Love between Bad Student and Teacher
by integraleksponen
Summary: dua anak jagoan sekolah yang keren dan pinter jatuh cinta pada guru PKL yang masuk ke sekolah mereka, SANGAT WARNING: INI SHONEN-AI CUY! jauh jauh yang membenci BL! LAST CHAP! LAST CHAP! LAST CHAP! Yoshaaaa! (Perhatian! Ada M selipan dan juga Mpreg! Jauh-jauh yang tidak menyukainya!)
1. Chapter 1

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 1

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

* * *

SMA. SMA adalah sekolah yang paling banyak dikenang orang dan yang paling menyenangkan kehidupan seputarnya. Masa SMA itu masa yang dimana kita senang berbuat keonaran. Masa yang dikatakan berjalan menuju hal dewasa.

SMA tidak jauh dari hal-hal tawuran, geng dan merokok. Meskipun sekolah mempunyai peraturan yang ketat, siswa-siswi SMA itu banyak cara untuk melanggar. Meskipun terkena hukuman, mereka tak pernah Jera. Sama hal halnya seperti SMA Kashinbu. SMA Swasta Kashinbu SMA yang isinya sebagaian besar anak berandalan. Sikap semaunya. Tak bisa diatur dan suka berkelahi sana sini.

SMA Kashinbu masuk ke dalam SMA urutan ke 3 dari bawah dengan membawa judul, "SMA Terburuk". Nilai rerata ujian mereka sangat rendah. Sudah rendah, ditambah perilaku muridnya buruk. SMA Swasta Kashinbu pun memperoleh sedikit penerimaan siswa baru.

SMA Kashinbu yang terkenal buruknya para murid, ada satu orang yang paling paling terkenal. Jagoan dan dia siswa terberani di sekolah. Cowok, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Orangnya sangat pintar dan cerdas, keren dan mantap. Dia jagoan dan yang terkuat di sekolah ini. Banyak yang mau mengalahkan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengalahkan jagoan Sasuke.

Suatu hari, kepala SMA Kashinbu, kedatangan guru baru. Guru ini masih sangat muda. Wajahnya manis. Sangat manis. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Sebenernya sih bukan guru asli, Naruto hanya mendapat tugas lapangan untuk mengajar. Masih kuliah lebih tepatnya.

Hari ini hari dimana Naruto pertamakali mengajar. Naruto sejujurnya tidak senang dan tidak sudi untuk menerima mengajar di sekolah ini. Jika bukan karena kewajiban atasan dan tugas lapangannya ini, Naruto akan lebih baik mengerjakan tugas segudang daripada harus mengajar murid bandel ini.

Naruto berjalan di sekitar lorong, melontarkan senyuman dan 'pura-pura memasang wajah ramah' adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan nilai A+ dalam tugas ini. Tangan Naruto membawa dua tumpuk buku tebal dan tipis serta buku absen.

GREEEEK. Pintu kelas geser ke samping di buka oleh tangan putihnya Naruto. Selangkah ke kelas itu, Naruto sudah melihat betapa berisik dan berandalan anak kelasan ini. Ada yang naik-naik meja sambil berlari-larian. Ada yang duduk dengan kaki di atas meja. Ada yang memakai jas sekolah kebalik, bagian belakang di depan dan kancingnya di belakang. Para cewek-ceweknya sibuk dengan gosipan mereka dengan meja penuh alat make-up.

Naruto menarik napas. Menenangkan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap. Rasanya mau membalikan meja dan menempeleng kepala mereka semua. BUK BUK BUK. Naruto menggebuk meja guru supaya semuanya tenang. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan. BUK BUK BUK BUK. Naruto lebih banyak menggebuk meja, tapi masih tidak ada yang mau dengar.

BUAK! Naruto membanting buku tebal ke atas meja. Semua murid mungkin kaget suara apa itu, sadar akan guru sudah datang, murid pergi ke tempat masing-masing. Murid-murid bingung, siapa yang berdiri di depan mereka ini?

"Etto...perkenalkan. Nama saya Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Saya di sini akan mengambil tugas kuliah saya dengan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Sekaligus guru bahasa Jepang di sini. Mohon kerjasamanya" kata Naruto. Tangannya lumayan berkeringat dingin dan degupan jantungnya lumayan keras. Meskipun mereka bandel, tetap saja mereka adalah seorang murid SMA dan anak didikan Naruto yang pertama.

"_Haaaaaa'i"_ kata seluruh murid

"Hey Sensei! Berapa usiamu?" tanya Kiba

"20" jawab Naruto. Kening Naruto bekerut dan wajahnya bingung. Semua anak cekikikan di kelas. Semua anak berbisik di kelas. Naruto tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa yang salah? Kenapa mereka cekikikan begitu?. "Ehem!" kata Naruto untuk menenangkan mereka. "Hari ini saya ingin nama kalian satu persatu sekaligus saya akan mengabsen kalian"

Naruto mulai mengabsen. Satu persatu murid dipanggil. Nama Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabakuno dan Deidara tidak terdengar suaranya. Murid tidak tau kemana mereka pergi. Naruto berpikir pasti mereka terlambat masuk. Naruto menutup buku absen dan mulai mengajarkan bahasa Jepang.

Di tengah pelajaran, pintu bergeser secara kasar. Naruto hampir loncat dari tempat karena betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendengar suara bantingan pintu tersebut. Sosok 3 pria tampan masuk. Siswa yang datang terlambat. Ke tiga siswa ini datang memberikan tatapan tak suka kepada Naruto. Mereka juga langsung duduk begitu saja tanpa mengatakan permohonan maaf.

"Hey kalian, kenapa kalian terlambat? Ayo berdiri" perintah Naruto. Tidak ada yang menuruti apa yang Naaruto katakan. Ke tiga cowok ini masih sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri-sendiri. "Hey! Saya bilang kalian berdiri!" kata Naruto menegas

"Cih, berisik kau sensei!" protes Deidara. Cowok muka asli berandalan. Kakinya di atas meja. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ponsel. Mulutnya mengunyah permen karet. Bajunya berantakan, persis seperti anak SMA berandalan

"Hey, tolong simpen dulu ponselmu itu dan turunkan kakimu lalu berikan aku alasan kenapa kalian terlambat?" kata Naruto

"Kau siapa?" tanya Gaara. Cowok yang duduknya keren tapi terkesan tak sopan karena salah tempat. Salah satu kakinya dtompang ke pahanya. Wajahnya tampan tapi dingin. Suaranya oke tapi juga terkesan cuek.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, wali kelas sementara kalian dan mengajar bahasa Jepang di sini" kata Naruto

"Oh" kata Gaara. Memberikan tatapan cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Hey, kau tidak dengar? Ayo turunkan kakimu! Ini kelas bukan ruang pribadimu!" kata Naruto menegas

"Bodo amat, _baaaaaka._" kata Deidara sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Mengejek Naruto. Memancing emosi Naruto meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dengan marahnya, Naruto menghampiri Deidara. Seluruh mata anak lain mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Naruto langsung merebut ponsel Deidara.

"Kalian bertiga ke ruanganku segera." kata Naruto. Dirinya berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan emosi untuk tidak keluar dari kontrol dirinya.

"Hey kembalikan ponselku!" kata Deidara membantah Naruto hingga kakinya berdiri seakan tidak terima atas perlakuan Naruto

"Datang dulu ke ruanganku, baru aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu." kata Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Naruto kemudian berbalik untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Emosi Deidara meningkat tajam. Deidara menendang kursi. Membuat semuanya terlonjak kaget.

Kemudian satu siswa keluar. Dialah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke keluar, Gaara mengikuti dari belakang. Sambil berjalan melewati Deidara, Sasuke seperti membisikan sesuatu. Bola mata Deidara melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ya" kata Deidara seolah dia patuh apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Hey kalian mau kemana lagi?!" tanya Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Gaara dengan sinisnya ditambah membuang wajahnya. Deidara yang keluar belakangan menutup pintu secara kasar. Membuat bahu Naruto loncat.

xxxxx

Jam makan siang, Naruto makan sendirian di meja pojokan. Menu yang disediakan oleh kantin lumayan enak. Variasinya sangat banyak dan juga harganya terjangkau. Mulut Naruto yang mengunyak tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat Deidara seenaknya menyerobot barisan jadi yang paling depan.

"Apa?! Mau berantem kau?!" tantang Deidara. Wajah anak itu kesal, rahangnya mengeras dan kepalan tangannya sudah siap untuk digunakan. Tapi sepertinya anak ini tau diri. Deidaar itu kuat dan jago berkelahi. Melawan Deidara sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Akhirnya, anak itu mengalah,mengambil langkah mundur.

"Hey jangan nyelak gitu aja dong!" kata Naruto. Deidara memasang wajah tak suka melihat Naruto. Memberikan sikap meremehkan Naruto.

"Kau lagi kau lagi, sepertinya kau itu suka membuat masalah denganku ya ha?" kata Deidara maju ke depan Naruto. Membuat kepala Naruto mendangak. "Hey, kembalikan ponselku" kata Deidara

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu jika kamu ke ruanganku" kata Naruto

Deidara mengambil nafas karena emosinya sudah meningkat. Pandangan matanya diputarkan ke sembarang arah. Kemudian Deidara meninju Naruto tanpa segan-segan.

"Sensei!" kata Kiba menghampiri Naruto. Naruto tersungkur ke tanah. Bibirnya sedikit berdarah akibat tonjokan keras Deidara. Kiba membantu Naruto bangun. "Kau gila Deidara?! Dia ini bukan guru asli kita!" kata Kiba.

"Dia yang mulai" kata Deidara seolah dia tidak bersalah. Wajahnya terlihat dia yang benar dan tidak peduli akan kondisi Naruto. Naruto kehilangan kendali emosinya. Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba melayang ke wajah Deidara. Sayangnya, layangan tangannya Naruto tertahan oleh seseorang. Gaara? Bukan. Dia Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke menahan tangannya. Naruto kemudian ditarik oleh Sasuke ke suatu tempat. Semua pandangan murid tertuju oleh langkah Naruto yang ditarik oleh Sasuke. Gaara dan Deidara bingung, mau dibawa kemana Naruto?

xxxxx

"Hey lepaskan aku! Aku ini gurumu! Beraninya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! Hey!" Naruto memberontak sekeras mungkin tapi genggaman Sasuke terlalu kuat. Wajah dingin itu terus melihat ke depan menuju ke suatu tempat. Langkah kaki Naruto terburu-buru karena langkah kaki Sasuke sangat cepat.

Sasuke menarik Naruto ke ruangan UKS. Di ruangan UKS Sasuke mengusir penjaga UKS seenaknya. Penjaga UKS juga menerima apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah sudah hapal sifat Sasuke. Kemudian penjaga UKS itu pergi.

Di dalam UKS, Naruto dilempar ke sofa secara kasar. Ingin sekali Naruto menghajar Sasuke. Murid ini sangat tidak sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Memperlakukan Naruto seperti memperlakukan teman sebaya. Naruto waspada terhadap Sasuke. Menyiapkan pertahanan untuk melawan aksi yang anak itu berikan.

Ketika Sasuke kembali, Sasuke membawa kotak P3K. Kotak itu dibuka untuk mengobati Naruto. "Diam" kata Sasuke. Di tangannya siap kapas yang dibasahi alkohol. Secara perlahan, secara _gentle_, Sasuke mengobati Naruto.

"_Itte!_" Naruto memundurkan kepalanya. Rasa nyeri terasa di ujung bibir Naruto.

"Tahan" kata Sasuke. Naruto seakan berhenti bernapas. Wajah Sasuke sangat dekat. Padahal tadi Sasuke berjongkok untuk mengobati lukanya. Sekarang malah duduk di samping Naruto. Jantung Naruto mau keluar dari rongga dadanya. Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa _nervous _dan canggung ketika Sasuke sangat dekat seperti ini?

Setelah memberikan alkohol, Sasuke memberikan obat lainnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sasuke kembalikan P3K ke tempat asalnya. Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Hey tunggu!" Naruto segera berlari mengejar Sasuke yang mulai menajuh. "Hey hey!" Naruto menghentikan Sasuke dengan memegang lengan Sasuke. Langkah kaki Sasuke berhasil terhenti dan membuat Sasuke menaruh pandangan penuh pada Naruto

"Beritahu aku namamu dan kedua orang temanmu itu" kata Naruto

"Sasuke Kiba Gaara" kata Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas

"Aku tau itu, karena kalian tidak ada sewaktu aku absen. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa diantara kalian yang Sasuke, Gaara dan Deidara" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terbaca 'apa Naruto ini bodoh?' membuat Naruto menegapkan punggungnya. Agak takut dan ngeri dengan ekspresi wajah dinginnya Sasuke yang seperti itu. "Lebih baik kau kembalikan ponselnya Deidara dan jangan membuat masalah dengan kami" kata Sasuke, "Sekolah ini, bukan sekolah yang seperti sekolah lainnya. Jika kau masih ingin hidup dan mempunyai mimpi indah, jangan pernah berbuat masalah. Mengerti?" kata Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto menahan napasnya. Menatap Sasuke seperti dia adalah atasan Sasuke. Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya Sasuke. Langkah kaki Sasuke kemudian melewati Naruto. Mata Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke sampai Sasuke berbelok dan menghilang di balik tembok.

xxxxx

Akhirnya setelah seharian Naruto di sekolah, Naruto dapat kembali ke kos-kosannya. Hari pertama Naruto di sekolah tidak memberikan kesan menyenangkan. Ujung bibir Naruto masih terasa nyeri dan nyut-nyutan. Kaki Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia sampai kebahagiaan Naruto lagi-lagi terhenti.

Deidara datang menghampiri Naruto lagi yang sebelumnya sudah menunggu di gerbang. Deidara pasti ingin menagih ponselnya karena Naruto belum memberikan ponselnya Deidara. Deidara memberikan senyuman sinis dikala mulutnya menyunyak permen karet.

"Mana ponselku?" tagih Deidara. Rasa keterpaksaan Naruto membuat wajah Naruto cemberut. Ponsel itu direbut kasar oleh Deidara. Deidara seolah memberikan rasa terimakasih dengan memberikan senyuman kemenangan sinisnya itu.

Motor ninja hitam yang dikendarai Deidara ditarik gasnya sehingga motor ninja tersebut melaju kencang. Naruto menghela napasnya. Napas Naruto terasa sangat berat. Kenapa dia harus mendapat tugas di SMA ini?

Malam menjelang. Lokasi kos-kosan Naruto masih sekitar 1 km lagi. Ya memang lokasi SMA Kashinbu sangat jauh. Tubuh Naruto terasa pegal. Tangannya ditarik-tarik ke atas untuk mengurangi pegalnya. Lengannya diputar-putar dan kepalanya diputar-putar.

Otak Naruto kembali kepada 3 anak yang suka cabut di kelas. Sasuke Gaara dan Deidara. Ternyata setelah diselidiki, ke tiga orang itu merupakan jagoan teratas yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa lain. Bahkan guru-guru saja angkat tangan dan memilih mundur untuk berhadapan dengan mereka. Dan yang paling tinggi posisinya adalah Sasuke. Orang yang membantu Naruto mengobati lukanya. Gaara dan Deidara pantas saja selalu mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi dan nurut apa yang Sasuke bilang.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana caranya supaya tiga orang ini dapat mengikuti pelajaran dan mengubah sikapnya. Meskipun Naruto tau anak lain juga anak berandalan SMA, namun mereka masih bisa menghormati dan patuh pada peraturan yang ditetapkan. Tidak seperti ke 3 orang ini. Semaunya.

"Aaaarrgggh!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tugas Naruto ini terlalu berat baginya. Naruto jujur sulit mengendalikan emosi juga jika berhadapan anak murid yang seperti Sasuke Gaara Deidara. Napas Naruto terhela berat. "Aku mau cepat-cepat selesai dan keluar dari sekolah itu.." gumam Naruto kemudian.

xxxxx

Pagi-pagi Naruto sudah melihat anak di palak oleh siswa lain di gang samping sekolah. Anak itu terlihat ketakutan dan sepertinya anak itu bukan dari SMA Kashinbu. Melihat anak yang dipalak itu Naruto merasa sangat iba. Anak itu ditarik bajunya karna dia tetap tidak mau memberikan uangnya.

"Hey hentikan!" kata Naruto. Anak SMA Kashinbu itu menoleh ke arah suara yang menganggu aksi mereka. Anak SMA Kashinbu saling melihat wajah satu sama lain. Ada juga yang memutarkan bola matanya dengan sebal. "Kalian ini ya, tega-teganya malak orang pagi-pagi begini! Uang jajan dia kan buat keperluan dia di sekolah, jangan dipalak kenapa! Kalian jug akan sudah dikasih uang saku!" kata Naruto menegas

"Jangan ikut campur kau sensei. Orang baru seperti dirimu, tidak berhak mengatur-ngatur kami. Kami melakukan apapun yang kami suka, jadi jangan sok bijak" kata salah satu anak SMA Kashinbu dengan sengaknya dia berbicara

"Tidak sopan kau berbicara padaku, aku ini guru kalian tau! Aku ini lebih tua, dan aku berhak melarang kalian!" kata Naruto

"Berhak? Wakakakakakak! Kata siapa kau berhak? Kau itu cuman sebatas gu-ru se-men-ta-ra. Tidak ada yang memberikan hak apapun terhadap guru sementara. Karena tidak akan lama lagi kau angkat kaki dari sekolah kami"

"Kurang ajar, kau ini!" tangan Naruto melayang mau menghajar mereka. Namun layangan Naruto terhenti seketika. Naruto mengingat masa lalu ketika dia SMA. Masa lalu yang cukup buruk. Masa lalu yang cukup membuat Naruto bersalah seumur hidup. Keringat dingin dan dada sesak mulai dirasakan Naruto kembali.

Naruto menarik napas. Mengatur emosinya sambil menurunkan tangannya. Naruto seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Kalian akan kuadukan kepada wali kelas kalian" kata Naruto mengancam. Anak SMA Kashinbu saling pandang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka tertawa seolah mendengar lelucon terlucu yang pernah mereka dengar

"Silahkan sensei, adukan saja. Kami tidak takut oleh siapapun dan tidak takut pada apapun. _Baaka_" kata SMA Kashinbu. Mereka memeletkan lidah seperti Deidara mengejeknya. Naruto menggenggam tangannya dengan erat karena emosi sudah ke ubun-ubun. Giginya gemertak karena sangat kesal.

"Apa tidak salah kita biarkan mereka berbuat seperti itu? Naruto itu masih sangat baru di sini, setidaknya dia mendapat pernghormatan sedikit" kata Shizune, wakil kepala sekolah yang melihat aksi muridnya dari kejauhan bersama kepsek SMA Swasta Kashinbu, Tsunade.

"Jangan khawatir. Asal kau tau, Naruto itu bagaikan ada udang di balik batu. Kelihatannya dia memang baik dan suka mengalah, namun sebenarnya dia itu adalah orang yang paling ganas dan berbahaya. Seperti seekor rubah" kata Tsunade

"Aku tidak mengerti penjabaranmu itu" kata Shizune

"Naanti juga kau tau. Lihat saja, kedepannya dia akan seperti apa. Apakah sesuai dengan pikiranku atau tidak sesuai dengan pikiranku. Di negara ini, yang terpilih masuk ke sekolah ini hanyalah orang yang dipilih oleh 'orang itu', jadi aku yakin, Naruto pasti mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan" kata Tsunade.

Shizune mengkerutkan keningnya tanda berpikir keras. Kalimat yang dirangkai Tsunade terlalu rumit baginya. 'Ada udang di balik batu' apa mungkin Naruto mempunyai tujuan tertentu? Atau Naruto memang merupakan orang yang seperti itu

xxxxx

Sasuke, Gaara dan Deidara tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Naruto ingin sekali menelpon kedua orang tua mereka karena sudah dua hari ini mereka absen. Namun Naruto sadar, dia hanyalah guru sementara. Sebenarnya sih guru pengganti karena wali kelas asli mereka sedang mengalami sakit karena kecelakaan.

Pelajaran bahasa Jepang tidak diikuti dengan baik oleh para siswa. Siswa kelas 2-1 ini meremehkan Naruto. Banyak yang memainkan ponselnya di kolong meja, banyak yang membaca komik dibalik buku pelajaran dan banyak yang menggambar-gambar di buku pelajaran. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau mendengarkan Naruto.

"Ehem! Semuanya, tolong perhatikan dan simpan dulu alat kalian" perintah Naruto.

"Yaaaa" kata para siswa. Hanya berkata 'ya saja. Tidak dilakukan berdasarkan omongan mereka. Naruto mengambil tindakan keras. Dia mengambil ponsel, komik, dan hasil gambar anak-anak. Semuanya memasang wajah tak suka bendanya direbut begitu saja.

"Akan kukembalikan jika pelajaran sudah selesai" kata Naruto. Tanpa peduli suara anak-anak yang protes, Naruto tetap menerangkan peajaran bahasa Jepang kepada murid 2-1. Kebandelan murid 2-1 tidak berhenti hanya karena benda mereka diambil, mereka justru ngobrol bahkan ada yang tidur. Naruto sudah habis kesabaran. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan dan tidak dihormati.

Pintu kelas terbanting keras. Suara anak bersorak gembira karena Naruto keluar. Naruto menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Gigi Naruto kembali bergemertak. Inikah rasanya jika diabaikan oleh murid-murid?

Atap sepertinya merupakan tempat yang paling cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran. Perasaan sesak dan kesal Naruto terbukti hilang dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang melintas di daerah atap sekolah. Tubuh Naruto yang berbaring dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal menunjukan Naruto lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

CKLIK. Pintu terbuka oleh seseorang. Naruto pikir itu adalah kepsek yang mencari Naruto karena Naruto tidak mengajar di kelas. Jantung Naruto hampir copot jika itu adalah kepsek. Yang keluar dari pintu itu adalah Gaara. Dia seorang diri.

Gaara melihat Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, seakan Gaara tidak peduli jika Naruto ada ataupun tidak. Gaara berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Naruto. Gaara melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di pembatas pagar atap sekolah. Merasakan angin sejuk yang meniup dirinya.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam kelas?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Gaara

"...". Gaara tidak merespon. Wajah dingin dan mata tajam ini mirip sekali dengan ekspresi Sasuke. Sikapnya juga sama persis dengan Sasuke. Pertemuan pertama saat itu Gaar juga tidak neko-nekol. Tidak seperti Deidara yang paling menonjol dari mereka bertiiga.

"Gaara Sabakuno" panggi Naruto

"Hm?" kata Gaara. Pandangannya fokus ke depan. Naruto menebak-nebak, apa yang dia pikirkan. Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa yang dia lakukan sampai absen di kelas. Apa dia ada masalah keluarga?

"Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau absen tadi?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Apa?"

"Aku absen atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu" kata Gaara menoleh ke Naruto. Wajah dingin Gaara mengingatkan wajah Sasuke. Ingat ketika Sasuke memberikan pertolongan bagi Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan Sasuke di saat seperti ini?

"Hey aku ini wali kelasmu. Sudah sewajarnya aku tau kenapa kau absen, tugas wali kelas itu-"

"Wali kelasku bukan kau. Kau hanyalah seorang pengganti wali kelas. Kau tidak dibutuhkan untuk menjadi wali kelas. Jangan sok mengaturku, orang asing" kata Gaara. Dengan kasarnya dia mengataka hal itu. Membuat Naruto ditusuk pedang _invisible_. Sakit sekali mendengar perkataan kejamnya Gaara.

Gaara tidak peduli apakah Naruto sakit hati atau tidak. Gaara dengan entengnya meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk karena kesal. Sakit hati. Dan juga marah

"Haha. Ya Tuhan, jadi begini rasanya ya diabaikan murid sendiri. Aku paham sekarang. Kalian adalah diriku dan diriku adalah dia" kata Naruto. Gaara berhenti dan memutar badannya. Melihat punggung Naruto yang bergemetar akibat cengkraman kepalan tangan Naruto erat sekali. "Aku tidak menyangka, karma itu benar-benar ada dan posisinya waktu itu ternyata sesakit ini" kata Naruto. Gaara memutar badannya penuh yang sebelumnya hanya setengah lingkaran. Suara Naruto terdengar bergemetar. Apa Naruto menangis?

"Besok, aku akan mengundurkan diri. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi diri kalian. Aku tau itu karena kalian sama persis seperti diriku yang dulu. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di sekolah ini" kata Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melangkah pergi. Kakinya terasa lemas. Tubuhnya juga terasa lemas. Naruto ingin sekali sampai di rumah.

xxxxx

Di jam makan siang, Naruto tidak makan di kantin. Naruto berdiam diri di ruang gudang. Dia mengasingkan dirinya. Satu sekolahan sudah terlihat oleh Naruto jika tidak ada seorang siswapun yang menyukai dirinya. Naruto duduk dipojokan. Melihat foto diponselnya.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia dengan seorang wanita yang dirangkulnya. Wanita yang dia tangkul juga tersenyum sangat bahagia. Mereka berdua terlihat bagaikan pasangan yang terserasi yang pernah ada.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur ke arahnya. Di tangan itu ada satu bungkus roti sandwich dan satu kaleng minuman. Mata Naruto mengikuti jalur siapa pemilik tangan itu. Rupanya orang yang dia temui di atap tadi. Gaara.

"Sensei pasti lapar kan, saya bawakan ini" kata Gaara berjongkok memberikan makan siang untuk Naruto

"Aku tidak lapar, buat kau saja" kata Naruto

"Makanlah. Saya sudah makan tadi, ini sekaligus permohonan maaf saya. Saya tidak bermaksud membuat Anda sakit hati dan membuat Anda meneteskan air mata" kata Gaara. Naruto terkejut mendengar Gaara tau jika dia sempat meneteskan air matanya tadi.

Panggung perut Naruto sudah mulai berdentang. Makanan yang terlihat enak semakin membuat dentangan panggung perut Naruto semakin kuat dan keras. "Terimakasih" kata Naruto menerima makan siang pemberian Gaara

Gaara kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. Memperhatikan Naruto membuka bungkus roti sampai menggit kemudian mengunyah roti tersebut. Dilihat lama-lama, Naruto terlihat sangat manis. Gaara sering bertemu wanita manis dan cantik, namun tidak ada yang semanis Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto disaat mulutnya menyunyah roti. Pipinya menggembung dan terlihat sangat manis. Gaara terangat hasratnya untuk tertawa. Tawa yang dia tahan-tahan, keluar dengan senyuman unjuk gigi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Sensei mau mengajar di sini?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto melihat wajah dingin Gaara dan tatapan tajam Gaara berubah menjadi sangat lembut dan ramah. Ada kehangatan Gaara yang dia pendam selama ini. Naruto bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Hmm..." Naruto terus mengunyah makanannya. Tatapannya ke atas mengingat-ngingat kenapa dia mau?. "Ini tugasku. Dosenku bilang, aku akan lulus untuk mengikuti ujian tengah semester jika aku berhasil mendapat A+ dari pengalaman mengajar" kata Naruto

"Sensei ingin jadi guru?" tanya Gaara

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku ingin jadi dosen sebenarnya, tapi aku masih belum bisa mendapatkan posisi asdos, nah, kebetulan katanya kalo aku mau jadi asdos, nilaiku harus ada A+nya, jadi sekalian tugas ini untuk menentukan aku bisa apa tidaknya jadi asdos" kata Naruto

"Ooh" kata Gaara. Pandangan Gaara dialihkan ke depan namun tetap melirik ke arah Naruto. Manisnya wajah Naruto sangguo menarik senyum dari bibir Gaara yang jarang sekali tersenyum.

NING NONG. Suara pesan masuk menggema kemana-mana. Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama memeriksa ponsel masing-masing, tapi tak ada pesan yang masuk sama sekali. Ini artinya ada orang ke tiga di ruangan itu.

Gaara berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang ada di gudang itu selain dirinya dan Naruto. Di matras yang ada dekat paling belakang gudang, seseorang sedang tidur santai di sana. Dari postur tubuhnya, Gaara sangat mengenali siapa orang ini.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidur di sini" kata Gaara. Orang itu tidak membalikan badannya yang membelakangi Gaara. Naruto juga sama halnya dengan Gaara, merasa tau siapa orang ini. Mata Naruto dimincingkan dan mengekrutkan keningnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Hm?" kata orang itu. Suara itu cocok sekali dengan nama yang disebutkan Naruto.

"Semalam kakakmu mencarimu, kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Gaara

"Hm" kata Sasuke, suaranya terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli atas pertanyaan Gaara.

"Jika kau mau mendapatkan A+, kau harus membuat Tsunade kalah telak dihadapanmu dan para murid" kata Sasuke

"Ha?" kata Naruto, bingung

"Kau menguping ya" tebak Gaara

"Aku tidak menguping. Suara kalian memang terdengar jelas" kata Sasuke

Sasuke mendengar semuanya. Dan Sasuke memberitahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan A+ dari sekolah ini. Apa Sasuke itu sebenarnya orang baik? Tapi kenapa dia suka absen dan ditakuti di sekolah ini? Lalu kenapa harus membuat Tsunade bertekuk lutut dihadapan semua orang hanya untuk mendapatkan A+? Semua pertanyaan di otak Naruto menambah rasa pusing Naruto

xxxxx

Naruto hari ini pulang diantar oleh Gaara, tidak tau kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba mau mengantar Naruto pulang dan sikapnya sedikit berubah. Gaara melarang Naruto untuk mengundurkan diri dan meminta Naruto untuk terus mengajar di SMA Kashinbu. Gaara juga berjanji akan selalu datang di jam pelajaran Naruto dan tidak akan pernah absen lagi.

Naruto senang ada satu murid yang mau mematuhinya. Apalagi, Gaara mempengaruhi kondisi kelas. Meskipun Naruto tidak tau bagaimana Gaara membuat satu kelas mematuhi peraturan Naruto, Naruto sudah sangat senang diperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya

Kesenangan Naruto membuat Naruto melupakan bahan makanan yang tersedia sudah habis. Naruto juga belum mendapat gaji dari mengajar. Masih sangat awal-awal bulan dan harus menunggu bulan depan. Uang Naruto hanya cukup untuk membeli 2 bungkus mie cup.

Di perjalanan menuju supermarket, Naruto melihat seseorang jalan sempoyongan di tengah jalan. Naruto memincingkan matanya karena cahaya yang terpantul membuat _backlight_ pandangan Naruto untuk melihat wajah orang yang sempoyongan. Orang itu hampir saja jatuh jika tidak berpegangan di tiang listrik. Wajah orang itu terangkat. Sasuke.

"Dasar brandal! Masih SMA aja udah mabok begini, gimana kalo kamu tua?!" omel Naruto. Sasuke diam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Kesadaran Sasuke yang ditelan oleh alkohol membuat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu. Bibir Naruto tiba-tiba tercium oleh Sasuke. Di bawah sinar lampu jalan, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto.

**TBC**

* * *

Adik kecil beli pepaya  
Pepayanya malah dimakan tupai  
Inilah bentuk dari cerita saya  
Bagaimana menurut senpai?

hehehehe review berminat senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	2. Chapter 2

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

**SNlop: **terimakasih senpai:D**, zadita uchiha: **terimakasih senpai:D, haha Sasukenya napsu, ditambah mukanya Naruto begitu, jadi dicium deh:3, **intanpandini85:** terimakasih senpai:D, **zhiewon189**: terimakasih senpai:D, itu di chapter 100 senpai (?!) heheeh enggak deng, di chap berikutnya, tapi masih belum bisa saya tentukan:D, **Ineedtohateyou**: terimakasih senpai:D, **Ryuusuke583**: terimakasih senpai:D, beneran senpai? Apa jangan-jangan kita satu pikiran?! 0_0!, **viraoctvn****: **terimakasih senpai:D, **ayurifanda15****: **terimakasih senpai:D, bukan senpai, waktu itu saya belum kasih avatar hehehe, **Kagaari**: terimakasih senpai:D, **Jasmine DaisynoYuki**: terimakasih senpai:D, maap senpai, saya gak pinter nyusun kalimat:( bahasa indo aja suka remed:( *curhat tiba-tiba hehehe, **sakura: **terimakasih senpai:D, oh iya:( saya lupa:( maaf senpai:(, tapi sekarang udah gak lupa^^, **imaaawari**: terimakasih senpai:D, **Aiko Hikari Fujoshi:** terimakasih senpai:D, **L**: terimakasih senpai:D, **versetta**: terimakasih senpai:D, haha akhirnya scenenya sasuke napsu:3.

Mau sukses jangan lalai  
Mau keren pergi ke Kenya  
Terimakasih para senpai  
Sudah mau memberikan reviewnya:D

selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Setelah mengantar Naruto pulang Gaara langsung menyusul Sasuke dan Deidara ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sasuke, Gaara dan Deidara berlomba motor di jalanan bersama para gangster. Mereka bertiga kebut-kebutan dengan kecepatan super tinggi. Ban motor melaju sangat cepat hampir jari-jari bannya tidak terlihat lagi. Mereka bertiga ada di posisi depan dengan Sasuke yang di tengah. Anak-anak lainnya tidak mau kalah tentunya. Mempercepat kecepatan mereka hingga suara yang ditimbulkan sangat ramai.

Belokan tajam dilalui oleh mereka semua. Lutut mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari aspal ketika melewati belokan tajam itu. Sasuke, Gaara dan Deidara menarik gas motor mereka. BRUUUM!. Mereka melaju 3 kali lipat. Di depan sana, gerombongan yang sudah menunggu kedatangan lomba geng motor sudah siap menyambuut. Bendera warna merah mulai diangkat oleh cewek yang berpakaian _hot pants _dengan baju kalong berdiri di tengah-tengah arena, tanda garis final.

"AYO SASUKEEEE!"

"GAARA MENANGIIIIN!"

"MAJU TERUS DEIDARAAA!"

Semua pendukung masing-masing jagoan bersorak sorai menyemangati untuk bisa sampai garis finish duluan. NGEEENG!. NCIIIITTTT!. Lagi-lagi orang yang pertama melewati garis finish adalah Sasuke. Kedua Gaara dan ketiga Deidara. Bunyi decitan ban terdengar sana sini. Mereka, para pelomba balapan motor di jalanan tadi masing-masing turun membuka helm dan memberikan selamat kepada Sasuke. Deidara dan Gaara tersenyum bangga tanpa turun dari motornya.

"Wkwk lagi-lagi dia menang. Emang asli jagoan, susah banget dikalahin" kata Deidara

"Ya, sangat sulit mengalahkannya" kata Gaara. Di mata Gaara, meskipun Sasuke menang, dipuji banyak orang dan dikagumi banyak orang, tetap saja ia tau bahwa Sasuke tidak sama sekali bahagia. Sasuke, sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan semua orang yang memujinya, tidak membutuhkan penghargaan banyak orang. Ia tau, Sasuke itu pintar berakting di hadapan semua orang.

**_12 tahun yang lalu..._**

**_Gaara menangis sendirian di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang lewat-lewat karena hari sudah sangat malam. Gaara menangis setelah terjadi tabrakan mobilnya dengan truk. Sopir truk melarikan diri setelah menabrak mobil Gaara. Kedua orangtua Gaara meninggal karena menyelamatkan Gaara. "Ibuuu...hiks...ayaah...hiks...ibu...ayah...". Di samping Gaara terbaring seorang ibu yang juga terbaring seorang ayah. Gaara takut, kedua orangtuanya tidak bangun-bangun._**

**_Kemudian, melintas mobil sedan hitam. Melihat ada sebuah kecelakaan, mobil sedan hitam itu langsung memarkirkannya di sisi jalan dan berlari terburu-buru untuk menyelamatkan Gaara. "Kamu tidak apa-apa nak?!" tanya seorang ibu cantik. Gaara terus menangis dan menangis. Ibu cantik ini memeluk Gaara dengan lembut. "Sudah...sudah...jangan menangis...semuanya akan baik-baik saja...oke..?" kata ibu cantik itu sambil membelai lembut Gaara. Sementara, suami ibu cantik itu menelpon ambulan dan polisi untuk melaporkan sebuah kecelakaan di tengah jalanan yang sepi._**

**_Gaara dibawa di kantor polisi. Polisi menyarankan untuk membawa anak ini ke panti asuhan, kebetulan, sepasang suami istri ini mempunyai sebuah panti asuhan yang bernama Panti Uchiha. Mereka kemudian membuat pernyataan surat bahwa Gaara akan dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh Panti Uchiha dan akan melepaskan tanggung jawab ketika ada yang mengadopsi Gaara._**

**_Di panti asuhan yang bangunannya megah dan halaman sangat luas, Gaara sangat pendiam dan tidak mau bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Gaara lebih memilih duduk di ayunan sendirian meskipun banyak yang mengajaknya bermain. Suatu ketika, seorang anak kecil tampan dengan cerianya memberikan Gaara es krim. "Ini untukmu, aku belinya kelebihan gara-gara kakakku gak bisa makan es krim" kata anak itu._**

**_Gaara menggeleng untuk menerima es krim itu. Anak kecil itu tidak suka ada orang yang menolak penawarannya, tangan Gaara ditarik dan diletakan es krim itu di telapak tangan Gaara. "Aku tidak suka orang yang menolakku, aku kan cuman ingin memberikan ini untukmu saja" kata anak kecil itu. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan anak kecil itu, mengikuti kemana anak kecil itu melangkah. Anak kecil itu ternyata ikutan duduk di ayunan sebelah Gaara._**

**_"Sluurrpp. Tempat ini sangat ramai ya kan, ayah dan ibu suka menolong anak seusiaku soalnya. Ayah dan ibuku sangat baik kan, padahal sebenarnya tempat ini rumah asliku, bukan tempat untuk anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua" kata anak kecil itu terus menikmati es krimnya._**

**_"Hmm-mm..." kata Gaara takut-takut, malu-malu merespon ucapan anak kecil itu_**

**_"Aku dengar kedua orangtuamu kecelakaan ya? Aku turut berduka. Aku harap kau mendapatkan orangtua yang baik jika ada yang mengadopsimu" kata anak kecil itu. Gaara tertunduk sedih ketika anak kecil itu mengatakan kedua orangtuanya kecelakaan. Es krim yang diberikan anak kecil itu masih ada di tangannya, di genggamannya, belum dibuka sedikitpun. "Hey, namaku Sasuke, kau Gaara kan? Salam kenal ya. Oh iya, es krimnya di makan, nanti keburu meleleh" kata Sasuke_**

**_Gaara masih belum mau membukanya. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi melihat betapa pemalu dan pendiamnnya Gaara. Es krim Gaara ditarik kembali oleh Sasuke untuk dibukakan bungkusnya. Kemudian kembali diletakan di telapak tangan Gaara. "Jika kau sudah selesai memakan es krim itu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke kamarku. Ayahku baru membelikanku mainan baru, mainan itu butuh dua orang, jadi aku ingin kau menemaniku bermain nanti" kata Sasuke. Semenjak saat itu, Gaara dan Sasuke menjadi teman dekat sekaligus teman sejati._**

**End of Flashback**

Pertandingan masih belum selesai. Kini perlombaan mobil di babak pertama. Sasuke mendapat babak kedua bersama Deidara, sedangkan Gaara mendapatkan babak pertama. Perut Sasuke terasa sakit, sepertinya Sasuke harus ke kamar kecil. Ia harus berjalan sedikit jauh karena letak toiletnya ada di rumah salah satu gengster yang hari ini ikut acara lomba mobil dan motor. Dia main masuk saja ke dalam karena rumah ini kosong, lagipula juga Sasuke kenal dan dekat dengan pemilik rumah ini.

Tidak terlalu luas dan hanya ada satu ruang kamar. Sasuke mudah menemukan kamar mandi di sini. Lalu dia mendengar suara perempuan yang tertawa-tawa bersama seseorang dari dalam kamar tersebut. Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli itu siapa karena bisa saja ada yang numpang bermesum di rumah ini. Tapi ketika melihat tas pacarnya Sasuke yang berwarna ungun tergeletak di depan TV, rasa praduga Sasuke harus segera dibuktikan. Ia mengintip sedikit kamar itu dan apa yang dia duga benar. Pacarnya sedang main belakang dengan orang lain.

"Hey, udahan yuk, takut ketauan nih" kata cowok selingkuhan pacarnya Sasuke

"Aaah, nanti ajaaa, gak ketauan koook, tenang ajaaa, lagipula aku udah kerja sama kok sama pemilik rumah ini hehe" kata pacarnya Sasuke yang bermanja genit

"Wkwkw, nakal ya kamu. Padahal dia itu jagoan di sini, tapi masih aja kamu itu nerima aku ckck" kata cowok itu

"Wkwk aku cuman mau popularitas doang. Kalo sama dia, aku bakalan eksis, terus juga dia kan anak orang kaya, lumayan, aku minta apa-apa dibeliin hehe"

"Jadi kamu cuman manfaatin dia doang?"

"Iya dong. Lagi pula siapa juga yang bener-bener suka sama dia, dia kan cuman menang harta dan otot, aku yakin IQ dia itu rendah, terus dia juga bukan dari keluarga baik-baik wkwk"

"Wakakaka, jahat banget sih" kata cowok itu. Mereka tertawa-tawa meledek Sasuke, menginjak dan mengihinanya seenak jidat. Mereka berdua kemudian saling bercumbu dan berciuman panas satu sama lain. Dada Sasuke makin mau meledak dan mau membakar kedua orang ini hidup-hidup

Ia langsung membuka kasar pintu itu, orang yang di dalam terkejut mendengar kerasnya bantingan pintu yang dibuka. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendingin dan berapi-api. Matanya menunjukan rasa jijik yang luar biasa, pacarnya Sasuke yang ke gep main belakang menjadi bingung dan berusaha berpikir untuk bisa menenangkan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, bisa kujelaskan-" BUAK! Sasuke tanpa suara dan tanpa ragu langsung melangkah maju untuk meninju cowok yang mau-mau aja bermain belakang dengan pacarnya Sasuke. Sasuke menarik baju cowok itu dan meninju kembali. "Sasuke-kun! Hentikan hentikan! Sasuke-kun!" ceweknya Sasuke, Karin, mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Namun kemarahannya sudah membutakan telinga dan matanya. Cowok itu dihabisi olehnya hingga benar-benar babak belur, mulut berdarah dan wajah memar-memar.

Napas Sasuke terhembus cepat, emosinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun, wajah Sasuke memerah karena sangat marah. Karin mencoba untuk menenangkan, namun Karin mendapat sebuah gamparan keras di wajahnya. "Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku kau wanita jalang. Semoga kau bahagia." kata Sasuke dengan sarkastik dan sinisnya. Langkah amarah Sasuke membuat suara aduan lantai dengan telapak kakinya terdengar. Pintu ia banting keras-keras, napasnya masih naik turun sangat cepat. Menghela napas saja percuma, emosi Sasuke masih meluap-luap.

Sasuke kembali dengan disambut Deidara, tapi sambutan Deidara tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Langkahnya yang terburu-buru, membuat kening Deidara berkerut, bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke seperti itu?. Helm langsung dia pakai dan langsung naik ke motor. Menarik gasnya kencang-kencang hingga debu di tanah berhamburan ke udara. "Hey sasuke!" Suara Deidara tidak sampai oleh Sasuke yang keburu menjauh.

Sasuke terus menarik gas motornya, kelajuan motornya sangat tinggi, selip sana selip sini. Pikirannya tidak jernih, yang hanya dia lakukan hanyalah melampiaskan amarahnya dengan ngebut-ngebutan di jalanan yang ramai tanpa memikirkan bahaya yang bisa saja datang kepadanya. NGENNNGGGG! Sasuke semakin menarik gasnya, tidak dia lihat, bahkan tidak perlu, angka kilometer di motornya sudah mencapai ujung maksimal.

Sasuke meskipun ngebut gila-gilaan di jalan, dia juga menuju suatu tempat. Ia menuju suatu kedai yang menjual sake, kedai langganannya bersama para gangster lainnya. Kedai itu sangat senang jika kedatangan Sasuke, karena hanyalah dia yang sanggup minum banyak selain Deidara diantara mereka bertiga. Sasuke memborong semua sake yang ada di kedai, tersebut. Paman-paman kedai itu hampir kaget tapi juga senang karena jualannya diborong habis. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung menenggak sake itu semuanya.

Hingga menjelang malam, Sasuke masih berada di kedai itu. Kondisinya teler dan mabuk berat. Seluruh botol sake yang hampir puluhan itu telah ia minum habis semua. Cegukan cegukan ia alami berkali-kali. "Hey nak, aku mau tutup nih. Sampai kapan kau di sini?" tanya paman kedai tersebut. Sasuke kemudian langsung berdiri dan sempoyongan, bahkan ia terjatuh ke tanah karena terlalu mabuk. Paman kedelai itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak brandal" gumam paman itu

Gaara dan Deidara terus mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Berita tentang Karin main belakang dan ketauan Sasuke terungkap karena pemilik rumah mengaku jika dia dibayar Karin untuk membuatnya tutup mulut. Deidara sempat meninju dan hampir membuat anak orang mati di tempat jika tidak segera Gaara hentikan. Mereka berdua mencari ke setiap tempat yang pernah dikujungi sampai belum pernah dikunjungi.

Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan, ia sangat mabuk berat. Tidak bisa membedakan mana orang mana tiang, karena ketika Sasuke manbrak tiang listrik, ia marah-marah karena menghalangi jalannya. Sampai tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dibawa lagi, ia berpegangan pada tiang listrik. "Dasar brandal! Masih SMA aja udah mabok begini, gimana kalo kamu tua?!" omel Naruto. Sasuke diam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Kesadaran Sasuke yang ditelan oleh alkohol membuat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu. Bibir Naruto tiba-tiba tercium oleh Sasuke. Di bawah sinar lampu jalan, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto.

"Hmm!" Naruto berusaha keras untuk memberontak. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memegang wajahnya dan menjauhkan Sasuke darinya. "Bah!" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil titik aman, kemudian ia meninju Sasuke keras-keras. "Kurang ajar kau Sasuke! Aku ini gurumu! Wali kelasmu! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu padaku! Mau kuadukan kau ke kepsek ha?!" omel Naruto. Dada Naruto naik turun dengan cepat dan jantung berdegup dahsyat. Sebuah adrenalin aneh mengalir deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya terasa panas dan terasa sesuatu yang aneh yang menjalar.

Sasuke sendiri malah terdiam tergeletak setelah menubruk tong sampah di jalan ketika tertinju Naruto. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, ia benar-benar teler dengan alkohol. "Hey Sasuke, bangun! Sasuke!"

Naruto meneriaki Sasuke yang teler. Percuma saja, ia sudah terlalu tereler dan tidak bisa memanggil kesadarannya. ia ingin sekali mendekatinya, namun takut terjadi hal sama bahkan lebih buruk. Kepalanya ditengok ke kanan kiri belakang, berharap ada orang yang muncul. Tak ada satupun, gelap dan sepi. Ia terpaksa memanggil kepsek untuk meminta bantuan. Dikala nomor kepsek akan dipencet, sebuah mobil sedan putih dan motor ninja terparkir dengan ban melecit keras di aspal. Yang satu langsung membuka helm dan yang satu membuka pintu mobil. Keduanya berlari menuju sosok yang teler di aspal

"Astaga anak ini" gerutu Deidara. Deidara dan Gaara langsung mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan dimasukan ke dalam mobil.

"Hey tunggu tunggu!" kata Naruto mengejar mereka berdua

"Apa lagi? Jangan ganggu kami sensei" kata Deidara dengan nada tak sopan, bahasa yang digunakan juga bahasa slank

"Maaf sensei, kami buru-buru. Kami permisi" kata Gaara yang masih sopan memberikan penghormatan. Naruto ditinggal padahal ia masih ingin menanyakan banyak pertanyaan. Ia juga ingin menghentikan dan ikut bersama mereka, tapi hal itu hanya mengundang emosinya Deidara yang dimana Deidara sangat membencinya sejak awal.

xxxxx

Pagi yang cerah membuat mata cowok tampan ini memincingkan matanya. Sinar matahari terlalu silau, tangannya terangkat untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya,

"Kau sudah bangun" kata Gaara, ditangannya dibawakan sebuah roti untuk sarapan dan susu putih satu gelas penuh.

"Ini dimana?" tanya anak itu, si Sasuke yang teler tadi malam

"Kau di rumahku. Tadi malam kau pingsan karena alhokol di jalan" kata Gaara. Mata Sasuke memperhatikan tangan Gaara yang membawakan roti dan susu itu yang otw di letakan di meja. Kemudian roti itu diserahkan oleh Sasuke. "Makanlah, oh ya, hari ini aku sekolah. Deidara bentar lagi nyampe, kudengar dari ketua kelas, 2 minggu lagi UH-3. Jadi aku harus nyatet materi yang dibutuhkan" kata Gaara

"Ya" kata Sasuke. Mulutnya menyunyah roti terasa hambar baginya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan di hatinya masih menempel erat. Karin sudah memanfatkan dirinya dan menganggao dirinya adalah orang bodoh, hanya menang harta dan otot, IQ rendah. Ia jelas tidak terima, ia tau kemampuannya, hanya ia tidak suka menonjolkan diri. Lagipula untuk apa meraih prestasi tapi tak ada yang memujinya dengan tulus?

Roti sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam perut Sasuke, saatnya mengalirkan sebuah susu ke tenggorokannya yang serat. Sekali teguk susuk itu dia habiskan. Kemudian, ia melempar tubuhnya ke kasur dengan rileks. Mengenang kembali kejadian yang diluar kesadaran 100%.

**_"Dasar brandal! Masih SMA aja udah mabok begini, gimana kalo kamu tua?!" omel Naruto. Sasuke diam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Kesadaran Sasuke yang ditelan oleh alkohol membuat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu. Bibir Naruto tiba-tiba tercium oleh Sasuke. Di bawah sinar lampu jalan, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto._**

Sasuke menindih kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya melakukan hal itu. Apa dia sudah gila? Ah ya benar, dia gila karena frustasi. "Hidup menyebalkan" gumam Sasuke kemudian.

xxxxx

Pagi-pagi Naruto mendapat sesuatu yang buruk. Di laci mejanya berisikan sampah plastik, guru lainnya hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto. Ia tau ini pasti ulah jahil anak-anak. Meskipun dirinya adalah guru, tidak ada seorangpun yang berdiri di sisinya.

"_Ohayou Sensei!_" sapa Kiba yang kebetulan lewat

"Ah _ohayou_" sapa balik Naruto

"Lah, itu semua milik _sensei_? Kok gak dibuang dari kemaren?"

"Iya, aku lupa membuangnya wkwk, jangan ditiru yak" kata Naruto berbohong

"Wkwk _sensei _ternyata gitu ya. Oh ya _sensei,_ nanti siang kita makan bersama mau gak?" tanya Kiba

"Hnn. Boleh" kata Naruto dengan senang hati

"Oke, sampai jumpa _sensei_!" Kiba melambaikan tangan sambil berlari-lari meninggalkan Naruto. Ia membalas sesuai aksi Kiba dengan sangat baik. Senyumnya menghilang saat Kiba lenyap dibalik belokan. Ia mengingat dosa yang ia perbuat di masa lalu dan karma yang dia terima saat ini. Dadanya mengembang dan mengempis. Nafas sangat berat.

Ketidaknyamanan Naruto tidak hanya itu, ia banyak diselengkat anak-anak dengan sengaja. Tapi anak-anak berbohong bahwa mereka tidak sengaja. Banyak yang sengaja menabraknya sampai terjatuh. Di kelas, Naruto juga tidak diperhatikan. Meskipun ia berteriak sana sini dan menggebrak meja, tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendengar. Padahal kemarin, mereka mau mendengarkanya.

Naruto harus bertahan, ia harus menebus dosanya dan harus berhasil menjadi seorang dosen. Di barisan belakang, Gaara diam memperhatikan gerakan Naruto. Ia tampak kesal namun tidak bisa marah, ia mau menghukum tapi tidak berani menghukum. Naruto hanya bisa bersender pasrah di papan tulis. Menaruh harapan anak-anaknya sadar dan mau mengikuti aturannya.

Gaara tidak tega melihat Naruto bersender pasrah di depan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah maju ke depan. Naruto kembali menegapkan tubuhnya saat Gaara berdiri dekat di depannya. "Saya bantu _sensei_" kata Gaara dengan senyuman tulusnya. Ia mengambil vas bunga dan melempar vas bunga itu ke depan. Vas bunga itu menabrak tembok dan berubah menjadi kepingan kecil. Suara yang dibuat mampu membuat semua orang di kelas diam.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Mulai hari ini, aku akan mengambil alih kelas ini. Siapa yang tidak setuju, temui aku sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang. Siapa yang membantah aturanku, aku akan mengabulkan mimpi buruk kalian.

Pertauran pertama: Perhatikan dan hormati siapapun yang ada di depan, kedua: perhatikan dan jawab pertanyaan dengan benar jika wali kelas mengajar dan bertanya, ketiga: tidak ada yang boleh terlambat masuk kelas. Keempat: jika kalian melanggar peraturan tersebut, kalian akan push up selama 50 kali" kata Gaara.

_'Dia membantuku, kenapa? Kenapa dia membantuku? Kenapa...dia..mirip dengan 'dia'?' _kata batin Naruto. Melihat Gaara, ia teringat sosok Sasuke yang menolongnya waktu itu dan menciumnya waktu itu. Perasaan aneh itu datang kembali di dalam dadanya.

"Kau baca grup tidak?" tanya kiba

"Ya aku membacanya. Maaf. Aku tidak berminat melakukan hal itu. Aku bukan pecundang yang suka main gerombolan dan menyerang orang yang tidak tau apapun. Ah ya. Jika dia terluka, kau berhutang padaku Kiba" kata Gaara

"Lah, engg-" BRAK. Bantingan pintu membuat Kiba menghentikan ucapannya. Deidara dan Sasuke ternyata. Mereka berdua masuk. Deidara langsung duduk di kursi sambil mengunyah permen karet dan memainkan ponselnya. Sementara Sasuke, tidur.

"Kalian terlambat. Deidara. Sasuke." Kata Gaara

"Yaa, _gomenasaaaai_" kata Deidara, terdengar cuek, tidak peduli dan main-main.

"Hukum mereka Gaara. Kau bilang yang melanggar push up kan, suruh mereka push up" kata Kiba yang memberikan senyuman kemenangan. Gaara sebenarnya tidak mau menghukum temannya sendiri, apalagi Sasuke.

"Push up 50 kali, ikuti peraturanku"

POP. Bola permen karet Deidara meletus di mulutnya. Mereka berdua seperti tidak mendengarkan Gaara. Tapi kemudian, Sasuke berdiri lalu maju ke depan. Deidara berhenti mengunyah melihat bosnya melangkah ke depan kelas. Ia mencari tempat aman. Kemudian, dia push up. Deidara tersenyum kesal melihat Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut. Karena kesetiaannya terhadap pimpinan geng, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat Sasuke push up, Naruto membelak lebar karena melihat ada sebuah kalung kunci menggantung di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Deidara segera pergi ke bangku mereka setelah push up sebanyak 50 kali. "Lanjutkan sensei" kata Gaara. Wajah wali kelasnya membuatnya heran. Tatapan matanya sangat fokus ke arah Sasuke. Ia bolak balik melihat wali kelasnya dan Sasuke, berpikir, sepertinya ada sesuatu?

xxxxx

Jam makan siang, sesuai janjinya dengan Kiba, Naruto duduk bersama Kiba berdua. Ia tau, bahwa Kiba sedang mengerjainya. Tadi, Gaara mengirim pesan bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang dikerjai oleh satu sekolah. Hal ini akan berlangsung selama 20 hari, sesuai umurnya.

**_Sensei, lain kali, jika Kiba bertanya tentang umur ataupun tanggal lahirmu, jangan pernah dijawab. Jika kau menjawab, berarti kau bersedia dijahili oleh satu sekolah. Tak usah khawatir, aku akan melindungimu sensei :)._**

Ia merasa ruwet. Moodnya berubah saat dia melihat kalung itu. Terus terbayang di otaknya. Sampai dia bertemu kembali dengan orang itu. Seperti biasa, selalu bertiga dan menyerobot barisan depan. Mengancam jika melawan, akan mengalami mimpi buruk.

Jahilnya Kiba, saat Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke, ia menaruh banyak garam ke dalam sup Naruto. Teman-temannya yang duduk di meja samping, cekikikan melihat Kiba melakukan hal kejahilan. Naruto tentunya keasinan karena supnya diberi banyak garam. Kiba menahan tawanya dan berpura-pura panik. Naruto, sabar.

Gaara kemudian duduk di samping Naruto disusul Deidara dan Sasuke. Satu kantin memperhatikan mereka berempat. Gaara menggantikan supnya. "Ini sup baru untuk Anda" katanya.

"Ckck, sok baik" gumam Deidara. Sebnarnya ia tidak mau duduk di satu meja dengan Naruto, namun Gaara memaksa. Sasuke juga malah terima-terima aja duduk satu meja seperti ini. Di mata Deidara, Sasuke tidak peduli dia duduk dengan siapa. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan berdekatan dengan orang lemah menyebalkan?

Tiba-tiba kantin dihebohkan dengan kedatangan orangtua murid. Seorang ibu-ibu yang berakaian glamor menghampiri Sasuke dan menampar wajahnya keras-keras.

"Hey!" kata Naruto, tidak terima anak muridnya ditampar begitu.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar kau! Beraninya kau menyakiti perasaan Karinku!. Anakku itu sangat tulus menyukaimu, dia rela melakukan apapun, bahkan sampai dia harus membolos dari les dan sekolahnya hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi kamu malah membuang Karinku seenaknya! Keterlaluan kau ya!" kata mamanya Karin marah-marah

"Oi tante! Dia tidak bersalah, Karinnya yang mainin Sasuke!" bela Deidara

"Diam kamu ya! Anak brandalan sepertimu tidak perlu ikut campur. Sasuke, akan kuaduan masalah ini ke keluargamu dan kuputuskan kontrak keluargamu denganku. Aku sudah mengizinkanmu dan mempercayaimu, tapi malah kamu salah gunakan. Dasar anak tidak tau diri!" kata mamanya Karin

"Tante! Saya bilang ini bukan sala-" ucapan tinggi Deidara ditahan oleh Gaara dengan memegang pundaknya

"Silahkan. Mau mengadukan hal itu kesiapapun itu bukan masalah bagiku. Keluargaku? Ckck, aku tidak mempunyai keluarga. Keluargaku sudah meninggal" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

PLAK!. Sasuke ditampar untuk kedua kalinya

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengenalmu dan mengizinkanmu dengan anakku! Seharusnya yang kuizinkan adalah kakakmu! Benar-benar kau ini, anak brandal tak tau diri! Menjauh dari kehidupan Karin atau aku akan menuntutmu ke pengadilan" ancamnya

"Mau pengadilan, mau neraka, aku tidak takut" Sasuke membuat dirinya lebih dekat mamanya Karin, "Tanpa Anda minta, saya tidak akan pernah mau melihat wajah Karin. Dan juga wajah Anda" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah cepat.

"Sasuke! Aish! Dasar!" gumam kesal Deidara melihat wajah mamanya Karin. Dia segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah menjauh.

"Tante. Saya kira Anda tidak bisa begitu saja menuntut Sasuke. Selama saya tau kebenarannya, saya bisa saja menuntut Anda. Anda tau kan siapa saya, maka dari itu, lebih baik Anda berhati-hati dengan ucapan Anda. Anda juga tidak mempunyai bukti fisik ataupun saksi mata untuk menuntut Sasuke. Jadi, jangan sembarangan berbicara" kata Gaara. Mamanya Karin ketakutan melihat wajah dingin dan tatapannya yang tajam. Gaara memberi hormat kepada wali kelasnya sebelum ia pergi menyusul Sasuke.

Naruto mengikuti instingnya, dia berlari cepat mencari Sasuke juga. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa terkejar. Dia langsung cabut. Motor ninjanya langsung ditarik gas hingga debu jalanan bertebrangan di udara.

"Sasuke! Aish!" Deidara menggerutu sebal karena gagal mengejar Sasuke. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Cabut.

"Hey Deidara! Tunggu!" Gaara yang dibelakang berlari secepat mungkin, tapi keadaan berkata lain. Deidara keburu menjauh.

xxxxx

BYUURR. Naruto terguyur air ember yang dibuat anak kelasnya. Jebakan itu berada di pintu. Kelas 2-1 tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wali kelasnya masuk kedalam jebakan mereka. Gaara yang baru sampai dan akan masuk kelas, mematung sebentar karena tidak menyangka akan hal ini terjadi. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Gaara segera menarik tangan Naruto yang sedang menahan emosinya. Gaara menariknya menuju ruangan ganti di bagian gedung kolam renang. Gaara di sana bolak balik seperti setrikaan sambil memandang Naruto yang pasrah.

"Sensei. Bisakah Anda melawan mereka? Bisakah Anda menghajar mereka? Kenapa Anda diam saja?" kata Gaara

"Namanya anak SMA. Maklum lah"

"Ini keterlaluan. Anda seharusnya melawan, mereka hanya seorang murid, sedangkan Anda seorang guru, kenapa Anda bersikap terlalu baik seperti ini?" tanya Gaara, nafasnya dia tarik lepas secara cepat. Tidak mengerti, mengapa ada orang yang pasrah menerima ini semua?

"Wkwk, udahlah, aku kan masih adaptasi. Mereka juga, jadi gak papa" kata Naruto. Gaara menghela napasnya untuk membuat perasaannya tenang. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala, wali kelasnya basah kuyup.

Gaara melangkah ke belakang menuju lokernya. Ia mengambil sebuah baju kaos putih polos untuk wali kelasnya. "Pakailah ini _sensei_. Nanti Anda masuk angin" kata Gaara menyerahkan kaos putihnya

"Gak-"

"Saya mohon _sensei_, jika Anda sakit, siapa yang akan mengajar kami?" kara Gaara. Kebaikan Gaara sanggup membuat Naruto menerima pertolongannya. Ia segera ganti baju dan meminjam semuanya milik Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Gaara memeluk wali kelasnya saat dia akan kembali ke kelas. Wali kelasnya sangat dipeluk erat dan penuh dengan perasaannya Gaara. "_Sensei_, katakan saja jika Anda merasa sakit, saya akan menyembuhkan Anda, katakalah jika Anda merasa kesal, saya siap menjadi bahan pelampiasan amarah Anda dan jika Anda merasa sedih, saya siap untuk menghibur Anda" bisik lembut Gaara. "_Sensei_, tolong katakan, apa yang Anda rasakan sekarang"

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak Gaara" kata Naruto. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya. Melihat wali kelasnya tersenyum manis. Menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lemut. "Terimakasih. Kau orang yang baik" puji wali kelasnya, "Sekarang aku harus mengajar, kita ke kelas, ayo" sambungnya. Astaga, kenapa ada orang yang sangat baik seperti ini? Gaara mencium kening wali kelasnya dengan sangat lembut. Memberikan senyuman lembut sambil mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. Namun, hati Naruto malah bertanya, 'kenapa, bukan Sasuke?'.

xxxxx

Pengumumam ajang FC atau disebut juga _Fight Competition_, sudah di buka semenjak FC tidak diadakan selama 5 tahun lamanya. Ajang ini merupakan ajang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap siswa yang berminat dalam hal bela diri ataupun bertarung. Ajang FC ini bisa diikuti oleh semua orang. Syaratnya hanya satu, bisa beladiri ataupun bisa bertarung. Babak yang disediakan lumayan panjang, karena FC sedang mencari pengganti KFC alias _King of Fight Competition._

Papan pengumumam digerubungi seluruh siswa. Naruto sebenarnya tau ajang FC ini, namun dia tidak mau menunjukannya. Dia mau menutupinya.

"Kok aku baru tau ajang ini ya?" kata Naruto berpura-pura

"Ah ya benar juga, _sensei_ pasti belum tau. Ajang ini adalah ajang anak yang suka beladiri ataupun yang suka berantem. Pemerintah sengaja mengadakan ajang ini karena untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada anak-anak yang lebih suka aksi daripada belajar" kata Gaara

"Ooh, berarti kalian semua akan berpastisipasi kan?"

"Iya, _sensei _mau berpatisipasi juga?"

"Ha? Emang guru-guru diperbolehkan juga?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu. Ajang ini tidak memandang usia. Asalkan bisa bela diri ataupun bisa beratarung, kita dapat mengikuti kompetisi ini. Dan yang pasti dapat bertahan sampai di jalur Kingdom"

"Jalur Kingdom?"

"Panjang penjelasannya, nanti saya beritahu secara rinci" kata Gaara

"Hmmmmm" gumam Naruto mengerti.

"Dulu ajang ini sempat menghilang karena dikabarkan, dua kandidat KFC tidak hadir dalam pertandingan. Tidak ada yang tau kenapa mereka tidak hadir. Karena ketidakhadiran mereka, ajang FC ditutup begitu saja dan menghilang tanpa jejak" kata Gaara

Naruto mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Jadi mereka menutupnya. "Gaara, beritahu teman-temanmu saatnya kembali ke kelas" kata Naruto

"Baik"

**_5 tahun yang lalu..._**

**_Dua orang anak remaja sedang berdebat dalam rumah sakit. Mereka memakai baju seragam dari sekolah masing-masing._**

**_"Apa? Kau keluar? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ini mimpimu?" tanya seseorang yang merupakan temannya_**

**_"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa mengikuti jejaknya. Jika seandainya saja aku tidak pernah mengikuti ajang ini, nenek pasti ada di rumah dengan senyumannya"_**

**_"Ini bukanmu salahmu. Ini adalah kecelakaan. Naruto, datanglah. Kau bilang kau ingin mengikuti jejaknya kan? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Ini adalah satu-satuny a jalan. Ajang ini miliknya, dia, ayahmu yang membuat ajang ini. Jadi datanglah Naruto"_**

**_"Maaf. Kau pulanglah. Aku harus menjaga nenek" kata Naruto. Dia berbalik meninggalkan temannya_**

**_"Naruto, Naruto!"_**

**_"Maaf Itachi. Sampai jumpa. Kumohon, jangan katakan siapapun dan rahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Aku ingin hidup dalam kehidupan biasa" kata Naruto tanpa berbalik badan. Itachi, temannya Naruto tidak bisa menghalanginya. Diam ditempat memperhatikan temanny a yang bersedih. Yang terluka dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya jika seseorang yang dia sayangi terluka. Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan._**

**_End of Flashback_**

xxxxx

Sasuke main di rumahnya Deidara bersama gangster lainnya. Setiap permainan, dia selalu memenagkannya. Tawa dan canda terdengar ke keseluruh ruangan, namun di wajah anak SMA yang berhati dingin ini, tidak terpasang wajah bergetar, di layarnya tercantum nama kakaknya memanggil. Sasuke keluar untuk menerima telpon dari kakaknya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada sang kakak

"_Ajang FC sudah dimulai. Aku akan daftarkan dirimu"_ kata kakaknya di sebrang sana

"Aku tidak mau. Kau saja" tolak Sasuke

"_Aku tetap daftarkan, mau tidak mau kau harus ikut"_

_"_Jangan memaksaku"

"_Jika kau ikut, kau akan bertemu dengan kandidat KFC yang mengundurkan diri. Kau ingin mengalahkannya kan. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan mengalahkan kandidat itu dan mengambil jabatan KFC"_

"Tunggu. Kau bilang kandidat KFC yang mengundurkan diri? Bukankah itu 5 tahun lalu? Dia masih hidup?"

"_Ya. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Kau ingin menghajarnya kan? Ini adalah kesempatanmu. Hancurkan dia seperti dia menghancurkan keluargamu saat itu"_ . Mendengar kata itu, tangan Sasuke terkepal erat-erat. Selama ini memang Sasuke mencari orang yang telah membuat hidupnya berantakan dan kehilangan semuanya. Keduaorang tuanya. Kasih sayang. Sasuke bertekad akan menghancurkan orang itu siapapun dia.

TBC

* * *

Duuuh senpaaai:( maaf gak banyak adegan romantis:( saya di sini memfokuskan ke Sasuke:( tapi di chap berikutnya mau saya implistin yaoi, rencana aja siih, tapi masih bingung nih senpai nulisnya:(. Di cerita ini saya suka banget sama Gaara masa senpai hehehe, dia gentle, lembut terus gampang kendaliin emosi gitu, soooo keren:D, tapi Gaara...hehehheheheheeheheh:3

Anak TK main di pekarangan  
Pulang-pulang beli ragi  
Mohon maaf ada kekurangan  
Senpai berminat reveiew lagi? hehehehe

review berminat senpai?:D

sampai jumpa next time senpai:D.


	3. Chapter 3

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**: salam kenal senpaaai\^^/. makasih senpai udah reviewnya:D, siap senpai^^, **Ryuusuke583: **Senpai hampir benar muehehehe, tapi naru gak jahaaat, dia mau berdamai^^. Hihihi ada di chap selanjutnya yang gak tau kapan hehehe, makasih senpai udah mau review:D, **HiNa devilujoshi: **makasih senpai udah mau review:D, iya senpai itu naru, tapi naru kasian deh senpai hhuhu:(, **Jasmine DaisynoYuki:** makasih senpai udah mau review:D, saya juga penasaran kalo senpai tau kebenarannnya hihihihi, **Dewi15: **makasih senpai udah mau review:D, **Aiko Hikari Fujoshi:** makasih senpai udah mau review:D, ratingnya gak ganti senpai, cumaan, saya bingung kalo nambahin unsur itu_, chap ini saya gamasukin jadinya:(, **versetta**: makasih senpai udah mau mereview:D, nah maaf ya senpai:( huhuhu, tapi saya udah perbaikin:D, **SNlop**: makasih senpai udah mau review:D, huhuhu maaf ya senpai:( tapi udah saya perbaikin:D, **ichigoStrawberry-nyan:** makasih senpai udah mau review:D, Gaara gentle ya senpai, kyaaa! ^_^, **Ai Naru-Chan**: makasih senpai udah review:D, hahahaah saya juga jadi laper nih senpai, **AprilianyArdeta: **makasih senpai udah mau review:D, terus lanjut baca ya senpai heheheh, **choikim1310**: makasih senpai udah mau review:D, yap itu betul senpai, ada hubungannya ^^, **KireiReizen13**: makasih senpai udah review:D, cinta segiempat? bisaaaa hehehee:D, **xxxSN: **makasih senpai udah review:D, **Guest 8595**: makasih senpai udah review:D, saya akan berusaha senpai!^_^

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Bude cantik beli tupai  
Tante centil beli obat alergi  
Terimakasih untuk para senpai  
Sudah mau review lagi:D

selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Pagi ini, Naruto mengajar di kelas 2-1. Kapur papan tulis berada di tangan Naruto digunakan untuk menerangkan materi pelajaran bahasa Jepang ke murid-murid. Di papan tulis tertulis kalimat utama. Naruto kembali meletakan kapur itu ke tempatnya dan berdiri di mimbar guru. Di atas mimbar itu ada sebuah buku milik Naruto yang terbuka di halaman 98.

"Anak-anak, buka buku paket bahasa Jepang kalian halaman 98. Lalu baca sampai halaman 100" kata Naruto memberikan instruksi kepada muridnya. SREK SREK SREK. Bunyi-bunyi lembaran kertas terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Naruto melihat ke seluruh kelas, semuanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Naruto

Ah, begitu senangnya jika mereka semua mau mendengarkan Naruto seperti ini. Bibir Naruto tersenyum senang melihat anak didiknya membaca. Mata mereka semuanya fokus dan berkonsentrasi. Senyum Naruto mengecil tiba-tiba ketika melihat Sasuke tidur di pojok belakang dan Deidara asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Deidara, Sasuke, buka buku kalian" perintah Naruto. Baik Deidara maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mendengarkan perintah Naruto. Naruto menghembuskan berat napasnya karena sikap mereka sangat susah untuk di atur. "Deidara, simpan ponselmu atau saya sita ponselmu" ancam Naruto. Deidara melirik sebal sinis ke Naruto yang disusul dengan mendecak sebal. Deidara terpaksa mematuhi karena Gaara sudah men_death glare_ Deidara. Jujur, itu mengerikan.

"Sasuke bangun. Baca bukumu" perintah Naruto. Sasuke masih tidak mendengarkan. Demi membantu Naruto, Gaara lagi-lagi memberikan tatapan membunuh ke Deidara membuat Deidara terpaksa membangunkan Sasuke. Punggung tangan Deidara memukul-mukul asal tubuh Sasuke untuk bangun. Pertama Sasuke masih belum bangun, Gaara terus memberikan tatapan membunuh. Kepala Deidara dibelokan ke samping dengan sebal, kemudian kembali memukul-mukul badan Sasuke.

Sampe ketiga kalinya, Sasuke baru bangun. Awalnya berpikir Sasuke akan mau mendengarkan perintah Naruto. Namun ternyata, Sasuke hanya membuka bukunya kemudian kepalanya kembali tidur di atas buku. Naruto menarik napas untuk mengendalikan emosi, kemudian Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang susah untuk diatur tersebut.

"Sasuke. Hey Sasuke!" kata Naruto tepat berdiri di samping Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke menghadap tembok jadi Naruto sulit untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. "Sasuke bangun. Sasuke!" kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih tidak mau bangun juga. Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil menghembuskan napasnya akibat rasa keselnya yang memuncak. Naruto garuk-garuk kecil di kepalanya karena bingung harus berbuat apa. Padahal kepala Naruto tidak gatal.

Breek. Pintu geser kelas 2-1 berbunyi. Dari pintu tersebut keluar seorang guru yang berwajah mesum. Namanya adalah Guru Jiraya. Rambutnya putih dan kulitnya sudah keriput. Namun tubuhnya masih tegap gagah.

Melihat senior, Naruto langsung memberikan salam bungkuk sebagai tanda hormatnya. Guru Jiraya membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala. "Sasuke, kamu dipanggil kepala sekolah" kata guru Jiraya.

Mata Sasuke yang tadi terpejam, terbuka perlahan mendengar suara guru Jiraya. Sasuke tau kenapa dirinya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Sasuke mulai angkat kepalanya dan menegapkan diri. Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan berjalan santai melewati Naruto yang memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Naruto ingin sekali tau kenapa Sasuke dipanggil kepala sekolah.

xxxxx

Jam istirahat, Naruto berdiri mondar mandir di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Kedua tanganya dilipat di depan dada. Wajah Naruto terpasang ekspresi khawatir. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Arah pandangannya menuju ke arah lantai, berpikir, mencoba mencari tau apa yang kemungkinan kepala sekolah katakan kepada Sasuke.

PRANG! Bunyi suara beling pecah terdengar di telinga Naruto. Naruto langsung berdiri tegang di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu. Jatungnya semakin berdebar-debar hingga Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Naruto tidak tau kenapa takut sekali membuka pintu. Tangannya gemetar ketakutan ketika jarak tangannya semaki dekat dengan pintu. Naruto mengatur napasnya, dadanya naik turun tajam. Naruto berusaha untuk tenang.

Ketika akan dibuka, pintu itu terbuka oleh seseorang. Naruto reflek mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Sasuke. Naruto melihat lengan atas Sasuke berdarah. Naruto juga melihat di dalam ada seorang lelaki yang terlihat sedang marah ke Sasuke. Di sana, ada juga Tsunade yang berdiri di depan lelaki itu. Naruto tidak tau siapa lelaki itu. Dan mengerikannya lagi, pecahan cermin berserakan di lantai.

"Sa-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Sasuke melewati Naruto begitu saja. Naruto merasa Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi emosi yang tinggi. Naruto juga merasa, seperti ada sebuah pertengkaran hebat di dalam dengan lelaki yang misterius ini. Sasuke berjalan sangat cepat. Darah yang mengalir dari lengan atasnya itu seperti tidak dirasakan oleh Sasuke sedikitpun. Karena, Sasuke tidak terlihat kesakitan atas lukanya.

"Dasar anak tak tau diuntung! Kurang ajar!" gerutu lelaki misterius tersebut. Naruto berdiri diam sekaligus khawatir sekaligus takut. Wajah lelaki itu benar-benar marah sama Sasuke. Tsunade menghela berat napasnya. Dia memegang keningnya, memijat keningnya, dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Naruto, tolong kau urus Sasuke, terus jangan katakan kejadian ini kepada siapapun" kata Tsunade. Nadanya terdengar bahwa Tsunade sangat lelah atas kejadian yang sepertinya mengerikan. Sekali lagi, Naruto melihat wajah lelaki misteirus itu. Lelaki itu melempar bokongnya ke sofa, meregangkan kedua tangannya di sandaran sofa. Dasi laki-laki itu dikendorkan secara cepat. Tampaknya laki-laki itu bukan main amarahnya.

Naruto lari-lari kecil mencari Sasuke untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sasuke pasti ada di suatu tempat karena motornya Sasuke masih ada. Naruto terus mencari dan mencari. Naruto naik tangga yang menuju atap, tapi ternyata tidak ada di sana. Naruto pergi ke kolam renang, tapi juga tidak ada. Naruto pergi ke gedung olahraga, tapi juga tidak ada. Sasuke tidak ada dimanapun.

Naruto terus naik tangga mencari sosok Sasuke. Setiap ruangan yang tidak mempunyai jendela, Naruto kunjungi. Namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil.

Kaki Naruto sudah sangat lelah. Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di tangga dan meluruskan kakinya. Naruto memijat sendiri kakinya yang pegal karena bangunan ini banyak sekali anak tangga. Napas Naruto naik turun dengan cepat. Untung saja sekolah ini berAC, jika tidak, mungkin Naruto sudah buka baju karena tubuhnya lumayan berkeringat.

Secara kebetulan, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk di anak tangga. Naruto reflek berdiri dengan tempo cepat dan langsung melihat luka Sasuke. "Kau tak apa?! Kau ini darimana saja?! Lukamu bisa infeksi kalo tidak segera ditangani!" kata Naruto panik. Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Naruto. Wajah dinginnya itu benar-benar menunjukan bahwa dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali

"Sasuke, ayo ke rumah sakit. Itu darahmu ngalir terus, nanti kau kenapa-napa" kata Naruto. Naruto takut sekali Sasuke infeksi atas lukanya yang dibiarin begitu saja. Otak Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah inisiatif. Naruto merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil sapu tangan. Dengan gercep, Naruto membungkus luka Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke melembut secara tidak sadar ketika melihat Naruto memberikan pertolongan pertama. Saat Naruto akan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit, Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke memberikan tatapan lembut kepadanya. Akibat dari hal itu, Naruto dan Sasuke saling tatap menatap satu sama lain. Jantung Naruto berdebar keras lagi. Wajah Naruto juga tiba-tiba terasa panas tanpa sebab.

Untungnya Naruto tersadar dengan cepat. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali karena merasa malu atas aksi tatap-tatapan mereka. "Ayo kita rumah sakit" kata Naruto. Dia berjalan di depan Sasuke karena wajahnya sudah memerah tomat dan sangat tak berdaya jika berhadapan di depan Sasuke.

Di rumah sakit, Naruto terus menggidikan bahunya. Napasnya kadang ditahan dan memasang ekspresi ngilu. Naruto seperti itu karena dia melihat luka Sasuke dijahit oleh dokter rumah sakit. Padahal Sasuke sendiri terlihat biasa, tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

Setelah pengobatan selesai, Naruto akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar kembali. Bau rumah sakit sangat mengganggu Naruto. "Sasuke, hari ini kau istirahat aja. Aku yang izinin kau nanti" kata Naruto. Naruto mengelus lembut luka Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya sambil berkata, "Cepat sembuh ya"

Ketika Naruto berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke dan kemudian dipeluk erat oleh Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke?" kata Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke mendadak memeluk erat dirinya. Naruto mencoba untuk bergerak tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci. Jantung Naruto kembali berdetak kencang dan Naruto merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya. Parfum Sasuke tercium sangat wangi, dan...Naruto menyukainya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk memeluk Sasuke juga, namun berhenti di tengah jalan. Naruto merasa tidak bisa mencintai Sasuke, meskipun Naruto sudah menyadari dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tangan Naruto kembali turun dan hanya merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Sasuke secara diam-diam.

xxxxx

Di kantor, Naruto merenung. Dia memiirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bapak-bapak itu terlihat sangat marah kepada Sasuke?. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghembuskan napasnya yang berat. Ponselnya selalu dia genggam. Di ponsel Naruto, ada kontak Gaara yang siap untuk dihubungi. Naruto berpikir berulang-ulang, apakah Naruto harus melakukan hal ini?

To: Gaara

Gaara, kau tau nomornya Sasuke kan? Aku mau minta.

Naruto berpikir, apa ini benar? Sepertinya tidak. Naruto kembali menghapus pesannya dan mengganti kalimatnya

To: Gaara

Gaara, minta nomornya Sasuke ya

Naruto berpikir lagi. Keningnya berkerut dan kepalanya sedikit miring. Naruto merasa kalimat ini masih tidak benar. Tombol delete ditekan oleh jempol Naruto untuk menghapus kalimat yang salah ini.

To: Gaara

(Blank)

Naruto mengakhiri kebimbangannya dengan tidak meminta nomor Sasuke. Naruto menempelkan wajahnya yang putus asa tersebut ke atas meja. "Apa yang harus kulakukan..." gumam putus asa Naruto. Pikirannya benar-benar bimbang karena jantungnya terus berdetak keras dan hatinya terus mendesak Naruto untuk meminta nomor Sasuke.

xxxxxx

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi Naruto. Naruto berjalan sendirian di tengah malam yang dingin karena dia menolak tawaran Gaara untuk pulang bersama. Hembusan napas Naruto membuat asap uap air bertebaran di udara. Tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku jaket supaya merasa sedikit lebih hangat. Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti karena mengingat pelukan Sasuke tadi.

**_18 tahun yang lalu..._**

**_Naruto kecil sedang bermain dengan neneknya di halaman depan. Naruto sedang didongengkan oleh neneknya tentang sebuah cerita. Wajah polos Naruto kecil menunjukan ekspresi tertarik dengan dongeng yang dibawakan. Matanya yang bulat bersinar-sinar ceria. Di depan neneknya, Naruto kecil benar-benar seperti malaikat kecil. Baju kodok warna biru sangat sesuai dengan Naruto kecil yang mempunyai mata berwarna biru. _**

**_"Nenek, kenapa ibunya Rotaro meninggal? Dia akan kembali tidak nek?" tanya Naruto kecil. Suaranya sangat lucu, membuat neneknya Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya. _**

**_"Setiap manusia pasti akan meninggal cucukku, semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan akan mengalami masa dimana mereka harus meninggalkan dunia ini dan tidak akan kembali sampai kapapun. Itu sudah merupakan hukum kehidupan" kata neneknya Naruto. Membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto kecil dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. _**

**_"Kalo gitu, nenek bisa pergi dong? Aku nanti sendirian dong?" tanya Naruto kecil. Ekspresi yang tadi ceria polos berubah menjadi ekspresi takut kehilangan. Nenek Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut dan membawa Naruto kepangkuannya _**

**_"Naruto, nenek tidak akan pergi sebelum Naruto dewasa. Dan jika memang nenek harus pergi, Naruto akan bertemu dengan seseorang nanti" kata neneknya Naruto, tersenyum lembut dan berkata lembut_**

**_"Siapa nek?" tanya Naruto dengan polos dan penuh harap. Nenek Naruto rasanya ingin mencubit Naruto karena Naruto sangat menggemaskan. Wajah Naruto juga sangat manis. Neneknya yakin, suatu saat nanti, Naruto akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang disukai banyak orang. Baik wanita maupun pria. _**

**_"Kalung ini" kata nenek Naruto memegang kalung yang terkalung di leher Naruto, "Jika Naruto bertemu dengan orang yang mempunyai kunci kalung ini maka orang itu akan bersama dengan Naruto. Jika orang itu masih merupakan keluarga jauh kita, maka orang itu akan menjadi keluarga Naruto, tapi jika orang itu merupakan orang lain yang Naruto kenal, berarti orang itu akan menjadi pasangan Naruto" kata neneknya Naruto. Senyum neneknya Naruto selalu membuat Naruto kembali ceria dan membuat Naruto selalu merasa nyaman. _**

**End of Flashback**

Naruto mencopot kalungnya dan meletakannya di telapak tangannya. Naruto memandangi kalungnya dengan khusuk. Kalung Naruto berbentuk lingkaran yang ditengahnya ada sebuah bolongan, tempat dimana kunci diletakan. Naruto, benar-benar merindukan sosok neneknya. Naruto, benar-benar ingin mengulang waktu, dia ingin terus bersama neneknya sepanjang hidupnya. Jika pada saat itu Naruto tidak pergi ke pertandingan FC, neneknya masih menunggu Naruto di rumahnya dulu dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Lima jari Naruto menekuk ke dalam sehingga kalung itu ada di dalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Tekad Naruto harus bisa tersampaikan.

Di kos-kosan Naruto, ada 6 orang preman yang sudah menunggunya. Preman-preman ini terlihat menyeramkan. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang merokok dan membawa botol minuman keras. Orang yang paling depan, lumayan tampan, tapi tetap saja preman. Naruto yang baru sampai, mendadak berhenti bernapas melihat mereka. Salah satu dari mereka ada mengedikkan kepala, tanda menginginkan Naruto mengikuti mereka

Naruto mengikuti mereka tanpa ada rasa curiga. Naruto tau siapa mereka dan tau apa maksud mereka. Jujur, Naruto sangat takut menghadapi mereka, namun Naruto harus menerima semua akibatnya dari masa lalunya dulu. Naruto menengok ke belakang dimana sisa orang preman tadi menjaganya agar Naruto tidak kabur

Naruto dibawa oleh para preman itu ke gang kecil dimana tempat preman biasanya berkumpul. Orang yang berjalan di depan Naruto tadi, berbalik badan dan memasang wajah dendam kesumat. Mata orang itu memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kemudian tertawa sinis.

BUAK!. Naruto ditinju keras-keras oleh orang itu. Akibat tinjuan itu, Naruto tersungkur ke tanah. Hanya satu tinjuan, ujung bibir Naruto sudah sedikit terluka. Naruto bangun kemudian menyentuh kecil luka di bibir itu. Perih sekali rasanya.

"Habisi dia" perintah orang itu. Dua orang yang berjalan menjaga Naruto tadi, maju ke arah Naruto dan menggebuk Naruto menggunakan kaki mereka. BUAK BUK DUK DUAK. Mereka menginjak-injak Naruto, menendang Naruto sangat keras. Naruto hanya bisa meringkuk pasrah menerima hantaman keras dari kaki mereka.

"Ugh!" perut Naruto tertendang keras, tepat di ulu hati. Wajah Naruto mulai babak belur. Naruto terus pasrah menerima tendakan menyakitkan itu. Muka Naruto memerah karena menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya. Selain itu juga, Naruto mengingat dirinya di masa lalu ketika Naruto menghabisi seseorang. Masa lalu itu terputar jelas di otak Naruto.

BUK BAK BUK BAK. Naruto tiada henti ditendang, diinjak oleh para preman. Pimpinan mereka tersenyum senang melihat betapa tersiksanya Naruto. Pimpinan itu kemudian duduk berjongkok sambil menikmati pemandangan yang membuat hatinya bersorak gembira sambil menghisap rokoknya. Mulutnya menghembuskan asap rokok, senyum kesenangan tak lepas dari mulutnya.

Wajah, perut, punggung, dihabisi oleh kaki-kaki preman itu. Mulut Naruto sudah mengeluarkan darah. Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Untung saja, preman itu tidak berniat untuk membunuh Naruto. Preman itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk berhenti. Meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja yang sudah sekarat.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Naruto batuk-batuk darah. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto meringkuk dengan napas yang cepat. Wajah sudah benar-benar biru dan terluka. Tapi jika Naruto terus berada di sini, dia bisa mati kedinginan.

Naruto bangkit susah payah untuk kembali ke dalam kos-kosannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat karena perutnya sangat sakit hingga tangannya memegangi perutnya itu. Satu tangannya lagi memegang tembok supaya dia tidak jatuh. Jalannya terseret-seret berat. Matanya sering berkerut kesakitan.

Kemalangan Naruto disusul dengan keberuntungan Naruto. Gaara secara kebetulan lewat dan melihat Naruto berjalan di pinggir jalan yang tertatih-tatih. Tubuhnya membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Gaara langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar buru-buru untuk menolong Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang babak balur, membuat Gaara sangat ketakutan.

"Sensei, apa yang terjadi dengan Anda?!" tanya panik Gaara. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman mirisnya karena tidak sanggup untuk berbicara. Tatapan Naruto juga sangat sayu. Mulutnya penuh dengan darah dan wajahnya juga...yaampun. Gaara benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto bisa sampai seperti ini?. Gaara tidak bisa membuang waktu dan menanyakan banyak hal kepada Naruto. Keadaan Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan. Gaara harus secepatnya membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

Gaara menggendong belakang Naruto dan berlari untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Segera menempatkan Naruto yang kesakitan parah. Gaara buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil juga dan menginjak gas. Suara mobil berderum keras dan langsung melaju dengan sangat cepat.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Gaara langsung membawa Naruto ke UGD. Melihat seorang pasien yang babak belur tersebut, para penghuni rumah sakit segera memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Naruto. Hidung Naruto segera diberikan oksigen dan segera mengobati luka Naruto. Gaara terus memperhatikan Naruto penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

Dari arah pintu lain, datang seorang dokter tampan yang masih muda. Dokter itu sepertinya mendapat panggilan jika ada seseorang yang terluka parah. Dokter tampan itu langsung menuju dimana pasien yang terluka parah.

Mata Naruto yang terus terpejam, membelak lebar ketika megintip ada seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Dokter muda tampan itu juga berhenti sesaat ketika mengetahui pasien yang terluka parah adalah orang yang dia benci. Dokter itu tidak lain adalah Itachi. Gaara juga ketika melihat Itachi memberikan salam hormat karena Gaara tau siapa Itachi.

"Dokter?" panggil salah satu suster melihat bingung kenapa dokternya berhenti padahal ada pasien yang membutuhkan dirinya.

"Oh ya" katanya Itachi. Itachi berpura-pura tidak mengenal Naruto. Itachi langsung memeriksa Naruto denyut jantung, denyut nadi dan memeriksa beberapa hal lainnya. Naruto tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Itachi disaat yang seperti ini. Pandangan Naruto tidak lepas dari Itachi. Naruto berharap, sangat berharap Itachi melirik ke Naruto dan memberikan senyuman menawannya yang biasa dia berikan. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Selesai memeriksa Naruto, Itachi pergi begitu saja karena harus mengurus pasien yang lain. Naruto lagi-lagi merasa sesak di hatinya harus berhadapan langsung dengan Itachi setelah sekian lama Naruto melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan bagi Itachi.

xxxxx

Tidak ada yang tahu, rumah sakit yang merawat Naruto saat ini terdapat seorang wali kelas asli kelas 2-1 yang sedang koma di salah satu ruang rawat. Dalam ruangan itu juga ada Deidara dan Sasuke yang mengunjungi wali kelas kesayangannya. Sasuke berdiri di samping Deidara yang duduk memegangi tangan wali kelas aslinya. Tangan wali kelasnya sangat dingin. Matanya belum terbuka. Yang terdengar di telinga Deidara hanyalah bunyi monitor pendeteksi jantung.

Wali kelasnya tebaring lemas tak berdaya. Mulutnya terpasang masker oksigen dan kepalanya terperban. Tak hanya kepala, seluruh tubuh wali kelasnya terperban. Deidara mengangkat tangan wali kelasnya dan mencium tangan wali kelasnya dengan khidmat. Mencium tangan wali kelasnya. Deidara juga memejamkan mata, merasakan kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Hingga air mata Deidara mengalir di pipinya. "Bangunlah, _sensei_. Kumohon.." gumam Deidara.

Sasuke juga sama dengan Deidara. Sasuke merindukan sosok wali kelas aslinya yang terasa seperti kakak kedua baginya. Bahkan terkadang, seperti ayah bagi Sasuke. Sasuke memegang pundak Deidara, memberikan rasa tenang supaya Deidara tidak terus terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Melihat wali kelasnya ini, selalu membuat Sasuke ingat dengan mendiang ibunya yang pernah kritis dulu. Dua orang yang suka sengak di sekolah, berwajah dingin, berbuat keonaran dan jagoan di sekolah, terihat sedih di wajah masing-masing. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah diliat oleh siapapun.

Sasuke membiarkan Deidara melepaskan semua perasaannya kepada wali kelasnya. Dia berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Pintu rumah sakit ditarik dan ditutup perlahan oleh Sasuke. Kemudian, Sasuke duduk merenung di bangku tunggu samping pintu ruang rawat. Tubuhnya tersender beserta kepalanya yang terdongak ke atas. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Tangan Sasuke memegang luka di lengan atasnya. Mengingat kembali ketika Naruto sangat panik ketika melihat Sasuke terluka, melihat Naruto mengusap lembut lukanya, dan memeluk Naruto tanpa sebab.

Kening Sasuke dipijit-pijit oleh jemarinya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melakukan hal itu diluar kesadaran Sasuke. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti kenapa setiap melihat Naruto, Sasuke selalu ingin bersamanya dan selalu ingin memeluknya setiap saat. Kini, Sasuke sangat merindukan Naruto.

xxxxx

Naruto sendirian. Gaara tadi keluar untuk membelikan minuman hangat untuk Naruto. Naruto masih tidak percaya dia kembali bertemu dengan Itachi. Pertemuan ini membuat Naruto ketakutan. Kenapa harus Itachi yang menjadi dokter di sini?.

AC membuat Naruto ingin pergi ke kamar kecil. Perutnya masih sangat sakit, tapi Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya mengompol. Dengan susah payah, Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Oksigennya dia lepas untuk sementara. Kakinya mulai turun dari kasur dan merasakan betapa dinginnya lantai rumah sakit.

Tangan Naruto menyanggah tubuhnya sementara untuk berdiri dari kasur. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Sakit di perutnya bukan main. Matanya juga terpejam erat-erat ketika merasaan sakit. Secara perlahan, Naruto berjalan menuju toilet terdekat.

Setelah belokan ini, adalah tempat dimana toilet berada. Namun pemandangan di depan sana membuat hati Naruto terluka. Ada seorang cewek rambut pink sedang memeluk Sasuke. Kaki Naruto tiba-tiba lemas melihat pemandangan yang pedih ini. Kemudian, ketika kepala Sasuke di luruskan, Sasuke melihat Naruto babak belur memperhatikan dirinya. Mata Naruto semakin lama semakin jelas bahwa ada air mata yang akan keluar. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dia mematung seperti itu. Namun, perasaan Sasuke berubah menjadi tidak enak

Naruto yang terluka, membalikan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan terseret-seret. Kali ini bukan luka di fisiknya, tapi luka di hatinya. Naruto merasa semua luka yang dia alami ini, menghilang seketika. Naruto merasa dunia benar-benar menampar keras wajah Naruto. Memberikan karma yang sulit untuk Naruto tanggung.

Naruto kembali-kembali ternyata sudah ada Gaara yang menunggunya. "Anda darimana saja? Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" kata Gaara. Sayangnya, Naruto sedang tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Meskipun Gaara berdiri tepat di depannya, Naruto tetap merasa sendiri di dunia ini.

Tes. Air mata Naruto tiba-tiba menetes. Ekspresi Naruto masih diam tapi mengeluarkan air mata. "Sensei? Anda kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto tidak merespon. Air mata Naruto yang tadi keluar satu tetes, berubah menjadi bertetes-tetes. Tubuhnya gemetar. Naruto menahan dirinya hingga urat di lehernya muncul. Gaara tidak tau ada apa. Gaara kemudian memeluk Naruto dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Menangislah. Saya siap menjadi tempat Anda menangis" bisik Gaara dengan lembut

Perasaan Naruto terpancing oleh ketulusan Gaara. Naruto menangis keras dalam dekapan pelukannya Gaara. Gaara juga tiada henti membelai lembut rambut Naruto. Naruto menangis keras. Suaranya tapi terpendam karena dia tidak mau ada yang mendengar tangisannya selain Gaara. Naruto meremas kaos biru Gaara karena terlalu pedih perasaan yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Kepedihan itu tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Naruto. Sasuke juga merasakannya. Saat melihat Naruto kembali dengan wajah kecewa dan sedih karena melihat dirinya dipeluk Sakura, Sasuke merasa ada terjadi suatu kesalahpahaman. Sauske tidak mau, Naruto menjauh darinya. Makanya Sasuke mencari Naruto. Tapi ternyata, ketika berhasil menemukan Naruto, Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Gaara saling memeluk satu sama lain. Napas yang terengah-engah karena mengelilingi satu rumah sakit, berhenti seketika melihat Naruto memeluk dan dipeluk oleh Gaara.

TBC

* * *

Aaah, agak sakit melihat Sasuke capek capek cari Naruto tapi malah udah dipeluk sama yang lain huhuhu:(. Senpai, gimana cerita ini? pasaran banget ya senpai huhu:(

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Tupainya dikasih nama Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana cerita ini?:D

review senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	4. Chapter 4

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

**choikim1310**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, muehehehe penjelasannya di chapter berikutnya senpai, yang pasti happy ending dong senpai, biar Sasuke bahagiia hihihi^^, **Fuuin SasuNaru**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, maaf ya senpai kecepetanL tapi saya usahakan alurnya gak kecepetan senpai hehe**, ****intanpandini85**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, hubungannya? heheheehe itu masih dirahasian, tungu chap chap selanjutnya aja senpai^^, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, saya juga senpaiL, kalo saya jadi Sasuke mungkin saya pergi menangis *loh?!, **Dewi15**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, **Ryuusuke583**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, tapi senpai, kan saya masih baru, terus senpai sudah banyak pengalamanL, yang bener senpai? Amiiin hehehee, **Jasmine DaisynoYuki**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, makin salah paham makin bagus hehehe, saya suka kalo lagi rebutan_, **Akane-Rihime**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, yeeeyyy, makasih ya senpaaaai:D, **HiNa devilujoshi**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, di tunggu aja senpai di chap berikutnya hehehe, **versetta**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, gak senpai, cuman seneng aja hehee, masa lalu naruto? Di chap chap selanjutnya senpai, akan saya ceritakan hehehe, **mifta cinya**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, naruto sudah melakukan sebuah dosaL, **Aiko Hikari Fujoshi**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, jawaban senpai yang kedua saya jawab di chap ini hehehe, sisanya ada di chap chap selanjutnya^^, **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, gajadi senpai hahahaha, karena terlalu sakit hati, jadinya gajadi pipisL, permintaan senpai saya kabulkan di chapter ini hehehehe, **AprilianyArdeta**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, **Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, ada masalah lebih gede lagi senpai, makanya Itachi marah banget sama NarutoL, **SNlop****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, huhuhu maap ya senpai alur cepetL tapi saya akan berusaha untuk ga cepet lagi heheehe**, ****xxxSN****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, **yui****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview:D, tapi saya anak baru di sini senpaiL, saya takutL, oke senpai saya akan berusaha lagi! Itachi itu...ada di chap chap berikutnya hehehehe

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy :D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Kepedihan itu tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Naruto. Sasuke juga merasakannya. Saat melihat Naruto kembali dengan wajah kecewa dan sedih karena melihat dirinya dipeluk Sakura, Sasuke merasa ada terjadi suatu kesalahpahaman. Sauske tidak mau, Naruto menjauh darinya. Makanya Sasuke mencari Naruto. Tapi ternyata, ketika berhasil menemukan Naruto, Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Gaara saling memeluk satu sama lain. Napas yang terengah-engah karena mengelilingi satu rumah sakit, berhenti seketika melihat Naruto memeluk dan dipeluk oleh Gaara.

Kepedihan Sasuke tidak berarti Sasuke hanya diam saja menyaksikan hal itu. Sasuke dengan berani, percaya diri dan juga mantap, menghampiri Naruto dan Gaara. "Gaara" panggil Sasuke. Pelukan itu terlepas dan kemudian melihat Sasuke yang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau di sini ternyata" kata Gaara. Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapan Gaara. Karena hal yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hanyalah mengambil Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari Gaara. Tangan Naruto langsung ditarik oleh Sasuke ke suatu tempat. Gaara mau menanyakan mau kemana mereka, namun Sasuke keburu menjauh membawa Naruto pergi.

Naruto sendiri hanya pasrah dibawa oleh Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke sangatlah cepat, membuat Naruto sulit untuk menyeimbanginya. Naruto mengingat sebuah kejadian yang sama waktu itu. Ya, waktu ketika Naruto akan menghajar seseorang namun dihentikan oleh Sasuke dan dibawa pergi. Tangan Sasuke memegang pergelangan Naruto lagi.

Tujuan Sasuke ternyata pergi ke toilet. Sasuke membukakan pintu toilet dan memasukan Naruto ke dalamnnya secara paksa. Kemudian, Sasuke mengunci pintu toilet tersebut supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka. Sasuke berbalik badan dan berhadapan satu sama lain dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba dirinya untuk tenang. Tapi Naruto malah berdebar kencang dan sulit mengendalikan emosinya yang ingin sekali menangis keras.

"Maaf" kata Sasuke dengan gentlenya dia bernada. Kata itu membuat Naruto sedikit membelakan matanya. Naruto ingin sekali mendengar kata itu sekali lagi supaya Naruto bisa meyakinkan dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Tadi aku melihatmu menangis dan aku merasa kau telah salah paham denganku. Hal yang tadi kau lihat itu berbeda dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Jadi aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menangis" kata Sasuke. Doa Naruto terkabul. Naruto mendengar kata maaf itu untuk kedua kalinya. Kelopak mata Naruto berkedip kecil karena air mata Naruto kembali menetes. Tetesan air mata itu dihapus lembut oleh punggung telunjuk Sasuke

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf. Kalau kau kesal, kau bisa memukulku" kata Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke membungkuk untuk menyerahkan kepalanya supaya Naruto bisa menjitak kepalanya Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tetap diam saja tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Sasuke akhirnya menegapkan tubuhnya kembali. Melihat wajah Naruto yang terus berkaca dan meneteskan air mata. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya karena bingung. Kenapa Naruto sesedih ini, karena menurut Sasuke, dia dan Naruto tidak ada hubungan khusus apapun. Hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Sasuke kemudian memeluk Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Jangan menangis" kata Sasuke. Di sini, Naruto merasakan perasaan sedikit lega. Meskipun perlakuan Sasuke tidak sedalam perlakuan Gaara.

xxxxx

Pagi-pagi, sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, Naruto pergi menuju kantor Itachi. Perasaan Naruto sangat gugup dan juga takut. Naruto seringkali menarik napas panjang untuk menyiapkan mentalnya. Dan rasa gugupnya semakin tinggi ketika Naruto berada di depan ruangan Itachi. Gagang pintu ingin sekali Naruto putar dan menarik pintu. Namun tangan Naruto terus bergemetar hebat untuk melakukannya.

Gagang pintu itu terputar sendiri dan langsung terbuka. Di hadapan Naruto sekarang, Itachi berdiri dengan wajah kebencian. Wajah tampan Itachi, senyuman menawan Itachi seolah-olah terkubur oleh rasa kebencian yang tergambar di wajahnya sekarang.

"Anu, Itachi...aku-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Itachi melewati Naruto begitu saja dengan langkah yang cepat. Naruto buru-buru mengejar Itachi dari belakang. Terus mengejar sampai Naruto berhasil memblokir jalan Itachi. "Kita perlu bicara" kata Naruto dengan keberanian yang telah dia kumpulkan pagi ini.

"Minggir." Kata Itachi dengan dinginnya dia bernada.

"Kubilang kita bicara" kata Naruto. Naruto berani menatap wajah Itachi dengan keberanian yang tinggi. Sayangnya, Itachi tidak mau mengdengar apapun lagi dari Naruto. Itachi melewati Naruto lagi dan Naruto mengejar Itachi lagi sampai Naruto menarik tangan Itachi untuk menghentikannya dan mau mendengarkannya. Itachi hanya menengok ke belakang dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Itachi, kau harus dengarkan aku. Sekali ini saja, dengarkan aku" kata Naruto memohon.

"Lepas" kata Itachi

"Itachi, aku tau kau membenciku, tapi aku bisa jelaskan itu semua, aku-"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Semua sudah jelas bagiku" kata Itachi dengan dinginnya

"Itac-" Naruto terhenti lagi perkataannya karena Itachi sudah menepis kasar tangannya. Itachi memberikan tatapan sinis dan dinginnya kemudian dia pergi. Naruto sebenarnya ingin terus mengejar Itachi sampai dia mau mendengarkannya, namun Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto menarik napasnya lagi. Memperhatikan Itachi yang pergi jauh meninggalkannya di belakang. Naruto akan mencobanya lagi saat rumah sakit sudah sepi dan Itachi telah selesai menjalankan pekerjaannya.

Hari ini, Naruto tidak mengajar. Itachi bilang, dia harus istirahat di rumah dan baru boleh kembali beraktifitas esok hari karena ulu hati Naruto belum pulih sempurna. Naruto berjalan di pinggir aspal dengan langkah kaki yang terseret-seret. Pikiran Naruto penuh dengan bayangannya di masa lalu. Masa lalu yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Semakin lama Naruto mengingatnya kembali, semakin sesak dada Naruto. Masa lalu yang memang tidak bisa lepas dari diri Naruto.

Sasuke secara kebetulan lewat dan melihat Naruto berjalan bagaikan orang putus asa. Sasuke memakirkan motornya di hadapan Naruto. Naruto awalnya merasa heran karena sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depannya. Ketika helm itu dibuka, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Kau pulang atau ke sekolah?" tanya Sasuke

"Pulang. Besok baru boleh kerja kata dokter" kata Naruto

"Oh, kuantar kau pulang kalo gitu" kata Sasuke

"Tak perlu, kau pergi saja ke sekolah, aku bisa naik bis" kata Naruto

"Kau baru sembuh, kalo kambuh dijalan gimana. Udah naik" kata Sasuke

"Kubilang tak perlu, pergi saja kau ke sekolah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bolos dengan alasan kau mengantarku" kata Naruto

"Naik" kata Sasuke memaksa

"Hey, aku ini wali kelasmu. Kubilang, pergi ke sekolah" kata Naruto. Sasuke adalah orang yang terkadang suka memaksa. Sasuke juga tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto yang baru sembuh pulang sendirian. Dia turun dari motor, mengambil helm keduanya dari bagasi dalam dan memakaikan helm tersebut ke kepala Naruto. Tanpa peduli dengan wajah Naruto yang sudah siap untuk protes, Sasuke memakai kembali helmnya dan menyalakan kembali mesinnya. Kaca hitam helm Sasuke dibuka, kemudian berkata,

"Cepat naik. Nanti aku terlambat" kata Sasuke. Naruto dipaksa oleh Sasuke yang tetap bersikeras mengantar Naruto pulang. Mulut Naruto menggerutu sebal sambil mengangkat kakinya untuk naik ke motor Sasuke. Setelah Naruto naik dan siap, Sasuke menutup kembali kaca helmnya, dan menarik gas motornya.

Sasuke dan Naruto melaju kencang dengan bebasnya di jalan. Angin yang menerpa Naruto terasa sangat nyaman, bahkan lebih nyaman karena Naruto sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Kelajuan Sasuke yang cepat membuat Naruto harus bepisah dengan Sasuke. Setelah sampai, Sasuke tidak mengatakan hal apapun. Dia langsung menarik gasnya kembali walaupun Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih.

xxxxx

Sampai di sekolah, Sasuke melihat kerumunan anak-anak di depan kelasnya. Di dalam, ternyata ada anak sekolah lain yang menyerbu Gaara dan Deidara. Anak sekolah lain ini sangat kuat karena anak ini berhasil membuat Deidara lumpuh di hadapan banyak orang. Deidara babak belur hingga tubuhnya disanggah oleh Gaara supaya Deidara bisa berdiri.

"Ada apa ini" tanya Sasuke. Anak itu tersenyum senang melihat bos besar yang diagungkan di sekolah ini menunjukan wajahnya dengan berani dan percaya diri. Anak itu mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sasuke, mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian berkata,

"Perkenalkan aku Hidan. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke" kata Hidan. Sasuke melirik sinis uluran tangan Hidan dan menatap kesal wajah Hidan. Di belakang Hidan, Deidara babak belur namun Gaara terlihat baik-baik saja. Orang ini, memancing amarah Sasuke.

"Gaara, bawa Deidara ke UKS" kata Sasuke. Gaara mengangguk setuju, kemudian menuntun Deidara jalan menuju UKS. Anak-anak yang menonton, memperhatikan penuh Deidara yang dituntun Gaara. Kemudian kembali memperhatikan penuh Sasuke dan Hidan.

"Kau tidak mau menjabat tanganku?" tanya Hidan. Sasuke terus memandang murka wajah Hidan. Hidan tau Sasuke sudah siap untuk meninju, tapi Sasuke masih menahan diri. Hidan menarik tangannya kembali, kemudian kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan wajah mengejeknya, Hidan mengatakan hal yang makin memancing Sasuke.

"Yaampun, kau benar-benar sombong ya. Bahkan jauh lebih sombong dari yang kuduga. Yaaa, wajar sih. Kau terkenal. Ah ya, kau tau, dirimu itu sangat terkenal di sekolahku. Banyak sekali yang mengagumimu, tidak wanita, tidak pria, bahkan sampai anjingku menggonggong senang ketika mendengar namamu" kata Hidan. Sasuke masih menahan dirinya walaupun emosinya sudah benar-benar meledak.

"Dan lihat pakaianmu, kau memang benar-benar asli berandalan. Aku heran, bagaimana orang berandalan seperti dirimu bisa dikagumi banyak orang. Padahalkan, teman-temanmu preman semua. Aku bangga padamu" kata Hidan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, seolah Hidan sudah akrab dengan Sasuke. Senyuman mengejeknya itu juga tak lepas dari bibir Hidan. Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hidan kemudian, kretek. Langsung mematahkannya.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Hidan berteriak keras kesakitan. Teriakan Hidan tidak mempengaruhi penonton. Para penonton justru bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sorai meriah karena Sasuke sudah beraksi. Sasuke kemudian menendang Hidan yang sedang memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Hidan guling guling di lantai. Sasuke menginjak keras punggung Hidan dan menendang wajah Hidan kembali

Anak yang lain makin bersorak. "SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!". Mereka semua menyemangati Sasuke dan senang melihat Hidan babak belur seperti itu. Kepala Hidan kemudian di injak oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam. Jam istirahat, pergi minta maaf kepada Deidara. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan besok pagi" ancam Sasuke dengan nadanya yang dingin.

"YEEEEEEYY! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" anak-anak berteriak senang karena Sasuke menang. Hidan membungkuk kesakitan karena hanya 2 tendangan dan 1 injakan keras, tubuh Hidan sudah tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hidan memperhatikan Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan kelas dan anak-anak yang terus bersorak gembira memuji Sasuke. Sekolah ini, memang bukan main-main.

Kemudian, datang seorang guru berwajah mesum dan guru memakai masker. Yang berwajah mesum tentu saja guru Jiraya, dan guru yang memakai masker adalah guru Kakashi. Melihat Hidan membungkuk kesakitan di lantai, kedua guru ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yaampun, baru hari pertama kau sudah babak belur" kata guru Jiraya sambil mengangkat tubuh Hidan ke punggunggnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan membuat ulah dengan mereka bertiga. Bernasib seperti ini kan" kata Kakashi

"Pergelangan tanganku patah" kata Hidan mengadu. Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan Jiraya menggelengkan kepala. Jiraya dan Kakashi pun segera membawa Hidan ke rumah sakit.

Kembali ke Naruto, Naruto tiduran di atas kasurnya. Kos-kosannya sangat sepi, diluar juga sangat sepi. Memang tempat tinggal Naruto rerata adalah orang-orang yang pergi pagi pulang larut malam. Suasana tempat tinggal Naruto bagaikan di kota mati.

"Ke sekolah aja" gumam Naruto sambil bangkit dari tidurannya. Naruto memang lebih baik di sekolah daripada berdiam diri di lingkungan yang sepi seperti ini.

Dua jam kemudian, Naruto sampai di sekolah. Naruto sangat senang karena Naruto kembali ke sekolah ini lagi. Ah bukan, bukan karena Naruto kembali ke sekolah, tapi karena Naruto dapat kembali melihat Sasuke.

Saat Naruto akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, Naruto bertemu dengan Jiraya dan Kakashi. Naruto menahan nafasnya karena Naruto tidak menyangka kenapa dosennya ada di sini. Naruto langsung membungkuk hormat dan menyapa, "Selamat pagi _sensei_!"

"Ya ya, selamat pagi, hey Hidan ayo" kata Jiraya. Di belakang Jiraya dan Kakashi, ada anak yang tidak asing bagi Naruto. Tas Naruto terjatuh karena ketika melihat Hidan, tubuh Naruto melemas semuanya. Napas Naruto tertahan tiba-tiba. Jantung Naruto berdebar panik dengan kencang

"Loh? Senpai? Naruto senpai?!" kata Hidan menyapa Naruto dengan senangnya. "Wah, haha akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi senpai!" kata Hidan sambil menjabat tangan Naruto dengan tangannya yang tidak terperban. "Waaah, senpai jadi guru di sini ya? Hebat! Sesuai dugaan, kau memang hebat senpai!" Hidan terus mengoceh dan mengoceh, jelas sekali Hidan sangat mengenali Naruto.

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" kata Naruto panik dan terbata-bata. Wajah Naruto pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin.

"Aku pindah ke sekolah ini, orang tuaku sudah tidak tahan lagi aku berbuat onar di sekolah lamaku, jadi aku dipindahin ke sekolah ini" kata Hidan, "Senpai, bidang apa yang kau ambil? Beladiri? Atau olahraga?" tanya Hidan penuh dengan antusias.

"I-itu.." Naruto tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal. Pertemuan antara Hidan dan Naruto membuat Jiraya bingung. Jiraya menoleh ke Kakashi, namun Kakashi tampak biasa aja.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Jiraya

"Ten-" omongan Hidan terpotong oleh Kakashi yang langsung membungkam mulut Hidan

"Hidan, cepat masuk. Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Jiraya sensei, mohon tuntun Hidan" kata Kakashi. Kakashi melepaskan bungkamannya dan membisikan kode, "tutup mulut". Hidan memandang Kakashi kenapa dia harus menutup mulutnya, tapi Kakashi memberikan kode lain, Kakashi memegang pundak Hidan dan sedikit menekan pundaknya, "Berbuat baik ya" kata Kakashi

Naruto berdiri mematung dengan keringat dingin dan wajah pucatnya. Setelah Hidan dan Jiraya masuk ke dalam gedung, Kakashi mengambil tas Naruto yang jatuh. Menepuk-nepuk tas Naruto supaya debu yang menempel hilang.

"Kita bicara, ayo" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto dan membawakan tasnya. "Hey Naruto, ayo!" kata Kakashi lagi karena Naruto masih mematung dengan wajah syoknya.

Naruto dan Kakashi berbicara di belakang gedung Sekolah. Naruto duduk di bangku yang sudah tak terurus dengan ekspresi syok yang masih belum hilang. Kakashi menjitak keras-keras kepala Naruto supaya Naruto kembali dengan kesadaraannya.

"Sadar dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" kata Kakashi. Naruto menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak keras dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku ke sini karena aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Masalah Hidan, kau tak perlu khawatir. Palingan mereka menyangka Hidan adalah adik kelasmu" kata Kakashi

"Tapi kalo dia menceritakan siapa aku yang sebenarnya gimana?" tanya Naruto

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang ke dia untuk tutup mulut. Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam" kata Kakashi

"Aku harap begitu. Kau galak juga sebagai seorang kakak" kata Naruto menoleh ke Kakashi. Kakashi kemudian berdiri.

"Aku harus menemui orang itu sekarang juga. Kau cepat ke kantor dan bicara pada Hidan, apa saja yang harus dia tutupi. Karena aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk menutup jati dirimu yang sebenarnya" kata Kakashi

"Iya, aku mengerti" kata Naruto. Kakashi memegang pundak Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku yang tak terawat. Menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Memandang langit yang biru di atas sana. Berandai, apakah Naruto bisa terbang dan pergi meninggalkan ini semua?. Tidak. Naruto, terlalu banyak berandai. Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang pusing karena terus menerus berhadapan dengan hal yang benar benar membuatnya terkejut.

xxxxx

Jam Istirahat, Hidan terpaksa harus minta maaf kepada Deidara. Deidara yang muak melihat wajah Hidan dan ingin membalaskan kekalahannya, harus tertahan karena Sasuke yang meminta. Hidan, Sasuke, Deidara dan Gaara berdiri di atas atap. Di sekeliling mereka berempat telah ramai anak-anak yang ingin langsung menyaksikan bagaimana Deidara menyuruh Hidan meminta maaf. Selama ini yang terparah dari mereka bertiga adalah Deidara. Deidara tidak tanggung-tanggung menyuruh siapapun yang berani berbuat salah harus berlutut di hadapannya dan di hadapan semua orang. Tidak peduli itu pria, wanita, anak-anak maupun orang tua.

"Berlutut di hadapanku dan bilang minta maaf" kata Deidara. Hidan sempat memasang wajah 'seriusan?' ketika mendengar kata berlutut.

"Tak perlu, bilang saja kau menyesal dan minta maaf" kata Sasuke

"Hey!" Deidara protes, "Dia yang mulai duluan! Dia telah menjelekan nama kita bertiga, dia harus berlutut lah!" kata Deidara sewot

"Tak usah, kau tidak ingat, semua perkataanku adalah peraturan mutlak?" kata Sasuke. Deidara mendecak sebal mendengar hal ini. Sasuke terlalu baik. Padahal tadi Deidara jelas jelas mendengar bahwa dia menjelekan nama Sasuke dan ingin meludah di wajah Sasuke. Tapi jika Sasuke berkata seperti itu apa boleh buat.

"Maaf, aku menyesal" kata Hidan. Jujur, Deidara dan Gaara tau itu bukanlah nada yang seharusnya digunakan untuk minta maaf. Tapi Sasuke malah membiarkannya. Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar hal itu. Deidara sok sokan mau meninju wajahnya karena kesal dengan sikap Hidan yang tidak tau diri. Para anak lain pun juga mengikuti ekspresi wajah Gaara dan Deidara. Sama-sama tidak suka dengan anak baru ini.

Sasuke pergi ke gedung kolam renang. Deidara dan Gaara mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Ketika sampai, Sasuke langsung memakai pakaian renang dan menceburkan dirinya ke kolam renang. Melihat gaya bebas cepatnya Sasuke, Gaara dan Deidara tau Sasuke sedang sangat kesal atas perilaku Hidan tadi. Ini baru pertamakalinya Sasuke membiarkan orang yang menginjak namanya bersikap seenaknya di hadapannya. Biasanya, Sasuke selalu membuat orang itu berlutut di hadapan mereka bertiga. Ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan.

Sasuke berenang sangat lama. Dia tidak berhenti untuk terus berenang gaya bebas. Sudah sekitar 2 jam Sasuke berenang. Saat ini adalah pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Gaara mengajak Deidara untuk masuk pelajaran, namun Deidara menolak. Deidara ingin menemani Sasuke.

"Sasuke sedang memendam perasaan kesalnya. Kita biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Biarkan Sasuke melepaskan rasa kesalnya. Pulang sekolah baru kita tanya" kata Gaara. Sebenarnya Deidara mau menolak, tapi Gaara juga benar. Tidak ada yang tau kapan Sasuke akan berhenti dan mau berbicara. Deidara tapi meninggalkan botol minuman yang disamarkan. Deidara membawanya dari rumah dan diletakan di pinggir kolam renang. Siapa tau, Sasuke haus nanti.

Deidara dan Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli mau ditinggalkan atau ditemani. Bagi Sasuke, ketika perasaan kesalnya sudah menghilang, baru Sasuke pergi dan kembali ke teman-temannya. Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke merasa sedikit lebih baik. Dari kemaren, Sasuke memendam rasa kesal yang luar biasa berat. Ditambah hari ini Sasuke mendapat sebuah berita yang sangat menyebalkan. Tumpukan emosi sudah berkurang meskipun tidak semua emosi bisa di keluarkan. Mungkin dengan minum-minum Sasuke bisa kembali biasa.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kolam renang. Sasuke tau siapa yang meletakan botol penyamaran bir ini. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke membuka tutup botolnya dan meminum bir itu. "Soju, huh" gumam Sasuke. Ternnyata botol penyamaran itu adalah Soju. Soju adalah sejenis minuman yang mempunyai kadar alcohol tinggi dan terbuat dari bahan baku beras. Tampaknya, kedua orangtua Deidara sudah pulang dari negri Korea.

Ketika bersantai, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah handuk yang ditempelkan di atas kepalanya. Sasuke menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto.

"Cepat mandi, nanti kau kedinginan" kata Naruto

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke

"Lebih baik di sini daripada berdiam diri di kota mati" kata Naruto, sambil menggulung celananya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Basah sih, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Kaki Naruto dicelupkan ke kolam renang dan di goyang-goyangkan di dalam air. "Haaah, rasanya aku ingin sekali teriak" kata Naruto sambil menghembuskan napasnya yang berat. "Sasuke, aku mendengar cerita dari Gaara. Katanya kau kesal dengan Hidan. Maafkan dia ya. Dia kan masih baru, jadi maklumin aja. Dan jika aku melihat anaknya tadi, dia hampir setipe dengan Deidara, yaaa, meskipun aku tidak tau persis siapa dia" kata Naruto berbohong

"Hm" kata Sasuke kembali meneguk Sojunya. Naruto tidak tau minuman yang diminum Sasuke adalah Soju yang beralkohol tinggi. Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke, anak ini sepertinya tidak peduli Naruto berbicara apa dan siapa. Sasuke terlihat asik dengan minumannya dan entah apa yang dia pikirkan, pandangan lurusnya itu benar-benar enjoy. Melihat Sasuke yang santai seperti ini, membuat Naruto gregetan. Naruto menggosokan handuk itu di kepala Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke bingung atas tindakan Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak segera mengeringkan rambutmu ini, kau bisa masuk angin" kata Naruto. Naruto terus menggosokan handuk itu hingga rambut Sasuke benar-benar kering. Ya meskipun tidak kering banget tapi mengurangi kandungan air yang terserap di rambut Sasuke. Ketika selesai menggosokan handuk, Naruto menarik kembali handuk itu dan melihat kalung kunci Sasuke. Naruto diam seribu kata memandang kalung itu

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Kalung itu...darimana kau..."

"Punya ibuku" kata Sasuke, "Sebelum ibuku meninggal, dia memberikan kalung ini padaku" kata Sasuke

"Oooh, ibumu...berkata sesuatu tentang kalung itu? Maksudku sebuah dongeng atau cerita gitu?" tanya Naruto, mulai mengintrogasi Sasuke

"Tidak, ibuku bilang, kalung ini mempunyai pasangan dan aku harus menemukannya" kata Sasuke

"Pasangan?! Sejenis apa? Pacar atau keluarga?! Terus ibumu dapet dari mantan atau ayahmu atau saudara ibumu?!" desak Naruto dengan rentetan pertanyaan introgasinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan tubuh Sasuke ke belakang karena ngeri melihat antusias Naruto ini.

"Tak tau. Ibuku sudah keburu meninggal sebelum memberitahuku pasangannya itu apa dan siapa" kata Sasuke

"Ooh...maaf ya, aku tidak tau" kata Naruto merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal tidak penting

"Tak apa. Aku mau mandi dulu" kata Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Celanamu pasti basah, segera ganti sebelum kau masuk angin" kata Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto dengan wajah mengejeknya. Naruto melakukan gerakan sok sokan mau meninju. Tanpa Naruto tau, Sasuke tersenyum unjuk gigi dan senang karena Naruto sangat lucu di mata Sasuke.

xxxxx

Di kelas, Hidan ternyata duduk di samping Sasuke. Hidan terlihat bosan mengikuti pelajaran. Melihat Sasuke yang asik tidur menghadap tembok, Hidan meniru Sasuke. Kepalanya di taruh di atas lipatan tangannya dan menghadap ke belakang kepala Sasuke. Hidan simak simak memperhatikan Sasuke. Orang terkuat di sekolah dan banyak sekolah lain yang tidak bisa membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut dan mengatakan kata 'aku mengaku kalah'.

Pikiran Hidan kemudian beralih ke Naruto. Hidan sangat bingung kenapa Naruto harus berhenti dan menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Padahal, Naruto mendapat julukan Kyuubi. Hidan berpikir, apa yang telah membuat Naruto berhenti dan menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Naruto juga kemarin babak belur gara-gara mengalah dan pasrah dengan preman yang dulunya, salah satu saudara preman itu habis oleh Naruto sampai mengalami koma dan hilang ingatan.

Pelajaran saat ini adalah pelajaran Naruto. Hidan memang sangat mengagumi Naruto, tapi jika menyangkut pelajaran, Hidan bagaimanapun juga akan cuek dan tidur.

"Hidan, Deidara, Sasuke, bangun" kata Naruto. Tapi mereka bertiga tidak bangun. "Hidan, Deidara, Sasuke!" kata Naruto sekali lagi. Mereka bertiga tetap tidak bangun. Gaara kembali membantu, Deidara di hantam kepalanya dengan buku, Hidan dilempar tempat pensil oleh Gaara dan Sasuke di lempar botol minumnya Tenten tepat di kepala. Mereka bertiga meringis kesakitan karena lemparan Gaara tepat dan keras. Gaara diberikan tatapan sakit sekaligus tatapan protes dari mereka bertiga. Namun Gaara tidak peduli. Gaara kembali melanjutkan catatannya.

Naruto lagi-lagi merasa berutang budi dengan Gaara. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan hal yang seperti Gaara lakukan karena Naruto takut melukai seseorang. Takut masa lalu terulang kembali. Karena itulah Naruto menahan diri.

xxxxx

Naruto pulang dari mengajar, pergi ke rumah sakit. Di ruangan Itachi, untungnya Itachi masih ada. Tampaknya, Itachi sedang menulis sesuatu di buku kecil. Naruto mendekati Itachi dengan takut-takut dan memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng hangat. Wajah Itachi baru akan tersenyum namun berubah dingin ketika melihat orang yang memberikan minuman hangat untuknya adalah Naruto.

Itachi membuang wajahnya dengan sinis dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. "Aku membelikan itu untukmu. Minumlah, mumpung masih hangat" kata Naruto. Perkataan Naruto bagaikan angin lalu oleh Itachi. Itachi benar-benar tidak menganggap keberadaan Naruto sedikitpun. Dia bangkit berdiri dan segera membereskan barangnya.

"Hey" panggil Naruto lagi. Itachi tetap tidak mau menoleh sedikitpun dan menganggap Naruto sedikitpun. "Itachi" panggil Naruto lagi. Sia-sia. Itachi sudah siap pulang dan melewati Naruto begitu saja. Benar-benar tidak mau berhadapan lagi dengan Naruto. Melihat Itachi semakin menjauh, Naruto segera mengejar Itachi dan memegang lengannya kembali untuk menghentikan Itachi. "Kau benar-benar membenciku ya?" tanya Naruto. Itachi tetap berpandangan lurus ke depan. Wajahnya memancarkan rasa benci dan kesal.

"Itachi, aku akan membayarnya. Aku mau melakukan apapun" kata Naruto. Itachi semakin kesal mendengar suara Naruto. Dia menepis kasar tangan Naruto dan pergi menjauh. Naruto tidak jera mengejar Itachi. Ketika Itachi menyalakan mobilnya, Naruto dengan cepatnya membukakan pintu untuk Itachi. Namun tetap saja, Itachi tidak menoleh ataupun melirik. Itachi langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan menginjak gas. Mobil Itachi melaju kencang. Sakit, tapi harus bertahan. Naruto harus bertahan dan berhasil membuat hubungannya dengan Itachi kembali seperti dulu.

Di jalan, Itachi terus terbayang masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Gara-gara Naruto, Itachi harus kehilangan semuanya. Itachi yang sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke ini, ngebut dijalanan karena perasaan kesalnya. Selip sana selip sini. Kakak adik yang tidak beda jauh. Mengingat hal itu, Itachi rasanya ingin kembali dan menghabisi Naruto. Membayar apa yang telah dia perbuat.

Sasuke baru pulang sudah disambut dengan omelan bapaknya. Pria tua yang datang ke sekolah dan membuat Sasuke terluka di ruang kepsek, adalah pamannya, Madara Uchiha. Melihat pamannya sudah berdiri di ruang tamu, membuat Sasuke badmood.

"Ke ruanganku sekarang" perintah Madara. Dengan wajah kesal ditambah perasaannya itu dipendam, Sasuke mengikuti Madara ke ruangannya. Madara mengunci ruangannya. "buka bajumu" perintah Madara. Sasuke masih diam saja, mengkacangi Madara. "Kubilang buka bajumu!" Madara meninggikan suaranya. Sasuke akhirnya membuka bajunya dan bertelanjang dada. Sasuke tau apa yang akan terjadi. Ini sudah biasa baginya, jadi untuk apa Sasuke cemas

"Ini adalah hukumanmu karena kau sudah mematahkan pergelangan tangan adiknya Kakashi" kata Madara. Madara mengambil sebuah bambu kecil, kemudian memukul keras bamboo itu ke punggung Sasuke. Ketika pukulan itu di terima, mata Sasuke berkedip sedikit karena itu sangatlah sakit. Madara terus-teruskan memukulkan bamboo itu. Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengeras dan semakin mengeras karena rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah. Padahal di bagian pinggang Sasuke, masih ada bekas pukulan bulan lalu yang dimana Sasuke bernasib sama seperti hari ini.

Sudah 4 bambu patah dan ini adalah bamboo yang kelima. Punggung Sasuke sudah luka-luka bahkan lecet parah. Sasuke tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dingin dan seolah tidak merasakan apapun. Hingga aksi Madara ketauan oleh Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Itachi langsung menghentikan Madara dan mengambil bamboo itu. Itachi merasakan miris dan sakit hatinya melihat punggung adiknya sudah luka luka seperti ini. Dan...sudah 4 bambu patah?. Itachi mengatur napasnya untuk tidak emosi karena Madara memang orang yang keras. "Ayo Sasuke, aku akan mengobati lukamu" kata Itachi

"Tak perlu" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya. "Cepat selesaikan. Aku tidak mau ada hutang" kata Sasuke lagi. Ekspresi Sasuke benar-benar tidak menunjukan rasa sakit. "Kenapa? Ayo lanjutkan. Masih ada 3 lagi tuh" kata Sasuke, menunjuk bamboo yang ada di meja.

"Sasuke!" peringatan Itachi. Itachi tidak mau terjadi sebuah infeksi dan luka yang parah terhadap adiknya. Sasuke malah menatap sinis kakaknya sendiri. Memberikan sebuah tatapan jangan ikut campur kepada Itachi. Madara yang emosi, meninju Sasuke karena Sasuke bersikap semena-mena dan tak sopan kepadanya. Itachi hanya membuang muka karena Sasuke sendiri yang berbicara seperti itu. Dan meskipun membela, itu hanya akan menambah emosi Madara dan Itachi juga akan bernasib sama.

Itachi merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sasuke. Semenjak ibu mereka meninggal, Sasuke berubah. Perubahannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ayahnya menikah lagi dan bekerja di luar negri. Akibat dari pekerjaan di luar negri tersebut, ayahnya terpaksa tinggal di Korea bersama ibu tirinya. Jadi Sasuke tinggal terpisah dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Terkadang, Sasuke menganggap keluarganya sudah meninggal karena Sasuke ditinggal seperti ini semenjak umurnya 11 tahun. Selama 6 tahun, ayahnya belum pernah pulang, meskipun itu adalah hari natal maupun tahun baru.

Itachi baru akan mengetok pintu kamar Sasuke, Sasuke keluar dan sudah siap untuk pergi lagi. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke cuek. Terus melangkah keluar rumah. Itachi benar-benar merasa kasian. Itachi sudah mencoba banyak hal untuk membuat Sasuke kembali seperti semula, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke terlalu terpukul dan umurnya masih sangat muda waktu itu.

Sasuke pergi ke bar untuk minum. Dia banyak di goda cewek cewek seksi dan menyentuh punggung Sasuke yang terluka. Namun, Sasuke tetap diam saja. Lagu semacam lagu diskotik, banyak cewek-cewek seksi yang menari di tengah-tengah dan lampu yang redup kelap kelip. Sasuke terus minum dan minum. Sampai dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Cewek-cewek seksi itu menuangkan minuman ke gelas Sasuke, tetap saja, Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Pakaian Sasuke hanyalah kemeja abu-abu dengan daleman kaos hitam dan celana jeans. Simpel tapi menarik perhatian banyak cewek karena wajah Sasuke yang tampan.

Sasuke teler di bar. Lalu seseorang yang misterius datang. Tubuhnya tinggi, memakai jaket hitam bertudung dengan dalemannya topi hitam. Orang ini membawa Sasuke ke punggungnya. Kemudian meletakan Sasuke di mobil hitamnya.

Sasuke tidak diantar pulang ke rumahnya, tapi diantar pulang ke rumah Naruto. Ting tong. Orang itu membunykan be di kos-kosan Naruto. "_Yaaa tunggu sebentaar"_ kata Naruto dari dalam. Kemudian, orang itu meletakan Sasuke di samping pintu dan pergi. Sebelum pergi, orang itu memegang kalung yang terlingkar di leher Sasuke. Mengusap kecil kalung itu. Kemudian orang itu baru pergi.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Tidak ada orang. Kening Naruto berkerut bingung, tadi Naruto jelas sekali mendengar bunyi bel. Naruto keluar dan melihat kiri, tak ada orang. Melihat kanan, ada Sasuke yang duduk di samping pintunya.

"Sasuke?" gumam Naruto. Naruto mencium bau alcohol yang menyengat dari tubuh Sasuke. Anak ini pasti minum-minum lagi. Naruto mendecakan lidahnya karena tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke suka sekali minum minuman keras diusianya. Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke teler. "Sasuke. Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" kata Naruto membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap tidak bangun.

Naruto menyeret Sasuke yang berat ke dalam rumahnya. Dia meletakan Sasuke di ruang tamu. Mengangkat tubuh Sasuke sangat berat. Namun Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke tertidur di sofa. Naruto terengah-engah karena menguras energi banyak. Naruto jongkok di samping Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke ketika tertidur seperti malaikat kecil. Lucu sekali. Sekaligus tampan. Naruto secara tidak sadar tersenyum.

xxxxx

Pagi-pagi, kepala Sasuke sangat pusing. Dia memijat keningnya dan mulai bangkit untuk duduk. Ketika membuka matanya, Sasuke berada di tempat asing. Ruangan yang tidak luas, tapi juga tidak sempit, yang hanya mempunyai 1 ruang. Sepertinya itu kamar tidur. Dan ada belokan kecil di sebelah barat laut. Sepertinya, ini kos-kosan sederhana. Sasuke melihat ada selimut murahan yang dijual di pasar bebas dan juga tak ada meja ataupun hiasan dinding.

"Pagi, tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Naruto membawa sebuah sarapan. Mie ramen instan di dalam panic kecil. Naruto meletakan sarapan itu di sembarang tempat sebelum dia mengambil meja bulat dari kamar tidurnya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau di kos-kosanku. Semalem ada yang mengantarmu ke sini dan kondisimu mabuk berat" kata Naruto sambil meletakan meja makan sederhana itu dan meletakan panic mie di atasnya

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Mana kutau. Orang itu kayaknya segera pergi. Ayo sarapan, isi perutmu yang kosong dan segera pergi mandi. Tubuhmu bau alcohol" kata Naruto. Sasuke berpikir, kira-kira siapa yang mengantarnya ke sini? Tidak maungkin Deidara dan Gaara serta kakaknya. Yasudahlah, Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing. Sasuke bangkit menyingkirkan selimut Naruto dan melihat sarapan apa yang dibuat oleh Naruto

"Mie?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Dia kaget karena harus Sasuke sarapan dengan mie.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Sarapannya mie? Tak ada yang lain?" tanya Sasuke

"tidak, cuman ini yang ada di sini. Sudah cepat makan dulu, kalo dingin tidak enak" kata Naruto. Sasuke bukan tidak suka makan mie, cuman Sasuke suka muntah-muntah jika dia pagi-pagi begini harus makan mie. Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk melihat apa benar tidak ada bahan makanan lain atau memang dia tidak bisa masak?

"Hey sasuke! Hey!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang menyelonong begitu saja ke dapurnya. Sasuke melihat-lihat isi kulkas dan rak atas. Kosong. Yang ada hanyalah mie, mie dan mie.

"Kau tidak pernah masak? Kerjaanmu makan mie tiap hari?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut karena baru pertamakali ini Sasuke menemukan persediaan makanan yang isinya mie semua

"Bahan makanan mahal, lagipula aku tidak bisa masak. Gajiku tidak seberapa, soalnya aku masih belum bisa kerja pasti. Makanya udah makan aja, masih beruntung kau kukasih makan!" kata Naruto sebal. Sasuke yang protes ini membuat Naruto malu sendiri. Sepertinya, Sasuke ini anak orang kaya. Jadi dia kaget jika Naruto hanya mempunyai mie instan.

"Aku akan mandi, dan buang itu mie. Kita beli bahan makanan" kata Sasuke seenak jidat dia berbicara

"Apa?! Hey! Kau pikir aku membelinya pake kentut apa! Mie instan itu harganya sudah naik! Kau mau aku membuangnya? Dasar gila! Tidak! Kalau kau tidak mau makan yaudah!" kata Naruto sewot. Sasuke cengok, melihat Naruto yang temperamen seperti itu. Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Sasuke menyusul Naruto dan berkata,"Mie tidak bagus. Kau bisa kena kanker"

"Aku tidak mau membuang makanan. Aku membelinya dengan uang yang susah payah kudapatkan" kata Naruto. Naruto duduk dan bersiap untuk menyantap mie itu. Sasuke mulai sedikit mengerti. Tempat ini pasti sewanya mahal dan Naruto juga hanya seorang mahasiswa. Dia mendapat gaji dari kerjaaannya yang mengajar. Belum lagi membayar biaya kuliahnya. Dan sepertinya, Naruto tinggal sendiri.

Sasuke merasa bersalah juga karena Sasuke tidak sama sekali tau kondisi keuangan Naruto. "Aku mau mandi, dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Sasuke

"Samping pintu kamarku itu kamar mandi" kata Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu disamping kamarnya. "Handuknya sudah aku siapkan, dan tadi aku menelpon Gaara untuk membawakan pakaianmu ke kos-kosanku" kata Naruto sambil mengunyah mie ramen instan di mulutnya

Gaara sampai. Dia membawa _paper back_ yang isinya baju, celana dan pakaian dalam Sasuke. Ketika akan masuk, Sasuke sepertinya belum selesai mandi

"Permisi" kata Gaara memberikan sapa di ambang pintu yang terbuka

"Ah Gaara! Masuk masuk" kata Naruto yang masih menyantap makanannya. "Sasuke masih ada di kamar mandi. Kau mau sarapan?" tawar Naruto

"Sudah, terimakasih _sensei_" kata Gaara. Gaara duduk di depan Naruto dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan senyuman. Naruto entah kenapa semakin manis di mata Gaara. Dan mie?. Gaara baru pertamakali ini ada orang yang sarapannya dengan mie instan. Padahal, normalnya orang sarapan dengan sebuah roti panggang.

"_Gaara, berikan bajuku_" kata Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi. Gaara menoleh ke suara itu. Sasuke sepertinya mendengar suara Gaara sehingga dia tau Gaara sudah sampai.

Ketika paper back diberikan ke Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke tidak menunjukan dirinya. Ini tentu saja aneh bagi Gaara, karena Sasuke setiap kali mandi pasti keluar dengan telanjang dada dan bawahnya terbalut handuk saja. Tidak peduli siapa yang liat.

"Tunjukan dirimu" kata Gaara yang tau Sasuke pasti terjadi sesuatu

"Berikan saja udah cepat" kata Sasuke tidak mau menunjukan bekas pukulan bamboo dari Madara tadi malam

"Tunjukan" kata Gaara

"Berikan" kata Sasuke. Orang keras kepala seperti Sasuke susah untuk diajak kompensasi. Gaara memutarkan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Aduh du duh! Sakit sakit sakit! Lepaskan aku!" kata Sasuke menderita kesakitan. Gaaar semakin memutarkan lengan Sasuke, Sasuke berhasil terpancing. Sasuke keluar mengikuti rasa sakitnya yang sudah diputar, ditarik pula oleh Gaara. Sasuke ditarik keluar hingga Naruto melihat luka itu terlebih dahulu sebelum Gaara melihatnya

"Sasuke...punggungmu...kenapa...?" tanya Naruto setelah dia menjatuhkan sumpit besinya dan langsung berdiri melihat luka itu. Mendengar dan melihat ekspresi Naruto, Gaara langsung berlari ke belakang Sasuke dan melihat luka parah di punggung Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang, kau..." gumam Gaara. Sasuke memasang wajah kesal karena Gaara sudah membuat apa yang dia rahasiakan dari orang lain terbongkar. Sasuke merebut paper back itu secara kasar dari tangan Gaara dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Membanting keras pintu tersebut. Naruto melihat Gaara yang terdiam seribu kata. Pandangannya ke arah bawah, tergambar Gaara tau apa yang telah terjadi.

TBC

* * *

Yaaah, Sasuke hidup sama pamannya yang keras:( saya menggambarkan bambunya itu bentuk bambu yang kecil itu senpai, kecil tapi kuat gitu, kalo dipukul kan pasti sakit banget:(. Kasian Sasuke...

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	5. Chapter 5

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

**Celia Dezaato****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi hehe, **choikim1310****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, hehe saya mulai mengungkapkan senpai:D **mifta cinya****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D hehe nanti ketauan kok senpai:D**Ryuusuke583****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D hehe sedikit dramaris gapapa kan ya heheheh:D **Dewi15****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **Call Me Mink****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D akan segera muncul senpai:D **Hyull****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **Princess Onyxsapphire****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **Jasmine****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D** DaisynoYuki****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D hehehehe maap senpai, saya sejujurnya bingung tulisan paper back awalnya hehe:D, terimakasih juga senpai sudah mau membaca:D, sedkit lagi akan tamat senpai hehehe:D**ichigoStrawberry-nyan****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D sedikit lagi senpai hehe:D **hanazawa kay****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **Aiko Hikari****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D hehe flashback nya dikit dikit dulu senpai, biar seru hehehe:D** Fujoshi****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **shinji****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D** r****Guest****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D hehe bentar lagi kok senpai:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Abang abang jualan kue cubit  
Tante tante jualan kuas rias  
Maaf senpai baru terbit  
karena saya habis uas:(

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

"Sasuke...punggungmu...kenapa...?" tanya Naruto setelah dia menjatuhkan sumpit besinya dan langsung berdiri melihat luka itu. Mendengar dan melihat ekspresi Naruto, Gaara langsung berlari ke belakang Sasuke dan melihat luka parah di punggung Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang, kau..." gumam Gaara. Sasuke memasang wajah kesal karena Gaara sudah membuat apa yang dia rahasiakan dari orang lain terbongkar. Sasuke merebut paper back itu secara kasar dari tangan Gaara dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Membanting keras pintu tersebut. Naruto melihat Gaara yang terdiam seribu kata. Pandangannya ke arah bawah, tergambar Gaara tau apa yang telah terjadi.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai seperti itu?" tanya Naruto

"Sensei, tolong janga katakan ini pada siapapun. Anda bisa menyimpan ini demi Sasuke kan?" tanya Gaara

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi kenapa? Tolong beritahu aku" kata Naruto sedikit memohon. Pandangan Naruto, terdapat tanda bahwa Naruto sangat khawatir. Perasaan Gaara juga membisikan Gaara untuk memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gaara mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Naruto.

xxxxx

Beberapa hari kemudian Di sekolah, seorang anak perempuan berjalan bersama Jiraya di belakangnya. Di dada sebelah kanan gadis ini terdapat pin nama. Karin. Karin berjalan dengan percaya diri dan berlagak seperti model internasional. Wajahnya tersenyum bangga. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan ramput di kuping kirinya. Di kelas 2-1 yang meliha Karin berjalan tersepona kepadanya. Para siswa saling memukul tubuh temannya karena salah tingkah. Kemudian Jiraya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Semua dengarkan aku. Hari ini kita kedatangan anak baru. Dia perempuan, perlakukan dengan baik dan jangan membuat sesuatu terhadapnya. Dia tidak seperti kita. Mengerti?" kata Jiraya

"Baaiiik" kompak para murid

"Bagus. Anak pindahan, masuklah" kata Jiraya. Karin masuk suara sorak sorai bergema kemana mana. Gaara Deidara dan Sasuke terkejut karena anak baru itu adalah Karin. Mantan Sasuke yang kurang ajar. Karin tersenyum cantik sehingga membuat seluruh siswa jatuh hati padanya.

"Halo semuanya, perkenalkan aku Karin. Aku dari sekolah SMA Hanazawa. Aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik" kata Karin. Tepuk tangan meriah dan teriakan senang menyambut Karin. Deidara, Sasuke dan Gaara langsung tidur di atas meja. Karin melihat ketidakpedulian mereka bertiga membuat Karin kehilangan senyumannya.

"Karin duduklah di samping Tenten" kata Jiraya sambil menunjukan arah. Karin memberikan salam bungkuk sebagai tanda hormatnya. Karin terus melihat ke arah Sasuke sehingag membuat Hidan bingung. Hidan mengerutkan keningnya, '_sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya'_ pikir Hidan.

Jam pelajaran berganti, kini saatnya jam pelajaran Naruto. Naruto segera bergegas mempersiapkan bahan untuk mengajar. DI ambang pintu Naruto diberitahukan oleh Jiraya yang kebetulan akan masuk ke dalam kantor. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar karena terkejut mendengar berita itu.

Sementara di kelas, banyak siswa lelaki yang mendekati Karin. Mereka bertanya tanya tentang info Karin tentang alasan memlilih sekolah di sini. Karin tidak berkata jujur. Karin mengatakan jika dia pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Banyak juga modus modus yang dilakukan oleh para siswa lelaki. Karin tertawa dan tersenyum karena banyak yang menyukai kehadirannya. Kecuali Sasuke, Deidara dan Gaara. Mata Karin tiada henti melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan kehadirannnya itu.

Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Anak anak segera duduk di bangku masing masing. Melihat Naruto yang masuk, Karin membelakan matanya dan seolah mendegar sebuah bom di depan matanya. Mulut Karin sedikit menganga karena betapa mengejutkan kejadian ini. Naruto berdiri di mimbar guru. Memberikan senyuman canggung kepada Karin yang menahan emosinya.

"Selamat datang Karin. Aku wali kelasmu dan guru bahasa anak, berteman yang baik dan perlakukan dia layaknya seorang gadis. Mengerti?" kata Naruto berhasil berakting baik baik saja

"Baiik" kompak anak anak. Nafas Karin seolah berhenti dan udara terasa sangat dingin. Naruto yang memberikan senyuman lembut itu membuat bel peringatan bagi Karin. Sebuah peringatan sekaligus ancaman besar.

xxxx

Bel berbunyi. Naruto mengakhiri pelajarannya. Hidan dan Gaara secara bersamaan langsung menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja keluar. "Sensei!" kompak mereka berdua. Naruto berhenti dan berbalik badan. Gaara dan Hidan dengan kecepatan yang sama dan waktu yang sama mendekati Naruto. Hidan berkata, "ayo makan siang bersama!" , Gaara berkata, "Anda mau makan bersama?". Pertanyaan itu datang di waktu yang sama. Hidan dan Gaara saling menoleh datu sama lain dan mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak suka mereka.

"Hey, aku yang duluan!" kata Hidan emosi

"Aku yang duluan" kata Gaara tidak mau kalah

"Enak aja! Aku yang duluan!" kata Hidan

"Aku" kata Gaara

"Aku!"

"Aku"

"Aku!"

"Aku"

"Ih udah!" kata Naruto memukul lengan atas Gaara dan Deidara secara bersamaan. "Kita makan bersama. Aku mau menaruh buku ini dulu, kalian duluan saja" kata Naruto

"Tidak mau, harus bersama" kata Hidan dan Gaara kompak lagi. Hidan memberikan kata kutukan tak bersuara kepada Gaara dan Gaara memberikan ekspresi kesal kepada Hidan. Naruto menarik napas lelahnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua yang meletakan buku dan aku ke kantin. Oke?" kata Naruto mengerjai mereka. Naruto memberikan mereka masing masing buku miliknya untuk tidak berebut. "Nah aku tunggu kantin ya" kata Naruto menepuk nepuk pundak mereka.

Di kantin, Gaara dan Hidan bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Mereka selalu berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Naruto. Gaara mengambilkan minum untuk Naruto sedangkan Hidan menarik kursi untuk Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi murid muridnya ini.

Hidan tangannya yang masih terperban memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. "Senpa-maksudku sensei, bantu aku, aku kesulitan untuk makan" kata Hidan.

"Baiklah, ini buka mulutmu" kata Naruto menyuapi Naruto. Mata Gaara sedikit membelak lebar karena cemburu dan kesal. Hidan sedang memanfaatkan kondisinya untuk memanaskan Gaara. Hidan mengunyah hasil suapan Naruto dengan senang. Gaara tidak akan kalah.

"Sensei, ini tolong buka mulut Anda" kata Gaara sudah menjepit makanan di sumpitnya untuk Naruto. Naruto bingung kenapa Gaara melakukan hal ini. Gaara memberikan senyuman lembutnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto dengan kikuk dan bingung menerima suapan Gaara. Bibir Hidan kembali mengutuk tak bersuara kepada Gaara.

"Sensei lagi!" kata Hidan yang penuh dengan antusias. Naruto pun kembali menyuapi Hidan.

"Sensei, ayo" kata Gaara lagi yang kembali menyuapi Naruto. Bibir Hidan ditarik datar karena kesal melihat Gaara.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Sasuke dan Deidara. "Sasuke, kita duduk di sana" kata Deidara menunjuk meja di belakang. Sasuke tapi memilih satu meja dengan Naruto. Tidak peduli Hidan di sana. "Hey Sasuke! Hey!" panggil Deidara. Deidara mendecakan lidahnya kesal dan terpaksa satu meja dengan Naruto. Tidak berhenti sampai di sini, Karin pun ikut-ikutan satu meja.

"Selamat makan semuanya" kata Karin. Deidara tertawa kesal dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke tetap tidak peduli. Gaara menghela nafasnya. Hidan masih memikirkan wajah Karin yang tidak asing. Dan Naruto merasa Karin mengusirnya melalui tatapan sinis Karin.

"Maaf semuanya, aku duluan" kata Naruto yang tiba tiba bangkit padahal makanannya masih ada

"Kau mau kemana" tanya Hidan

"Aku lupa ada yang harus kukerjakan" kata Naruto yang kemudian pergi. Hidan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena bingung. Hidan merasa ada yang janggal di sini. Wajah Karin seperti ada sesuatu yang teringat tapi tidak bisa diketahui oleh Hidan.

Naruto duduk di mejanya dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di atas lipatan tangannya. Kepala Naruto sangat sakit dan tubuh Naruto terasa sangat berat. Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya. Mendongakan kepalanya sambil membuang nafas beratnya.

"Kau kenapa? Pucat sekali wajahmu" kata Jiraya yang duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah" kata Naruto kembali duduk seperti biasa

"Berjuanglah, aku tau berat menjadi guru, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya" kata Jiraya

"Terimakasih sensei" kata Naruto. "Sensei, bisa kutanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tau tentang Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa Sasuke berbuat sesuatu padamu?" kata Jiraya

"Tidak tidak! Dia tidak berbuat sesuatu. Aku hanya heran, kenapa Sasuke sangat baik padaku. Di saat semua orang menjauh dariku, disaat semua orang tidak berada di sisiku, Sasuke dan Gaara selalu datang menolongku. Padahal jika kubandingkan dengan Gaara, Sasuke sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dengan seseorang. Dia sangat dingin, jarang bicara dan juga berani kepada siapapun" kata Naruto sambil mengingat beberapa kebaikan Sasuke yang diberikan kepada Naruto.

Jiraya tersenyum kemudian tertawa. Membuat Naruto merinding seketika. "Hahaha, itu bagus" kata Jiraya

"Bagus apanya?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung

"Sasuke itu, anak yang kesepian sebenarnya. Dibalik sifatnya yang seenaknya, wajah dinginnya, ada sebuah luka yang sangat dalam di hatinya. Sasuke, tidak menunjukan kesedihannya bahkan dia tidak pernah menangis terlihat ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dia memang dikelilingi orang banyak, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sendiri. Kau tau Naruto, semenjak dia mengenalmu, Sasuke tersenyum dan terlihat semakin baik. Dia mau makan bersama, mau berbicara walaupun satu dua kata, dan tatapan matanya sudah mulai cerah kembali" kata Jiraya

Naruto terdiam. Pikiran Naruto kalut. "Sensei, sangat tau tentang Sasuke ya" kata Jiraya

"Loh memangnya belum ada yang memberitahukanmu?" tanya Jiraya

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku ini kan kakeknya, kau tidak tau?" tanya Jiraya

"Ha?!"

"Sepertinya belum ya. Baiklah kuberitahu kau, Tsunade yang merupakan kepala sekolah di sini adalah tantenya" kata Jiraya

Naruto menganga. Jadi selama ini Sasuke adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Pantas saja, dia datang suka seenaknya dan tidak ada catatan buruk tentang Sasuke sedikitpun. "A-apa semua guru.."

"Tidak, hanya aku dan Tsunade yang mempunyai ikatan darah. Tapi aku harap kau tidak memperlakukan Sasuke istimewa. Perlakukanlah dia seperti murid lainnya, karena Sasuke tidak menyukai perilaku istimewa. Keinginan terbesarnya adalah dia ingin diperlakukan seperti murid lainnya" kata Jiraya

"Oooh, baiklah" kata Naruto merasa sedikit takut dan malu. Naruto juga tiba tiba merasa kikuk dan canggung. Naruto sudah tau jida Sasuke mempunyai masalah keluarga dari Gaara, tapi Gaara tidak memberitahui tentang info yang dijelaskan oleh Jiraya. Naruto menarik napasnya dalam dalam lalu menghembuskan secara pelan pelan.

Di atas atap sekolah, Karin dan Sasuke duduk berdua. Tadi setelah makan siang, Karin meminta Sasuke untuk berbicara sebentar. Sasuke sebenarnya menolak, namun Karin memaksa dan mengancam akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika Sasuke tidak mau datang.

"Hmm, Sasuke, apa...apa kau masih marah?" tanya Karin. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Karin. Tatapan mata Sasuke lurus ke depan. "Masih marah ya?" kata Karin lagi. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. "Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Hal yang kau dengar waktu itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku menyesal. Aku...aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, bisa kan Sasuke?" tanya Karin

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

"Karena...karena aku menyadarinya. Aku sadar bahwa kaulah yang terbaik dan...aku sudah menyakitimu. Maaf Sasuke, aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Sasuke, kau mau kan?" tanya Karin lagi

"Kau membuang waktuku" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri. Karin menangkap lengan Sasuke untuk menghentikannya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke kumohon maafkanlah aku..! Aku janji aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, aku akan lebih baik dan aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu. Kumohon Sasuke, maafkan aku..!" kata Karin memohon. Hati Sasuke terlanjur terluka dan tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Sasuke melepas secara kasar tangan Karin dan pergi dengan cepat. Karin mengejar lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke membuka tangan Karin yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan membuangnya secara kasar. Karin kembali memeluk Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku ingin bersamamu..!" kata Karin

Seseorang menarik Karin dari belakang untuk melepaskan pelukan Karin. Sasuke tahu lepasan pelukan Karin bukan berasal dari dirinya. Karin dan Sasuke sama sama melihat seseorang itu.

"Berhentilah mengganggunya" kata Gaara. Sasuke kemudian pergi lagi dengan langkah lebih cepat. Saat Karin akan mengejarnya, Gaara menahan Karin dengan menarik lengannya. "Karin, sadarlah. Sasuke sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu. Mundurlah dan relakan Sasuke" kata Gaara. Namun Karin menghempaskan tangan Gaara secara kasar.

"Jangan ikut campur. Ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Karin dengan sinisnya. Kemudian Karin kembali mengejar Sasuke. Gaara melihat Karin yang keras kepala itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

xxxxx

Naruto di jam kosong mengajarnya izin ke rumah sakit. Naruto izin bukan karena sakit, tapi ingin menemui Itachi. Tapi sayangnya Itachi semenjak kemarin menolak kehadiran Naruto. Jadi Naruto dengan ide cemerlangnya mengaku dirinya terkena flu dan sakit tulang di tangan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk di panggil, akhirnya dipanggil oleh suster untuk segera masuk. Tok tok, Naruto mengetuk pintu lalu masuk secara perlahan. Naruto melihat Itachi sedang menulis sesuatu di buku jurnal kecil. Dengan menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk keberaniannya, Naruto berjalan mendekat dan duduk di depan Itachi.

"Apa ke-" ucapan Itachi berhenti ketika melihat Naruto. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya dingin Itachi. Masih tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto.

"Aku sakit" kata Naruto

"Pergi" usir Itachi

"Sungguh! Aku ini sakit! Lenganku tiba tiba sakit terus aku bersin bersin ter-haachi!" kata Naruto berusaha keras untuk berakting. Itachi tau ini hanyalah akal-akalan Naruto. Itachi terus memasang wajah pengusiran kepada Naruto. "Kubilang aku sakit! Periksa aku!" kata Naruto tetap keras kepala. Itachi kemudian mengambil buku untuk resep obat.

"Ini obatnya. Pergilah, yang lain menunggu" usir Itachi sambil merobek resep obat itu dengan kasar

"Kenapa kau tidak memeriksaku? Kan aku sakit" kata Naruto. Itachi kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Gagang pintu putih itu dipegang oleh Itachi kemudian ditarik. Tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah kata, Itachi memberikan ekspresi pengusiran ekstra dingin kepada Naruto. Naruto semakin terdesak dan tidak bisa melawan. Resep itu diambil oleh Naruto dan berjalan keluar. Bam!. Pintu ditutup dengan kasar ketika Naruto baru saja keluar. Bahu Naruto terloncat karena benar benar terkejut suara yang ditimbulkan.

Naruto kecewa dan sedih karena usahanya gagal. Saat melihat melihat ke depan, jantung Naruto seolah berhenti berdegup dan juga napasnya. Di hadapan Naruto, ada Karin yang ternyata juga ada di sini.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mau menghancurkan Itachi lagi?" tanya Karin dengan sinisnya dia berkata

"Aku berobat" kata Naruto berbohong

"Kau ini benar benar ya. Kenapa kau muncul lagi ha? Kenapa kau menjadi guru di sekolah Sasuke? Apa kau mau menghancurkan Sasuke juga? Tidak cukupkah kau sudah menghancurkan Itachi? Kenapa kau tidak menghilang saja?!" kata Karin yang emosinya semakin lama semakin lepas. Kebencian Karin terhadap Naruto di matanya semakin jelas terbaca. Semua orang di rumah sakit memperhatikan pertengkaran Karin dan Naruto. Naruto panik dan berusaha untuk membujuk Karin

"Kita bicara ya, di sini banyak orang. Ayo" kata Naruto selembut mungkin dan memberanikan diri memegang lengan Karin. Karin langsung menepis kasar tangan Naruto

"Jangan mendekati Itachi dan Sasuke" kata Karin

"Apa?"

"Menjauh atau kusebarkan semuanya" kata Karin mengancam

"Karin-" Perkataan Naruto berhenti karena Karin terus berjalan dan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan Itachi.

_**Flashback**_

_**Di sebuah rumah sakit, Naruto duduk mondar mandir di depan pintu masuk. Tangan Naruto dilipat sebelah sambil menggigit kuku jarinya. Naruto SMA ini masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan ketakutan karena sudah terjadi suatu hal yang mengerikan. Naruto berhenti dan menghadap pintu masuk rumah sakit itu. Kaki Naruto dimajukan ke depan untuk mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam. Namun Naruto menarik kakinya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik badan. Naruto bingung, apa dia harus masuk atau tidak. **_

_**Naruto kemudian mengambil pilihan asal. Naruto menjauh dari rumah sakit itu. Tapi saat di gerbang, Naruto kembali lagi masuk. Saat Naruto masuk, Naruto melihat Itachi di jendela atas sana. Itachi sakit. Tangannya terperban. Melihat Itachi yang seperti itu Naruto membuat matanya sendiri berkaca dan ingin sekali menangis. Mata Itachi juga sudah terlihat berkaca sedari tadi. **_

_**Naruto ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa Naruto ucapkan. Naruto bergemetar ketakutan. Naruto perlahan mundur menjauh. Itachi melihat Naruto semakin jauh, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kaca. Kemudian Naruto meneteskan air matanya karena sudah tidak bisa lagi tertahan. Saat Naruto meneteskan air mata, Itachi juga meneteskan air matanya. Namun, Naruto pergi kemudian berlari meninggalkan Itachi. **_

"_**Naruto!" panggil Itachi. Namun suara Itachi tidak dapat didengar. Itachi memanggil nama Naruto, memberikan sebuah kode, tapi Naruto meninggalkan Itachi sendirian. **_

_**Di lobi, terdapat seseorang yang memperhatikan Naruto secara diam diam. Seseorang itu sepertinya telah berbuat sesuatu terhadap Naruto karena saat Naruto pergi, seorang gadis itu juga ikut pergi sambil bergumam, "dasar penjahat"**_

_**End of flashback**_

Naruto pulang dari rumah sakit tidak ke sekolah, namun duduk di pinggiran danau. Angin yang menghembus diri Naruto terasa sangat segar dan nyaman karena suasana yang tenang. Naruto termenung karena memikirkan Itachi. Wajahnya bersedih. Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya yang disanggah oleh kedua lututnya.

BUK!. "Aduh!" Seseorang melemparkan kaleng kosong kepada Naruto yang tepat mengenai kepala Naruto. "Hey!" kata Naruto berteriak menghadap belakang.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Sasuke, orang yang melemparkan kaleng kosong tadi sambil melempar tas milik Naruto. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Naruto memasang wajah kesalnya dan kembali menatap pemandangan danau di depan. Lalu Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya. Dulu sewaktu aku SMA, aku sering ke sini bersama nenekku dan orang yang sangat ku sayangi" kata Naruto

"Oh" kata Sasuke singkat. Sasuke sepertinya juga mulai menyukai tempat ini. Di sini begitu sejuk dan damai. Sasuke menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang menyambut dirinya. Sasuke merasa sebuah ketenangan dan perasaan yang damai untuk pertamakalinya. Melihat Sasuke setenang ini, Naruto mengingat semua perkataan Gaara dan Jiraya. Bagaimana Sasuke terluka dan bagaimana Sasuke ingin sekali keluar dari lingkaran kehidupannya ini.

"Sasuke, dengarkan nasehatku ya. Ketika kau merasa kesepian di kamarmu, ketika tidak ada yang mendengarkanmu, ketika kesulitan datang kepadamu seperti jatuh hujan, dan membasahi dirimu tanpa bisa menghindarinya, ingat bahwa kau tidak sendirian. Bahkan jika dunia selalu menyakitimu" kata Naruto. Mendengar semua kalimat itu, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan lalu melihat wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tau semua cerita tentang dirinya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam dalam. "Aku harap kau tidak akan menangisi bekas lukamu atau terjebak dalam keputusasaan dengan rasa sakit. Aku tahu bekas luka yang menyakitkan dirimu, maka dari itu, aku akan memegang tanganmu dan kita akan pergi sejauh mungkin" kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanyut dalam kalimat indah Naruto. Kemudian menempelkan bibirnya begitu saja di bibir Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke menarik kembali dirinya. Melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dicampur rasa terkejut terlihat sangat polos dan lucu. Sasuke tertawa unjuk gigi melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Wajahmu seperti tomat, merah semua" ledek Sasuke

"DASAR MURID KURANG AJAR!" kata Naruto meledak salah tingkah di tengah mukanya yang semakin memerah. Naruto berdiri dan menggebuki Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kau sudah melempar kaleng ke kepalaku dan sudah menciumku seenaknya, dasar murid tak sopan! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" kata Naruto.

"Hey hey! Hey hentikan! Hey!" kata Sasuke. Suaranya memang terdengar kesal tapi ekspresi wajah Sasuke senang. Naruto yang menggebuki Sasuke tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Sasuke sangat gembira sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara di belakang mereka yang menyaksikan semuanya.

Gaara menahan dan menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa, marah dan sakit hatinya. Ada kabar yang harus dia beritahu kepada Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati mereka semua.

"Sasuke" panggil Gaara. Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti seketika. Naruto yang tidak tau apapun memasang wajah polosnya, membuat Gaara semakin sesak napasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan Gaara yang diam memperhatikan Naruto terus menerus.

"Guru Yahiko meninggal" kata Gaara.

xxxxx

Sasuke berlari kencang di sepanjang rumah sakit. Di belakang Sasuke ada Gaara dan Naruto. Mendengar berita wali kelas asli kelas 2-1 meninggal, Sasuke langsung memasang alarm merah di kepalanya. Di daerah ruang rawat Yahiko, banyak sekali yang hadir. Semua kelas 2-1 hadir dengan tangisan yang keras. Semua guru sekolah juga, bahkan Itachi pun bersender pasrah seperti wajah menyesal karena gagal menyelamatkan seseorang. Sasuke dengan nafas yang terengah engah melihat jasat Yahiko sudah tertutup oleh selimut putih. Keluarga Yahiko menangis histeris sambil memeluk jasat Yahiko.

"Maaf..aku gagal.." kata Itachi menyesal. Suara Itachi juga melemah bahkan hampir terdengar berbisik.

"Sensei...kenapa dia harus pergi...kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini.." kata Tenten dalam pelukan Kiba yang menagis tersedu-sedu. Sasuke melihat sekeliling, semuanya menangis histeris dan penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Kiba, dimana Deidara?" tanya Sasuke

"Katanya dia mau pergi sebentar" kata Kiba. Mendengar kata Kiba, Gaara dan Sasuke reflek langsung menoleh satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali berlari kencang

"Sasuke Gaara!" panggil Naruto. Namun suara Naruto tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua. Naruto kemudian mendapat sebuah bisikan hatinya untuk mengikuti mereka berdua. Naruto mengikuti mereka berdua yang melewati lorong gelap dan tangga yang menuju atas. Tangga yang lumayan panjang akhirnya sampai di puncak. Pintu di puncak tangga itu terbuka, sepertinya ada seseorang di atas atap. Saat Naruto memasuki daerah atap itu, Naruto melihat Deidara berdiri di pinggiran atap alias siap untuk bunuh diri. Ketika Sasuke dan Gaara mendekat, Deidara menoleh dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan dekati aku" kata Deidara

"Deidara! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?! Cepat turun!" kata Sasuke

"Deidara, turunlah, jangan bersikap seperti ini!" kata Gaara

"Ini semua salahku. Jika aku tidak meminta sensei keluar, jika aku mendengarkan kata kalian, sensei pasti masih hidup. Dia pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini" kata Deidara yang putus asa. Deidara sangat menyayangi Yahiko. Guru wali kelas asli kelas 2-1 ini adalah satu-satunya guru yang bisa dekat dengan mereka bertiga. Bahkan Deidara jatuh hati pada Yahiko. Kesibukan orang tua Deidara membuat Deidara haus akan kasih sayang. Semenjak Yahiko hadir dalam hidupnya, Deidara bisa merasakan namanya kasih sayang yang tulus.

"Kematian sensei bukanlah salamu. Itu adalah takdir. Deidara, kau tidak salah, ini semua kecelakaan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu!" kata Gaara

"Bukan salahku? Bagaimana kau tau? Bagaimana kau tau ini bukan salahku? Gara gara keegoisanku, sensei harus menderita, sensei harus merasakan sakit, gara gara diriku yang ceroboh, sensei harus yang menanggungnya, bagaimana ini bukan salahku?!" kata Deidara

"Ini adalah salahmu jika kau memang sudah mengetahuinya. Kau tidak apapun, kau tidak tau ini akan terjadi, makanya ini bukan salahmu. Sekarang turun kubilang" kata Sasuke

"Aku akan menebus dosaku. Akan kutebus semuanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sensei sendirian. Aku akan menemaninya" kata Deidara

"Deidara !" kata Gaara. Kaki Deidara mulai diangkat tapi Deidara juga sangat takut melakukannya. Napas Deidara naik turun dengan cepat dan jantung Deidara berdebar kencang. Sasuke mulai mengambil langkah diam-diam untuk menangkap Deidara, namun semuanya berhenti ketika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu

"Hey kau Deidara bodoh tak berguna!" teriak Naruto. Teriakan Naruto membuat mereka bertiga menoleh kepada Naruto. "Jika kau ingin mati, maka matilah. Tapi matilah besok. Dan jika besok terasa sulit juga, kemudian matilah sehari setelah itu. Jika kau merasakan sakit yang sama saat hari setelah itu , dan bahkan jika kau mati maka, itu tidak akan terlambat. Jika kau hidup satu hari pada satu waktu, hari yang baik pasti akan datang di mana kau dapat mengatakan kepada diri sendiri 'aku melakukan hal yang baik dengan tidak mati saat itu'"

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Deidara, "Aku tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Aku sudah kehilangan keluargaku. Aku tidak punya ayah. Ibuku meninggalkanku saat aku lahir. Bahkan aku masih tidak tau bagaimana wajah ibuku maupun ayahku. Satu-satunya keluarga bagiku hanyalah seorang nenek tua yang setia merawatku. Dan kau tau, nenekku meninggal. Aku sama seperti dirimu, jika aku tidak melakukan hal itu, nenek pasti masih hidup. Tapi aku tidak pernah mau melakukan bunuh diri, karena aku yakin, ada seseorang yang menginginkan keberadaanku.

Deidara, kau mempunyai kedua orangtua, kau mempunyai teman, banyak yang menyayangimu, jika kau mati, mereka pasti akan sedih dan sangat kehilanganmu. Dan kau tau pasti bagaimana rasanya itu, iya kan?. Pikirkanlah perasaan mereka yang masih menginginkan keberadaanmu, yang masih mau melihatmu, memelukmu bahkan yang masih mencintaimu.

Aku tau rasa sakitmu, kau itu bagaikan bunga yang belum mekar. Terlalu sedih untuk layu, apalagi untuk mati. Lawanlah rasa sedihmu, kau tidak sendirian" kata Naruto tersenyum. Naruto secara perlahan menarik Deidara turun. Dan itu berhasil. Naruto memeluk Deidara hangat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa" tambah Naruto. Dalam pelukan Naruto, Deidara menangis. Mendengar tangisan Deidara, Naruto pun ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Xxxxx

Di hari pemakaman Yahiko, Dedara tidak datang. Jasat Yahiko yang sudah menjadi abu akan diterbangkan ke danau oleh pihak keluarganya. Isakan tangisan kesedihan terus menyelimuti suasana. Naruto memang tidak tau siapa Yahiko, tapi sepertinya Yahiko adalah guru yang disukai oleh para murid dan juga para guru. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke dan Gaara, betapa sungguh kehilangan ekspresi mereka. Naruto menengok ke belakang, berharap ada Deidara, namun harapan itu hanyalah sia-sia.

Setelah selesai, semuanya pulang. Satu persatu mereka pergi. Sampai yang hanya tersisa hanyalah Gaara Sasuke Karin dan Naruto serta Hidan.

"Kita juga harus pergi" kata Hidan mengajak Naruto. Naruto melihat wajah Hidan, lalu beralih ke wajah Sasuke dan Gaara. Naruto mau menghibur mereka, tapi Naruto tahu bagaimana berada di posisi mereka berdua. Terutama di posisi Deidara.

Saat Naruto berbalik dan akan pergi, Naruto melihat Deidara datang membawa seikat bunga mawar putih. Deidara datang dengan wajah sedihnya. Deidara berjalan melewati Naruto dan Hidan, kemudian meletakan ikatan bunga mawar putih itu di pinggiran Danau.

"Maaf Sensei...kau harus pergi seperti ini...maafkan aku...sungguh maafkan aku..." kata Deidara yang semakin lama semakin menangis sedih. "Maaf...maafkan aku...kumohon maafkan aku...maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." Deidara menangis dalam hingga berlutut di depan ikatan bunganya. Tubuh Deidara bergemetar. Sasuke dan Gaara melangkah mendekati Deidara, memegang pundaknya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

xxxxx

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya melihat ada sebuah mobil kedua orangtuanya. Kesedihan yang melanda Sasuke hari ini berubah menjadi kekesalan dan kebencian. Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja tanpa menyapa ke dua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah. Melihat Sasuke lewat, ibu tiri Sasuke menyambut hangat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Selamat datang Sasuke" sapa ibu tiri Sasuke, Kushina yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Namun Sasuke terus melangkah maju menuju kamarnya yang diatas. "Ibu turut berduka, kamu pasti sangat sedih. Kita kumpul yuk Sasuke" ajak lembut Kushina, tapi sayangnya Sasuke terus saja berjalan

"Sasuke" panggil bapaknya Sasuke, Fugaku. "Kumpul dulu sebentar ya, setelah kamu ganti baju" kata Fugaku. Langkah Sasuke berhenti sesaat saat suara ayahnya memanggil Sasuke.

"Ya" kata Sasuke dengan cueknya dia berkata. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, Sasuke turun menemui kedua orangtuanya. Dengan wajah dingin dan tergambar jelas Sasuke sangat malas bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dari dulu, Sasuke selalu menurut apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, bukan yang dikatakan ibu tirinya.

"Kamu sudah dewasa ya, sudah lama sekali ibu tidak melihat wajah tampanmu itu" puji Kushina. Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke depan walaupun Kushina menatap wajah Sasuke untuk berbicara. "Sasuke, ibu dan ayah punya kabar baik. Kita berdua akan kembali tinggal di sini" kata Kushina

"Oh ya baguslah" kata Sasuke dengan cuek dan dinginnya. Paman Sasuke sudah gatal untuk memarahi Sasuke karena sudah tidak bersikap sopan, namun Madara tidak mau membuat suasana panas di sini.

"Sasuke, bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa semuanya baik baik saja?" tanya ayahnya

"Ya" kata Sasuke singkat dan cepat

"Begitu. Sasuke, kata tantemu, 7 hari lagi kau akan mengadakan kemah bersama, nanti akan kukirimi bahan makanan, jadi semua teman temanmu tidak repot repot mencari makan" kata Fugaku

"Terserah kau saja" kata Sasuke cuek

TBC

* * *

Senpaaaiiii, saya benar benar mohon maaf huhu:( sebagai gantinya saya update 2 chapter sekaligus hehehehe, semoga senpai sukaaa:D


	6. Chapter 6

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Kemah bersama akhirnya datang. Seluruh siswa kelas 2 telah siap untuk berangkat. Di sekolah SMA Kashinbu ini bis bis berjejer di halaman depan Sekolah. Koper dan tas yang ukuran super besar terlihat di setiap siswa. Bahkan ada yang membawa bantal dan guling sendiri. Wajah wajah yang ceria tergambar, kesedihan kemarin karena kehilangan Yahiko telah direlakan oleh mereka semua dan sudah bisa bangkit kembali.

"Senseeiii!" kata Deidara dengan senangnya. Semenjak Yahiko pergi, Deidara menjadi berubah. Deidara yang membenci Naruto, sekarang menjadi menyukai Naruto. Deidara berubah seperti ini karena perkataan Naruto yang berhasil membangkitkan jiwanya lagi dan menyadarkan Deidara, betapa baiknya Naruto padahal Deidara selalu jahat padanya.

"Sensei, nanti sekamar denganku ya, kita nonton film bersama dan minum bersama" ajak Deidara yang merangkul Naruto.

"Hey kau rambut kuda!" teriak Hidan dari kejauhan. Hidan menarik Naruto untuk melepaskan rangkulan Deidara, "Yang boleh merangkulnya hanyalah kakakku, jadi jangan berani berani kau menyentuhnya" kata Hidan

"Hey, apa kau anak pindahan. Hakku mau merangkul siapa, kau tidak punya hak melarangku" kata Deidara sambil menarik Naruto menjauh dari Hidan

"Kubilang jangan sentuh dia! Mau berantem kau ha?!" kata Hidan kembali menarik Naruto lagi. Naruo ditarik sana sini oleh Hidan dan Deidara. Karena sakit ditarik tarik, membuat Naruto kesal dan panas pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Sudah diam!" kata Naruto sambil menjitak kepala mereka masing masing. "Cepat baris, sudah waktunya kita berangkat" kata Naruto kesal. Hidan dan Deidara saling menyalahkan satu sama lain karena Naruto kesal kepada mereka berdua.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dan berjalan mendaki gunung, akhirnya kelas 2-1 tiba di lokasi kemah. Mereka semua langsung membangun tenda tenda mereka dan beberapa anak mencari kayu bakar. Naruto mendapat satu tenda dengan Jiraya. Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit seram dengan Jiraya karena Jiraya selalu tertangkap basah sedang menggodai wanita wanita cantik di sekolah oleh Naruto. Baik guru maupun anak murid.

"Semua perhatian!" kata Tsunade menggunakan megafon. "Ini adalah kawasan hutan, kalian janganlah pergi terlalu jauh. Bagi anak perempuan yang ingin membersihkan diri pergilah ke arah barat, sedangkan yang pria pergilah ke arah timur. Jika aku menangkap kalian berbuat diluar peraturan, aku akan memproses kalian. Mengerti maksudku kan?" kata Tsunade

"Yaaa" kompak murid-murid. Naruto kemudian membantu anak-anak mencari kayu bakar.

"Sensei, mancing yuk" ajak Deidara yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Memangnya ada sungai di sekitar sini?" tanya Naruto sambil mencari kayu bakar

"Ada, aku tau jalannya, ayolah" kata Deidara langsung merangkul Naruto dan memaksanya pergi. Protesan Naruto tidak dihiraukan oleh Deidara sama sekali. Saat melewati tempat kemah, Hidan yang baru saja selesai mendirikan tenda, melihat Naruto dirangkul dan dibawa pergi berdua oleh Deidara.

"Anak itu!" gumam Hidan yang tidak terima dan langsung menyusul Deidara.

Deidara dan Naruto sampai di sebuah sungai. Naruto terkagum kagum melihat sungai yang alirannya deras dan sungai ini juga merupakan tempat air terjun. Melihat ke bawah, sepertinya di sana adalah tempat pembersihan diri bagi para pria. Deidara mengambil sebuah 2 pancingan yang dia bawa dari rumah. Satunya diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Ini untuk Sensei, haaaah" kata Deidara rileks sambil mengambil posisi duduk memancing. Naruto tersenyum senang lalu duduk di samping Deidara. Pancingan mereka berdua membentuk sebuah garis air karena aliran airnya lumayan deras. Kemudian tanpa diundang, Hidan datang membawa sebuah bambu dengan tali dan cacing. Deidara memasang wajah mengusir, namun Hidan memasang wajah senyum bangga sekaligus mengejek Deidara. Naruto bolak balik melihat wajah mereka berdua karena bingung atas pertengkaran anak kecil Deidara dan Hidan.

"Wah Sensei aku dapat!" kata Hidan.

"Tarik tarik!" kata Naruto. Tangan Hidan dan Naruto bersatu membuat Deidara kesal melihatnya. Naruto senang melihat Hidan mendapatkan ikan yang lumayan besar. Deidara kesal karena belum dapat ikan.

"Hey pindah ke tempat lain! Mengganggu kau!" kata Deidara

"Ini alam, kau tidak punya hak atas tempat ini" kata Hidan mengejek

"Kau ini benar benar!" gumam Deidara. Kekesalan Deidara dan Hidan tidak sampai di sini, lagi-lagi kepala mereka dilempar oleh sebuah minuman kaleng kosong dari belakang.

"Hey!" kompak mereka berdua sekaligus menoleh ke arah belakang. Gaara dan Sasuke datang dengan wajah kesal mereka.

"Minggir" kata Sasuke mengusir Hidan.

"Tidak mau" kata Hidan keras kepala

"Minggir kubilang" kata Sasuke mendorong Hidan dan memaksakan diri dekat dengan Naruto.

"Hey hey!" kata Hidan yang protes atas tindakan kekerasan. Tidak hanya Hidan, Gaara juga memaksa untuk dekat dengan Naruto. Alhasil, Naruto berada di tengan-tengah pria yang menyukai dirinya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Tingkah murid muridnya ini benar benar speerti anak kecil.

Malam harinya, mereka semua mengadakan pesta makan besar. Hasil tangkapan Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara dan Hidan cukup banyak ditambah kiriman makanan dari Fugaku. Makanan disiapkan di tenda khusus, di sana terdapat ikan bakar, barbeque, daging bakar, jagung bakar, es jus jeruk dan mangga, ayam bakar, kepiting bakar, dan sebagainya. Selain itu juga seperti biasa, Naruto diperebutkan oleh Sasuke Gaara Hidan dan Deidara untuk duduk makan bersama.

Setelah makan bersama, semuanya mengelilingi api unggun dan bernyanyi bersama. Ada yang menari, ada yang melakukan rap, ada yang _beatbox_, ada yang mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan macam macam. Pandangan Sasuke dan Gaara juga tidak lepas untuk memperhatikan Naruto tersenyum hingga tertawa. Hidan dan Deidara terlihat akrab seketika ketika melihat salah satu teman mereka melucu di depan. Di lihat semakin lama, wajah Naruto yang terseyum dan tertawa bahagia ini terlihat sangat indah bagi Gaara dan Sasuke.

Malam semakin larut. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur di tenda masing-masing. "Sensei" bisik seseorang dari luar. Naruto masih nyenyak tertidur. "Sensei" bisik seseorang dari luar lagi. Naruto membuka matanya, rasa kantuk yang berat membuat suara Naruto menjadi serak. Naruto membuka sleting kantung ulat tidurnya dan sleting tenda dan melihat ada Karin di depan tendanya

"Oh Karin? Kenapa? " tanya Naruto

"Sensei, temani aku, aku menjatuhkan dompet di hutan tadi" kata Karin

"Dompet? Kapan?" tanya Naruto

"Tadi ketika aku selesai mandi. Sensei, temani aku" bujuk Karin. Tanpa rasa curiga dan tanpa rasa janggal, Naruto menuruti permintaan Karin.

"Baiklah, ayo" kata Naruto sambil mengambil jaketnya

Karin dan Naruto berjalan ke dalam hutan yang sangat dalam. Sampai jarak dari lokasi perkemahan semakin jauh dan jauh. Cuaca juga terlihat mendung. Hanya senter milik Naruto dan Karin sebagai cahaya satu-satunya di hutan yang gelap ini. Naruto terus mencari ke bawah sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa Karin sedang mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku jaketnya

"Karin, aku piki-" Naruto berhenti berbicara dan menjatuhkan senternya karena terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Karin menyodongkan pisau ke lehernya yang siap untuk menusuk Naruto kapan saja

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahukanmu, jauhi Sasuke dan Itachi?" tanya Karin dengan dinginnya

"Karin, dengarkan aku. Kita bicarakan ini baik baik" kata Naruto

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dan itu sudah cukup. Kau sudah merebut Itachi dan menyakitinya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Sasuke juga dan menyakiti Sasuke. Kau sudah cukup kuberikan kesempatan" kata Karin. Karin semakin maju dan ujung pisau itu semakin dekat dengan leher Naruto. Naruto berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah secara pelan pelan.

"Karin, aku benar benar menyesal. Itachi menolakmu karena Itachi benar benar menganggapmu adalah adiknya. Kau jangan salah paham. Aku dan Itachi hanyalah sebatas sahabat" kata Naruto

"Sahabat? Apakah itu sahabat jika Itachi memelukmu? Apakah itu sahabat jika Itachi mencium keningmu? Aku ini tidak bodoh. Aku tidak peduli kau itu berhubungan dengan siapa, meskipun itu pria, tapi jika itu Itachi ataupun Sasuke, aku tidak akan tinggal diam" kata Karin

"Karin, kumohon dengarkan aku-" kaki Naruto tiba tiba tidak menginjak tanah. Naruto kemudian terjatuh berguling ke jurang bawah sana. Karin yang tanpa perkiraannya, ketakutan dan terkejut. Padahal Karin hanya ingin mengancam Naruto saja dan menakuti Naruto. Saat Naruto terguling dan terguling, kepala Naruto terbentuk batu keras hingga Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Karin ketakutan dan panik, pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Beberapa jam kemudian, hujan turun dengan deras. Naruto masih tidak sadarkan diri di bawah jurang dengan kepala yang berdarah. Di lokasi kemah, tak ada seorangpun yang sadar Naruto tidak ada. Hanya Karin yang terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan di dalam kantung ulet tidurnya. Takdir yang memang sudah terpasang, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Sasuke tiba tiba merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh. Sasuke ingin sekali keluar dari tenda. Hujan deras yang mengguyur, bau tanah yang menyengat membuat Sasuke semakin kuat untuk keluar.

Sementara itu, seseorang misterius yang pernah menolong Sasuke dulu, ternyata memperhatikan semuanya melalui mata-mata yang berada tersembunyi di sekitar lokasi. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto jatuh. Pria ini sambil memakai jas hujannya, memakai topi hitamnya pergi keluar untuk menolong Naruto. Setelah sampai, pria ini memerika leher Naruto dan mengambil kalung itu. Orang itu menggenggam kalung itu sambil mengambil tubuh Naruto untuk digendong di belakangnya. Naruto kemudian dibawa ke suatu tempat

xxxxx

Keesokan paginya, saat Jiraya bangun, Naruto tidak ada. Jiraya pikir Naruto sudah bangun dan membantu anak anak lainnya atau mungkin sedang mandi, namun ternyata, sampai jam makan siang, Naruto tidak ada.

"Sensei, kok Naruto belum kembali?" tanya Tsunade

"Aku juga tidak tau, sejak aku bangun Naruto sudah tidak ada" kata Jiraya

"Tidak ada katamu? Yang benar?" tanya Iruka

"Sungguh" kata Jiraya

"Gawat. Tolong kumpulkan anak-anak dan pergi mencari Naruto. Aku akan menelpon ambulan" kata Tsunade. Jiraya dan guru lainnya segera membunyikan sirine untuk berkumpul. Lalu tanpa sengaja, Jiraya menemukan sebuah kalung di tanah dekat dengan api unggun.

"Perhatian semuanya!" kata Jiraya, "Kita kehilangan guru PKL kita, Naruto. Dan aku menemukan kalung ini. Ada yang tau siapa pemilik kalung ini?" tanya Jiraya. Mendengar berita Naruto menghilang, semua anak terkejut. Terutama Sasuke, Deidara Gaara dan Hidan. Karin semakin bergemetar ketakutan.

"Itu kalungnya Naruto Sensei!" kata Hidan yang mengenali kalung tersebut. Sasuke memasang alarm merah seketika. Mendengar Naruto menghilang, dan kalung pasangannya adalah milik Naruto, benar benar bagaikan sebuah ledakan bom atom bagi Sasuke. Sasuke baru menyadari, saat itu ternyata Naruto memiliki pasangannya.

"_**Kalung itu...darimana kau..."**_

_**"Punya ibuku" kata Sasuke, "Sebelum ibuku meninggal, dia memberikan kalung ini padaku" kata Sasuke**_

_**"Oooh, ibumu...berkata sesuatu tentang kalung itu? Maksudku sebuah dongeng atau cerita gitu?" tanya Naruto, mulai mengintrogasi Sasuke**_

_**"Tidak, ibuku bilang, kalung ini mempunyai pasangan dan aku harus menemukannya" kata Sasuke**_

_**"Pasangan?! Sejenis apa? Pacar atau keluarga?! Terus ibumu dapet dari mantan atau ayahmu atau saudara ibumu?!" desak Naruto dengan rentetan pertanyaan introgasinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan tubuh Sasuke ke belakang karena ngeri melihat antusias Naruto ini.**_

"Hidan, apa kau tau darimana dia dapat kalung itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba

"Tidak. Saat itu sensei hanya bilang, dia harus menemukan pasangannya sebelum dia mati. Begitu" kata Hidan. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke teringat perkataan mendiang ibunya dulu. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto sama persis dengan mendiang ibunya. Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah maju, merebut kalung itu dan berlari sambil berkata, "Aku akan mencarinya"

"Hey Sasuke! Tunggu hey!" kata Jiraya. Melihat Sasuke berlari, Gaara dan Deidara ikut-ikutan.

"Hey tunggu!" kata Hidan yang menyusul

"Kalian berempat jangan seenaknya! Hey!" teriak Tsunade. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mendengarkan

Sasuke berlari ke hutan menembus semak semak. Selama ini memang Naruto membuat Sasuke nyaman. Setiap kali melihat Naruto perasaan Sasuke yang tidak karuan berubah menjadi damai. Wajah ceria Naruto dan omelannya terkadang membuat Sasuke merindukan sosok Naruto. Apa yang dikatan ibunya dulu benar, siapapun pemilik pasangan kalung Sasuke, orang itu adalah orang yang sangat Sasuke sayangi, baik secara sadar maupun tidak.

Napas Sasuke mulai terkuras. Keringat Sasuke mulai bercucuran. Sasuke masih belum menemukan Naruto padahal Sasuke sudah sangat jauh dari lokasi kemah.

"Sebelah sini" kata orang misterius yang menolong Naruto tadi malam. Orang itu kini memakai masker hitam dan kacamata hitam sebagai tambahan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke

"Ikuti aku" kata orang itu. Sasuke penuh dengan rasa curiga. Tapi hati Sasuke menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengikuti orang itu. Sasuke terus memasang waspada dan harus siaga. Orang ini mencurigakan. Sasuke dibawa orang ini ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu ternyata lapangan rumput yang sangat luas. Sasuke terkesima melihat lapangan rumput ini. Dan di ujung sana juga terdapat bunga-bunga yang memagari pohon Sakura yang sangat indah. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat pemandangan menakjubkan.

Orang ini kemudian mengajak Sasuke pergi memasuki sebuah rumah yang di ujung padang rumput. Rumah yang sederhana tapi cantik. Orang ini membuka pintu rumah sederhana itu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Rasa Siaga Sasuke masih tinggi, dan ketika melangkah masuk, Sasuke melihat Naruto terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kepala terperban. Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Sasuke melihat kondisi Naruto. Meraba kecil perban di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau menemukannya? Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke

"Bawalah dia kembali, dia butuh perawatan rumah sakit" kata orang itu

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi

"Cepatlah bawa dia. Aku hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama. Sepertinya kepalanya harus dijahit" kata orang itu. Sasuke melihat Naruto. Sepertinya memang Naruto harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit karena punggung lengannya juga tergores gores.

"Terimakasih" kata Sasuke memberikan salam bungkuk. Sasuke kemudian menggendong belakang Naruto dan membawa Naruto kembali

"Tunggu" kata orang itu, menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah diambang pintu, "Jagalah dia. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya"

"Tidak usah kau minta, aku sudah tau" kata Sasuke, "Terimakasih" kata Sasuke lagi. Orang itu memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto pergi. Ponsel orang itu berbunyi. Orang itu membuka maskernya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"_BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKAN KERJAANMU LAGI KEPALA UDANG!" _teriak seorang wanita di sebrang sana, orang misterius ini menjauhkan ponselnya dari kupingnya dan mengkerutkan wajahnya karena suaranya benar benar melengking

"Aku mengerti aku mengerti, aku segera pulang" kata orang itu

"_CEPAT PULANG KAU SIALAN! DALAM 2 JAM KAU TIDAK KEMBALI, AKU AKAN MENGAHAJARMU HABIS HABISAN!" _ tut tut tut. Komunikasi terputus

"Dasar" gumam orang misterius itu. Kemudian orang misterus itu tersenyum senang, "sampai juma lagi Naruto, Sasuke" kata orang itu meskipun Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak ada.

Xxxxx

Naruto sudah berada di rumah sakit. Ketika melihat Naruto seperti itu, Itachi sedikit menjadi sesak napas dan sedikit lemas. Itachi juga sedikit khawatir karena Naruto mengalami amnesia. Luka yang berada di kepala Naruto benar benar serius. Dan benturan yang diciptakan tampak sangat keras. Mendegar berita Naruto hilang ingatan, semua murid terkejut. Bahkan Deidara meninju Itachi karena kesal Naruto bisa hilang ingatan.

Naruto tengah diimpus dan semua lukanya sudah terperban. Di samping Naruto ada Deidara yang setia menggenggam tangan Naruto. Di sampingnya lagi juga berdiri Sasuke Gaara dan Hidan. Kemudian jemari Naruto mulai bergerak. Semuanya mencodongkan badan untuk melihat apakah mata Naruto akan terbuka saat ini. Harapan mereka terkabul. Naruto secara perlaham membuka matanya

"Sensei!" kompak mereka. Naruto merasakan pusing di kepala yang luar biasa. Pandangannya yang terlihat buram semakin menjelas. Naruto menghirup bau obat yang menyengat. Mata Naruto tersipitkan karena cahaya lampu yang sangat silau.

"Aku panggil Itachi" kata Gaara dengan sigap.

"Aku saja yang memanggil hey!" kata Hidan tak mau kalah

Naruto merasa ada orang asing yang mengelilinginya. Naruto merasa tidak mengenal siapa mereka. Kemudian Itachi datang dan segera melakukan pemulihan.

"Kondisinya sudah kembali, tinggal menunggu pemulihan" kata Itachi

"Syukurlah" kata Hidan. "Sensei , kau ingat aku?" tanya Hidan

"Kau..siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Aku Hidan, calon adik iparmu" kata Hidan dengan percaya dirinya. Kemudian kepala Hidan ditempeleng dari belakang oleh Gaara dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Deidara mengutuk Hidan tanpa suara.

"Jangan percaya, dia berbohong" kata Sasuke. Naruto terus memasang wajah bingungnya. Sementara Itachi, terus memandang Naruto khidmat. Kemudian Itachi pergi. Di ambang pintu, Itachi menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto, kemudian baru Itachi pergi. "Aku akan menjaganya, kalian kembalilah" kata Sasuke

"Tidak, aku yang akan menjaganya" kata Deidara

"Yang berhak menjaganya itu aku" kata Hidan tidak mau kalah

"Kita kembali" kata Gaara, "tolong kau jaga sensei. Kalian berdua ayo" kata Gaara. Awalnya Hidan dan Deidara bersikeras tidak mau, namun Gaara menarik paksa kerah leher belakang mereka. Mereka berdua ribut mmeronta meronta. Naruto semakin bingung.

Keesokan harinya, Nauto sudah merasa lebih baik. Naruto duduk bersantai di ruang rawat sambil menonton TV. Naruto sangat ingin tahu siapa anak-anak SMA yang datang kemarin. Saat itu, salah seorang anak SMA tampan tidak memberitahunya. Dia berjanji akan memberitahukan semuanya hari ini. Naruto melihat jam di dinding. Pukul 10.00, Naruto menunggu siswa itu namun belum kunjung datang juga. Pintu kamar ruang rawat Naruto terbuka, berharap siswa yang datang kemarin. Perasaan Naruto sedikit kecewa karena yang datang adalah dokter

Itachi memeriksa kondisi Naruto. Itachi berandai jika ingatan Naruto tidak hilang, Naruto pasti akan cerewet bertanya tanya dan selalu mencari perhatian Itachi dilepaskan kembali dan melepas infus Naruto sambil berkata, "Kondisimu pulih sangat cepat. Lusa kau boleh puang" kemudian Itachi pergi begitu saja. Naruto yang menundukan kepala dan mengucapkan terimakasih tidak dihiraukan oleh Itachi. Padahal dalam hati, Itachi ingin sekali bertanya 'apa kau ingat aku?'

Naruto kembali menunggu. Siswa itu masih belum datang juga. Naruto semakin lama semakin bosan. Naruto mencoba untuk menghirup udara luar. Naruto bertanya tanya setiap suster yang lewat dimana jalan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat Naruto berhasil, Naruto sangat senang. Naruto menghirup udara luar sedalam dalamnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan rileks.

"Sepertinya kau sudah pulih" kata Sasuke yang datang dari arah kanan Naruto. Naruto mengenali suara itu dan menoleh

"Kau yang kemarin!" kata Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. "Hey, katakan siapa dirimu. Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat apapun, kau berjanji untuk memberitahuku kemarin" kata Naruto

"Ayo sarapan, kita makan di taman" kata Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menariknya

"Hey tunggu dulu!" kata Naruto. Di atas, Itachi memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke. Itachi tidak menyadari bahwa dia cemburu melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Itachi hanya diam membisu memperhatikan mereka yang bergandengan.

Di taman, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di bangku panjang. Sasuke memberikan sepotong sandwich untuk Naruto dan sebuah minuman teh gelas hangat. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke serius, mengingat apakah Naruto pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya atau tidak. Naruto benar benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Ini membuat Naruto frustasi

"Hey katakan siapa kau! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun" kata Naruto

"Makanlah dulu" kata Sasuke sambil membukakan plastik sandwich untuk Naruto

"Katakan dulu apa" kata Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke hingga Sasuke berhenti membuka plastik sandwich miliknya.

"Meskipun hilang ingatan, kau tetap cerewet" kata Sasuke kesal

"Hilang ingatan?! Aku?!" kata Naruto terkejut

"Iya kau hilang ingatan" kata Sasuke. Naruto memasang ekspresi sedih. Pantas selama ini Naruto tidak bisa mengingat apapun dan tidak mengenali siapapun. Naruto memegang sandwichnya dengan pasrah, nafsu makan Naruto menghilang seketika.

"Terus...kau itu siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Pacarmu" kata Sasuke penuh dengan keyakinannya

"Ha?!"

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng, lalu Sasuke mengambil kalung yang dia sakukan di saku celananya. Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto dan meletakan kalung Naruto di telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke memberikannya kalung. "Kalung itu milikmu. Aku memiliki pasangannya" kata Sasuke menunjukan kalung kuncinya. Naruto terkejut melihat kecocokan kalung yang berada di telapak tangannya dan yang melingkar di leher Sasuke.

"Kau..kau pasti berbohong kan?" tanya Naruto

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak" kata Sasuke sambil kembali menyantap sarapannya. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang perih di hatinya. Mata Naruto berkaca kaca memandang Sasuke. Kemudian mata yang berkaca kaca itu meneteskan air mata. Sasuke yang sekedar untuk melirik Naruto berubah menjadi perhatian penuh pada Naruto dan segera meletakan sandwichnya di sampingnya. Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dengan usapan lembut dari ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis. Ini memang aneh dan tidak masuk akal serta gila, tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku akan memberimu sebuah ingatan yang indah, aku akan mengkosongkan bahuku dan memberikannya untukmu, supaya kau tidak takut saat kau mengingat kembali ingatanmu" kata Sasuke. Air mata Naruto semakin sering menetes. Sasuke memberikan senyuman hangat dan menarik tubuh Naruto lembut untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dan lagi-lagi Gaara berdiam diri membisu di balik pohon besar karena mendengar semuanya.

Gaara menunggu Sasuke di lobi rumah sakit. Sampai sore menjelang Sasuke belum keluar juga. Gaara merasa sedikit marah kepada Sasuke atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tadi. Namun di sisi lain, Gaara juga tidak mau merusak hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah dibangun sejak kecil. Bagi Gaara, Sasuke adalah penyelamat Gaara waktu itu.

Setelah penantian lama Gaara, akhirnya Sasuke muncul. "Sasuke" panggil Gaara. "Kita bicara" kata Gaara. Gaara mengajak Sasuke untuk bicara di luar. Gaara sangat gugup sekaligus takut jika dia mengatakan hal ini, apakah hubungan persahabatannya akan masih seperti dulu atau tidak.

"Ada apa?" tanyaa Sasuke

Gaara menarik napas lalu berkata, "Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau mau membunuhnya secara pelan pelan?" tanya Gaara yang terbawa emosi

"Ha?"

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mengatakan kau dan sensei berpacaran? Kenapa kau memberitahukan kebohongan padanya, kau sudah tau sensei tidak mempunyai memori yang bagus, ketika dia tau itu semua adalah kebohongan, dia pasti akan terluka. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Gaara

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"Sasuke, berhenti bermain main dan katakan yang sebenarnya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku tau kau menyukai Naruto sensei seperti menyukai Yahiko sensei, tapi jangan memberinya harapan palsu seperti itu. Jangan mengusilinya seperti itu. Dia itu hilang ingatan Sasuke" kata Gaara

"Apa aku terlihat main-main? Apa aku pernah menguslili seseorang? Bukankah kau sudah tau aku tidak pernah peduli dengan siapapun" kata Sasuke. Gaara yang tidak mau menerima dugaannya itu terus mengelak dan mengelak. Menganggap Sasuke hanyalah usil terhadap Naruto. Tangan Gaara mengepal erat-erat karena merasaka sesak di dadanya. Sasuke kemudian pergi begitu saja melewati Gaara.

Gaara lalu pergi untuk mengunjungi Naruto. Naruto yang sedang bersantai menonton TV di ruang rawatnya terlihat sangat damai. Selama ini, Gaara selalu melihat kesedihan dan penyesalan di mata Naruto jika Naruto sedang sendiri. Gaara memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan menyembunyikan semua perasaan sakitnya

Tok Tok. Gaara mengetuk pintu, membuka pintu dan tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Kau...Gaara?" tanya Naruto. Gaara terkejut dan sedikit senang karena Naruto mengingat ...

"Anda mengingat saya?" tanya Gaara

"Tidak, Sasuke yang memberitahukanku semua orang ku kenal" kata Naruto. Sudah diduga. Seharusnya Gaara tidak berharap terlalu tinggi dan itu juga mustahil. Naruto baru saja kehilangan ingatannya dan mana mungkin ingatannya bisa pulih dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kondisi Anda sensei?" tanya Gaara sambil duduk bangku samping ranjang Naruto

"Aku baik. Rasanya mau pulang sekarang, tapi dokter tidak mengizinkanku" kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk angguk pertanda dia mengerti alasan dokter tersebut.

Di ruangan Itachi, Itachi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Mendengar cerita Sasuke, Itachi didatangi perasaan takut seperti dulu. Itachi yang sedang memeriksa hasil otopsi seseorang, tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. "Hingga detik ini, yang aku lakukan hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Satu persatu kenangan muncul dan menyulitkan" gumam Itachi sambil menghela napasnya

xxxxx

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Naruto hilang ingatan. Karena itu, Naruto dibiarkan libur sampai ingatannya pulih kembali. Di kelas, Karin duduk diam di bangkunya dengan wajah pucat dan ketakutan. Karin sangat merasa telah mencelakakan seseorang dengan sengaja. Karin tidak terpikir di sekitar situ ada jurang yang lumayan curam. Karin membuat dirinya sibuk dengan membaca buku pelajaran, berharap lupa sejenak tentang apa yang dia lakukan.

Sementara itu, Naruto duduk diam di sofa. Naruto bingung mau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Naruto sampai saat ini masih belum bisa mengingat apapun. Naruto kemudian berbaring di sofa. Melihat langit-langit kos-kosannya. Berharap ingat sesuatu, tapi yang terlintas adalah Sasuke.

"_**...Ini memang aneh dan tidak masuk akal serta gila, tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku akan memberimu sebuah ingatan yang indah, aku akan mengosongkan bahuku dan memberikannya untukmu, supaya kau tidak takut saat kau mengingat kembali ingatanmu"**_

Kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan entah kenapa ada yang janggal. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto tidak boleh berprasangka buruk terhadap Sasuke. Naruto harus percaya pada Sasuke, karena Sasuke adalah pacarnya dan orang yang memiliki pasangan kalung miliknya.

Ting tong. Bunyi bel berbunyi. Naruto langsung bangkit dari sofa, Naruto berpikir itu pasti Sasuke. Saat membuka pintu, Naruto yang memasang wajah ceria berubah menjadi wajah terkejut. Naruto seperti melihat sebuah bayangan. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya bukan Sasuke, melainkan orang lain..

"...ey...Hey...hey!" kata Sasuke. Naruto kembali dengan kesadarannya ketika Sasuke menepuk bahunya.

"Oh Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat" kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Naruto

"Sekolah libur. Cepat ganti baju, hari ini kita kencan" kata Sasuke berbohong.

"Ooh..baiklah masuklah. Aku mau ganti baju dulu" kata Naruto

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi pertamakali mengunjungi sebuah bioskop. Mereka berdua menonton film horor yang baru saja keluar beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama membeli popcorn dan minuman bersoda. Di saat film bagian lucu, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai Naruto tersedak minumannya sendiri. Sasuke tertawa kecil namun hilang saat mengingat perkataan Gaara.

" _**...kau sudah tau sensei tidak mempunyai memori yang bagus, ketika dia tau itu semua adalah kebohongan, dia pasti akan terluka"**_

Sasuke menoleh ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati filmnya. Sasuke ingin sekali setiap waktu melihat wajahnya yang seceria ini. Tertawa lepas dan berseri. "Kau benar benar bercahaya seperti matahari" kata Sasuke yang juga mengeluarkan senyuman. Suara bioskop yang keras tidak membuat Naruto mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Pulang dari bioskop, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke salah satu tempat kencan. Mereka menaiki perahu bebek berdua. Naruto ingin mengabadikan momen romantis ini, saat di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Naruto mengambil ponselnya, lalu menyuruh untuk mendekat. Dengan lincah, Naruto mengambil foto. Sasuke tidak terima Naruto seenaknya mengambil gambar dirinya. Ponsel Naruto berusaha untuk direbut oleh Sasuke, namun Naruto tidak mau memberikannya. Perebutan ponsel Naruto membuat mereka berdua terlihat sangat romantis.

Sore harinya Naruto mengajak Sasuke makan di kedai pinggir jalan. Setelah makan, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan-jalan di taman. Sasuke membeli es krim untuk mereka berdua. Usilnya Naruto, ketika Sasuke menjilat es krim miliknya, tangan Sasuke di dorong oleh Naruto sehingga sebagian es krim menempel di wajah Naruto. Naruto setelah melakukan keusilannya tertawa-tawa sambil buru buru lari menjauh kemudian memeletkan lidahnya. Benar benar mengejek Sasuke. Sasuke tidak terima tentunya, Sasuke kemudian mengejar Naruto untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Tidak terasa mereka berkencan sampai malam. Sasuke yang meninggalkan motornya di kos-kosan Naruto, menikmati naik bus dan jalan pulang bersama dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke, menurutmu aku orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Naruto

"Menyebalkan" kata Sasuke

"Kau ini! Aku serius" kata Naruto sebal sambil memukul lengan atas Sasuke

"Aku juga serius" kata Sasuke cuek. Naruto mencibir kesal, padahal Naruto ingin sekali tahu siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Bagiku kau adalah Naruto sensei. Dan itu tidak ada yang lain, hanya kaulah Naruto sensei" kata Sasuke yang kali ini menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto terkesima mendengar ucapan Sasuke lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Ketika ingatanmu kembali, apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang kukatakan, kau harus mengatakan iya" kata Sasuke

"Permintaan macam apa itu. Aneh sekali" kata Naruto heran

"Berjanjilah. Kau akan mengatakan iya" kata Sasuke

"Baik baik aku berjanji" kata Naruto. Kemudian Naruto sampai di kos-kosannya. "Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan. Terimakasih Sasuke" kata Naruto senyum. Melihat senyum manis di bibir Naruto, Sasuke pun tidak bisa menolak untuk senyum.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu" kata Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Ini" Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Serangan ciuman dadakan ini membuat mata Naruto membuka lebar. Keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi kemauan sendiri. Mata Naruto mulai dipejamkan, tangan Naruto dilingkarkan ke leher Sasuke sambil Naruto memberikan ciumannya kepada Sasuke.

TBC

* * *

Perrebutan antara Sasu dan Gaara akan dimulai senpai heheehe, terus masa lalu Naru juga akan terungkap dan ada situasi tidak terduga hehehee, semoga senpai tetap suka:D

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	7. Chapter 7

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

**mifta cinya****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D maaf senpai maaaaaf:( saya salah ketik huhuhu:( itu maksudnya sasu gapernah keliatan nangis kalo ibunya meninggal:( ayahnya masih idup:( maaf senpaaaiii:( **Ryuusuke583****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:Dibunya naru masih idup senpai:D cuman ditinggalin aja heheheh muehehe masalah itu ada di chap berikut berikutnya hhhehe:D **Dewi15****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D **mifta cinya****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D ada chap berikut berikutnya senpai hehehe:D **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D hehe saya juga suka gemes sendiri senpai sama sasu :D **Namikaze Otorie****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:DItu ada di chap berikut berikutnya senpai hehehe:D **kyuubi no kitsune 4485****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D amin senpai hehehe :D **choikim1310****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D itu ada di chap berikut berikutnya senpai heheehe:D **hanazawa kay****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D **Aiko Michishige****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D ** .148****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D **xxxSN****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D **99****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D **Retnoelf****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D **kimm bii****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah membaca dan mereview:D itu ada di chap berikut berikutnya senpai heheeh:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Hari Minggu Gaara pagi-pagi berada di tempat Gym bersama ibunya. Remaja tampan ini sedang menggunakan alat Treadmill. Kulit putih Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah keringat, di lehernya melingkar handuk kecil, rambut Gaara naik turun karena kecepatan Treadmill yang tinggi. Bentuk tubuh seksi Gaara terlihat jelas di bagian lengannya karena memakai baju tanpa lengan. Mata Gaara fokus ke depan. Ibunya Gaara juga sedang memakai Treadmill di samping kanan anaknya. Ibunya Gaara kemudian selesai lebih awal dan duduk di bangku untuk mengambil waktu istirahat. Ibunya Gaara memperhatikan sang buah hati yang masih berolahraga dengan sebuah senyuman. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara menyusul sang ibu yang sedang istirahat. Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya bersamaan tubuhnya yang duduk di samping ibunya dan tangannya mengambil tempat minumnya di tasnya.

"Gaara, bagaimana kabar wali kelas barumu? Apa ingatannya sudah kembali?" tanya ibunya Gaara. Gaara menggeleng. Ibunya Gaara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengkerutkan keningnya. Wajah Gaara terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dan tatapan matanya tergambar hati Gaara sedang kesal. "Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu cemberut begitu?" tanya ibunya Gaara

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Gaara. Ibunya semakin penasaran dengan ekspresi wajah Gaara. Sepintas Gaara terlihat kesal tapi semakin lama terlihat wajah antara sedih, putus asa dan marah. Tangan ibunya Gaara memegang tangan Gaara yang sedang memegang tempat mimunya. Kepala Gaara dibuat menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Katakan saja masalahmu, siapa tau ibu bisa membantu" kata ibunya dengan lembut dan penuh senyuman. Namun Gaara menolak. Gaara melepaskan tangan ibunya dengan lembut dan tersenyum

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Gaara kemudian. Ibunya menghela nafas. Gaara lagi-lagi tidak mau berbagi masalahnya.

"Gaara, aku ini ibumu. Jika memang kamu mendapat masalah, katakanlah supaya aku bisa membantumu. Tidak ada salahnya bercerita, meskipun pendapatku tidak sesuai, setidaknya kamu sudah berbagi dan membuat hatimu lega" kata ibunya dengan bijak. Gaaara menundukan kepalanya lalu menegapkan kepalanya lagi. Berpikir lagi untuk menceritakan apa yang menjadi perhatiannya atau tidak.

"Ibu" kata Gaara, memandang botol minum yang dia pegang. Ibunya mengambil posisi mendengarkan dengan baik. "Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan" kata Gaara

"Kenapa? Apa kamu membuat masalah?" tanya Ibunya

"Aku juga tidak tau membuat masalah atau tidak. Ketika aku merasa jauh, aku merasa baik baik saja, namun ketika aku merasa dekat, aku merasa kesal. Seperti sebuah hukum yang benar disalahkan dan yang salah dibenarkan" kata Gaara. Ibunya mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Gaara. Tidak biasanya Gaara berkata seperti ini. Ibu Gaara yakin anaknya sedang mengalami kesulitan. Kemudian ponsel Gaara berbunyi pesan masuk. Tanpa sengaja ibunya Gaara melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel Gaara. 'Naruto'. Ibunya Gaara langsung menarik tangan Gaara dan melihat ponsel Gaara lebih dekat ke matanya

"Gaara, kamu...kamu kenal dengan dia?" tanya Ibunya Gaara dengan ekspresi terkejut. Gaara mengkerutkan keningnya yang bingung melihat ekspresi ibunya. Gaara mengangguk. Ibunya menarik napas sambil menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. Kedua tangan ibunya kemudian memegang Gaara dengan erat, "Kamu benar benar kenal? Apakah kamu dekat dengannya? Sungguh?!" kata ibunya Gaara mendesak Gaara. Gaara semakin bingung dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Nafas ibunya terhembus berat dan melemas seketika. "Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali" kata ibunya Gaara memasang wajah sedih dan pasrah

"Ada apa memangnya? Ibu juga kenal wali kelasku?" tanya Gaara. Mendengar kata wali kelas, ibunya Gaara berteriak apa hingga semua orang menoleh kepadanya. Ibunya Gaara diam seketika sambil menengok sedikit ke kanan dan kiri karena telah membuat sebuah sensasi. Gaara sendiri hampir loncat dari duduknya karena suaranya ibunya begitu menggelegar. Tangan ibunya Gaara meraih tangan Gaara lalu menggenggamnya di pangkuan ibunya.

"Sepertinya kamu harus tau kebenarannya" kata ibunya Gaara. Gaara memasang wajah penasarannya. Ibunya Gaara menelan ludah dan melirik kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang disekelilingnya. Kemudian ibunya Gaara sedikit condong ke Gaara. Dengan suara yang pelan, ibunya Gaara berkata, "Sebenarnya, Naruto itu..."

xxxxx

Jika Minggu pagi Gaara berolahraga di Gym bersama ibunya, Naruto berolahraga pagi dengan Sasuke melakukan jogging. Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dengan bagun pagi. Kaki Naruto melakukan jogging namun tubuh Naruto membungkuk dengan tangan yang lemas bergoyang sana sini. Sasuke yang terbiasa dan sedang bersemangat menghela nafasnya melihat Naruto. Umur Naruto memang lebih tua dari Sasuke, namun dalam diri Naruto tidak ada sedikitpun tingkah laku yang sesuai dengan umurnya sekarang. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, Naruto terlihat seumuran dengan Sasuke.

"Hey cepatlah!" kata Sasuke. Naruto berjongging asal-asalan lama lama terjatuh duduk lalu tiduran di jalan. Sasuke awalnya kaget Naruto terjatuh, ketika tahu Naruto hanyalah tiduran, Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan memasang ekspresi kesal. Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto untuk bangun, tapi Naruto merengek minta pulang. Sasuke tidak peduli rengekan Naruto, Sasuke terus menarik bahkan mendorong Naruto untuk berjongging dengan benar. Giliran tiba waktunya sarapan, Naruto bersemangat ria. Dengan lahapnya Naruto memakan sarapannya. Sasuke antara malu dan kesal, melihat betapa rakusnya Naruto jika mengangkut soal makanan. Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto justru senyum senyum bagaikan orang bodoh dikala mulutnya mengunyah makanan yang penuh.

Sasuke sekarang menikmati jalan bersama dengan Naruto yang menuju ke kos kosan Naruto. Naruto terus tersenyum bodoh kepada Sasuke sampai Sasuke malu berjalan bersama Naruto. Sasuke juga kesal karena Naruto benar benar membuat mood Sasuke hilang. Di pikiran Sasuke, Naruto hanya tertarik pada makanan, tidak tertarik sama sekali kesehatan dirinya sendiri. Saat Naruto sedang senang, Naruto mengingat sesuatu tentang jalanan yang ada di depannya. Ada sebuah ingatan yang berbayang. Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Dalam ingatan Naruto, Naruto digebuki habis habisan oleh sekumpulan preman, tubuhnya ditendang keras sampai terkena ulu hati. Rasa sakit yang diterima sungguh luar biasa, dan mengeluarkan muntah darah akibat tendangan keras itu. Naruto pulang dengan tertatih-tatih sambil membawa rasa sakitnya. Mengingat memori itu, tubuh Naruto goyah. Kedua kakinya berusaha menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat Naruto yang hampir jatuh. Naruto memucat dan berkeringat dingin. Ingatan yang mengerikan itu membuat Naruto ketakutan. Tubuh Naruto bergetar dengan hebat. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke. Sebuah kecemasan tergambar di wajah Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke bergerak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Naruto tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Sasuke...aku...aku..." Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Semua pikirannya kacau balau. Naruto menghempuskan nafasnya cepat bagaikan orang terkena asma. Sasuke memanggil namanya pun tidak bisa di dengar dengan jelas. "Sasuke...maaf...aku ingin sendiri.." kata Naruto. Suara Naruto terdengar lemah di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke yang mencoba menghentikan Naruto tidak bisa memaksa. Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang mengalami masa yang sulit saat ini. Sasuke tidak meninggalkan Naruto, dia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Sampai di kos-kosan, Naruto mengunci pintunya lalu bersandar di pintu sambil memerosotkan tubuhnya. Naruto duduk lemas. Dia masih terkejut dengan apa yang diingatnya. Kedua tangan Naruto dilipat lalu dijepit oleh tubuhnya yang membukuk dan kakinya yang ditekuk. Naruto ketakutan dalam tundukan kepalanya yang tertempel di lututnya. Di balik pintu, Sasuke sudah siap untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Sasuke terkadang merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Naruto, tapi Sasuke merasa senang karena Naruto bersikap seperti apa yang Sasuke harapkan selama ini. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, seperti menyerah untuk mengetuk pintu. Sasuke lalu duduk di samping engsel pintu Naruto. Menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya. Menoleh ke arah pintu Naruto. Kemudian lurus ke depan lagi.

Dengan rasa lemas, Naruto berdiri. Ingatan Naruto yang mulai kembali terus berputar di pikiran Naruto. Sampai saat di kamar, ketika Naruto membaca komik lanjutannya kemarin, Naruto menemukan sebuah foto yang terselip di komik itu. Foto itu adalah foto gabungan, dari Naruto SMP sampai Naruto SMA. Ada seseorang yang bersama Naruto ketika Naruto SMP sampai SMA. Semakin dilihat foto itu, ingatan Naruto akhirnya kembali.

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto adalah seorang anak lelaki yang selalu sendirian. Karena dia tidak mempunyai kedua orang tua, Naruto terbully oleh teman-temannya. Naruto juga dikucilkan oleh tetangga karena tidak diketahui siapa orang tuanya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap terlihat baik baik saja. Naruto tidak mau menunjukan kesedihannya. Terutama di hadapan neneknya. Naruto terus terlihat bahagia walaupun sebenarnya, Naruto sangat kesepian. Terkadang Naruto murung sendirian di kamarnya. Murung sedih melihat anak sebanyanya mendapat teman yang banyak. Dari kecil sampai SMP Naruto tidak mempunyai teman satupun. Naruto diejek, dilempari **__**batu kerikil**__**, dijadikan kambing hitam, bahkan babak belur karena membela dirinya sendiri. Naruto tetap sabar dan terus melangkah maju. Bullyan Naruto yang terparah adalah saat Naruto SMP. Keberanian Naruto dan ketabahan Naruto tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Sampai saat itu, Naruto berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya yang menuduh Naruto mencuri celengan kelas. Organisasi pendisiplinan anak menyalahkan Naruto yang tidak berdosa sama sekali. Naruto menghadapi orang dewasa sendirian tanpa ada pendamping dan Naruto juga tetap membela kebenaran dirinya. Karena Naruto tidak mau mengaku, akhirnya Naruto dipindahkan. Naruto terpaksa berbohong kepada neneknya jika Naruto ingin pindah sekolah dan Naruto sudah menyiapkan suratnya. Nenek Naruto tidak tau jika Naruto dipindahkan. Naruto tetap menaruh senyum pada wajahnya sehingga neneknya tidak perlu khawatir. **_

_**Meskipun di sekolah baru, Naruto tetap tidak mempunyai teman. Naruto terus terbully karena kabar tentang Naruto beredar luas di kawasan sekolahnya. Guru dan siswa sangat tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Bahkan memasukan Naruto pun dengan rasa terpaksa. Karena ada seseorang yang berada di belakang Naruto yang mempunyai kekuatan besar. Naruto tidak mengetahui orang itu siapa dan Naruto juga tidak tau jika sekolah barunya terpaksa mengizinkan Naruto. Saat itu, Naruto duduk sendirian di bangku taman sekolah di bawah pohon. Naruto iri sekali melihat siswa siswi lain bermain dengan gembira. **_

_**"Kau anak baru ya?" tanya seseorang tiba tiba. Naruto menoleh, ada seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengannya tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu duduk lalu memberikan sebatang eskrim untuk Naruto. "Aku Itachi, kau Naruto, iya kan?" tanya anak itu. Itachi namanya. Keren, seperti orangnya. **_

_**"Hm, namaku sepertinya sangat dikenal" kata Naruto, malu dengan dirinya kepada Itachi. Itachi memberikan Naruto senyuman. Senyuman Itachi membuat wajah Naruto memanas dan hati Naruto berdebar kencang. **_

_**"Mulai sekarang, aku temanmu. Kita akan menjadi sahabat yang terhebat yang pernah ada. Oke?" kata Itachi. Naruto berhasil tersenyum akibat kalimat Itachi. Dan saat inilah dimana Naruto merasakan bagaimana mempunyai seorang teman. Semenjak Itachi menjadi teman Naruto, Naruto diperkenalkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi gara-gara Naruto, Itachi menjadi terkucilkan karena berteman dengan pencuri. Walaupun begitu, Itachi tetap berada di sisi Naruto. Itachi bahkan membela Naruto di hadapannya tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. Itachi selalu percaya dengan Naruto dan tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataan orang lain kepada Naruto. Itachi bahkan masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, organisasi pendisiplinan anak hanya gara gara membela Naruto. Kedua orang tua Itachi untung saja selalu di pihak Itachi. Jadi Itachi terus menang dan berhasil menyatakan jika Naruto tidak bersalah. **_

_**Hubungan persahabatan Naruto dan Itachi terus berlanjut. Meskipun mereka berbeda sekolah di SMA. Saat SMA, KFC diadakan. Naruto dan Itachi sama sama mendaftar dan menjadi satu team. Mereka kompak membantu satu sama lain. Kebersamaan Naruto dan Itachi semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Itachi bahkan selalu mengantar jemput Naruto di rumahnya dan mencium kening Naruto. Terkadang, Itachi juga mencium pipi Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Tapi sayangnya, kebersamaan Naruto dan Itachi berubah menjadi sebuah kepingan kaca. Hancur. **_

_**Itachi sangat senang renang. Dia mempunyai sebuah mimpi untuk menjadi seorang atlet renang internasional. Potensi Itachi sangat memungkinkan bahwan Itachi sering mengikuti olimpiade dan mendapatkan juara umum. Bakat yang dimiliki Itachi mengharuskan Itachi untuk keluar sekolah. Itachi harus masuk ke dalam sekolah khusus atlet yang berada di luar negri setelah KFC selesai. Itachi sebenarnya tidak mau, namun kedua orangtuanya dan juga kepala sekolah membujuk Itachi untuk pergi. Ketika menceritakan hal ini kepada Naruto, Itachi mendapatkan sebuah kesalahpahaman. Naruto berpikir Itachi akan meninggalkannya. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Ketika Itachi berhasil, Itachi akan menjemput Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Namun Naruto terlanjur buta oleh kesalahpahamannya. Ditambah, nenek Naruto meninggal ketika Naruto akan berangkat ke KFC. Saat selesai bertanding dan akan masuk ke babak final, Naruto mendapat kabar bahwa neneknya mengalami kecelakaan. Naruto segera berlari kencang dari tempat menuju rumah sakit. Dan Itachi juga menyusul Naruto di belakangnya. Kemudian mereka berdebat **_

_**"Apa? Kau keluar? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ini mimpimu?" tanya seseorang yang merupakan temannya**_

_**"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa mengikuti jejaknya. Jika seandainya saja aku tidak pernah mengikuti ajang ini, nenek pasti ada di rumah dengan senyumannya"**_

_**"Ini bukanmu salahmu. Ini adalah kecelakaan. Naruto, datanglah. Kau bilang kau ingin mengikuti jejaknya kan? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Ini adalah satu-satuny a jalan. Ajang ini miliknya, dia, ayahmu yang membuat ajang ini. Jadi datanglah Naruto"**_

_**"Maaf. Kau pulanglah. Aku harus menjaga nenek" kata Naruto. Dia berbalik meninggalkan temannya**_

_**"Naruto, Naruto!"**_

_**"Maaf Itachi. Sampai jumpa. Kumohon, jangan katakan siapapun dan rahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Aku ingin hidup dalam kehidupan biasa" kata Naruto tanpa berbalik badan. Itachi, temannya Naruto tidak bisa menghalanginya. Diam ditempat memperhatikan temannya yang bersedih. Yang terluka dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya jika seseorang yang dia sayangi terluka. Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan. Tidak lama setelah itupun neneknya meninggal dunia. **_

_**Lalu Naruto jarang masuk sekolah. Itachi mencoba untuk menghubungi bahkan mendatangi ke rumahnya, Naruto tetap tidak mau bertemu dengan Itachi. Itachi berkali kali menjelaskan namun tetap tidak terdengar. Sampai Naruto berada dalam kegelapan hatinya. Naruto di SMA terkenal karena dia selalu menang dalam setiap babak di KFC. Bahkan Naruto mengalahkan petarung yang jauh lebih berpengalaman darinya. Tapi teman teman Naruto adalah teman yang memiliki pergaulan bebas. Naruto mulai terpengaruh. Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto mulai menjadi brandal. Naruto mulai mabuk dan menghabisi siapapun yang membuat suasana hatinya jelek. Itachi selalu memberikan Naruto nasehat secara baik baik. Namun Naruto tidak mau mendengar. Buruknya, Itachi memberikan sedikit peringatan tegas saat Naruto sedang kacau balau, alias sedang sedikit mabuk. Malam hari, di tempat yang sepi, Itachi meminta Naruto untuk segera bertemu dengannya. **_

_**"Kenapa kau begini? Masih SMA kau sudah mabuk, mau bagaimana kau dimasa depan? Mau hancur kau ha?" kata Itachi**_

_**"Diam kau. Jangan ikut campur, Ini duniaku, bukan duniamu" kata Naruto. Tangannya kembali memasukan sebuah air dalam botol kedalam mulutnya. Itachi menarik napasnya karena kesal lalu mengambil botol itu. Itachi melempar botol itu ke tanah hingga botol itu pecah. **_

_**"Naruto, kumohon padamu, jangan seperti ini. Aku itu-"**_

_**"Apa?! Kau itu apa?! Jika kau mau pergi ya pergilah! Aku tidak peduli! Sama sekali tidak peduli!" kata Naruto berteriak di hadapan Itachi. **_

_**Itachi kehilangan emosinya, meninju keras wajah Naruto hingga Naruto tersungkur ke tanah. Napas Itachi naik turun akibat emosinya sangat tinggi. Tangan Itachi bergetar hebat karena telah meninju orang yang disayangnya. Naruto yang mulai mabuk kembali bangkit dan meninju Itachi dengan satu pukulan keras. Akibat pukulan keras itu, Itachi menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya supaya tidak terjatuh. "Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu." kata Naruto yang matanya sudah bekaca kaca. Naruto pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi terus memanggil namanya, Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming. Naruto terus dikejar dan dihentikan langkahnya oleh Itachi. Kekesalan Naruto yang diluar kesadarannya membuat Itachi mengalami kecelakaan. **_

_**Saat Naruto dipegang kuat oleh Itachi, Naruto menendang perut Itachi hingga Itachi jatuh ke aspal. Lalu Itachi bangkit untuk mengejar Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Melihat lampu tanda pejalan kaki sudah berkedip untuk mati dan akan digantikan oleh lampu tanda mobil, Itachi nekat menyebrang demi untuk mengejar Naruto. Namun saayangnya, waktu Itachi tidak cukup. Itachi tertabrak mobil sedan. **__**Itachi sepertinya lompat dan menjadi terguling ke atas mobil hingga mobil kaca depan itu pecah. Dengan sebuah keajaiban Tuhan dan jaket yang lumayan tebal, Itachi tidak mengalami pendarahan. Namun punggung Itachi terbentuk keras di aspal.**__** Itachi merintih kesakitan. Itachi terus memegangi bahunya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto bergetar ketakutan dan panik. Bahkan sampai di rumah sakitpun, Naruto merasa sangat bersalah. Naruto ingin sekali masuk ke dalam, tapi sayangnya pihak keluarga Itachi melarang keras Naruto untuk menemui Itachi. Baik Karin maupun keluarga Itachi, menghasut Naruto untuk tidak ke dalam bahkan sampai mengancam Naruto.**_

_**Naruto jalan mondar mandir di depan pintu masuk. Tangan Naruto dilipat sebelah sambil menggigit kuku jarinya. Naruto SMA ini masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan ketakutan karena sudah terjadi suatu hal yang mengerikan. Naruto berhenti dan menghadap pintu masuk rumah sakit itu. Kaki Naruto dimajukan ke depan untuk mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam. Namun Naruto menarik kakinya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik badan. Naruto bingung, apa dia harus masuk atau tidak.**_

_**Naruto kemudian mengambil pilihan asal. Naruto menjauh dari rumah sakit itu. Tapi saat di gerbang, Naruto kembali lagi masuk. Saat Naruto masuk, Naruto melihat Itachi di jendela atas sana. Itachi sakit. Tangannya terperban. Melihat Itachi yang seperti itu Naruto membuat matanya sendiri berkaca dan ingin sekali menangis. Mata Itachi juga sudah terlihat berkaca sedari tadi.**_

_**Naruto ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa Naruto ucapkan. Naruto bergemetar ketakutan. Naruto perlahan mundur menjauh. Itachi melihat Naruto semakin jauh, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kaca. Kemudian Naruto meneteskan air matanya karena sudah tidak bisa lagi tertahan. Saat Naruto meneteskan air mata, Itachi juga meneteskan air matanya. Namun, Naruto pergi kemudian berlari meninggalkan Itachi.**_

"_**Naruto!" panggil Itachi. Namun suara Itachi tidak dapat didengar. Itachi memanggil nama Naruto, memberikan sebuah kode, tapi Naruto meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.**_

_**Di lobi, terdapat seseorang yang memperhatikan Naruto secara diam diam. Seseorang itu sepertinya telah berbuat sesuatu terhadap Naruto karena saat Naruto pergi, seorang gadis itu juga ikut pergi sambil bergumam, "dasar penjahat". Gadis itu adalah Karin. Lalu Naruto sempat dipanggil ke pengadilan karena telah melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap Itachi. Naruto hampir saja dipenjara, namun Itachi yang dikecewakan tetap membela Naruto. Itachi bersikeras itu adalah kecelakaan. Sayangnya, kekuatan orang dewasa lebih kuat. Dan dengan pertimbanga pembela antara Itachi dan pengacara Naruto yang sukarela, Naruto dipenjara selama 2 minggu. **_

_**Semenjak kejadian berat yang menimpa Naruto, Naruto kembali menjadi dirinya. Dia menerima hukuman. Di SMA Naruto kembali dijauhi dan tidak mempunyai teman. Naruto bisa bangkit kembali ketika di kampus. Banyak yang mau menerima Naruto karena kebaikan Naruto. Naruto juga sudah berjanji, untuk tidak bertengkar. Jika ada yang mau mengajaknya bertengkar, Naruto akan lari sekencang mungkin dan sejauh mungkin. Kemudian detik Naruto menjadi guru dan detik Naruto dimana dia terpeselet ketika Karin terus menodongkan pisau ke arahnya. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

Ingatan Naruto yang akhirnya kembali membuat Naruto sulit untuk bernapas. Mata Naruto terus meneteskan air mata. Naruto mematung di kamar karena mengingat kembali ingatannya. Tetesan air mata itu berubah menjadi aliran air mata. Naruto duduk dengan lemasnya di lantai. Foto itu masih dalam genggaman Naruto. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Tangan Naruto meremas baju yang di depan dadanya karena perasaan sakit yang dia bawa saat ini. Naruto lagi-lagi menangis seorang diri di kamar...

Sasuke menunggu Naruto keluar sampai langit menjadi gelap. Jam 8 malam, Naruto tidak keluar lagi. Ayahnya sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih mau menunggu Naruto, namun kondisi Sasuke tidak berada di pihak Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri, menoleh sekali lagi pintu kos kosan Naruto. Baru kemudian, Sasuke pergi. Sementara itu, Naruto duduk di pojokan. Dalam genggaman Naruto, foto itu tidak dilepaskan sedari tadi. Ternyata Naruto yang memiliki ingatan buruk, adalah hal yang paling menakutkan baginya. Sasuke sudah menyukai Naruto, namun karena Sasuke adalah adik Itachi, Naruto tidak bisa menerima Sasuke meskipun hati Naruto sangat ingin memiliki.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tidak pergi ke sekolah. Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit. Naruto ingin sekali masalah ini selesai, jadi Naruto bisa kembali tenang dalam kehidupannya ini. Naruto mengambil nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskan secara rileks. Kaki Naruto melangkah masuk dengan keberanian tinggi. Kebetulan, saat Naruto masuk Itachi lewat di depannya. Naruto mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. "Itachi" panggil Naruto. Itachi berhenti lalu menoleh. Naruto berlari kecil untuk segera mendekati Itachi. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa" kata Itachi cuek. Ketika Itachi berbalik badan, Naruto menangkap Itachi dan memohon kepada Itachi untuk meminta waktunya. Naruto sampai berlutut di hadapan Itachi karena Itachi terus menolak untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Aksi nekat Naruto membuat Itachi luluh.

Itachi dan Naruto pergi ke atap rumah sakit dimana tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Naruto mengatur napasnya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Hal yang sudah lama dia pendam. "Itachi, aku...aku minta maaf. Aku sangat bersalah padamu. Mungkin saat ini kau lagi tidak mengijinkan aku melihatmu, tapi aku akan memaksa diriku untuk bisa meraihmu. Dan...aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Itachi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan maaf darimu?" tanya Naruto

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali rupanya. Kenapa baru sekarang? Selama 4 tahun aku menunggumu. Aku pergi bukan untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi aku mau kau mengerti diriku. Saat itu, kau tidak mau mendengarkan alasanku. Kau bahkan membenciku. Untuk apa aku harus memberikan maaf bagimu" kata Itachi dengan pedasnya dia berbicara. Naruto menarik napas untuk menahan air matanya. Hatinya hancur bagaikan dilempar dari suatu ketinggian.

"Itachi, kau terluka gara gara aku. Kau sakit gara gara aku. Baiklah. Jika memang kau seperti ini, aku akan meninggalkan semuanya. Akan kutinggalkan semua mimpiku dan...aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf" kata Naruto. Kepala Naruto tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah jebol. Naruto berjalan cepat melewati Itachi. Itachi tahu Naruto menangis saat ini. Itachi tidak bergeming. Hanya nafas yang terhembus karena hatinya juga sakit mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu.

xxxxx

Di sekolah, Gaara tidak melepas perhatiannya dari Karin. Karin terlihat baik baik saja dan bahkan tertawa bebas dengan ceria. Pandangan tajam dan fokus Gaara membuat Hidan sadar jika Gaara memperhatikan Karin. Kefokusan Gaara tidak bisa mendengar pertanyaan Hidan yang diajukan kepada Gaara. Hidan bolak balik melihat Gaara dan Karin. "Kenapa dia" gumam Hidan bingung melihat Gaara. Sepertinya, kesabaran Gaara sudah habis. Saat Gaara berdiri bel malah berbunyi. Gaara mendecakan lidahnya dengan kesal. "Apa?" kata Gaara galak yang sadar dirinya terus diperhatikan Hidan. Hidan memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan melebarkan matanya lalu berkedip dengan cepat karena terkejut akan Gaara yang sangat menyeramkan hari ini.

Di waktu istirahat, Gaara langsung menarik Karin keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah. Karin terseret seret dan protes marah marah tidak dihiraukan oleh Gaara. Sampai di atap sekolah, Gaara melepaska karin secara kasar. Emosi Gaara sudah memuncak, wajah tampannya berubah menjadi menyeramkan. "Apa yang kau inginkan ha?! Kenapa kau menariku!" kata Karin mengomel. Karin memegagi pergelangan tangannya yang masih sakit karena Gaara. Gaara mendekat ke Karin hingga membuat Karin takut dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto Sensei?" tanya tajam Gaara. Mendengar hal itu jantung Karin berhenti berdetak. Mata Karin melebar karena terkejut. Rasa panik dan ketakutan mulau menjalar keseluruh tubuh Karin.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan ha?!" kata Karin mencoba untuk pura pura tidak tau. Gaara semakin berjalan mendekati Karin, Karin sendiri ketakutan dan terus berjalan mundur.

"Menabrak nenek sensei. Menghancurkan hubungan sensei dengan kak Itachi. Mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Memfitnahnya hingga dia di penjara. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padanya?!" kata Gaara yang meledak di akhir kalimat. Suara Gaara yang menegas dan tinggi itu membuat pundak Karin loncat. Karin ketakutan dan semakin berjalan mundur hingga Karin menempel di tembok. "Seseorang telah menderita dan mendapatkan luka yang dalam karena dirimu..kau malah membutakan matamu dan tidak mempedulikannya" kata Gaara yang semakin tajam nadanya. Semakin membuat Karin ketakutan. Dorongan emosi Karin yang tinggi membuat tangan Karin melayang ke udara untuk menampar Gaara. Tapi Gaara dengan sigap menangkap tangan Karin dan giliran tangan Gaara yang melayang di udara. Karin mengira Gaara akan menamparnya, namun ternyata tangan Gaara berhenti di atas, bergetar menahan nafsunya untuk menampar Karin. "Bersyukurlah kau terlahir sebagai wanita" kata Gaara tajam. Gaara kemudian meninggalkan Karin yang ketakutan tingkat tinggi. Karin lalu melemas dan jatuh duduk menyamping. Nafas Karin bergerak cepat dan jantungnya berdebar hebat. Sepertinya, Gaara telah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tapi...Karin tidak tau darimana Gaara bisa mengetahui hal ini.

Dan ternyata, Hidan menguping. Hidan langsung berlari kencang menuju kediaman Naruto. Di sisi lain, Gaara tahu Hidan menguping karena Gaara melihatnya yang baru saja lenyap di belokan tangga. Ternyata selama ini Naruto lebih menderita dan sakit hati daripada apa yang dia bayangkan. Hidan terus berlari dan berlari. Sampai Hidan kehabisan Napaspun, Hidan terus berlari untuk menemui Naruto. Secara kebetulan, Hidan bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang menunggu bis di halte. Hidan langsung berlari dan mengerem mendadak di hadapan Naruto. Napas Hidan benar benar terkuras hingga sulit untuk berbicara. "Hidan? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung. Hidan lalu memeluk Naruto erat erat. "Hey apa yang kau lakukan! Hey Hidan!" kata Naruto memberontak. Namun Hidan tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku senpai, selama ini aku tidak tahu jika kau lebih menderita daripada yang kupikirkan. Kau lebih sakit hati dari apa yang kubayangkan. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Jika aku tau hal ini lebih awal, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu!" kata Hidan dalam tempo cepat

"Kau ini kenapa. Hey Hidan!" kata Naruto. Hidan melepaskan pelukannya. Memasang jarak dekat antara wajahnya dengan Naruto

"Apa...apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Hidan. Naruto mendiamkan dirinya dan bingung mau jawab jujur atau tidak. "Senpai! Aku tanya, apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?!" tanya Hidan mendesak. Dengan rasa takut, Naruto menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum canggung. Lalu Hidan kembali memeluk Naruto. Wajah Naruto dibuat terkejut dan matanya semakin membulat karena Hidan. "Senpai.." kata Hidan sambil melepaskan pelukannya lagi. "Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi penjagamu. Tidak, aku dan kakakku akan menjadi penjagamu!." kata Hidan penuh dengan keyakinan. Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali kali karena bingung apa maksud yang dikatakan Hidan. Lalu Hidan kembali memeluk Naruto

Malangnya Hidan, Saat Hidan memeluk Naruto Sasuke datang dan melihatnya. Sasuke sangat marah. Langkah kaki Sasuke dipercepat, menarik tubuh Hidan lalu meninjunya keras keras. Bahu Naruto loncat melihat tinjuan Sasuke yang sangat cepat dan keras. "Hidan!" kata Naruto, namun Naruto di tahan oleh Sasuke untuk tidak mendekati Hidan dan berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Beraninya kau memeluknya" kata Sasuke dengan tajamnya. Tapi uniknya, Sasuke juga kena tinjuan dari orang yang datang dari belakangnya. Orang itu adalah Gaara. Naruto lagi lagi terkejut dan bingung dengan yang sedang terjadi di sini. Orang-orang sekitar juga menaruh perhatian pada mereka. Gaara menarik Naruto untuk berada di dekatnya, membuat Sasuke semakin panas dan Hidan semakin kesal.

"Mulai saat ini, Sensei adalah tanggung jawabku" kata Gaara dengan penuh percaya diri dan keyakinan.

TBC

* * *

Nah lo Naru, rebutan kan tuh si Gaara sama Sasu, ini lagi Hidan ikut-ikutan, sok sok bawa nama kakaknya lagi, bilang aja emang beneran suka, iya gak senpai? hihihihihi:D

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D

selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan senpaaaiii:D:D:D


	8. Chapter 8

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 8

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

**kimm bii**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D. Heheheh,mungkin. Naru sangat rumit kehidupannya, karena naru baik hati hehehh:D **choikim1310**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, heheheh saya juga girang senpai, soalnya kalo bagian adegan rebutan itu saya suka gemes heheheh:D **Aiko Michishige**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **rheafica**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, , hehehehe sabar senpai sabar, nanti Karin dikeroyok 4 orang di sekolah kok hehehehe:D **kyuubi no kitsune 4485**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, heheheh saya mau iket Karin di tengan sungai senpai hihihi:D, nanti Karin dikeroyok 4 orang kok senpai, bersabarlah hihhihi:D **Hyull****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **Uchiharuno Sierra** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya usahakan senpai hihihiih, saya terkadang bingung nulisnya gimana hehehehe:D, **mifta cinya**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, tapi dia bales dendam lagi masa senpai, dia memang tidak pernah jera, kasian naru:(, hihihihi:D, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, loh kenapa senpai?._. Mereka adalah penjaga terkuat hihihihi:D, **hanazawa kay** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **AprilianyArdeta**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **ichigoStrawberry-nyan**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, udah masuk rumah sakit senpai hihihihi, apalagi Sasuke, wiiih, innalilahi hihihihi:D, haha Naru dibenci cewek, soalnya lebih manis hihihi:D **Namikaze Otorie**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, kakaknya Hidan, Kakashi senpai hhihiihi:D, yap itu benar senpai, Gaara dari ibunya hihihihi:D, Minato? Bapaknya Naru hihihhi:D, **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, makasih banyak senpai! Nanti saya berusaha lebih baik lagi! hehehehe:D **SNCKS**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, naru terlalu manis sih senpai, sangat menggoda lagi hihihihi:D **Blueonyx Syiie**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **namikaze shira** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **xxxSN**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **Guest**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai, saya akan berusaha lagi! hehehe:D, itu ada di chap chap berikutnya senpai hihihihi:D tidak menentu senpai hehehehe, soalnya saya suka kebingungan nyusun kalimatnya hehehhe:D **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya juga terimakasih senpai hihihii, saya harap senpai masih lanjut baca:D:D **Sasunaru**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, tak apa senpai hihihi, semoga tetap lanjut senpai:D:D **Ain**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saingan senpai hihihihi:D, kakak adik rebutan hihihhi, saya gemes sendiri jadinya senpai:D **uzumaki megami**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, tidak apa senpai:D, itu terjawab di chap chap berikutnya hehehehe:D **Viby****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

"Beraninya kau memeluknya" kata Sasuke dengan tajamnya. Tapi uniknya, Sasuke juga kena tinjuan dari orang yang datang dari belakangnya. Orang itu adalah Gaara. Naruto lagi lagi terkejut dan bingung dengan yang sedang terjadi di sini. Orang-orang sekitar juga menaruh perhatian pada mereka. Gaara menarik Naruto untuk berada di dekatnya, membuat Sasuke semakin panas dan Hidan semakin kesal.

"Mulai saat ini, Sensei adalah tanggung jawabku" kata Gaara dengan penuh percaya diri dan keyakinan. Mereka bertiga saling bertatap mata yang mengandung api kemarahan. Terutama, Sasuke dan Gaara. "Kuberitahu kau satu hal. Perasaanmu terhadap sensei, adalah hal yang terlarang. Berhentilah mengejarnya dan bersikaplah seperti biasa" kata Gaara. Hidan menoleh langsung ke arah Sasuke. Otak Hidan menangkap apa maksud yang dikatakan Gaara.

_'Dia menyukai senpai?'_ pikir Hidan. Sasuke diam dalam tatapannya yang tajam.

"Kau pasti berpikir, kenapa aku melakukan hal sejauh ini, iya kan?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke tetap diam. "Karena aku menyukainya" kata Gaara. Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat-erat dalam ekspresinya yang semakin tajam. Hidan membelakan matanya karena terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan ekspresi terkejut juga. Lalu bis yang ditunggu Naruto datang. Gaara menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam bis. Sasuke dan Hidan berdiam diri mematung tentang deklarasi perasaan Gaara. Saat menaiki bus, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Bis itu kemudian membawa Gaara dan Naruto pergi.

"Apa ini? Hey Sasuke, apa maksud dari semua ini? Hey, Hey!" kata Hidan yang masih tidak bisa menerima. Sasuke lalu jalan pergi begitu saja. "Hey Sasuke!" Hidan berteriak memanggil namanya, namun Sasuke tidak berhenti ataupun menoleh sedikitpun. Hidan menghembuskan nafasnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kesal.

Dalam bus, Gaara duduk di paling pinggir dan Naruto duduk di dekat jendela. Gaara menarik napasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Hey Gaara, apa yang tadi-"

"Tunggu sebentar. Mohon berikan saya waktu" kata Gaara. Naruto mengedipkan matanya, perasaan antara bingung dan terkejut bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Wajah Gaara menoleh untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Gaara menatap mata Naruto dengan dalam. "Sensei, saya tahu masa lalu Anda" kata Gaara jujur. Mata Naruto terbelak lebar dan dadanya naik. Kalimat Gaara membuat Naruto mendengar bom atom di telinganya. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terkejut sampai seperti itu, Gaara berpendapat bahwa ingatan Naruto sudah kembali. "Ingatan Anda yang sekarang sudah kembali, adakah orang yang berada di sisi Anda sekarang?" tanya Gaara. Naruto sekarang menahan napasnya.

'_Apa..dia bisa membaca pikiranku..?'_ pikir terkejut Naruto. Tangan Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto. Mata Gaara menatap penuh mata Naruto. "Bisakah...saya menjadi orang itu?" tanya Gaara. Hanya mata mereka sekarang yang saling berbicara. Pandanangan lembut Gaara membuat Naruto terkejut.

xxxxx

Di toilet wanita, Karin mencuci wajahnya dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Nafasnya terengah-engah seolah Karin telah melakukan lari keliling lapangan 200 kali. Karin menegakan wajahnya. Melihat dirinya ke cermin. Kejadian mengerikan tadi, masih terngiang di kepala Karin. **_"Menabrak nenek sensei. Menghancurkan hubungan sensei dengan kak Itachi. Mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Memfitnahnya hingga dia di penjara. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padanya?!". _**Baru ppertamakali ini, Karin melihat Gaara semarah itu. Tangan Karin mengepal erat-erat hingga urat nadinya menembus kulitnya. Mata Karin mengeluarkan pancaran marah dan dendam. Di otak Karin, muncul sebuah rencana untuk menghancurkan Naruto.

"Oh? Karin!" panggil Tenten. Karin yang baru saja melangkah menjauh dari toilet, menoleh ke belakang. Tenten berlari kecil menghampiri Karin dengan wajah ceria. Sambil menggandeng tangan Karin, dan mengajak Karin berjalan bersama, Tenten berkata, "Hey Karin, sebentar lagi KFC akan dimulai, kau ikut?" tanya Tenten.

"KFC itu kompetisi petarung kan?" tanya Karin memastikan

"Hm. Seluruh sekolah ini akan mengukutinya dan selama KFC dimulai, sekolah ini libur" kata Tenten. "Pasti ini mengejutkan bagimu ya, kau yang berasal dari sekolah normal, baru kali ini kau mendapatkan teman bergaya ganster. Aku benar kan?" tanya Tenten. Karin tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Aku punya beberapa teman yang memikili kenalan seperti kalian. Aku rasa, memiliki teman seperti kalian, jauh lebih menyenangkan" kata Karin

"Benarkah? Wah, sepertinya teman-temanmu sangat banyak ya" kata Tenten. Karin tersenyum lagi. "Haaa, aku penasaran, kenapa calon kandidat raja harus menghilang" kata Tenten bersedih

"Calon kandindat raja? Di KFC?" tanya Karin

"Iya, padahal dia diprediksi akan menjadi King ke 5. Rumornya bilang, dia mengalami kecelakaan bersamaan dengan keluarganya. Tapi, jasatnya tidak pernah bisa ditemukan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, KFC hilang selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang muncul lagi. Andai saja calon kandidat itu masih hidup, mungkin KFC tidak akan pernah hilang" kata Tenten. Mendengar cerita Tenten, Karin berpikir. Karin seolah menemukan sesuatu.

"Apa kau tau siapa dia?" tanya Karin

Tenten menggeleng. "Nama calon kandidat itu dihapus begitu saja. Dan beritanya hilang begitu saja. Aku sudah pernah mencoba untuk menemukan kasus ini, tapi sepertinya, kasus ini disimpan rapat-rapat oleh hak cipta. Seingatku...ada 4 orang, aku tidak memperhatikan semuanya. Tapi diantara 4 orang itu ada yang aku kagumi" kata Tenten

"Katakan padaku siapa itu" kata Karin

"Kyuubi. Dia benar benar kuat. Padahal, dia masih SMA. Semua gerakan yang dimilikinya benar benar di luar nalar. Maksudku, gerakannya benar-benar tinggi. Aku yakin, dia pasti bukan keturunan orang biasa" kata Tenten yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ditebak Karin itu benar. Selama ini, Naruto menyamar dan menyembunyikan dirinya. Karin _smirk smile _secara diam-diam. Ini saatnya kemenangan bagi Karin. "Karin, ayo kita beli cemilan, aku lapar" kata Tenten. Karin tersenyum dan mengatakan iya. Tenten dengan senang semakin menempel dengan karin dan berjalan menuju Kantin.

xxxxx

Gaara dan Naruto duduk di taman. Naruto memegang minuman hangat yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Gaara. Naruto merasa takut dan gelisah. Minuman hangat itu terus di pegang oleh Naruto, tidak dibuka. "Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Semua itu adalah kecelakaan" kata Gaara. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun, Naruto tetap tidak mau membuka mulut. "Saya sangat terkejut mendengar kisah masa lalu Anda. Yang ingin saya pastikan..." Gaara menunda perkataannya, sehingga Naruto menoleh. Ingin tau apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara. "Apakah Anda benar-benar tidak tau sosok ayah Anda?" tanya Gaara

Naruto menundukan kepalanya lagi, memandang kaleng minumannya. "Hm" kata Naruto sambil menganggukan kepala

"Anda mengikuti KFC, bukankah seharusnya Anda sudah bisa menemukan poin poin bagaimana ayah Anda?" tanya Gaara

"Ada yang mengatakan, jika aku mengikuti KFC, aku akan bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku sangat ingin tau, bagaimana wajahnya. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya dan memanggilnya, 'ayah'. Dan meskipun aku bertemu, aku tidak tau apa aku harus senang atau aku harus sedih. Ibuku membuangku, banyak yang bilang, aku adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan. Anak diluar pernikahan. Saat aku mengikuti KFC, aku aku mengetahui sesuatu" kata Naruto

"Apa... Sesuatu itu?" tanya Gaara

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Maaf" kata Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa Anda berkata, meskipun Anda bertemu dengan ayah Anda, Anda tidak tau, Anda harus sedih atau Anda harus senang?" tanya Gaara.

"Ibuku yang membuangku, aku percaya, dia pasti punya alasan. Alasan itulah, yang membuatku takut. Apakah Ayahku benar-benar ingin bertemu atau tidak" kata Naruto. Gaara memandang Naruto lembut dan penuh dengan rasa iba. Tangan Naruto yang terus memegangi kaleng, diraih oleh Gaara lalu digenggam. Naruto menoleh ke arag Gaara. Wajah Gaara tersenyum

"Ibu Anda membuang Anda, tidak berarti ayah Anda juga membuang Anda. Kenyataannya, sampai saat ini yang memberikan Anda kesempatan untuk bertemu, adalah Ayah Anda. Menurut Anda, apakah Ayah Anda itu sama? Atau berbeda?" kata Gaara memberikan solusi. Naruto berpikir perkataan Gaara benar juga. Saat ini, Naruto hanyalah tau, siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Bukan ibunya yang telah melahirkannya. "Sensei, lain kali jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu lagi. Itu membuat saya khawatir" kata Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum "Terimakasih. Kau selalu baik padaku dan membuatku merasa lebih baik" kata Naruto. Gaara juga tersenyum. Naruto, terkadang memang merasakan sakit dan kepedihan hati. Tapi selalu saja, Naruto didatangi orang yang membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Salah satunya, adalah Gaara.

Jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, mobill hitam sedan memperhatikan mereka sejak awal. Di dalam mobil hitam sedan itu, duduk seorang pria memakai jas hitam. Pria itu memperhatikan Naruto, matanya memancar isi hatinya. Lalu di tempat mengemudi, masuk seorang wanita rambut blonde, Ino. BAM!. "Hah! Dia itu baru menjadi manager saja sudah besar kepala, apalagi lebih dari itu! Benar-benar! Haah! Membuatku kesal saja! Sudah ada bukti dia membuat kesalahan, malah menyalahkanku. Menggunakan jabatan untuk menindas orang lain, mengejek seenaknya, hiiih! Awas ya kau! Jika kau mendaftar di KFC, kugugurkan langsung di babak pertama!" Ino mengomel-ngomel tidak karuan di dalam mobil. Nafasnya terhembus berat dan sangat jelas terdengar di telinga. Saat menyalakan mobil dan melirik pria yang di belakangnya melalui kaca depan. Penasaran, apa yang dia tatap sampai seperti itu, Ino mencari arah matanya. Ternyata, pria itu memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hey, jangan memperhatikannya begitu, temui saja langsung" kata Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seperti ini, sudah membuatku puas" kata pria itu tetap melihat Naruto

"Cih. Dasar pembohong" bisik menggurutu Ino. Ino kemudian menarik gigi untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Ketika Ino melewati Naruto, pria itu membuka jendela super hitamnya. Membiarkan wajahnya terpampar kemana-mana. Secara tidak sengaja, Naruto melihat wajah pria itu. Wajah pria itu tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto sendiri bingung, kenapa pria itu melihatnya dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Gaara

"Tadi aku melihat seseorang memberikanku senyuman" kata Naruto bingung

"Senyuman? Siapa?" tanya Gaara penasaran

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau orang itu" kata Naruto. Gaara memasang alarm kuning di otaknya. Pikiran Gaara menyimpulkan, ada penambahan orang yang menyukai Naruto. Ketika mobil Ino sudah menjauh, pria itu menutup kembali kaca itu. Pandangan matanya masih memancarkan isi hatinya terhadapp Naruto. Ino memperhatikan pria itu. Dan dia baru menyadari sesuatu. CIIIT!. Ino langsung menginjak remnya. Pria itu terdorong ke depan dengan tajam.

"Hey, ada apa?!" tanya pria itu panik

"Hey, sejak kapan kau di belakang? Kau kan tadi di sampingku" tanya Ino bingung.

"Daritadi kan aku memang di belakang" kata pria sedikit menggumam dan memasang wajah sok tidak tahu apapun.

"Anak sialan!" gumam kesal Ino yang tau pria itu berbohong. Ino melepas sepatu _heels_, menghadap belakang, memukuli pria itu sambil berkata, "Cepat ke depan! Cepat ke depan!" kata Ino.

"Aduh! Hey, itu _heels_! Sakit sakit sakit!" kata pria itu merontak kesakitan

"Anak sialan kau ya! Ha! Cepat ke depan! Memangnya aku ini pelayanmu apa! Ha! Ha! Dasar kau anak sialan!" BUK BUK BUK. Ino terus memukuli pria itu.

"Baik baik! Aku ke depan aku ke depan!" kata pria itu buru-buru membuka pintu. "Haah, dasar cewek temperamen" gerutu pria itu. Pintu mobil di depan di buka oleh pria itu, dan pria itu masuk ke dalamnya. Menutup pintu mobil, lalu memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Hey, meskipun kau ini King, aku ini tetap keluargamu. Haaah, benar-benar!" kata Ino menggerutu di kata-kata akhir.

"Dasar nenek sihir" kata gumam pria itu

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Ino emosi

"Tidak! Tidak ada tidak ada!" kata pria itu panik seketika karena gumamnya terdengar Ino. Ino mendesis kesal sambil menggerakan tangannya, yang seolah olah akan menghajar pria itu lagi dengan _high heels_nya. Pria itu memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tau, padahal sesungguhnya ketakutan setengah hidup.

xxxxx

Di atap sekolah, Sasuke berdiri di depan pagar pembatas. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Mata Sasuke yang melihat ke depan, memancarkan rasa cemburu dan kesal dari dalam hatinya. Di belakang Sasuke, Hidan datang menghampirinya. "Hey" panggil Hidan. Sasuke tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan Hidan. "Apa benar kau dan Gaara menyukai Naruto senpa-sensei?" tanya Hidan. Hampir saja dia keceplosan. Di balik pintu, Rock Lee yang tadinya ingin menemui Hidan, malah menguping pembicaraan Hidan dengan Sasuke.

"Pergilah" kata Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, sampai aku menemukan kepastian" kata Hidan. Sasuke merasa Hidan mengganggu. Sasuke lalu menggerakan kakinya untuk melangkah pergi. "Kakakku sudah menembak Naruto sensei" Kata Hidan. Sasuke berhenti. Kepalanya di toleh ke belakang "Dia sudah lama menunggunya. Kakakkulah yang selalu berada di sisinya saat waktu itu. Jangan merebutnya ataupun menaruh hati pada Naruto sensei. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam" kata Hidan. Tubuh Sasuke di putar untuk menghadap Hidan. Sehingga, mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke

"Siapa? Kakakku? Tentu saja. Jika dia tidak-"

"Aku bertanya pada dirimu, bukan kakakmu" kata Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Hidan. Sinar mata Hidan berubah ketika Sasuke mengatakan 'menyukainya'. Kelopak matanya berkedip berkali-kali dan bola matanya bergerak kemana-mana. Seolah-olah, apa yang dirahasiakan Hidan sudah terbongkar dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang aku menyukainya" kata Hidan, mengecilkan suaranya di kalimat akhir.

"Aku melakukan, apa yang ingin kulakukan, dan aku tidak akan melakukan, apa yang tidak ingin kulakukan. Siapapun itu, bukan kau yang menentukannya. Urusi saja dirimu sendiri, jangan mengurusi orang lain" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya dia berkata. Sasuke berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Hidan dengan langkah cepat. Hidan kalut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Hidan memang menyukai Naruto, tapi Hidan tidak mau merebut Naruto dari kakaknya sendiri. Hidan berdecih kecil kerena kesal.

Rock Lee, berlari di sepanjang koridor, bagaikan orang dikejar anjing penjaga. Rock Lee, berlari dengan cepat, sampai menabrak-nabrak orang yang di depannya. Tujuan Rock Lee, adalah kelasnya sendiri. Sampai di kelasnya, Rock Lee mengerem kakinya hingga tubuhnya bergoyang sana sini. Seakan hampir mau jatuh. "Hey teman-teman teman-teman!" kata Rock Lee. "Aku mendapatkan goooosip yang mengejutkan!" kata Rock Lee, sangat bersemangat.

"Hey, jangan memulai. Kau bisa mati hari ini" kata Kiba. Rock Lee, adalah pria yang suka menggosip. Gosipannya itu padahal hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Gaara, Deidara dan Sasuke, adalah bahan utama untuk menjadikan sebuah gosip. Sampai-sampai, gosip itu beredar ke telinga kepala sekolah. Akibat dari itu, mereka bertiga di panggil oleh kepala sekolah. Mereka bertiga pun, memaksa Rock Lee untuk bertanggung jawab. Alias, tubuh Rock Lee babak belur.

"Tapi ini nyata! Aku mendengarnya langsung dari telingaku sendiri!" kata Rock Lee percaya diri dan berantusias

"Hey, hentikan. Mau sampai kapan kau berulah seperti ini" kata Temari.

"Sungguh! Ini sangat jelas. Beeenar benar jelas!" kata Rock Lee

"Palingan omong kosong" ledek teman sekelasnya, sambil tertawa kecil

"Sungguh! Nih, ternyata, selama ini, Sasuke, Gaara dan Hidan, menyukai Naruto sensei!" kata Rock Lee dengan berbisik keras antusias. Seluruh kelas menghela nafas yang bersuara dan menggerutu tidak percaya. Bahkan ada yang meledek tertawa kecil.

"Lee, kau benar benar mati" kata Chouji, sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Hey Lee, kau ini benar benar tidak pernah jera ya. Kau dipukuli Deidara saja sudah tidak masuk selama 1 bulan, apalagi kau dihajar oleh mereka berdua. Masuk liang kubur kau" kata Temari

"Aduuuh! Kenapa kalian tidak percayaa! Aku tidak bohong dibilang!" rengek Rock Lee yang tetap berantusias. "Hey Neiji, kau percaya padaku kan?! Iya kan!?" desak Rock Lee, mencari pendukung

"Pergilah ke UKS" kata Neiji. Rock Lee merengek dan terus berantusias. Dia melawan satu kelasan yang tidak percaya dengannya. Gerutuan satu kelas pun terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Sampai Karin dan Tenten, masuk ke dalam kelas, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Tenten dan Karin penasaran, apa yang sedang terjadi. Karena satu kelas mengumpul di suatu titik dan Rock Lee menjadi pusat perhatiiannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Tenten penasaran

"Anak ini menyebarkan gosip untuk kematian dirinya sendiri" kata Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Tenten tapi matanya melirik Rock Lee

"Ini kenyataan! Gosip nyata! Sungguh! Telingaku yang mendengarnya!" kata Rock Lee terus bersikeras

"Memangnya gosip apa" tanya Karin

"Dia bilang, Sasuke, Gaara dan Hidan menyukai Naruto sensei. Astaga...dia memang sudah gila" kata teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Aku tidak gila! Ini kenyataan!" kata Rock Lee

"Lee, lebih baik kau pergi ke UKS, ambilah obat tidur" kata Tenten

"Itu benar. Sasuke, Gaara dan Hidan, menyukai Naruto sensei" kata Karin. Kalimat pendek Karin, membuat seluruh kelas terkejut

"Hey Karin, jangan membelanya. Sudah biasa, dia membuat gosip aneh seperti ini" kata Kiba, masih tidak percaya

Karin tersenyum. "Aku ini, mantannya Sasuke. Kami putus gara-gara Naruto sensei" kata Karin, memasang wajah palsu, sok sedih. Seluruh kelas, tambah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hey Karin, kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Tenten

"Aku dan Sasuke, dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami selalu berdua kemana-mana. Sasuke, memang di luar sangat dingin bahkan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tapi Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, jika kita sudah mengenalinya. Apalagi, bisa masuk ke hatinya. Namun...belakangan ini, Sasuke sedikit menjauh. Dia semakin lama, semakin dingin kepadaku. Aku kira, aku membuat kesalahan, tapi ternyata, Sasuke menyukai orang lain. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Sasuke memeluk orang lain. Dan Sasuke memutuskanku" kata Karin, berakting sedih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Dan orang itu Naruto sensei kan?!" tanya desak Rock Lee

"Hm" Karin mengangguk dengan senyuman sedih palsunya. "Aku pindah ke sini, sebenarnya karena aku ingin tau, bagaimana Naruto sensei. Maaf, aku telah berbohong kepada kalian" kata Karin. Seluruh kelas, menaruh simpati pada Karin. Tenten, memeluknya dari samping, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang!" kata Rock Lee, membenarkan gosipnya

"Wah, berarti Naruto sensei, merebut Sasuke darimu? Wah, sungguh tidak dipercaya" kata teman sekalas yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya

"Pantas saja, Gaara dan Sasuke, selalu satu meja saat makan siang. Bahkan, mengobrol satu sama lain" kata anak kelas lainnya

"Saat itu, di kemah, aku membicarakan hal ini kepada Naruto sensei secara langsung. Aku sangat terkejut, jika Naruto sensei hanyalah memanfaatkan Sasuke. Naruto sensei sudah tau, jika Sasuke adalah anak kepala sekolah. Dia bilang, dia akan mendekati Sasuke, demi untuk mendapatkan nilai A+. Dan...dia hanya menyukai Gaara" kata Karin. Karin meneteskan air mata palsunya. "Ah, maafkan aku. Mataku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini" kata Karin, sok menghapus air matanya dan bersedih.

"Yaampun, aku kira, Naruto sensei orang yang baik. Ternyata dia orang jahat sekali. Astaga...haaaaah, muka dua dia" kata teman sekalas yang lain. Satu kelas, mulai menggosipkan hal ini. Taktik Karin berjalan sempurna. Diam-diam, bibir Karin tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan.

xxxxx

Di butik ternama, Kushina sedang mencari baju baru untuknya. Tangan Kushina menggeser-geserkan gantungan baju satu persatu. Salah satu gantungan baju tersebut, diambil oleh Kushina. Kushina pikir, itu adalah baju yang cocok untuk dirinya. Namun ternyata, secara keseluruhan, baju itu tidak cocok untuk diri Kushina. Kushina meletakan baju itu lagi. Kemudian, Kushina pindah ke gantungan baju yang lain.

"Kushina?" seseorang dari samping kanan menyapa Kushina. Kushina menoleh, wajahnya tidak asing baginya. "Ini benar kau, waaah, sudah lama tidak bertemu" kata seseorang wanita tersebut. Kushina bingung, siapa wanita ini. "ini aku, Shizune" kata perempuan itu, mengaku namanya Shizune. Wajah Kushina berubah mengenalinya langsung

"Wah, apa kabar? Maaf ya, aku sempat tidak mengenalimu" kata Kushina

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah tidak bertemu 25 tahun haha. Kau mau minum teh denganku? Aku ingin sekali mengobrol" ajak Shizune. Kushina menganggukan kepalanya dengan senang hati. Kushina dan Shizune, pergi ke restoran terdekat. Mereka memesan teh bersama. Shizune dan Kushina saling bertukar cerita masa lalu. Mereka berdua bersahabta sejak SD, bersama dengan ibunya Sasuke, Mikoto. Namun sayangnya, Shizune harus ke luar negri karena beasiswa sekolahnya, jadi mereka terpisah. Mereka saling bertukar cerita dengan riangnya. Seolah, kembali ke masa dimana mereka masih SMA.

"Kushina, kau masih tetap cantik seperti biasanya, masih terlihat muda" puji Shizune

"Kau juga" kata Kushina

"Aku merindukan Mikoto... Seandainya saja dia masih hidup, kita pasti berkumpul bertiga di sini" kata Shizune bersedih. Kushina memberikan senyuman sedihnya. Lalu meneguk tehnya lagi. "Oh ya Kushina. kau masih ingat kan dengan nenek Chiyo, sekarang dia sudah meninggal, aku sedih sekali" kata Shizune bersedih. Mendengar Anko meninggal, Kushina seolah merasakan waktu berheti seketika.

"Me-meninggal?" tanya Kushina. Shizune mengangguk pelan.

"Nenek Chiyo meninggal karena kecelakaan. Cucu satu-satunya, yang bernama Naruto itu, menghilang sejak neneknya meninggal. Kasihan Naruto, padahal, aku baru saja mau mengadopsinya menjadi adikku. Wajah manisnya itu, membuatku senang melihatnya" kata Shizune. Kushina, menarik napasnya hingga urat lehernya terlihat. Bola mata Kushina bergerak ke bawah dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip. Mata Kushina, tiba-tiba menjadi perih. "Naruto itu, anak yang baik. Tapi, sering sekali dikucilkan. Karena, Ibunya membuanngnya. Dan Naruto terkadang pulang babak belur, karena di bully oleh teman-temannya. Haaah, kenapa anak malang seperti dirinya, harus mengalami masa yang sulit seperti ini...ibunya juga tega sekali, membuang anak semanis dia" kata Shizune terus membicarakan sosok Naruto.

Gelas teh yang dipegang Kushina bergetar. Tangan Kushina melepaskan pegangan teh tersebut, menaruh tangannya di bawah, untuk digenggam oleh tangannya yang satu lagi. Tubuh Kushina bergetar hebat. "Shizune...apa...apa yang kau bicarakan benar? Anak yang bernama Naruto..menderita..?" tanya Kushina, suaranya juga mulai bergetar

"Iya...aku sekarang sedang mencarinya. Aku dekat dengannya dulu, seandainya saja aku tidak keluar negri, Naruto pasti bersamaku" kata Shizune menyesal. Kushina, semakin tidak terkendali tubuuhnya yang bergetar. "Kau mau melihat fotonya? Aku ada" kata Shizune menawarkan. Kushina tersenyum memaksakan diri sambil mengangguk. "Ada dimana ya" kata Shizune, melihat folder foto di ponselnya. Jantung Kushina berdebar kencang, karena melihat anak yang bernama Naruto. "Ah ini dia" kata Shizune. Shizune men_zoom _foto Naruto dan menunjukannya kepada Kushina. "Ini yang manis berambut blonde, yang aku bilang Naruto itu. Manis kan dia" kata Shizune. Tangan Kushina meremas bajunya sendiri melihat foto Naruto. Nafas Kushina tidak bisa berfungsi seketika.

"Kau..apa aku boleh meminta alamat kuburan nenek Chiyo?" tanya Kushina.

"Hm, tentu saja, aku kirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan" kata Shizune. Kushina memberikan senyuman memaksakan diri.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat, Kushina langsung pergi menuju tujuan. Di jalan, mata Kushina terus menitikan air matanya. Bahkan, di saat lampu merah, Kushina membiarkan dirinya kalut dalam pikirannya, sehingga mobil lain memberikannya klakson. Kushina, menyesali apa yang sudah dia perbuat. Kushina ingin mengulang waktu. Jika tau akan seperti ini, hal itu tidak akan Kushina lakukan. Seharusnya, Kushina tidak boleh menyerah, sebelum mencobanya. Gara-gara kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Kushina, anaknya menderita, Naruto.

Sampai di tempat, Kushina langsung mencari batu nisan yang bernama Chiyo. Kushina berjalan lurus sampai menemukan tiga jalan. Jalan kanan Kushina ambil. Dan itu adalah jalan yang sesuai. Hanya dalam beberapa langkah, Kushina menemukan batu nisan yang bernama Chiyo. Batu nisan tersebut berbentuk salib. Tas Kushina terjatuh karena lepas dari genggamannya. Langkah kaki Kushina memberat. Mata Kushina mengalir air mata, hingga membasahi pipinya. Tubuh Kushina melemas, sampai akhirnya Kushina berlutut di hadapan batu nisan salib tersebut. Tangannya yang bergetar, perlahan mendekati batu nisan karena ingin menyentuhnya.

"Ibu..." gumam Kushina. Kushina tidak bisa berkata apapun. Pikiran Kushina menjadi bleng. "Ibu...ibu..." Kushina memanggil ibunya. Anko. "Maafkan aku...maafkan aku...ibu...hiks..maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." Kushina menangis. Semakin lama, tangisan Kushina menjadi terdengar. "Ibu...! Maafkan aku...maafkan aku...hiks..ibu...ibu...maaf...maafkan aku..." Kushina menyesali apa yang dia perbuat. Bau nisan itu di pegang oleh Kushina sambil menangis histeris sendirian. Air mata Kushina, sangatlah deras.

Chiyo adalah ibu kedua bagi Minato. Saat Minato lahir, ibu kandungnya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi yang merawat Minato dan membesarkannya adalah Chiyo. Minato mengganggap Chiyo adalah ibunya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, Minato juga tidak membenci ibu kandungnya. Karena itulah, Kushina juga menganggap Chiyo adalah ibunya sendiri.

**_Flasgback 20 tahun yang lalu_**

**_Saat itu, Kushina yang sudah melahirkan Naruto, berniat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Kushina mengepakan bajunya ke dalam koper. Di samping Kushina, berdiri ibunya yang meminta Kushina untuk tidak pergi. "Kushina...Kushina kumohon, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan anakmu Kushina..!" kata Chiyo. _**

**_"Maafkan aku bu, aku harus pergi. Aku tidak akan mampu merawat Naruto" kata Kushina, sudah selesai mengepakan bajunya dan siap untuk pergi. _**

**_"Kushina, kumohon jangan pergi, ya, aku ada di sisimu, jadi kamu tidak perlu takut untuk membesarkannya" kata Chiyo memohon sambil memegang lengan Kushina. Mata Anko sudah berkaca-kaca, demikian juga mata Kushina. _**

**_"Maaf bu" kata Kushina, tanpa melihat Chiyo, melepaskan tangan Chiyo darinya. Lalu Kushina berjalan cepat menuju taksi yang sudah menunggunya. _**

**_"Kushina, Kushina!" Chiyo mengejar Kushina. "Kushina, Kushina kumohon. Kau harus membesarkannya. Kau memang sudah kehilangan Minato, tapi setidaknya, kau mempunyai Naruto, kumohon, ya?" kata Chiyo, terus menghalangi jalan Kushina dan memohon_**

**_"Naruto, mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengannya. Semakin lama aku melihatnya, semakin tidak bisa kulepaskan kepergian Minato. Meskipun aku merawatnya, aku tidak akan menjadi ibu yang baik baginya" kata Kushina. Suara Kushina sudah bergetar dan hatinya makin terasa sakit. _**

**_"Tapi Kushina-"_**

**_"Minato memberitahukanku satu hal, kalung yang kuberikan, mempunyai pasangannya. Temukanlah pasangan kalung itu, mungkin, orang yang memiliki itu, bisa merawat Naruto" kata Kushina. Air mata sudah menetes, dengan terpaksa, Kushina terus berjalan. Chiyo terus memanggil Kushina dan memohon untuk tidak pergi. Tapi keputusan Kushina sudah bulat. Meskipun sakit, Kushina harus tetap pergi. _**

**_"Kushina! Kushina! Kumohon, kumohon Kushina!" Chiyo mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil taksi. Kushina yang di dalamnya, menarik napas sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. Kushina tidak bisa melihat Chiyo lebih lama lagi. _**

**_"Jalan pak" kata Kushina. Supir taksi pun menginjak gas, dan taksi itu pergi. _**

**_"Kushina! Kushina!" Chiyo terus memanggil Kushina. Chiyo menangis melihat taksi itu pergi. Kushina juga menahan dirinya untuk menangis, tapi air matanya terus mengalir di dalam taksi_**

**_End of flashback_**

xxxxx

Keesokan siangnya, Hidan menghubungi Deidara, Gaara dan Sasuke untuk berkumpul di atap. Mereka berempat berdiri membentuk persegi. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Deidara. Hidan sebelum menjawab pertayaan Deidara, melihat serius wajah Sasuke dan Gaara. Kemudian memasang wajah menantang. "Hey mau apa? Jika tidak ada aku akan pergi" kata Deidara.

"Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Dan kau Deidara, kau harus menjadi saksi" kata Hidan menunjuk wajah Deidara. Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Saksi untuk apa? Mengakui dirimu lemah?" tanya Deidara

"Bukan itu!" kata Hidan kesal sakit hati, "Karena Sasuke dan Gaara menyukai Naruto sensei, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Memang benar, aku menyukai Naruto sensei, tapi aku tidak akan membuatnya jadi miliku. AKan kubuat dia jadi milik kakakku. Dan kalian berdua!, pasang alarm kalian, karena akulah yang akan dipilih oleh Naruto sensei" kata Hidan percaya diri. Deidara yang baru pertamakali tau, berpikir. Jadi apa yang dia duga selama ini benar, Sasuke, Gaara dan Hidan, mendekati Naruto sensei, marah ketika dirinya bersamanya, karena menyukai Naruto sensei.

"Kau kehilangan satu orang" kata Sasuke

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang ada di sebelah kananmu" kata Sasuke. Hidan menoleh. "Dia juga sama" kata Sasuke.

"Yaampun! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan! Menambah bebanku saja! Kenapa harus Naruto sensei?! Kau ini! Hah!" kata Hidan kesal. Deidara tidak terima dirinya dimarahi oleh orang seperti Hidan. Deidara menggeplak kepala Hidan dengan kencang. Sampai tangan Hidan memegang kepalanya. "Hey!" kata Hidan protes.

"Hey, kau anak pindahan, aku tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraanmu itu. Dapat atau tidak, tidak masalah bagiku. Karena aku sudah pernah kehilangan" kata Deidara. Sasuke dan Gaara menaruh perhatian pada Deidara. Ekspresi Hidan berubah sedikit kalem. Deidara lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dalam pikiran Gaara dan Sasuke, Hidan tidak berharap tinggi. Karena sepertinya Hidan telah tau, dirinya tidak akan dipilih oleh Naruto di akhir nanti.

Di depan, Naruto berdiri di gerbang. Melihat gapura sekolah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, karena ada yang harus dia lakukan hari ini. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan rileks. Naruto mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Kemudian, kaki Naruto melangkah untuk masuk. Naruto tidak menyadari, telah beredear gosip yang menyangkut dirinya. Seluruh murid, melihat dirinya sambil berbisik-bisik. Bahkan menjauh dari diri Naruto.

Di koridor, Naruto terus diperhatikan oleh seluruh murid. Naruto mulai menyadari ada yang aneh di sini. Naruto melihat murid-murid yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan aneh itu sebenarnya tatapan yang pernah Naruto terima ketika dia SD sampai SMA. Tatapan bullyan. Naruto bingung, hal apa yang membuatnya menerima tatapan itu. Sampai, dua orang murid yang berjalan di depannya, menyingkir-nyingkir untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Naruto.

"Wah lihat, ada perebut kekasih Karin datang, ayo tepuk tangan!" Tiga orang cowok yang muncul di hadapannya bersorak bertepuk tangan bersama. PROK PROK PROK! PIWWIIT! Tepuk tangan mereka diikuti oleh seluruh murid. Naruto bingung, apa maksudnya perebut kekasih Karin. Padahal, Naruto selama ini tidak masuk karena hilang ingatan. Dan sebelumnya, dia dengan Karin baik-baik saja.

"Hey apa maksudmu perebut?" tanya Naruto.

"Waah, aktingmu bagus sekali sensei. Wajah manismu itu benar benar mendukung" kata cowok itu. Naruto semakin mengkerutkan dahinya. Memutar otaknya lagi. "Ah iya, kau mau lewat ya, silahkan silahkan. Hati-hati di jalan" kata cowok itu. Mereka bertiga memberikan Naruto jalan, lalu membungkukan badannya. Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing, karena Naruto ingin melakukan suatu hal hari ini. Saat Naruto lewat, tepuk tangan meriah lagi-lagi terdengar. Entah kenapa, hati dan perasaan Naruto, merasakan apa yang dirasakannya dulu lagi. Seperti...dibully.

Di ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Tsunade terkejut melihat surat pengunduran diri Naruto. "Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?" tanya Tsunade. Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya. Tsunade-sama, tolong sampaikan rasa terimakasihku kepada murid kelas 2-1. Dan juga sampaikan maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi guru yang baik bagi mereka" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Naruto, kau harus-"

"Maaf. Selamat tinggal" kata Naruto memotong ucapan Tsunade. Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberikan hormat, lalu pergi.

"Naruto!, hey Naruto!" panggilan Tsunade tidak didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto terpaksa melakukan hal ini, karena Naruto merasa bersalah pada Itachi. Dalam pikiran Naruto, Itachi saja sudah kehilangan mimpinya, maka dia harus kehilangan mimpinya juga. Ini tidak akan adil, jika Naruto mendapatkan mimpinya.

Tidak hanya mengundurkan diri di sekolah, Naruto juga mengundurkan diri dari kampus. Kakashi jelas tidak terima Naruto mengundurkan diri, sama halnya seperti Tsunade. Tapi, Naruto berskeras untuk mengundurkan diri. Keras kepala Naruto, sangat susah untuk diubah. Mau tidak mau, Kakashi harus memberitahu orang itu secara langsung, untuk meminta Naruto, tidak mengundurkan diri.

Saat menunggu bis, Naruto secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ibunya Gaara. "Halo Naruto" sapa ibunya Gaara. Naruto menoleh ke orang yang memamnggilnya. Naruto yang tadinya duduk, langsung berdiri dan memberikan salam bungkuk hormat. "Lama tidak berjumpa ya" kata ibunya Gaara. Naruo memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya ibunya Gaara.

"Aku mau pulang" kata Naruto ramah

"Ooh, kau sudah makan siang?" tanya ibunya Gaara. Naruto tersenyum manis sambil menggeleng. "Kalo begitu, ayo kita makan siang bersama, aku yang traktir" ajak ibunya Gaara.

xxxxx

Di rumah sakit, Itachi baru saja melakukan operasi. Baju biru Itachi masih dipakainya, dan tangannya sedang di cuci di kran air. Lalu seorang wanita yang rupanya lumayan cantik, datang menghampiri Itachi. "Itachi, makan siang bersama yuk" ajak wanita itu. Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, bersamaan dengan senyuman mautnya. Itachi dan wanita itu, Anko, pergi makan siang bersama di restoran langganan mereka. Di jalan, Itachi terus memikirkan Naruto. Memang benar, Itachi sangat kecewa dan membenci Naruto. Tapi, hati Itachi, tidak bisa membenci Naruto dan terus memikirkan Naruto.

Melihat itachi yang banyak pikiran di sorotan matanya, membuat Anko penasaran. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Anko.

"Tidak ada" kata Itachi berbohong. Anko tau, Itachi berbohong. Itachi, adalah tipe pria yang tidak suka ada orang lain mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Anko juga tau, Itachi belakangan ini, sering terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Anko memegang tangan Itachiyang sedang memegang setir. Melihat ada tangan yang menempel, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti juga berlalu" kata Anko. Itachi dengan lembut menyingkirkan tangan Anko. Anko kecewa dan sakit hati. Padahal, Anko ingin sekali, menjadi orang yang terdekat bagi Itachi. Tapi, setiap kali Anko ingin mendekatinya, Itachi selalu menghindar. Itachi hanya memberikan respeknya sebagai pria yang baik hati.

Di restoran, yang membuka pintu terlebih dahulu adalah Anko, baru disusul oleh Itachi. Lagu Ariada Grande-One Last Time mengiringi tempat ini. Anko memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela. Saat melihat tempat duduk itu, Itachi melihat di ada Naruto sedang makan siang bersama ibunya Gaara. Itachi sempat menghentikan langkahnya, karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto di sini. Saat melewati meja Naruto, Itachi melirik Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak tau, jika Itachi melewatinya. Meja Itachi dan Naruto adalah depan belakang yang dibatasi oleh tembok dan satu meja makan lainnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Anko

"Ramen" kata Itachi.

"Pelayan!" panggil Anko. Pelayan itu menghampiri Anko saat Anko mengacungkan tangannya. Anko mulai memesankan makan siang untuk Itachi dan dirinya. Setelah selesai memesan, Anko mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari ayahnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya" kata Anko. Itachi menganggukan kepala setuju.

Naruto dan ibunya Gaara memesan dua ramen dan minuman sake. "Naruto, aku tidak menyangka, kau menjadi wali kelasnya Gaara. Aku merasa dunia ini sempit sekali haha" kata ibunya Gaara tertawa. Naruto hanya bisa terseyum manis karena Naruto merasa canggung. Naruto tidak menyangka, orang yang menjadi pengacara sukarelanya itu adalah ibunya Gaara. Pantas saja, Gaara tau masa lalu Naruto. "Hey Naruto, aku dengar, kau pernah akan dibunuh oleh Karin, apa itu benar?" tanya ibunya Gaara. Kalimat ibunya Gaara membuat Naruto terkejut. Terlebih lagi Itachi, seolah Itachi mendenga bom atom di telinganya.

"Da-darimana Anda-"

"Seseorang. Kau mempunyai seseorang yang mengawasimu" kata ibunya Gaara. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Naruto tidak ingin, Karin menjadi jelek di mata orang lain. "Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Aku ingin sebuah kepastian" kata ibunya Gaara. Dengan takut-takut, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Wah, benar-benar" kata ibunya Gaara. "Karin, kenapa dia selalu jahat padamu. Yaampun, Naruto, apa aku harus memenjarakannya?" tanya ibunya Gaara

"Jangan!" kata Naruto berteriak. Ibunya Gaara sempat terkejut dan bahunya melompat. Naruto langsung melihat kanan dan kirinya karena sepertinya teriakannya sangat kencang. Naruto menjadi malu dan bersalah sendiri. "Jangan lakukan itu, aku tidak mau Karin terluka" kata Naruto. Ibunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik padanya?" kata ibunya Gaara simpati, "Karin sudah sengaja menabrak nenekmu, menghasutmu untuk tidak bertemu dan mengatakan maaf pada Itachi saat Itachi sedang sakit, dia bahkan menyuruhmu untuk pergi selamanya dari Itachi, dia bahkan memfitnahmu dan sudah berusaha untuk membunuhmu. Karin itu sudah keterlaluan, seharusnya kau memberinya sebuah pelajaran" kata ibunya Gaara.

"Tapi aku tidak suka balas dendam. Memang benar, Karin melakukan semua itu, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi sisi pengadu. Sekecil apapun kebohongan, itu akan terungkap dengan pasti. Aku hanya akan menunggu waktu. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya dan waktu yang menghukumnya" kata Naruto. Ibunya Gaara tidak menyangka, ada anak yang sebaik Naruto. Bibir ibunya Gaara tersenyum lembut, betapa beruntungnya pria itu memiliki anak seperti Naruto.

"Kau terlalu baik, karena kebaikanmu itulah, kau menjadi menderita, oleh orang yang iri padamu" kata Ibunya Gaara

"Tidak apa-apa. Selagi aku mempunyai teman, aku akan terus berjuang menjalani hidup" kata Naruto tersenyum manis. Ibunya Gaara tiada henti tersenyum pada Naruto. Di mata Naruto, kesedihan akan kehilangan neneknya dan kesedihan harus menanggung semuanya, masih tersimpan. Ibunya Gaara berharap, Naruto bisa segera mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Itachi telah mengetahui semuanya. Diam-diam, saat Anko menerima panggilan telpon, Itachi memasang pendengaran setajam mungkin. Lalu, setelah makan siang, Itachi dan Anko kembali di rumah sakit. Di jalan, saat menunggu lampu hijau, percakapan mereka berdua tidak bisa dihilangkan dan masih terdengar sangat jelas. Anko yang ingin mengajak Itachi mengobrol dari tadi pun tidak berani, karena wajah Itachi yang diam, terlihat dingin.

Naruto dan ibunya Gaara berpisah di terminal. Ibunya Gaara harus kembali bekerja, dan Naruto juga harus ke rumah sakit. Naruto berjalan menuju rumah sakit, ingin memberitahu Itachi, jika dia sudah membuang mimpinya menjadi seorang dosen. Naruto juga akan berniat untuk tidak akan menemui Itachi lagi. Dan memberitahu, jika pasangan kalung yang dimilikinya adalah adiknya, Sasuke.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Berjalan menuju lift. Masuk ke dalam lift, bersamaan dengan orang-orang rumah sakit dan pasien lainnya. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 12, 18. Lantai 18 adalah lantai dimana ruangan Itachi berada. Pintu lift terbuka, Naruto segera melangkah keluar lift. Naruto berjalan mengambil belokan kanan. Lalu belokan kiri. Naruto berpapasan dengan pasien-pasien yang berkusi roda dan juga keluarga pasien yang baru saja menjenguk anggota keluarganya.

Sampailah Naruto di depan ruangan Itachi. Naruto menarik napasnya untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Matanya juga tertutup, untuk bersiap melihat wajah Itachi yang membencinya. Tangan Naruto yang bergetar, dipaksakan untuk mengetuk pintu. "Masuk" suara Itachi dari dalam terdengar. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memegang gagang pintu. Menarik, lalu masuk. Di dalam, Itachi sedang memeriksa hasil ronsen seseorang, dan mencatatnya. Naruto maju 3 langkah, menarik napas.

"Itachi" panggil Naruto. Tangan Itachi yang menulis, berhenti dan langsung berbalik badan. Nada dan cara bicaranya itu ternyata membenarkan dugaan Itachi. "Maaf, aku mengganggumu. Ada hal yang harus kukatakan padamu" kata Naruto. Itachi menaruh catatannya di meja, lalu berjalan ke depan Naruto. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan takut, Naruto terus memegangi erat tas selepangannya. "Itachi...aku...aku akan melepaskanmu bersama dengan mimpiku" kata Naruto. DEG. Jantung Itachi berhenti berdetak. Telinga Itachi tidak mendengar apapun, seakan dunia ini membisu. "Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Kemungkinan, aku akan pergi ke desa, aku akan melupakanmu. Maafkan aku...Itachi" kata Naruto.

Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberikan hormat. Lalu Naruto pergi. Saat Naruto akan memegang gagang pintu, Itachi menarik tangan Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Itachi memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat-erat Naruto. Mata Naruto membelak lebar karena terkejut, Itachi memeluknya seperti ini. "Kau...jangan meninggalkanku" bisik Itachi.

xxxxx

Ino berlari-lari dari pintu masuk menuju ruangan King ke-4. Telunjuknya memencet-mencet tombol lift karena buru-buru dan ingin lift cepat terbuka. "Cepatlah cepatlah!" gumam Ino. Ini kini sedang dalam keadaan panik dan gelisah. Di tangannya, ada sebuah amplop putih. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang dan keringat dinginnya muncul. Ting. Lift terbuka, Ino langsung masuk ke dalam lift tersebut. Kaki Ino tidak mau diam, terus jalan di tempat karena keadaan sangat terdesak. Sampai di lantai 302, Ino langsung lari menuju kantor utama.

"Minato! Minato!" Ino membuka pintu kantor utama dengan menyebut pimpinan utama. Minato, sedang mengecek-ngecek dokumen, berhenti.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu panik sekali" kata Minato

"Kau harus segera menemuinya! Akui dirimu jika kau ayahnya! Sekarang juga! Menit ini juga! Hari ini juga! Cepatlah!" kata Ino mendesak.

"Nanti. Aku harus menunggunya lulus kuliah" kata Minato

"Masa bodoh dengan dia lulus! Kau, lihat ini" Ino memberikan amplop putih itu. Dengan wajah penasaran, Minato melihat amplop itu. 'Surat pengunduran diri'. "Kakashi memberikan ini kepadaku. Anakmu, berhenti dari kampus dan berencana untuk pergi ke desa. Dia mau mengasingkan dirinya. Dia mau membuang mimpinya, bahkan, dia mau menyerah untuk mencari dirimu!" kata Ino. Minato terkejut dan pikirannya berantakan seketika.

"Kenapa-"

"Kita harus ke sana. Sekarang juga. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaanmu, pokoknya, Naruto tidak bisa membuang mimpinya lagi!" kata Ino. Minato tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Jika hal ini terjadi, maka Naruto tidak akan pernah hidup bahagia. "Kita ke sana" kata Minato sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Minato berlari-lari panik terburu-buru untuk menghentikan Naruto. Ino menyusul Minato di belakangnya.

TBC

* * *

Karin yang selalu jahat, yaampun, kita rame-rame yok senpai iket Karin di sungai hihihihihi:D. Saya berterimakasih kepada senpai-senpai yang sudah mereview di one shoot saya:D:D:D, itu sangat membantu senpai hehehehe:D:D:D, maaf ya senpai alurnya kecepetan:(, tapi makasih banyak banget senpaiiii:D:D:D:D:D

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	9. Chapter 9

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

**Dewi15** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D. Emang jahat banget kan Karin, gangerti saya senpai, kenapa Naruto baiknya kebangetan hehehehe:D, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D. Yok senpai hihihihi, biar jadi putri ngambang si Karin hihihihihi. Sasuke masih belum tau senpai hihihi, yang udah tau cuman ikutin rencananya Gaara palingan hihihi:D, **Hyull****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **kimm bii**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D. Naru emang terlalu baik senpai, saya terharu huhuu:(, **Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D. Ayo saya bantuin senpai! Chidori! *loh?! Hihihih:D. **vira-hime****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **SNCKS**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, sebentar lagi senpai hihihihi, naru sangat manis, jadinya banyak yang suka hihihihi:D, **Yuu-chan Namikaze**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya juga kasihan sama naru:( peluk naru *di bunuh sasuke* hihihi:D, **choikim1310**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, yang dapet gelar minato senpai hihihih:D maaf ya senpai jadi bingung:(, ino sepupunya minato senpai hihihi:D, ooh itu typo senpai:(, harusnya nenek chiyo:(, anko cuman ada di bagian itachi scene aja hehhehe:D, maaf ya senpai:(, **Hikari No OniHime** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, huaaa maafkan saya senpai:(, saya kurang teliti:(, saya akan berusaha lagi senpai! Hehehe:D, jawaban senpai sudah saya jawab di sini senpai hehehe:D, **intanpandini85** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, iya senpai mau selesai heheheh:D, tinggal beberapa chap lagi:D, saya akan berusaha cepat senpai hehehe:D, **Namikaze Otorie**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, hehehehe baik senpai! Saya akan berusaha lagi! hehehe:D, **Zara Zahra**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, Karin mendingan diiket aja senpai hihihihihi:D, boleh senpai boleh, saya akan buat huahahahaa:D, naru tinggal sendiri senpai hihihihi:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab hihihi:D, **mao-tachi** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, Karin mah emang jahat banget senpai :(, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab hihihihi:D**, mifta cinya** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, iya senpai, udah mau tamat bentar lagi heheheh:D, kakaknya hidan kakashi senpai heheheh:D jarang muncul emang ._., **SNlop** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, bentar lagi senpai hihihihi:D, betul senpai! Itachi suka sama naru! Heheheh:D, **Aiko Michishige** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **Aprieelyan** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, ayok senpai, saya sedian golok muehehehehe:D, **hanazawa kay** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, amiinnn, sasunaru hidup senpai! Hehehehe:D, **ichigoStrawberry-nyan**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, jawaban senpai sebagian sudah terjawab, sisanya di chap berikutnya eheheheh:D, **honoka chi** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, ayok senpai! *chidori! Loh?! Heheheheh:D, **Angel Muaffi**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai, nanti saya makin banyakin! Hhehehehe:D, **BlackCrows1001****:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya juga sedih kok senpai, naru baikny ga normal heheheh:D, oke senpai! Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi hehehehe:D, **kufufufu-chan**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, muahahaha, saya tambahin kecap senpai :D, iya senpai hihihihi:D, kushina sepertinya terlalu putus asa senpai hihihihi:D, **User31****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, yang bener senpai? Huaaa terimakasih senpaaiii:D:D:D:D:D, **Ain****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, ada kok senpai, hehehehe di chap berikutnya tapi:D:D, **Shima****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, iket aja senpai di Karin mah hihihihi:D, naru sepertinya malaikat yang nyamar senpai hihihih:D, jawabannya ada di chap berikutnya senpai hihihihi:D, **DeA ajjaahh****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **Sasunaru****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, itu typo senpao:(, harusnya nenek chiyo:(, sudah saya jawab di chap ini senpai hhehehee:D, yap, bentar lagi tamat senpai hehehee:D, **Afh596****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, lelepin aja senpai ke kolam ikan heheheh:D, naru yang baik, imbalannya banyak yang suka heheheh:D, **sayuri****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **namikaze shira** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, mueheheheh jawabannya di chap berikutnya senpai :D, **kimariellink** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, amiin senpai heheheeh:D, **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, baik senpai! Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! heheheh :D, **ev**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberikan hormat. Lalu Naruto pergi. Saat Naruto akan memegang gagang pintu, Itachi menarik tangan Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Itachi memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat-erat Naruto. Mata Naruto membelak lebar karena terkejut, Itachi memeluknya seperti ini. "Kau...jangan meninggalkanku" bisik Itachi.

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, melihat wajah Naruto. Itachi tersenyum, Naruto semakin bingung, tangan Itachi tergerak ke kepala Naruto untuk membelai lembut rambut Naruto. "Kau pernah bertanya padaku, apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku kan?" tanya Itachi dengan lembut. Bola mata Naruto melihat mata Itachi yang melembut kepadanya. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlalu bingung untuk diungkapkan ke kata-kata. "Tarik semua katamu dan tetaplah di sisiku. Maka dengan begitu, aku akan memaafkanmu" kata Itachi kemudian. Bola mata Naruto membesar mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Benarkah? Jika aku melakukan itu..kau sungguh mau memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto, memastikan bahwa yang di dengarnya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"Hm" Itachi menggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah? Bukankah saat itu kau-"

"Hey. Kau tidak mau aku memaafkanmu? Kau lebih memilih kita bertengkar?" tanya Itachi berpura-pura akan marah pada Naruto

"Tidak bukan begitu! Aku hanya...hanya..." Naruto bingung, kalimat apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya. Naruto melihat arah bawah. Seharusnya Naruto senang, tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak merasaka sebuah kesenangan sedikitpun. Naruto masih merasa ini bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Kedua tangan Itachi menjepit pipi Naruto, sehingga bibir Naruto maju ke depan. Sangat lucu.

"Yaampun, kenapa wajahmu masih saja suram begini? Hm? Hm?" Itachi dengan isengnya terus menjepit pipi Naruto dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Naruto terlihat sangat lucu jika pipinya terjepit seperti itu. Tapi Naruto tidak suka ada orang yang main-main dengan wajahnya.

"Hey hentikan!" kata Naruto kesal sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Itachi. Melihat wajah Naruto yang kesal seperti itu, Itachi tertawa kecil. Temperamen Naruto rupanya masih ada. Dan itu lucu sekali bagi Itachi.

"Temperamenmu masih ada rupanya" kata Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. Bahu Naruto naik dan kepala tertunduk. Naruto terlihat lebih suka perlakuan Itachi seperti ini, daripada menjepit pipinya tadi. "Naruto, kau tidak perlu khawatir, mimpiku tentang renang, bukan salahmu. Aku sendiri yang membuangnya. Sebenarnya, saat aku sembuh, aku diminta untuk melakukan rehab oleh pelatihku, tapi aku menolaknya. Makanya, kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi" kata Itachi

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Naruto

"Jika aku menerimanya, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Lagi pula, aku sudah mempunyai mimpi yang baru" kata Itachi. Naruto tidak percaya Itachi melakukan hal itu. Naruto hanya diam melihat Itachi, masih merasa bersalah sekaligus tidak enak kepada Itachi.

"Masih membuat wajah seperi itu. Hey, kuhitung sampai tiga, jika kau masih memasang wajah seperti itu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu" ancam Itachi. Ekspresi Naruto tetap tidak berubah. "Satu" kata Itachi. Ekspresi Naruto masih tidak berubah. "Dua" lanjut Itachi. Naruto masih tidak berubah. "Tiga!" Itachi langsung menggelitik Naruto.

"Hey! Ahahah! Hentikan! Itachi apa yang kau lakukan! Ahahah! Itachi! Ahahah!" Naruto meledak tertawa riang ketika Itachi menggelitik Naruto. Itachi sangat menikmati menggelitik tubuh Naruto. Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk, berusaha untuk menghalangi tangan Itachi yang lincah. Tapi Naruto selalu gagal dan semakin tertawa. "Itachi hentikan! Ahahah! Hey Itachi!" kata Naruto. "Baik! Baik! Aku mengerti aku mengerti!" kata Naruto. Lalu Itachi berhenti. Senang sekali melihat wajah Naruto kembali ceria

"Begitu lebih baik" kata Itachi. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak tersenyum. Naruto melakukan balas dendam. "Hey! Ahahaha! Naruto!" Naruto menggeletik Itachi dua kali lipat daripada tadi.

"Rasakan! Rasakan!" kata Naruto, sangat senang balas dendam. Itachi tertawa-tawa digelitik oleh Naruto. Dan semakin lama, Naruto juga terlihat cerah kembali.

xxxxx

Kelas 2-1, hari ini adalah jam renang. Guru pembimbingnya adalah Jiraya. Murid-murid dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Wanita dan pria. Mereka berdiri membelakangi kolam renang. Sikap mereka semua adalah sikap istirahat di tempat. Jiraya berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada. "Kita akan mengambil nilai gaya bebas. Lakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu selama 10 menit. Hidan, kau yang memimpin" kata Jiraya.

"_Haaa'i_" Hidan kemudian maju ke depan. Dan Hidan melakukan pemanasan. Setelah melakukan pemanasan, Hidan kembali ke tempatnya. Jiraya memanggil murid satu persatu. Saat giliran Sasuke, Karin tersenyum bangga. Gerakan Sasuke sangat cepat dan lincah, seperti kakaknya dulu. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sasuke tidak pergi meninggalkan kolam. Sasuke terus berenang dan berenang. Emosi Sasuke, perasaan cemburu Sasuke, perasaan ingin memiliki Naruto, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

**_"Mulai saat ini, Sensei adalah tanggung jawabku". "Karena aku menyukainya". "...Memang benar, aku menyukai Naruto sensei, tapi aku tidak akan membuatnya jadi miliku. AKan kubuat dia jadi milik kakakku...". _**Perkataan Gaara, Hidan dan sikap Deidara yang semakin dekat dengan Naruto, terus terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Tangannya membuka kacamata renangnya lalu mengelap wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Wajah Naruto terus terbayang di pikiran Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke naik. Sasuke mengambil handuk di bangku panjang. Mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah kuyup. Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terulur kepada Sasuke, tangan itu memegang sebuah kaleng minuman. Saat Sasuke melihat pemilik tangan itu, ekspresi _bad mood_ langsung menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu, minumlah. Kau pasti lelah" kata Karin dengan senyumannya. Sasuke membuang pandangannya dengan sinis dan melewati Karin begitu saja. Karin yang tertinggal di belakang, buru-buru menyusul Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke!" panggil Karin. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Karin menarik tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke...kenapa kau masih marah padaku..? Aku mengakui keasalahanku, dan aku sangat menyesal. Kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkanku.." kata Karin, mulai bermain dengan aktingnya lagi

Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Lalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Sasuke berjalan lagi menuju ruang ganti. Karin yang tidak putus asa, berjalan menyusul Sasuke. Menghalangi jalan Sasuke. Berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "Sasuke, kumohon padamu..tolong maafkan aku, ya? Ya?" kata Karin memohon. Sasuke membuang pandangannya dengan sinis lagi dan menghindari Karin. Namun, di setiap langkah Sasuke, Karin selalu menghalangi Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke menahan kesalnya.

"Jika kau memang tidak mau memaafkanku, baiklah. Aku terima itu. Tapi, aku memintamu satu hal. Tolong kau jauhi Naruto. Dia bukan orang yang baik. Kau akan menderita nanti. Dia itu penipu" kata Karin. Sasuke jelas tidak terima penilaian asal ini terhadao Naruto.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali. Kau dan aku, tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kita adalah orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Dan jangan menilai orang yang tidak pernah dekat denganmu" kata Sasuke dingin. Sasuke menyingkirkan Karin, hingga Karin menabrak loker di sampingnya.

"Sasuke!" Karin terus mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke terus menyingkirkan Karin dari hadapannya. Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu oleh Karin. Sampai-sampai, saat Sasuke masuk kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya, Sasuke membanting pintu keras-keras. Bahu Karin loncat karena suara yang ditimbulkan menyebabkan keterkejutan.

SYUUUUR. Air shower menyiram seluruh tubuh Sasuke, dari ujung kepala, sampai ujung kaki. Sasuke berdiam diri di shower. Bayangan Naruto terus terpikirkan olehnya. Senyuman Naruto yang manis, selalu membuat Sasuke ingin tersenyum juga. Omelan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu, selalu membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa. Semakin Sasuke ingat, semakin kuat Sasuke ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Sasuke yang hanya dengan balutan handuk di bawahnya, keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke tidak tau jika di luar Karin sudah menunggu. Sasuke semakin memuncak rasa muaknya. "Minggir" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"Sebelum aku minggir, aku mau memberikanmu sesuatu" kata Karin. Karn memegang ponselnya, mencari suatu data di ponselnya. "Ini adalah bukti, jika Naruto bukanlah orang yang baik. Naruto, adalah orang yang sangat jahat. Dia dibenci semua orang, karena kejahatannya. Jika kau terus mendekatinya, maka kau akan bernasib sama dengan kakakmu" kata Karin sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Nadanya penuh dengan keyakinan dan kebenaran.

"Karangan yang bagus. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik" kata Sasuke. Sasuke menyingkirkan Karin lagi. Karin kali ini menarik Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk melihat ponselnya.

"Jangan menyesali sebuah kebenaran. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau boleh tanyakan langsung padanya" kata Karin. Sasuke mulai terhasut oleh perkataan Karin. Melihat ponsel Karin, bagaikan melihat sebuah hipnotis. Sasuke mengambil ponsel Karin dan melihatnya. Ada sebuah video. Sasuke memutar video itu. Mata Sasuke melebar, karena video itu adalah acara pengadilan Naruto. "Bagaimana? Kau masih mau menolak kebenaran kata-kataku?" tanya Karin. "Aku yakin, kau juga tau kasus kakakmu. Hanya saja, kau tidak tau siapa orangnya. Iya kan?" tanya Karin mulai dengan hasutannya.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat terkejut, Karin tersenyum evil senang. Rencana keduanya, untuk menghancurkan Naruto berjalan sukses.

xxxxx

Di halte, Naruto terus tersenyum senang sambil memegangi ponselnya. Wajahnya sangat cerah dibanding hari-hari kemarin. Akibat kejadian tadi di rumah sakit, Naruto bisa kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Terkadang Naruto tertawa diam-diam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Aksi saling menggelitik dengan Itachi, benar-benar sangat menyenangkan dan kini, Naruto bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengan Itachi. Dret Dret. Ponsel Naruto bergetar di tangannya. Panggilan yang masuk, Naruto pikir itu adalah Itachi, senyum Naruto menghilang karena bukan Itachi. Nomor yang tidak di kenal.

"Halo?" tanya Naruto

"_Naruto?" _seseorang pria yang entah dimana, mengetahui namanya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto

"_Segera temui aku di kos-kosanmu. Kita harus bicara. Sampai jumpa" _tut tut tut. Naruto melihat layar ponselnya, orang misterius itu menutup komunikasi begitu saja. Kening Naruto berkerut, penasaran dan bingung. Sampai di kos-kosannya, Naruto melihat sebuah sedan hitam terparkir. Dari sedan hitam tersebut, keluar seorang pria dan wanita. Mereka berjalan mendekari Naruto. Naruto merasa, wajah pria ini tidak asing baginya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Perkenalannya di dalam saja ya. Biar pria ini yang menjelaskan semuanya" kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Saat di dalam, Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Minato. Naruto merasa canggung dan bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepala. "Kau tidak asing dengan wajahku, iya kan?" tanya Minato. Naruto semakin bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Saat di taman, kau bersama seseorang, memegang kaleng minuman. Dan kau melihat seseorang yang lewat dengan mobil di depan. Kau masih ingat?" tanya Minato. Naruto mengingat-ingat. Dan Bingo!. Wajah Minato, adalah orang misterius yang tersenyum padanya waktu itu.

"Ah! Kau yang tersenyum waktu itu" kata Naruto kembali ingat.

"Benar. Aku orang itu. Kau pasti akan terkejut,tapi aku akan membongkar semuanya. Sebenarnya, aku ini adalah ayahmu. Ayah kandungmu. " kata Minato. Naruto terkejut bukan main. Matanya yang besar semakin besar. "Maafkan aku, aku baru menemuimu sekarang. Saat kau masih di kandungan ibumu, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Dan banyak yang mengira aku mati. Aku koma selama 3 bulan dan karena kecelakaan, kakiku lumpuh. Aku harus melakukan terapi untuk bisa berjalan kembali. Waktu yang dibutuhkan sangat lama. Dan ketika aku sembuh total, aku baru mengetahui jika ibumu pergi. Maaf, aku sangat terlambat" kata Minato menyesal

Naruto diam membeku. Ini bagaikan sebuah dua bom atom meledak di telinga kanan dan kirinya. Mata Naruto berair. Air mata menetes. "Ayah...aku bertemu dengan ayahku." Naruto berdiri dan langsung memeluk ayahnya. Naruto menangis karena sangat bahagia bertemu dengan ayahnya. "Ayah..ayah.." bisik Naruto. Minato tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto balik. Menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai cerita, duduklah kembali" kata Minato. Naruto mengatakan iya sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Sebelum aku lanjutkan, kenapa kau tidak mau mengikuti KFC lagi?" tanya Minato. Wajah Naruto, berubah menjadi wajah bersalah.

"Maaf yah, semenjak nenek meninggal, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan berhenti mengikuti jejakmu. Aku belajar dengan giat dan ingin menjadi dosen, bukan hanya karena keinginan nenekku, tapi aku juga akan mencarimu dengan kekuatanku sendiri" kata Naruto. Minato tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan, sekalinya dewasa, benar benar dewasa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa saat ini kau keluar kampus dan tidak mencariku lagi?" tanya Minato

"Bagaimana ayah tau?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Aku mengawasimu sejak kau masih kecil. Kemanapun kau melangkah, aku selalu mengikutimu dari belakang. Meskipun di saat aku tidak bisa mengikutimu, aku selalu mengirim beberapa orang untuk mengikutimu. Awalnya, aku ingin menemui dirimu di KFC saat kau memenangkan KFC. Karena itulah kau mendapatkan info tentangku di KFC. Tapi, ketika kau meninggalkan KFC, aku mengubah semua rencanaku. Info yang kudapat darimu, adalah kau ingin menjadi seorang dosen. Ketika kau lulus, aku akan muncul di hadapanmu dan menceritakan semua ini padamu. Tapi, kau malah mengundurkan diri dari kampus. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku menceritakan ini sekarang. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan pernah bahagia" kata Minato.

"Jadi..KFC di adakan hanya karena ini?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak. KFC diselenggarakan tergantung siapa yang menjabat sebagai King. Ada dua jenis peraturan di KFC. Pertama, jika King yang terpilih mempunyai seorang anak ataupun sudah menikah, maka King selanjutnya akan langsung diwariskan ke anaknya atau calon anaknya. Yang kedua, jika King yang terpilih tidak mempunyai anak dan belum menikah ataupun dia akan menikah nanti, maka ia wajib menyelenggarakan KFC lagi untuk menurunkan jabatannya ke pemenang di pertandingan KFC selanjutnya.

Saat aku mengikuti KFC dan aku menang, aku berbohong jika aku belum menikah. Aku sengaja merencanakan ini, karena aku ingin kau merasakan, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang memulai dari bawah. Kesulitan dan rintangan yang kau hadapi, akan menjadi kekuatanmu di masa depan" kata Minato. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Ternyata ayahnya adalah seorang yang hebat. Naruto sangat bersyukur mempunyai ayah seperti Minato.

"Ayah, aku sangat bersyukur aku mempunyai ayah seperti dirimu. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika orang seperti dirimu adalah ayahku" kata Naruto senang.

"Ayah juga bersyukur, mempunyai anak seperti dirimu" kata Minato.

"Tapi yah, wanita yang bersamamu tadi siapa? Apakah dia pacarmu?" tanya Naruto

"Haha, bukan. Dia sepupuku, namanya Ino. Kau harus hati-hati denganya, dia itu makhluk yang tidak terprediksi gerakannya" kata Minato menakut-nakuti

"Apa dia juga King?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan, dia itu manager. Semua aktifitasku dia yang pegang dan dia juga yang mengatur. Dia juga adalah bagian kepala panita utama sekaligus juri utama jika KFC diselenggarakan" kata Minato

"Oooh, ayah bilang, ayah tahu semua tentang diriku, apa itu dari awal sampai sekarang?" kata Naruto

"Dari awal sampai sekarang" kata Minato

"Ayah, aku sangat menyayangimu! hehehe" kata Naruto senang. Minato tersenyum.

"Ah maaf, ayah harus pergi sekarang. Waktuku tidak banyak" kata Minato. Minato lalu bangkit berdiri. Naruto juga ikut bangkit berdiri. Minato memegang pundak Naruto. "Jangan buang mimpimu. Teruslah pergi ke kampus. Mengerti?" kata ayah Minato

"Hm, baik ayah" kata Naruto

Minato menurunkan tangannya. "Lusa, aku akan menjemputmu lagi. Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku" kata Minato

"Lusa?!"

"Lusa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku tinggal di sini. Kau harus tinggal di tempat yang seharusnya. Lagipula, aku akan mengumumkan diriku bahwa aku telah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak. Sehingga, King selanjutnya, kaulah yang pegang" kata Minato

"Maaf yah, aku tidak bisa menjadi anak kebanggaanmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginanmu untuk mengulang KFC lagi" kata Naruto merasa bersalah

"Bicara apa kau. Kau sudah menjadi anak kebanggaanku sejah kau lahir. Jangan pesimis. King tidak mempunyai sifat seperti itu. Tegapkan tubuhmu dan angkat kepalamu. Tidak akan ada lagi, yang akan meremehkanmu dan merendahkanmu" kata Minato. Naruto tersenyum lega nan manis.

"Berarti, KFC akan tutup?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tau. Jika semua King dan yang lainnya setuju, maka KFC di tutup. Dan sisanya terserah padamu. Aku telah berbohong, jadi aku harus menungu keputusan mereka" kata Minato

"Tapi yah, aku sudah tidak ada ketertarikan lagi dengan KFC. Apalagi menjadi King" kata Naruto

"Kau harus menerimanya. Ini sudah merupakan peraturan absolut dan turun temurun dari King pertama. Kau akan menjadi King ke-5 saat aku memasuki masa tuaku" kata Minato. "Aku pergi" sambung Minato.

"Hm" Naruto menganggukan kepala

Kemudian Minato pergi. Ino memeluk Naruto sebelum mereka pergi. Naruto melambaikan tangan, ketika sedan hitam itu melaju menjauh. Hari ini, bagaikan mimpi bagi Naruto. Mendapatkan maaf dari Itachi sekaligus bertemu dengan ayahnya yang selama ini dia impikan. Naruto terus tersenyum senang. Kemudian, BRUUUM. Motor Sasuke tepat sampai ketika Naruto baru saja balik badan. Sasuke membuka helmnya, dan langsung menghadapi Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto berdiam sebentar, masih ragu ingin mengatakan iya. "Kutanya, apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Karena sedang merasa senang, Naruto memasang cengiran bodohnya.

"Iya hehe" kata Naruto. Wajah Sasuke terdapat rasa _bad mood_ dan kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahuku?" tanya Sasuke

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Banyak sekali hal yang harus kulakukan tadi" kata Naruto merasa bersalah

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau mengenal kakakku" kata Sasuke. DEG. Jantung Naruto berhenti seketika. Rasa gelisah dan panik yang disertai takut, mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak mau jawab? Apa alasanmu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Wajah Sasuke sangat serius, dan Naruto sangat takut mellihat wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf..aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Bukan maaf yang ingin kudengar, tapi alasanmu" kata Sasuke. Naruto menarik napasnya yang sesak, jantung Naruto berdebar kencang. Mata Sasuke, semakin lama semakin serius. Naruto menghadap ke bawah, menghindari pandangan Sasuke.

"Maaf...aku takut memberitahumu...kau tau.." Naruto dengan suara pelan karena takut mengungkapkan kebenaran. Sasuke masih menunggu Naruto dengan serius untuk mendengar jawabannya. "Selama ini..aku selalu hidup dalam topeng orang lain...mereka bilang mereka menyukaiku...mereka mau berada di sisiku...tapi ketika mereka tau siapa aku sebenarnya, mereka menjauhiku. Aku takut kau menjauhiku, jadi aku merahasiakan ini padamu. Maaf...aku salah" kata Naruto menunduk bersalah

Sasuke menghela nafasnya karena kelegaan. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memegang wajah Naruto, tapi berhenti di tengah jalan. Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah kedua bahu Naruto. Naruto yang dipegang bahunya, membuat Naruto melihat Sasuke. "Apa kau bodoh? Huh?" tanya Sasuke mengejek

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Naruto tersinggung

"Jangan samakan setiap orang. Manusia, tidak ada yang sama. Semuanya berbeda. Aku lebih suka kau jujur dan terbuka, daripada kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kau tidak perlu takut untuk mengatakan apapun, aku tidak akan menjauhimu. Aku akan mengerti dirimu" kata Sasuke. Naruto merasakan perasaan lega. Lalu bibir Naruto tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke, diturunkan lagi dari bahu Naruto.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa harus marah, itu kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan" kata Sasuke

"Terimakasih. Kau selalu baik padaku" kata Naruto manis. Sasuke tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Naruto tidak menyadari, mata Sasuke sedang memancarkan isi hatinya. "Ah ya, kau bilang kau menanyakan sesuatu padaku, ketika ingatanku kembali. Aku harus mengatakan iya" kata Naruto.

"Oh, tidak jadi" kata Sasuke dengan ringannya dia berbicara

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus memberimu alasan? Itukan hakku" kata Sasuke ketus. Naruto mendecih kecil sebal. Nada bicara Sasuke, membuat Naruto sebal sendiri. Baik Sasuke maupun kakaknya, sama-sama suka membuat Naruto kesal.

"Yasudah. Aku mau istirahat. Kembali kau ke sekolah, jangan bolos" kata Naruto ngambek. Naruto berbalik badan dan berjalan masuk sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Lalu langkah kaki Sasuke maju untuk meraih tangan Naruto. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk membuat Naruto berhenti. Naruto melihat tangannya di gandeng oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa? Masih ada perlu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Sampai ketemu di sekolah" kata Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto sampai Naruto ditelah bangunan kecil itu. "Kenapa harus orang yang sama" gumam Sasuke.

xxxxx

Malam hari, di kamar serba warna merah, Karin sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Ada laptop yang menyala, sehingga wajahnya tersinari cahaya. Karin dengan senyuman devilnya, membuat sebuah berita di web sekolah. Berita itu tentang Naruto yang pernah dipenjara gara-gara melakukan percobaan pembunuhan. Karin tidak hanya memposting berita buatan dia, tapi mengupload video tentang Naruto juga.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, seluruh murid penuh dengan gosipan Naruto. Hal ini juga sampai ke kalangan guru-guru dan kepala sekolah. Tsunade, ketika melihat postingan ini, langsung pusing dan marah. Guru-guru menggosipkan Naruto tiada henti. Tidak hanya di web sekolah, tapi di mading pun, tertempel berita Naruto dari hasil karya Karin. Mading di gerubungi oleh para murid.

xxxxx

Pagi yang cerah, Naruto berdiri di depan cermin. Melihat dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, Naruto selalu berharap, suatu saat nanti dia bisa tertawa lepas dan tersenyum bahagia. Kalung pemberian ibunya dulu, dipegang oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Berdoa. "Aku harap, hari ini adalah hari yang baik" kata Naruto. Naruto lalu melihat foto neneknya di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. "Nenek, aku berangkat. Aku akan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Doakan aku nek" kata Naruto tersenyum.

Saat Naruto keluar, Naruto melihat Sasuke sudah berada di depan. Dengan gembira, Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. "Pagi Sasuke! Waah, kau datang pagi hari ini" puji Naruto. Sasuke memberikan senyumannya. Menyerahkan helm untuk Naruto. Lalu mereka berangkat bersama. NGEEENGGG. Sasuke membawa motornya dengan kelajuan tinggi. Naruto yang dibelakang, memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Naruto tersenyum senang, karena bisa bersama Sasuke dengan bebas.

Selama ini, Naruto sangat takut berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena, Itachi sangat marah dan kecewa terhadap Naruto. Serta, sangat sulit meminta permohonan maaf. Dengan adanya pemberian maaf dari Itachi, Naruto merasa sudah tidak ada lagi halangan untuk berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Ditambah, Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan kasus Naruto dengan Itachi.

Sampai di sekolah, Naruto masih dalam perasaan gembiranya. Naruto, saat ini, berjalan di samping Sasuke. Naruto terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke merasa risih semakin lama. "Hey. Jangan melihatku seperti itu" kata Sasuke. Naruto malah memberikan cengiran gigi bodohnya. Sasuke semakin kesal, lalu berjalan semakin cepat sampai Naruto tertinggal.

"Hey Sasuke, tunggu aku!" kata Naruto sambil menyusul Sasuke. Di depan mereka, banyak murid-murid yang berkumpul. Sasuke dan Naruto penasaran, apa yang mereka lihat di mading. Saat Sasuke dan Naruto mendekat, Naruto menahan napasnya dan melebarkan bola matanya. Sasuke juga tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto.

**'Naruto Uzumaki. Anak brandal yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada keluarga Uchiha'**. Seluruh murid, melihat Naruto dan berbisik-bisik. "Itu orangnya? waaaah, benar-benar ya" bisik seseorang. "Kok dia jadi guru di sini? Apa tidak salah?" bisik seseorang lagi. "Eh jangan terlalu dekat, nanti kau mati" bisik seseorang lagi. Kepalan tangan Naruto menggenggam erat. Sasuke jelas tidak terima.

Berita pengumuman itu, dicabut lalu disobek oleh Sasuke. BREK BREK BREK. Sobekan kertas itu, dibuang ke tempat sampah. "Kita pergi" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Para murid lain, makin berbisik-bisik tentang Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tapi Naruto menghentikannya. Naruto menarik kembali tangannya, hingga genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas.

"Aku harus mengajar di sini. Aku tidak mau pergi" kata Naruto

"Kau mau mati? Berita itu sudah tersebar, kau bisa-bisa menjadi bahan bullyan!" kata Sasuke yang sedikit emosi

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku mempunyai kewajiban mengajar di sini. Aku harus mendapatkan impianku" kata Naruto. "Maaf" Naruto berbalik badan untuk masuk ke gedung lagi. Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Naruto. Memberikan genggaman erat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Untuk sementara ini-"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu Sasuke. Ini masalahku, kumohon jangan ikut campur" kata Naruto. Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke lalu berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam gedung. Sasuke ingin sekali menghentikan ini dan membawa Naruto pergi. Tapi, Naruto bersikeras tidak mau.

Naruto kembali ke dalam gedung, semua murid menyingkir. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik. Bahkan banyak yang sengaja menabrak Naruto. Naruto terus berjalan tegap dan mengangkat kepalanya. Tetapi, tali selempangan tasnya, dipegang erat-erat oleh Naruto. Genggaman yang erat, mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Malu dan kesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ketika Naruto akan membuka pintu ruangan guru, Naruto mendengar guru-guru lain menggosipkan dirinya

_"Eh, yaampun, aku tidak percaya Naruto berani sekali berbuat begitu kepada keluarga Uchiha. Berita itu apa hanya gosip ya?"_

_"Mana mungkin. Kau tadi tidak melihat wajah Tsunade-sama? Wajahnya memerah terus dia marah-marah di ruangannya. Yaampun, anak itu kenapa membawa masalah di sini sih"_

_"Aku dengar dia tidak mempunyai orang tua. Ibunya membuangnya malah"_

_"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan. Pantas saja dia seperti itu"_

_"Dia berarti anak pembawa sial tuh. Ibunya saja sampai membuangnya seperti itu"_

_"Iiih, kita berarti jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Nanti sialnya menular"_

_"Iya benar itu. Mana dia jadi guru di sini, aku yakin, dia itu berbohong"_

_"jangan-jangan dia itu psikopat?"_

_"Kyaa! Mengerikan mengerikan!"_

Cklek. Naruto membuka pintu ruangan guru. Saat pintu terbuka, jelas sekali semua guru menggosipkan dirinya dan berkumpul mengkubu. Mereka semua yang menggosipkan Naruto, melihat Naruto penuh dengan rasa jijik dan benci. Naruto tetap tegar dan duduk di bangkunya. Guru dan murid-murid tidak beda jauh. Berbisik-bisik sambil memberikan tatapan geli dan benci kepada Naruto. Lalu Jiraya datang dari luar, mendekati Naruto. "Naruto, kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama" kata Jiraya. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala dan membungkuk hormat.

TOK TOK. Naruto mengetuk pintu lalu masuk. Wajah Tsunade sangat marah. Naruto berdiri di hadapan meja Tsunade. "Naruto. Kau ini lelucon untukmu? ha?! Kau mengundurkan diri kemarin, lalu kau datang kembali, dan sekarang berita ini tersebar. Apa kau mau menghancurkan harga diri sekolah ini?!" tanya Tsunade-sama marah. Naruto hanya diam pasrah dalam tundukan kepalanya

"Maafkan saya" kata Naruto pelan

"Naruto. Sekolah ini memang bukan sekolah yang ternama, tapi tetap saja sekolah ini mempunyai harga diri!. Apa kau meremehkan sekolah kami?! Meskipun prestasi sekolah ini tidak bagus, tapi sekolah ini mampu mengikuti KFC dan masuk ke babak final. Kau mau main-main denganku?! Iya?!" kata Tsunade marah.

"Maafkan saya" kata Naruto pelan. Tsunade naik turun nafas dan dadanya. Kekesalan Tsunade sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnnya. Tsunade terus memegangi kepalanya karena website ini. Tsunade ingin sekali langsung mengeluarkan Naruto dari sekolahnya. Tapi, di belakang Naruto, terdapat seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan sangat besar. seseorang itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap sekolah ini juga. Tsunade menaikan napasnya, mencoba menghilangkan emosi.

"Naruto. kubiarkan ini terjadi, tapi kau jangan membesarkan kepalamu. Jika kau membuat masalah lagi, tidak ada toleransi lagi bagimu. Mengerti?" kata Tsunade

"Iya. Saya mengerti" kata Naruto.

"Kau boleh meninggalkan tempat" kata Tsunade. Naruto membungkuk hormat lalu pergi. Naruto keluar langsung menutup pintu. Hari ini, Naruto padahal berharap adalah hari yang baik. Naruto tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Perasaan kesal dan malunya seolah lenyap menjadi tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Naruto berjalan pelan dengan kaki terseret-seret. Di belakang Naruto, ada Sasuke yang berdiri. Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menuju ruang guru.

Hal yang membuat Naruto _down _adalah saat di kelas. Ketika Naruto membuka pintu, papan tulis bertuliskan 'Selamat datang kembali psikopat'. Nafas Naruto seolah tersendat dan dada Naruto naik dengan tajam. Kepalan tangan Naruto semakin erat-erat. "Semuanya, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" kata salah seorang murid. PROK PROK PROK. PIWWIIT. Naruto diberikan tepuk tangan menghina. Naruto diberikan siulan merendahkan dirinya.

BREEK. Pintu belakang terbuka. Gaara, Hidan, Deidara dan Sasuke masuk. Mereka berempat tentu saja syok melihat papan tulis tersebut. Tapi orang yang melangkah lebih cepat dan bereaksi lebih cepat adalah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah di depan, mereka bertiga memilih berdiam diri. Sasuke mengambil penghapus papan tulis. Kemudian Sasuke menghapus tulisan itu dengan gerakan cepat. Lengan jas sekolahnya kotor terkena debu. Setelah selesai, Sasuke menaruh kembali penghapus papan tulis tersebut. Mengambil kapur, lalu menaruhnya di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Mohon lanjutkan sensei" kata Sasuke.

Gaara berpikiran 180 derajat dari Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, Gaara langsung ambil alih. Gaara menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari kelas. "Wooooooo...!"kompak seluruh kelas. Seluruh kelas menganggap ini adalah sebuah drama nyata perebutan Naruto. Sasuke menyusul Gaara untuk menghentikan. Brubuk brubuk brubuk. Seluruh kelas juga tidak mau ketinggalan pertunjukan. Mereka semua kompak mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil menggapai tangan Naruto. "Dia mempunyai kewajiban mengajar" kata Sasuke. Gaara menarik Naruto untuk lebih dekat dengan Gaara.

"Kau sudah gila? Jelas-jelas tadi dia sudah di bully. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, kau tetap membiarkannya mengajar? Kau mau mempermalukannya?" kata Gaara tajam. Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk masuk ke wilayahnya.

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang guru. Gaara, dia bukan murid yang dapat kau bawa seenaknya. Dia harus mengajar di sini" kata Sasuke tidak kalah tajam

"Hey-"

"Sudah hentikan!" Naruto menepis kedua tangannya sehingga tangan Naruto terlepas dari kedua genggaman Sasuke dan Gaara. "Kalian berdua, masuk kelas" kata Naruto mulai menegas.

"Sensei-" Gaara mencoba untuk menolong Naruto, tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah tau apa yang harus dia lakukan

"Kubilang masuk kelas!" kata Naruto tambah menegas. Gaara tidak punya pilihan lain, dia mengikuti perintah Naruto. Naruto yang dilewati Gaara, berdiam diri mengatur napas dan emosinya. Sasuke melihat Naruto sebentar, lalu baru pergi ke kelas. Naruto menarik napasnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Membuat dirinya tenang dan bisa dikendalikan. Naruto lalu membuka matanya, merasakan sudah mendapatkan ketenangan, Naruto segera kembali ke kelas.

"Semuanya, maafkan aku yang sudah lama tidak mengajar. Senang bertemu dengan kalian kembali" kata Naruto tersenyum. Naruto bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Semua murid menertawakan Naruto secara diam-diam. Sasuke, Gaara dan Hidan ingin menghajar mereka semua. Namun, Naruto tentunya akan tidak suka. Apalagi Deidara, dia tidak tau apapun tentang kebenarannya. Jadi, Deidara hanya diam saja. " sampai mana bab yang dipelajari Kiba?" tanya Naruto

"Bab 7, sekarang bab 8" kata Kiba

"Baik, sekarang buka bab 8 dan baca terlebih dahulu selama 25 menit. Setelah itu baru aku terangkan bab 8" kata Naruto. Naruto duduk di kursi meja guru. Seluruh murid yang seharusnya membaca, malah membuka ponsel mereka secara diam-diam. Mereka membicarakan Naruto di dalam grup kelas.

-_hey lihat ekspresinya, hahhaha sok kuat dia  
-hahahah, wajahnya seperti psikopat gila  
-lihat cara duduknya itu, tidak beda jauh dengan orang bodoh ahahaha^_^  
-ahahaha dia mirip denganmu tuh Kenosuke_(￣ー￣)_  
-sialan_ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ_ aku tidak mirip dengannya!  
-ahahahaha! hey, aku dapat kabar dari grup sebelah, katanya dia anak sial _(`o´)  
-ewwww, seharusnya jangan masuk ke sini, nanti kita ketularan sial Σ(=ω= ;)

"Hiihihi" seluruh murid terkikik pelan. Naruto penasaran, apa yang mereka sedang kerjakan. Naruto berdiri untuk melihat, ternyata mereka memainkan ponsel mereka, bukan untuk belajar. Naruto lalu berjalan dan mengambil salah satu ponsel mereka. "Hey!" protes anak yang diambil ponselnya. Naruto merasakan sebuah tamparan keras di wajahnya ketika melihat chat anak tersebut. Naruto menarik napas lagi. Mengembalikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya.

"Tolong simpan ponsel kalian. Jika tidak, aku akan memberikan ulangan bab 8 hari ini" ancam Naruto. Anak-anak mendesis kesal dan menggerutu kesal. Naruto kembali ke mejanya dengan perasaan malu luar biasa yang dicampur dengan perasaan kesal. Naruto melihat Karin. Karin tersenyum sangat bahagia. Naruto selalu bertanya kepada hatinya. Kenapa dia harus menerima hal seperti ini. Naruto selalu bertanya, sebesar inikah kebencian Karin terhadap Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Sasuke mendorong bangkunya ke belakang dan pergi keluar. Gaara menunggu waktu sedangkan Hidan sudah gatal untuk menghajar semua anak kelas 2-1. Naruto ingin sekali mengikuti Sasuke, namun dia mempunyai tanggung jawab di sini. Padahal Naruto sudah menjadi seorang guru, tapi kenapa Naruto masih menadapatkan hal seperti ini.

"Hidan, bel istirahat ke atap. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" kata Deidara

"Tumben" bisik menggerutu Hidan. Tidak seperti biasanya, Deidara mengajak Hidan berbicara seperti ini, apalagi mengajak pergi. "Iya" kata Hidan.

xxxxx

Itachi duduk di ruangannya, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Hari ini, Itachi harus memeriksa hasil ronsen seorang pasien. Pikiran Itachi ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi hati Itachi terus menyebutkan nama Naruto. Itachi menyenderkan tubuhnya. Memutar-mutar pulpen di jemarinya, sambil melihat hasil ronsen di atas mejanya. Itachi lalu mengambil ponsel di samping kanannya. Kontak Naruto ada di dalam ponselnya. Itachi ingin menelpon, namun dibatalkan niatnya

Itachi telah mengetahui, jika Naruto adalah saudara tirinya. Saat Itachi memaksa Sasuke ikut ke KFC, Itachi sedang dalam emosi. Karena saat itu, Itachi berpikir jika Naruto sudah membuangnya. Sekarang, Itachi menjadi bingung. Itachi tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto. Bagaimanapun, Naruto tidak tau dan ini bukan salah Naruto. Jika hal ini diketahui Sasuke, semuanya pasti akan berantakan. Itachi harus membuat sebuah rencana. Supaya, di masa depan nanti, Itachi bisa melindungi Naruto dari dendam Sasuke.

xxxxx

Jam bel istirahat, Naruto segera menyelesaikan pelajarannya. "Sampai di sini dulu, minggu depan kita lanjutkan" kata Naruto.

"_Haaa'i_" kompak seluruh siswa. Naruto keluar dari kelas merasakan sedikit ketenangan. Mengajar di kelas yang dimana kelas tersebut sedang membullynya, benar-benar sangat menyesakan dada. Dari belakang Naruto, Gaara berlari mendekati Naruto dan berusaha untuk menghalangi jalannya.

"Sensei, ayo makan siang bersama" ajak Gaara.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin sendiri" kata Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman Naruto mengandung kesakitan hatinya dan itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Gaara seolah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Ketika Naruto melewati Gaara, Gaara ingin menangkap tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi. Tapi Gaara tidak bisa. Terkadang, seseorang memang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Di sepanjang koridor, Naruto mendapat bisikan-bisikan. Baik dari guru-guru yang lewat, maupun murid-murid yang berdiri kumpul di depan kelas. Naruto terus pasrah dan tabah menghadapinya. Kejadian ini bukanlah hal yang baru baginya. Jadi wajar, Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Naruto sampai di ruangan guru. Gosipan Naruto di ruangan guru sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisik Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat Naruto akan meraih gagang pintu, seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Naruto terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Orang itu ternyata Sasuke.

"Ikuti aku" Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mennarik tangan Naruto dengan kencang. Buku yang dipegang Naruto terjatuh dari genggamannya juga. Sasuke menarik Naruto hingga Naruto tergopoh-gopoh.

"Hey Sasuke! Kau mau bawa aku kemana! Hey!" Naruto protes. Tapi Sasuke tidak sama sekali mau menjawab. Sasuke menarik Naruto menuruni tangga. Lalu belok ke arah kiri. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto protes lagi. Sasuke masih tidak mau menjawab. Lalu di belokan kanan, Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu. Sasuke mendorong paksa Naruto masuk. Tubuh Naruto bergoyang-goyang hampir jatuh. Sasuke lalu masuk dan menutup pintu.

Sasuke menyalakan semua lampu. Jtek. Naruto melebarkan matanya sendiri, lampu-lampu di langit-langit memberikan cahaya yang menerangi penuh ruangan ini. Di tengah-tengah ada piano, gitar dan drum. Dan di sisi-sisi, ada bangku penonton yang bisa memuat satu sekolahan. Naruto baru pertamakali ini melihat ruangan musik sebesar ini. "Waaah" gumam Naruto kagum.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati piano. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di bangku depan piano. Lalu membuka tutup piano. Jemari Sasuke menekan tuts tuts piano. Sasuke memainkan nada yang sangat sedih tapi sekaligus sangat indah. Mata Naruto berair dan semakin lama meneteskan air mata. Nada yang dimainkan Sasuke adalah River Flows in You by Yiruma. Ekspresi Sasuke dan gerakan jemari Sasuke, membuat kharisma Sasuke yang sebenarnya keluar. Sasuke sangat sangat sangat... Tampan.

Sekitar 3 menitan, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan nada tersebut. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berdiri sedaritadi. Wajah Naruto tercampur rasa sedih, terharu dan juga kagum. Air mata Naruto yang menetes, membuktikan perasaannya. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekti Naruto. Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dengan _gentle_.

"Ketika kau merasa sulit, sehingga kau tidak bisa pergi dan berharap sebuah uluran tangan untukmu, ketika kau merasa frustasi, dimana kau harus menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau atasi, di sampingmu selalu ada aku. Tidak perlu khawatir. Berikan semuanya padaku, maka aku akan membawanya dan membuat dirimu bebas bagaikan burung yang terbang" kata Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum. Air mata Naruto tidak bisa berhenti. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan penuh perasaannya. "Terkadang, perjalanan terlihat sangat sulit dan kau menerimanya dengan hati yang sakit. Aku akan memelukmu dan memegang tanganmu" bisik lanjut Sasuke.

"Hiks..." Naruto mulai menangis. Naruto memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. "Huhuhu...!..hiks...huhuhu...!...hiks...!" Naruto menangis kencang di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tangan Naruto meremas kencang jas sekolah Sasuke. Semua perasaan sakitnya yang dia pendam, dikeluarkan lewat tangisan Naruto. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto supaya Naruto bisa tenang dengan cepat "Huhuhu!...hiks...huhuhu!...hiks...huhuhuhu!...hiks..!" Naruto berteriak menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mencium ubun-ubun Naruto. Lalu kembali menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto masih dalan isakan tangisannya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Sasuke kembali mengelap air mata Naruto. Mata Naruto yang melihat Sasuke, terlihat bengkak. Sasuke memegang wajah Naruto. Mata Sasuke menatap bibir Naruto. Sasuke secara perlahan, mendekati bibir Naruto sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Lalu Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Saat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Begitupun juga dengan Naruto. Dengan lembut, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto.

xxxxx

Di atap, Hidan menunggu Deidara. Hidan menggoyang-goyangkan tumitnya karena Deidara lama. "Astaga, anak itu kemana coba" gerutu Hidan. Hidan sedang dalam kondisi _urgent_. Hidan ingin sekali menghibur Naruto yang telah dibully oleh anak muridnya sendiri. Setelah penantian lama, akhirnya Deidara datang. "Hey! Lama sekali kau!" protes Hidan.

"Aku habis dari toilet" kata Deidara. Deidara mengambil duduk di bangku. Hidan tetap berdiri. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan" tanya Hidan. Deidara menyerahkan minuman kaleng. Hidan memasang wajah curiga. "Hey, kau pikir aku ini bodoh. Aku tidak mau minum minuman yang sudah kau racuni" kata Hidan.

"Hey. Meskipun aku ingin membunuhmu, aku tidak akan mengambil jalan memberikan racun. Lagipula kalengnya masih tertutup" kata Deidara ketus. Hidan baru menyadari hal itu. Demi menyembunyikan gengsinya, Hidan mengambil minuman itu.

"Terimakasih" kata Hidan acuh tak acuh. Hidan membuka minuman kaleng itu sambil bersender di pagar pembatas.

"Berita itu, kau percaya?" tanya Deidara

"Kenapa? Kau percaya?" tanya balik Hidan

"..." Deidara diam. Deidara memandang arah lantai. Hidan berdecih kecil. Sebal melihat Deidara.

"Kau mengaku menyukai Naruto sensei, tapi kau lebih percaya perkataan orang lain? Astaga. Luar biasa!" kata Hidan menghina Deidara dengan nada bicaranya.

"Aku juga tidak mau percaya. Tapi video itu asli, bukan rekayasa. Aku tidak tau, mana yang harus aku ikuti sekarang" kata Deidara yang pandangannya terus menghadap bawah. Hidan mengambil duduk di sebelah Deidara.

"Kenapa kau menjadi bingung seperti ini. Kau tinggal lepaskan Naruto sensei kepadaku, semuanya selesai kan" kata Hidan dengan ringannya dia berbicara. Hidan lalu meneguk minumnnya lagi. Deidara mengutuk Hidan tanpa suara. Perasaan kesal Deidara, membuat tangan Deidara mendorong kaleng minuman Hidan. Bibir dan hidung Hidan terkena benturan keras dari kaleng. Dan air minumannya juga tumpah kemana-mana. "Hey!" protes kesal Hidan.

"Lebih baik aku memilih Naruto sensei sendiri, daripada harus bersamamu" kata Deidara menghina. Hidan mendesis kesal. Tangannya bergerak ke atas seolah ingin memukul Deidara.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi kau harus janji. Apapun yang kukatakan, jangan mencela dan jangan mengambil tindakan hakim sendiri" kata Hidan

"Tentang apa?" tanya Deidara

"Begini.." Hidan mulai menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Astaga astaga, anak itu. Mau sampai kapan dia memelihara sifatnya ini" kata Deidara setelah mendengar cerita Hidan.

"Sekarang Gaara sedang mencari jalan untuk bisa membersihkan nama Naruto sensei. Gaara harus bisa mendapatkan bukti nyata, Gaara bilang, Karin orang yang cerdik. Jadi, kita bisa saja senjata makan tuan" kata Hidan.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengannya" kata Deidara, wajah wajah usil mulai tergambar

"Apa maksudmu" tanya Hidan. Deidara memberikan senyuman evil usilnya.

xxxxx

Minato, saat ini mengendarai mobil sedannya sendiri. Pakaian jas biru dongker Minato, membuat Minato sangat tampan. Di jalan, Minato sedikit gelisah karena harus mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada mantan istrinya. Lampu sen kanan dihidupkan oleh Minato. Minato belok kanan. Tidak lama kemudian, Minato berhenti di salah satu hotel Uchiha. Minato parkir di tempat parkir, melepaskan sabuk pengaman, mengambil sebuah amplop coklat, lalu keluar dari mobil. Dengan langkah pasti, Minato melangkah masuk ke dalan bangunan milik Uchiha.

Di bagian resepsionis, Minato langsung mengatakan keperluannya. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Kushina" kata Minato.

"Apa Anda sudah membuat janji?" tanya wanita resepsionis tersebut

"Hm. Saya kenalan Nyonya Kushina" kata Minato berbohong, biar lebih cepat.

Kushina, sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen hotel Uchiha. Kushina sedang membantu Fugaku dalam bisnis hotel barunya ini. Banyak sekali dokumen yang harus dia periksa ulang. Dan ditambah, Kushina tidak bisa fokus 100 persen karena memikirkan nasib Naruto bagaimana. Apa Naruto sudah makan, apa Naruto sehat dan apa Naruto tidur di tempat yang nyaman, membuat Kushina terus kepikiran.

Kring. Kring. Telpon kantor Kushina berbunyi. "Ya? Kenalanku? Oh yasudah. Suruh saja dia masuk. Ya" kata Kushina menerima telpon dari resepsionis. Kushina segera bersiap-siap untuk menerima tamunya.

Setelah mendapat izin, resepsionis tersebut memberikan izin kepada Minato untuk masuk. Minato menganggukan kepala hormat, resepsionis membalas dengan anggukan kepala juga dan senyuman. Minato berjalan menuju lift. Memencet tombol lift. Ting. Bunyi lift berbunyi bersamaan dengan pintu lift terbuka. Minato masuk dan menuju lantai yang paling atas.

Setelah sampai, lift tersebut membuka pintu. Langkah kaki Minato berjalan dengan pasti. Tubuh gagah Minato sudah terlihat menawan dari pandangan belakang. Di kantor utama, Minato berhenti. Tok tok tok. Minato mengetuk pintu. Kushina yang di dalam segera membuka pintu. Wajah Kushina yang awalnya ramah berubah menjadi wajah terkejut. Kushina melihat Minato berdiri di depannya.

"Kushina" panggil Minato dengan senyumannya. Mata Kushina melebar dan napasnya berhenti. Keterkejutan Kushina membuat kakinya melangkah mundur dengan berat. Tidak percaya apa yang Kushina lihat saat ini. Minato tetap tersenyum. Minato mengambil langkah maju ke depan. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang untuk menutup pintu. "Senang melihatmu sehat" kata Minato lagi.

Kushina diam dalam keterkejutannya. Napasnya yang berhenti mulai datang kembali, tapi tetap terasa sangat sesak. Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca. "Minato.." kata pelan Kushina. Minato tetap tersenyum. "Kau..kau masih hidup? Apa kau terluka..?" tanya Kushina. Tangan Kushina yang bergetar, bergerak naik turun di lengan Minato, seolah memeriksa ada luka atau tidak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Minato tetap tersenyum. Suara Kushina semakin bergetar.

"Minato...kau kembali...kau...kau datang.." kata Kushina dalam suaranya yang bergetar. Air mata Kushina menetes. Tangan Kushina memegang wajah Minato.

"Maafkan aku" kata Minato merasa bersalah. Air mata Kushina yang menetes, berubah menjadi aliran air mata. Suara tangisan Kushina pun terdengar di telinga Minato

"Bagaimana...bagaimana kau melakukan ini!...hiks...bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku!...hiks..seharusnya kau memberitahuku apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak!...hiks...kenapa...hiks...kenapaaa!...hiks...hiks..." Kushina menangis sambil memukul-mukul Minato. Minato hanya bisa diam menerima ini. Sedih senang tapi juga kesal. Semua perasaan Kushina tergambar jelas oleh Minato.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, aku sangat senang melihatmu sekarang" kata Minato.

"..hiks...hiks.." Kushina menangis tiada henti. Mata yang berair, dipaksakan Kushina untuk melihat wajah Minato. Kushina lalu memeluk Minato. "Ini bukan mimpi kan...hiks...dimana ketika aku memikirkanmu..hiks..ini begitu berat bagiku..hiks.." isak tangis Kushina dalam memeluk Minato. Minato menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kushina

"Maaf" bisik Minato. Minato mendorong pelan Kushina untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Minato tersenyum kepada wajah Kushina yang matanya sedang mengalir air mata. Minato menghapus air mata Kushina. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, bisa kita duduk?" tawar Minato

Kushina dan Minato duduk di bangku bersebelahan. Kushina terus melihat Minato. Merasa sedih bercampur menyesal dan lega, bergabung menjadi satu. "Minato, darimana saja kau. Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang" tanya Kushina

"Maaf. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi" kata Minato. Minato menyerahkan amplop coklat itu. Kushina dengan wajah penasaran, menerima lalu melihat isinya. Kushina terkejut melihat isi ampol tersebut.

"Hey..ini.."

"Seperti yang tertera di kontrak itu, aku ingin mengambil alih hak asuk Naruto. Aku akan merawat dan menjaga Naruto. Dengan kontrak itu, maka aku baru bisa mengungkapkan jika Naruto adalah anakku di depan para dewan Organisasi FC" kata Minato. Perasaan Kushina merawa tertusuk-tusuk melihat ini. Hak asuh Naruto. "Jangan khawatir, kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menemuinya" kata Minato

Kushina tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Kushina bingung. Padahal, baru saja Kushina ingin meminta izin kepada Fugaku untuk mengadopsi Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kushina

"Hm" kata Minato menganggukan kepala

"Bagaimana dia? Apa dia sehat?! Apa dia makan makanan yang bergizi?! Apa dia tidur di tempat yang layak?!" tanya Kushina berbondong pertanyaan. Ekspresi khawatir Kushina membuktikan jika Kushina masih menyayangi Naruto.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan, Naruto tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat luar biasa" kata Minato tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah membuangnya. Saat kau dikabarkan menghilang, banyak sekali rumor yang beredar. Aku kira, kau memang sudah meninggal. Aku sangat menyesal, seharusnya aku merawat dan membesarkan Naruto" kata Kushina.

"Aku justru berterimakasih padamu. Kau telah memberikanku anak yang sangat hebat" kata Minato tersenyum. Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina. "Aku harus harus pergi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama" kata Minato sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu" kata Kushina. Kushina berdiri, berjalan menuju mejanya, mengambil cap dan pulpen. Kertas kontrak itu, Kushina berikan capnya dan tanda tangannya. "Aku titipkan Naruto padamu. Dan tolong sampaikan maafku padanya" kata Kushina tersenyum sedih

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Minato tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Kushina. Kushina membalas senyuman Minato.

"Hati-hati" kata Kushina. Minato lalu pergi. Kushina benar-benar bersyukur, bisa melihat pria ini lagi dalam keadaan sehat. Tapi sayangnya, Kushina sudah melakukan hal yang fatal dan sangat sulit untuk dikembalikan.

xxxxx

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pindah. Koper super dan kardus kardus yang berisikan buku-bukunya sudah siap untuk diangkat. Naruto duduk menunggu ayahnya datang. Pindah seperti ini, Naruto merasa baru saja dia menempati tempat ini. Naruto ingat sekali, pertamakali tinggal di sini. Naruto harus bekerja part time untuk membayar uang sewanya. Terkadang, Naruto harus mengutang dulu karena uangnya tidak cukup karena keperluan sekolah. Sekarang, Naruto akan tinggal gratis. Ini bagaikan mimpi.

Tok tok tok. Pintu terketuk. Itu pasti ayahnya. Dengan semangat, Naruto membuka pintu. Sesuai dugaan, ayahnya datang. "Pagi yah" sapa senang Naruto. Minato tersenyum.

"Ayo" kata Minato.

Naruto mulai membawa koper dan Minato membawa kardus-kardus Naruto. Barang-barang itu di taro di dalam bagasi. Lalu kemudian, ibu pemilik kos datang. Dia datang dengan lari yang terburu-buru. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Haah..hah...maaf aku terlambat. Aku bangun kesiangan" kata ibu kos tersebut

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini kuncinya bi, terimakasih banyak bi telah membiarkanku menginap di sini" kata Naruto

"Sama-sama. Aku tidak menyangka, kau sudah bertemu dengan ayahmu. Anu, Tuan, maafkan saya, saya pernah memaki anak Anda karena belum membayar uang sewa" kata ibu kos itu menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Minato ramah

"Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Selamat kau telah menemukan ayahmu" kata ibu kos tersebut menggandeng tangan Naruto

"Hm. Terimakasih bi" kata Naruto

"Maaf, tapi sudah saatnya kami pergi" kata Naruto ramah

"Ah iya iya. Selamat tinggal" kata ibu kos tersebut ramah. Naruto dan Minato mulai memasuki mobil. Dan kemudian, mobil itu menyala. Lalu ban mobil itu bergerak. Naruto sudah resmi meninggalkan kos-kosannya sekarang.

Di perjalanan, Naruto membuka jendelanya. Kepala Naruto sedikit di keluarkan untuk merasakan angin segar di pagi hari. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Angin yang sejuk membuat rambutnya bergerak-gerak. Minato tersenyum senang melihat anaknya yang menikmati pagi ini. Lalu Minato menyelakan musik untuk menambah suasana menjadi lebih nyaman. Mendengar musik yang menyala, Naruto melihat ayahnya. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Naruto kemudian kembali melihat arah luar.

Mobil sedan hitam, pergi melintasi jalanan yang sangat jauh. Sepertinya, letak apartemen ayahnya berada di pusat kota. Mata Naruto melebar karena kagum. Bangunan tinggi dan mewah berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Saat lampu merah pun, Naruto melihat di sekelilingnya banyak mobil-mobil mewah. Lingkungan ini sangat berbeda dengan lingkungan Naruto. Di samping kanannya, ada Mobil convertible. Naruto melihat pria berkacamata hitam mengendarai mobil tersebut. Merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan, pria pemilik Mobil convertible ini menoleh. Pria ini mengira bahwa Naruto adalah wanita yang sangat manis. Pria ini sedikit melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu pria ini mengedipkan matanya dan memasang wajah penggoda. Naruto merasa _illfeel_. Naruto segera menghindari wajahnya dengan menghadap depan dan menutup jendela.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato

"Ada orang aneh di sebelah, dia memberikanku kedipan mata, hih!" kata Naruto merasa geli.

"Pfft." Minato menahan tawanya. Orang itu pasti mengira Naruto wanita, karena wajahnya sangat manis. Melihat Naruto geli seperti itu, membuat Minato ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sampai di apartemen. Naruto turun dari mobil, terus menggumamkan kata 'wah'. Apartemen ayahnya sangat besar dan tinggi menjulang ke atas. Batu yang bertuliskan "Golden Apartment" adalah nama apartemen ayahnya. Barang-barang Naruto, dibawakan oleh beberapa petugas di apartemen. Melihat Minato datang, semua pegawai yang lewat membungkuk hormat dan memberikan salam. "Pagi Tuan". Minato hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum sebagai respon.

Naruto dan Minato pergi menuju lift. Lantai 300 adalah tujuan mereka. Bersamaan dengan barang-barang Naruto yang dibawakan petugas

"Waaaah" Naruto terus bergumam wah. Baru kali ini Naruto naik lift dengan banyak lantai seperti ini. Ting. Pintu lift terbuka. Naruto dan Minato keluar dari lift. Di lantai 287 hanya ada 5 kamar. 4401 adalah nomor ruangan Naruto. Di samping kanan pintu, ada mesin password untuk membuka pintu. Minato mengusap mesin hitam itu, lalu dengan teknologi maju, mesin hitam itu mengeluarkan angka 0 sampai 9 dalam bentuk cahaya. Tit Tit Tit. Minato memencet password, dan kunci terbuka. Cglek. Minato menarik pintu, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk duluan.

"Waaaah" Naruto kini mengucapkan kata dengan jelas. Dalam apartemen ayahnya, desain interior sangat menawan. Ada tangga memutar di sebelah timur.

"Kau suka?" tanya Minato

"Luar biasa yah!" kata Naruto senang.

"Lihat-lihat saja dahulu. Beres-beresnya nanti saja. Aku mau menelpon Ino dulu" kata Minato. Naruto setuju dengan anggukan kepala antusias. Naruto pergi mengelilingi apartemen ini. Setelah anak tangga yang memutar ini, ada 3 blok. Blok pertama adalah kamar tidur yang sangat luas. Kasur berbentuk king size. Lalu ada lemari dan juga kamar mandi. Desainnya benar-benar _mainly_.

Blok kedua adalah ruangan santai. Ada banyak barang-barang yang digunakan saat santai. Bangku panjang pantaipun ada. Di blok ketiga, terdapat pintu. Naruto membuka pintu itu. Ruangan perpustakaan raksasa. "Keren!" kata Naruto. Dalam 3 langkah, Naruto harus turun melewati anak tangga terlebih dahulu untuk mencapai lantai tengahnya. Naruto memutar-mutarkan dirinya karena baru kali ini Naruto melihat perpustakaan sebesar ini.

Di tengah-tengah rak buku raksasa, ada sebuah lukisan. Naruto mendekati lukisan itu. Kening Naruto berkerut. Lukisan ayahnya yang bersama dengan seseorang ini adalah ibunya Itachi. "Apa mereka saling kenal?" gumam Naruto. Ayahnya dan Mikoto sedang memakai seragam SMA. Mikoto duduk di bangku, sedangkan Minato berdiri. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau melihat apa Naruto" tanya Minato yang datang

"Ayah, kau kenal dengan wanita yang ada di lukisan ini?" tanya Naruto

"Ooh, dia adikku. Kami sempat berpisah 14 tahun karena adikku sempat diculik dan dinyatakan hilang " kata Minato

"Apa?" Naruto merasa telinganya mendengar sebuah kata yang salah

"Loh, kenapa wajahmu terkejut begitu? Bukankah Ino sudah memberitahukanmu semuanya?" tanya Minato

"Tidak. Tante Ino belum menghubungiku sama sekali" kata Naruto. Naruto semakin mengelak apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang

"Benarkah? Hmmm aneh, kukira sudah. Ino bilang, dia ingin menceritakan hal yang kemarin belum sempat aku ceritakan kemarin" gumam Minato. Wajah Naruto semakin penasaran. "Naruto, kau dan Sasuke itu sepupu. Lukisan ini adalah ibunya sekaligus adikku" kata Minato. Naruto seolah merasakan ada seseorang yang menamparnya keras-keras. Mendengar kata sepupu, tubuh Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hey Naruto!" Minato panik melihat Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh. Wajah Naruto memucat. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar..

TBC

* * *

Nah loh, gimana tuh nasib naru sekarang, saudaraan ternyata senpaaai! 0_0. Punya hubungan darah...yaaaaah...hiks...heheheheheheh:D:D, si karin juga kayaknya beneran minta di cemplungin ke sumur dah, hadeehh, karin karin...hehehe

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	10. Chapter 10

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 10

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

**SNCKS**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, sasu sama naru enaknya bersatu atau tidak senpai? Hihihihihi:D *isengnya muncul:D:D:D **kimm bii****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, hehehehe:D, Karin bentar lagi dapet karma senpai hehehe:D, tinggal nunggu chap berikutnya:D, sasu sama naru sepupu, enaknya bersatu apa enggak senpai hehhehe:D **choikim1310****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya masih mempertimbangkan senpai sasu sama naru bersatu apa enggak hehehhe:D:D, naru kalo tau saudara tiri mungkin pingsan senpai hihihi:D **Kuro Megane-desu****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, ayok senpaaai! Saya bawa tnt dah, biar Karin meledak di sumur huahahahah *Evil laugh :D:D **Kuma Ryuu****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, sudah saya jelaskan senpai, masih mengganjal senpai?._. **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, huaaa:( maaf senpai membuat senpai binguuung:( **Vincent Aresh**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, bersatu gak senpai kalo mereka sepupu hihihih:D:D **andiiramayana**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, huaaa:( maaf senpai membuat senpai binguuung:( **kyuubi no kitsune 4485**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, ayok senpai bantai Karin, *bawa tali rapia* hihihihi:D, saya masih bingung senpai mau bersatu apa enggak hehehehe:D:D **mifta cinya**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, sasu belum tau semuanya senpai hehehehe:D, ita takut naru kenapa-napa kalo sasu tau tentang naru yang sebenarnya hehehehe:D, jawaban senpai tentang deidara sudah saya jawab senpai hehehe:D, huehehehehe warna rambutnya sama senpai:D:D:D:D:D **Angel Muaffi**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, hehehehe:D:D jadinya happy end nih senpai?:D:D atau berakhir sad ending?:D hihihihihi:D **Afh596**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, hehehehe:D maaf senpai, authornya agak psiko dikit hihihihi:D:D:D, ayok senpai bantai Karin, kita jadiin bahan makan malam ikan hiu hihihihi:D **SNlop**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, beda bapak senpai, jadinya gak mirip heheheheh:D **Ryuuki760**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, jadinya happy end nih senpai?:D:D atau berakhir sad ending?:D hihihihihi:D **RisaSano**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, hihihihi:D saya ada di pihak senpai! Huahahahah! *evil laugh :D:D:D:D, sasunaru senpai hihihihi:D, cuman mencari vote happy end atau sad ending dari para senpai senpai hihihihi:D **hanazawa kay**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, amiiinnnn senpai heheheh:D:D **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, yang bener senpai ketawa? Heheheh saya jadi seneng :D:D:D:D:D, bentar lagi senpai, mungkin chap 11 atau gak 12 heheheheh:D, oke senpai! Saya akan berusaha lagi! xDxDxD **versetta**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, incest senpai? Atau nanti narunya mati? Muehehehehhe:D:D:D, Karin mah disegel aja sama minato, biar gausah idup hihhihihi:D **Dewi15**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya ada korek sama bensin nih senpai hihihihi:D:D:D **honoka chi****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, nih senpai, saya banyak pisau, satu kerdus malah hehehehehe:D:D:D:D **ichigoStrawberry-nyan**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, hihihihi Karin terpojok kalo sama senpai hihihihihi:D:D:D, nah. Incet atau sad ending senpai? Hihihih:D **Aiko Michishige****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **BlackCrows1001****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, nah. Incet atau sad ending senpai? Hihihih:D **Aprieelyan****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya ada racun tikus senpai hihihihi:D:D:D **user31****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, baik senpaai! Saya akan berusaha! Terimakasih banyak senpaai! :D:D:D:D **Namikaze Otorie**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, adiknya minato, mikoto senpai heheheeh:D **r****ikarika**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, nahh, incest apa sad ending senpai? Hehehehhe:D **Sasunaru**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, hehehehe makasih senpaai:D:D, hihihiihihi Karin nanti kena batunya kok senpai, heheheheh:D:D:D, jadinya incest atau sad ending senpai? Hehehee:D **sayuri****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D **Guest****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya  
Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

**_Flashback beberapa tahun yang lalu_**

**_Minato dan Mikoto adalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat dekat. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain ketika Minato liburan kenaikan kelas 2 SMP ke Amerika. Minato dan Mikoto terlihat seperti sepasang pasangan kekasih. Kedekatan mereka lebih dekat daripada apa yang dibayangkan._**

**_Mikoto datang berkunjung ke apartemen salah satu temannya. Di lift, bersandar seorang pria. Mikoto mengenal siapa pria itu. Kaki Mikoto melangkah mendekati pria itu. Pria itu melihat Mikoto mendekatinya. "Oh?. Hai Mikoto" sapa pria itu alias Minato. Minato sepertinya habis minum karena suaranya seperti orang melantur. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kau pindah ke sini?" tanya Minato_**

**_"Tidak, aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah teman. Kenapa kau minum sangat banyak seperti itu?. Apa kau sedang mengobati perasaan badmood mu?" tanya Mikoto_**

**_"Haha" Minato tertawa kecil mendengar Mikoto berbicara seperti itu. "Mikoto..., kau pasti menilai diriku sebagai orang yang kasihan. Aku dan teman-temanku pergi minum hari ini. Bukan mengobati perasaan badmood tapi memang pesta minum" kata Minato, suaranya semakin jelas membuktikan Minato mabuk._**

**_"Jangan bersikap kuat. Kau malah lebih terlihat kasihan" kata Mikoto_**

**_"Aku anggap itu pujian" kata Minato. Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. DUK. "Kenapa ini belum buka juga" gumam Minato menggebuk pintu lift yang dia tunggu-tunggu untuk terbuka. DUK. Minato menggebuk pintu lift lagi. Lalu pintu lift terbuka. Saat Minato melangkah masuk, Minato terjatuh._**

**_"Hey!" Mikoto langsung panik dan lebih mendekati Minato. "Ah,..benar-benar" gumam menggerutu Mikoto. Mikoto berusaha keras menarik Minato agar menyingkir di ambang pintu lift. Lalu Mikoto memencet tombol tutup pintu lift._**

**_Sampai di kamar Minato, Mikoto merangkul Minato yang mabuk. "Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi" kata Mikoto yang sudah keberatan. "Kyaa!" Mikoto hampir terjatuh. Minato sendiri menggumam tidak jelas karena terlalu mabuk. "Yaampun!, beratnya!" kata Mikoto. Mikoto membawa Minato ke ruang tidur. Minato langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur berkat bantuan dari Mikoto yang telah membawanya. "Haaah..! Kenapa dia terasa sangat tinggi..!" gumam Mikoto._**

**_Nafas Mikoto terengah-engah dengan kepala menengadah ke atas. Mikoto melihat Minato yang tertidur di kasur. Mikoto duduk di samping ranjang Minato. "Hey Minato-san, jangan mengambil jalan mabuk jika kau sedang badmood. Kau bukanlah orang yang akan mabuk berat seperti ini jika hanya diajak minum. Bersihkan dirimu dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak" kata Mikoto. Minato sepertinya tidak mendengar. Mikoto lalu berdiri. Mikoto melihat bingkai foto Minato dengan Kushina di meja kecil Minato. Mikoto mengambil bingkai foto tersebut._**

**_"Mereka terlihat cocok" gumam senang Mikoto. Mikoto menaruh kembali. Mikoto mengambil bingkai foto lagi yang di paling belakang dekat tembok. Mikoto bingung melihat foto keluarga Minato. Suami, istri, Minato kecil dan seorang bayi. Mikoto melihat Minato. Lalu melihat foto keluarga itu lagi._**

**_Keesokan harinya, Mikoto datang lagi ke apartemen Minato sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan. Mikoto naik lift dan memencet tombol lantai 200. Di lantai 200, Mikoto pergi menuju kamar 2217. Kamar tersebut adalah kamar Minato. Ting Tung. Mikoto memencet bel. Cglek. Minato membuka pintu. "Kenapa?" tanya Minato_**

**_"Aku membawa ini untukmu" kata Mikoto menyerahkan kotak makan tersebut._**

**_"Waah. Ayo masuk, kita makan bersama" kata Minato senang. Di ruang makan, Minato duduk di depan Mikoto. Kotak makan tersebut dibuka oleh Minato. Sumpit yang baru saja diambil, digunakan untuk mencicipi masakan Mikoto. Masakan Mikoto masuk ke dalam mulut Minato_**

**_"Bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto_**

**_"Hmmm..ini enak, aku menyukainya" kata Minato senang. Mikoto tersenyum lega._**

**_"Kemarin ada berita tentangmu. Sepertinya kau memang asli berasal dari keluarga terkenal ya, aku tidak menyangka kau seterkenal itu" kata Mikoto memuji_**

**_"Haha, itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku biasa saja, sama seperti yang lainnya" kata Minato. Mikoto tersenyum. Rasanya senang sekali melihat Minato memakan masakan Mikoto dengan senang seperti itu. Mikoto melihat ke belakang, dimana ruang tidur Minato berada._**

**_"Kemarin...aku membawamu ke dalam ketika kau mabuk, masih ingat kan?" tanya Mikoto. Minato berhenti mengunyah sambil mengingat-ngingat._**

**_"Oh iya iya" kata Minato mengingat memorinya_**

**_"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat foto-fotomu yang terbingkai. Anak balita yang digendong oleh ibumu itu siapa?" tanya Mikoto_**

**_"Oh, itu adikku" kata Minato_**

**_"Adik kecilmu...?" tanya Mikoto, suaranya mengecil karena mendengar hal yang tidak terduga_**

**_"Namanya sama sepertimu, Mikoto. Kami satu ibu dengannya. Ayah kandungku meninggal saat aku masih balita dan ibuku menikah lagi dengan seorang pria. Aku kehilangan adikku saat rumah kami dimasuki perampok" kata Minato. Mikoto terdiam. Mikoto adalah anak adopsi dari kedua orangtuanya. Balita yang di foto keluarga Minato adalah dirinya. Mikoto melihat Minato. Jika memang itu benar, berarti orang yang di depannya ini adalah kakaknya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Minato_**

**_"A-itu-ti-tidak ada alasan. Iya. A-a-aku harus pergi" kata Mikoto. Mikoto dengan suara gagapnya berdiri._**

**_"Aku akan mencuci kotak makan siangmu, jadi kau bisa membawanya kembali sekarang" kata Minato_**

**_"I-i-itu tidak apa-apa. Santai saja" kata Mikoto lalu main berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi_**

**_"Tunggu dulu, hey" Minato memanggil Mikoto untuk kembali tapi tidak terdengar. Minato bingung, kenapa Mikoto berubah menjadi gugup dan terburu-buru seperti itu. Minato kembali duduk dan memakan kembali masakan Mikoto. Ting Tung. Bunyi bel kamar Minato terdengar. Minato menoleh ke arah bunyi tersebut lalu berdiri. Minato membuka pintu. Mikoto kembali lagi. "Kau ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Minato_**

**_"Anak balita yang ada di fotomu..." Mikoto sangat takut untuk mengatakannya. Dia sengaja berhenti di tengah kalimat ucapannya. Minato menunggu lanjutan ucapan Mikoto. "Aku pikir itu aku" kata Mikoto melanjutkan kembali ucapannya_**

**_"Huh?"_**

**_"Meskipun begitu..." Mikoto kembali berhenti di tengah ucapannya. "Aku tidak tau kenapa aku ada di dalam fotomu" kata Mikoto sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Minato memasang wajah mulai serius._**

**_Kemudian di hari berikutnya, Minato dan Mikoto menjalani tes DNA. Butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk memastikan ucapan Mikoto. Saat tes DNA itu selesai, ternyata hasilnya menunjukan bahwa mereka mempunyai darah yang sama. Minato sangat senang mendapatkan adiknya kembali. Saat ini, Mikoto dan Minato berjalan di sepanjang taman sambil mengobrol._**

**_"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, kau selama ini adalah adikku" kata Minato. Mikoto tersenyum dalam pandangannya yang lurus. "Sayang sekali ayah dan ibu berada di luar negri, sehingga kejutan ini harus tertunda sedikit lebih lama" kata Minato_**

**_"Dibandingkan dengan kejutan...bagaimana jika kita merahasiakan hal ini?" tanya Mikoto. Jalannya berhenti. Minato ikut-ikut berhenti dan melihat Mikoto heran_**

**_"Kenapa?" tanya Minato_**

**_"Aku sangat senang bisa menemukan siapa keluarga asliku, tapi aku merasa lebih baik hubungan ini dirahasiakan. Kau mau kan?" tanya Mikoto_**

**_"Ayah dan ibu sangat merindukanmu. Mereka akan sangat senang jika kau kembali" kata Minato_**

**_"Aku mengerti. Namun tetap saja, aku ingin hubungan ini dirahasiakan. Kumohon padamu, jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, ya?" kata Mikoto memohon. Minato membaca ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan lewat sinar mata Mikoto. Minato ingin sekali tau alasan Mikoto. Namun itu tidak akan berguna. Mikoto tidak akan menjelaskannya bagaimanapun juga._**

**_"Baiklah" kata Minato mengalah. Mikoto tersenyum lega_**

**_"Terimakasih" kata Mikoto tersenyum. Minato membalas tersenyum._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Malam hari, disaat waktunya semua orang tertidur masih ada yang belum tidur. Di kasur, Naruto berselimut dengan tubuh miring ke kanan. Naruto tidak menyangka kenapa hidupnya menjadi rumit seperti ini. Kisah masa lalu ayahnya dengan ibunya Itachi, membuat Naruto tidak tenang. Ningning. Bunyi suara pesan masuk, terdengar oleh Naruto. Naruto menggapai ponselnya yang berada di meja kecil.

I: Kau sudah tidur?

N: Aku tidak bisa tidur

I: Kenapa?

N: Masih belum terbiasa dengan kamar baruku

I: Kau butuh teman? Aku bisa menemanimu:)

N: Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga aku mengantuk dengan sendirinya hehe:)

I: Kau yakin?

N: Hm:D

I: Jika kau berkata begitu. Hey, besok ayo kita jalan

N: Kemana?

I: Rahasia. Kutunggu di Tokyo Tower jam 10 pagi, selamat malam:)

N: Dasar pelit. Baiklah, selamat malam:)

Naruto tidak mendapatkan balasan pesan lagi. Naruto menaruh ponselnya lagi ke tempat semula. Naruto, masih ingin menikmati dimana hari-hari Naruto tidak tau semua ini. Naruto lebih baik tidak tahu apapun, karena menurut Naruto hari-hari dimana ia tidak tau adalah hari yang paling tepat untuk dirinya.

Keesokan harinya jam 10 pagi di Tokyo Tower, Itachi dan Naruto menepati janji mereka. Naruto diajak jalan oleh Itachi menggunakan mobil Itachi. Itachi berhenti di sebuah gedung. Gedung ini adalah tempat sauna. Naruto dan Itachi masuk. Di ruangan yang sangat panas, Itachi dan Naruto duduk berdua. Kepala mereka dibungkus oleh handuk. "Panas..."guman Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan udara panas. "Aku sudah tidak kuat agi, aku pergi" kata Naruto merangkak pergi

"Nanti dulu, baru saja 5 menit" kata Itachi menarik Naruto untuk duduk seperti semula

"Aaa!, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti iniii! Apa-apaan kau!" kata Naruto mengomel

"Ini tempat yang sehat, nikmati saja" kata Itachi. Naruto merengek-rengek karena kepanasan. Tangan Naruto terkibas-kibas untuk membuat dirinya dingin.

"Sudah ah, aku mau keluar saja!" kata Naruto merangkak pergi lagi

"Nanti dulu, ini akan membuatmu sehat" kata Itachi menarik Naruto lagi. Naruto merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil. Setelah beberapa lama, penantian panjang Naruto akhirnya berhasil. Naruto keluar dari ruangan panas tersebut. Naruto duduk menunggu Itachi yang mengambil beberapa telur rebus dan botol minum.

"Telur rebusnya datang" kata Itachi sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto dengan bahagianya, mengambil telur rebus tersebut. Ide iseng Itachi muncul. Itachi mengambil telur rebus, tangannya lalu ke belakang Naruto dan PRAK. Itachi mengadu telur rebusnya dengan kepala Naruto. Itachi ngikik geli sendiri.

"Is hey!" Naruto protes karena kepalanya sakit. Naruto membalas ulah usil Itachi. PRAK. Naruto mengadu telur rebus miliknya ke kepala Itachi. "Fufufufufu" kata Naruto tertawa usil senang sendiri. Itachi membalas lagi. Naruto membalas lagi. Ruangan ini menjadi ramai karena aksi Naruto dan Itachi. Naruto tertawa sangat senang. Setelah itu, mereka pergi mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah dari sauna, Naruto dan Itachi pergi ke tempat game. Naruto dan Itachi bermain lomba fighting game. "Oh oh oh, cepat cepat!" kata Naruto. Kekuatan Naruto semakin berkurang karena Itachi lebih handal memainkannya. Permainan ini adalah permainan yang sering dimainkan oleh mereka berdua ketika SMA.

"Permainan ini sering dimainkan olehmu tapi kau masih tidak bisa menguasainya?" ledek Itachi. Naruto berdecih sebal dan melirik sebal

"Ayo pukul! Pukul!" Naruto berusaha keras untuk menang dari Itachi. Perjuangan Naruto tidak putus meskipun...Game Over. "Is benar-benar! Aah benar benar!" gerutu kesal Naruto. Itachi memasang wajah senang melihat Naruto kalah. Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas dikala kekesalannya.

Lanjut lagi, Naruto dan Itachi pergi ke taman. Mereka duduk di taman. Naruto duduk sendirian menunggu Itachi yang sedang membeli makan siang untukya. Naruto melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali pasangan muda yang menghabiskan waktu kencannya di sini. Naruto tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya mereka. NingNung. Ponsel Naruto berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Sasuke mengirim pesan.

S: Kau dimana?

N: Aku diluar, kenapa?

S: Kapan kau pulang?

N: Entahlah, mungkin malam

S: Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau pindah?

N: Maaf, aku tidak sempat. Banyak yang harus kuberesi soalnya:(

S: Aku mau menginap di tempatmu, beritahu aku alamat dan nomor kamarmu

N: Menginap? Kenapa?

S: Aku bosan

N: Baiklah, aku di Golden Apartemen, nomor kamarku 4401

Sasuke tidak membalas. Naruto sangat senang sekali Sasuke akan menginap di tempatnya. Naruto tersenyum-senyum senang sendiri melihat layar ponselnya. Itachi yang datang, terheran-heran. "Ada apa?" tanya Itachi

"Oh kau datang. Tidak ada, hanya saja aku mendapatkan kabar baik" kata Naruto

"Tentang apa?" tanya Itachi

"Sasuke akan menginap di rumahku" kata Naruto. Wajahnya ceria dengan senyuman manisnya. Itachi tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto sangat senang. Mendengar kata itu, Itachi sedikit was-was. Itachi sangat takut jika Sasuke mengetahui jika mereka saudara tiri. Dendamnya Sasuke bisa sangat berbahaya. Naruto dan Itachi makan siang bersama di taman. Naruto mengunyah makan siangnya dengan lahap. Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dikala mulutnya menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan.

"Pelan-pelan dan sedikit-sedikit, nanti kau tersedak" kata Itachi.

"Tenang saja, aku ini-ohok! Ohok!" Apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar. Naruto tersedak. Itachi langsung memberikan Naruto minum.

"Apa kubilang" kata Itachi.

"Baaah..! Untung aku selamat" kata Naruto yang mengira dirinya akan mati tersedak.

Perjalanan Naruto dan Itachi sampai malam. Di tempat terakhir, Itachi membawa Naruto ke danau. Tempat dimana mereka biasa berdua saat masa sekolah. Itachih dan Naruto bermain kembang api. Tangan mereka berdua memutar-mutarkan kembang api yang menyala. Wajah mereka berdua sangat bahagia.

Setelah kembang apinya habis, Itachi dan Naruto tiduran memandang langit. "Hey Itachi, menurutmu berapa banyak bintang di atas sana?" tanya Naruto melihat banyak sekali bintang

"Hmmm...aku juga ingin tau berapa banyak" kata Itachi

"Kau tau, saat aku kehilangan memoriku, aku sangat frustasi untuk mengingat memoriku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Hanya saja, aku akan merindukan hari-hari ketika aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun" kata Naruto. Itachi menoleh. Wajah Naruto terlihat sedih. Senyuman yang di bibirnya bukanlah senyuman kebahagiaan. Matanya yang memandang langit, memancarkan isi hati Naruto yang bercampur aduk.

"Kau menyesalinya?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak. Meskipun aku menyesalinya tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku selalu berpikiran, kenapa. Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini, kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya, kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti yang lainnya. Lari dari semua ini pun bukanlah jalan yang terbaik" kata Naruto. Itachi bangkit duduk.

"Itu karena kau bodoh" kata Itachi sambil menyanggah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menapak di rerumputan

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto tersinggung, dia langsung duduk menghadap Itachi.

"Kau sudah menemukan ayahmu dan aku selalu ada di sisimu. Untuk apa kau berpikiran hal itu semua" kata Itachi. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar, tapi Naruto mempunyai sesuatu yang lain. Naruto takut memberitahu Itachi tentang hal ini. Naruto menghadap depan dengan memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Itachi bangkit berdiri. Berjalan ke hadapan Naruto. Itachi berjongkok ala pangeran. Naruto bingung, kenapa Itachi mau melakukan apa. Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya. Di hadapan Naruto, Itachi membuka kotak itu.

"Naruto. Maukah kau menjadi keluarga baruku?" tanya Itachi. Naruto bingung. Naruto terkejut. Dari tatapan mata Itachi, Itachi tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Perlahan Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila. Kedua tangannya disatukan di kakinya. Bahunya sedikit terangkat

"Itachi" kata Naruto, suaranya mengecil. Naruto menelan ludahnya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Saat aku menemukan ayahku, ayahku memberitahuku banyak hal. Kau dan aku...kau dan aku..." Naruto sangat takut sekali memberitahukan ini kepada Itachi. Pandangan Naruto ke bawah, takut melihat mata Itachi

"Aku tahu" kata Itachi

"He?"Naruto reflek melihat mata Itachi

"Aku tahu. Aku tau semuanya. Aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin bersamamu. Semenjak kita bertengkar, kau sangat jauh dariku. Jangan pikirkan hal itu, kau serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Biarkan aku yang mengatasinya" kata Itachi. Naruto tidak menyangka Itachi mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Hey...kau sangat baik padaku, kau sangat peduli padaku, dikala semua orang menjauhiku, hanya kau lah satu-satunya orang yang ingin berada di dekatku, kau juga adalah orang pertama yang menganggapku adalah temanku. Kau berbagi kesedihan padaku dan kau selalu menungguku...aku sempat berpikir juga...jika aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu..tapi...semenjak aku bertemu dengan Sasuke...ada yang berubah dari diriku... Perasaanku terhadapmu..aku ragu...saat ini" kata Naruto. Itachi melihat Naruto dengan rasa kecewa di hatinya. "aku seharusnya tidak seperti ini..tapi melihatmu mengatakan ini dengan serius, aku...juga merasa ini tidak benar...-"

"Aku mengerti" kata Itachi memaksakan wajahnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku mengerti semua tujuan ucapanmu" kata Itachi

"Maafkan aku" kata Naruto bersalah. Kepalanya tertunduk dan suaranya mengecil. Itachi menutup kembali kotak cincin itu, lalu memasukannya kembali ke saku celananya. Itachi menggandeng tangan Naruto, mengajak Naruto berdiri.

"Sebagai perberian maafku, aku meminta satu hal padamu" kata Itachi. Naruto diam menunggu lanjutan ucapan Itachi. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan muncul di hadapanmu sebagai orang yang menyukaimmu. Berikan aku sebuah kesempatan, supaya aku tidak menyesalinya nanti. Datanglah padaku setiap hari sampai tugas mengajarmu selesai. Setelah itu, aku baru akan melepaskanmu dan kembali menjadi sahabatmu jika kau memang tidak bisa mencintaiku" kata Itachi.

"_Ha'i_, aku mengerti" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum Naruto tersenyum. Memang sakit, tapi inilah kenyataan bagi Itachi.

xxxxxx

Di salon, Kushina sedang masker rambut bersama Shizune. Mereka berdua saling mengobrol dengan riang. Di kala mereka mengobrol, datang Karin yang rambutnya baru saja di cuci dan akan diberi masker rambut. "Shizune, ada sesuatu yang belum aku sampaikan padamu" kata Kushina

"Apa itu?" tanya Shizune

"Sebenanarnya..." Kushina sengaja berhenti di tengah ucapan kalimatnya. Shizune menunggu jawaban Kushina. "Sebenarnya...Naruto adalah anak kandungku" kata Kushina memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Apa?" Shizune terkejut. Apa yang dikatakan Kushina benar-benar mengejutkan dirinya.

"Saat aku mengandung Naruto, Minato menghilang. Banyak rumor yang beredar. Aku...aku merasa sangat terpukul kehilangan Minato. Lalu...aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Aku sangat bersalah padanya..gara-gara aku..Naruto harus mengalami masa yang sangat sulit" kata Kushina menyesal. Shizune merasa iba. Shizune memegang pundak Kushina. "Shizune...apa menurutmu Naruto akan memaafkanku?" tanya Kushina

"Tentu saja, kau kan ibunya. Naruto itu anak yang sangat baik, percaya padaku" kata Shizune, tersenyum. Melihat senyum Shizune, Kushina merasa lebih baik walaupun Kushina tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shizune. "Berarti...Sasuke dan Itachi adalah saudara tiri Naruto?" tanya Shizune memastikan

"Hm" kata Kushina

"Apa mereka tau? Fugaku juga tau?" tanya Shizune

"Tidak. Aku masih belum memberitahu mereka" kata Kushina.

"Kau harus memberitahu mereka. Jika tidak, aku takut ada suatu masalah yang tidak akan mudah untuk ditangani" kata Shizune memberi nasehat

"Terimakasih, aku akan melakukannya" kata Kushina tersenyum. Shizune tersenyum. Karin lebih tersenyum. Senyuman evil Karin semakin menjadi-jadi. Percakapan Kushina dan Shizune didengar semua oleh Karin.

xxxxx

Naruto lebih memilih naik taksi. Naruto merasa sangat tidak enak terhadap Itachi sekaligus merasa bersalah. Di dalam taksi, Naruto terus memandang luar jendela mobil. Naruto mikirkan betapa sakit hatinya Itachi. **_"Aku mengerti" kata Itachi memaksakan wajahnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku mengerti semua tujuan ucapanmu" kata Itachi. _**"Maafkan aku Itachi" gumam bisik Naruto.

Itachi masih duduk di daerah danau. Angin berhembus membuat rambut Itachi berkibar. **_"jika aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu..tapi...semenjak aku bertemu dengan Sasuke...ada yang berubah dari diriku... Perasaanku terhadapmu..aku ragu...saat ini" _**Sekarang Itachi tahu, kenapa Naruto sangat senang Sasuke main ke rumahnya. Penantiannya selama ini, mengeluarkan hasil yang sangat mengecewakan bagi Itachi. Padahal Itachi sudah menentang peraturan bahwa dilarang menikah sesama saudara. Takdir Itachi, tidak ada di Naruto.

Taksi telah sampai di apartemen Naruto. Setelah membayar taksi, Naruto turun dan segera masuk. Naruto berjalan menuju lift, memencet tombol lift. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Naruto masuk. 300. Lantai 300 pintu lift terbuka. Naruto berjalan keluar. Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto melihat Sasuke menunggu di samping pintu kamar Naruto. Di sekitar Sasuke, plastik belanjaan makanan. Sasuke segera berdiri melihat Naruto datang

"Sudah lama?" tanya Naruto

"Cepat buka pintunya, kau tidak lihat aku bawa belajaan?" kata Sasuke ketus. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang ketus tersebut membuat Naruto kesal.

"Iya iya! Dasar tidak sabaran" gerutu sebal Naruto. Pintu segera dibuka oleh Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam. "Dapurnya ada di sebelah sana, aku mau ganti baju dulu" kata Naruto menunjuk arah dapur. Naruto naik ke tangga dan Sasuke masuk ke dapur. Naruto masuk ke ruang kamar. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Naruto ingin tahu, apa semua ini akan baik-baik saja atau akan semakin buruk. Naruto segera buka bajunya dan menggantinya dengan baju rumah.

Naruto segera keluar kamar, turun tangga lalu masuk ke dapur. Di dapur, Sasuke sedang memotong sayuran. "Jangan diam saja, cepat bantu aku" kata Sasuke mengetahui Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Naruto dengan senyuman senangnya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menyerahkan seikat wortel yang di taruh dalam mangkuk besar.

"Cuci dan potong" kata Sasuke.

"Baiiik" Kata Naruto senang. Naruto membuka plastik yang membungkus wortel tersebut. Lalu Naruto mencuci wortel tersebut satu persatu sampai bersih. Setelah itu, Naruto memotong wortel tersebut. Tak tak tak. "Sudah" kata Naruto menyerahkan hasil potongannya. Melihat hasil potongan Naruto, Sasuke melongo. Potongan wortel Naruto besar-besar. Panjangnya sekitar 3 meter per wortel. Sasuke memasang wajah protes ke Naruto. "Apa? Katanya aku suruh potong, ya aku potong" kata Naruto, wajah benar-benar merasa tidak ada yang salah

"Benar-benar tidak berguna" bisik Sasuke menghina. Sasuke meninggalkan bagiannya dan mengerjakan bagian Naruto yang berantakan. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari samping. Tubuhnya sangat condong ke arah Sasuke, bibirnya maju, alisnya terangkat, matanya terlihat penasaran, ekspresi ini membuktikan Naruto ingin sekali tau bagaimana cara memotong wortel yang benar.

Tak tak tak. Wortel dipotong Sasuke menjadi kecil-kecil. Sangat kecil. Setelah wortel selesai di potong semua, Sasuke kembali ke bagiannya. Naruto mengintil apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. "Waah, kau benar-benar bisa memasak ya" puji Naruto kagum. Setelah beberapa momen kemudian, makan malam Sasuke dan Naruto selesai.

"Waaah, ini pasti lezat" kata Naruto, tangannya sudah mengambil sumpit dan siap untuk mencapit masakan Sasuke. "Hmmm..!" Naruto girang sendiri merasakan masakan Sasuke di dalam mulutnya. "Hey, ini benar-beeenar lezat. Kau harus sering-sering memasak untukku" kata Naruto. Naruto kembali mencapit masakan Sasuke dan memakannya. "Hmm...!" Naruto girang sendiri lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto senang dengan masakannya. Sasuke juga mencapit masakannya dengan sumpit dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah makanan tertelan, Sasuke bertanya, "Bagaimana kencan dengan kakakku"

"Ohok! Ohok!" mendengar kata kencan, Naruto reflek tersedak. Naruto menggebuk-gebuk dadanya dan meraih gelas untuk minum. Glek glek glek. Setengah air di gelas habis diminum oleh Naruto. "Apa? B-bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Naruto dengan gagap.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Dia kakakku" kata Sasuke. Di pikiran Naruto, pasti Sasuke menanyakan dirinya ke Itachi saat Sasuke tau Naruto sedang di luar. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Yaa...begitu" kata Naruto. Wajah Naruto berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja, walaupun dalam hati Naruto panik setengah hidup.

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Sasuke

"Me-me-menerima apa?" tanya Naruto makin gagap dan panik

"Lamarannya tentu saja" kata Sasuke. Naruto panik dan gelisah. Bola mata Naruto kemana-mana dengan kedipan mata yang cepat. Sasuke heran melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"M-maaf" bisik Naruto, kepalanya tertunduk dan suaranya sangat kecil

"Huh?" Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang kecil

"Maafkan aku...aku...aku menolaknya" suara Naruto sedikit di kencangkan tapi lama-lama menjadi kecil

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke terdengar tidak suka mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Maaf...aku tidak menerimanya.." kata Naruto merasa sangat bersalah

"Hey. Apa apaan kau. Kau tidak bisa menerimanya?. Semudah itu kau berbicara?. Kau pikir dirimu ini siapa?." kata Sasuke. Nadanya menegas bercampur dingin dan terdengar sangat membenci keputusan Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dalam tundukan kepala. Wajah Naruto sangat takut melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesal. "Kau." Sasuke mengendalikan napasnya karena sangat emosi. Tangan Sasuke jika tidak di kontrol, pasti sudah melayang ke wajah Naruto. "Kakakku sudah berkorban banyak untukmu. Kakakku sudah melakukan semuanya untukmu. Kau menolaknya?. Apa kau berpikir betapa menderitanya kakakku saat kau menghancurkan mimpinya?!" kata Sasuke.

"Maaf.." kata Naruto dalam suaranya yang kecil dan tundukan kepalanya

"Maaf?. Maaf katamu?. Kau lebih memilih Gaara daripada kakakku?" tanya Sasuke menahan emosinya. Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah 'apa'. "Kau lebih memilih orang baru daripada orang yang sudah lama bersamamu?" kata Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu..aku-"

"Sudahlah" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya memotong ucapan Naruto. Sasuke sangat marah. Sasuke berdiri dan pergi. Naruto segera berlari menghentikan Sasuke. Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi.

"Sasuke...jangan pergi kumohon...aku-" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena tangan Naruto ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan pergi dengan lirikan sinis. "Aku menolak kakakmu karena aku menyukaimu!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak saat Sasuke akan meraih gagang pintu. Sasuke berhenti, wajahnya terkejut. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto sangat takut kehilangan Sasuke. "Aku...aku..." Naruto ingin mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi. Namun entah kenapa, Naruto tidak bisa mengatakannya lagi.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikiran jika Naruto akan memilih dirinya. Itachi sangat suka menceritakan Naruto. Bahkan, dilihat dari cerita Itachi, mereka berdua seperti saling menyukai. Sasuke memutar badannya untuk menghadap Naruto. Naruto sangat takut. Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke melihat mata Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang sangat Naruto takuti. Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin merebut Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah dengan jelas mendeklarasikan dirinya memilih Sasuke.

Naruto bertekad untuk menyembunyikan ini semua. Jika memang ada kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, Naruto akan menggunakannya. Naruto siap untuk menerima hukuman. Ketika semua ini berakhir, Naruto akan menuruti semua perkataan Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke kemungkinan akan mengusirnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, mellihat wajah Naruto. Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk membelai pipi Naruto. Bola mata Sasuke yang melihat mata Naruto, bergeser ke bawah melihat bibir Naruto. Perlahan, kepala Sasuke mencoba untuk mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Bibir mereka pun bertemu. Mereka saling memberikan ciuman masing-masing. Kepala Sasuke dan Naruto pun bergerak miring ke arah satunya. Kanan kiri. Kanan Kiri. Kadang, kepala Naruto terangkat ke atas akibat dari dorongan ciuman dari Sasuke.

xxxxx

Di sekolah, Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat sangat dekat. Wajah Sasuke terdapat senyumannya. Naruto di rangkul oleh Sasuke. Wajah Naruto sangat ceria. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan, sudah tergambar jelas mereka bagaikan pasangan kekasih yang baru saja jadian. Setiap murid yang melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto berbisik-bisik.

Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai ke daerah guru. "Masuklah" kata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum senang. Naruto berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi. Saat Naruto akan meraih gagang pintu ruangan guru, Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke berdiri. Sasuke memberikan senyumannya. Naruto juga memberikan senyumannya. Lalu Naruto masuk. Naruto girang sendiri karena Naruto telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Heey, hari ini kau cerah sekali, pasti ada sesuatu" tebak Jiraya yang duduk di bangkunya melihat wajah Naruto

"Hehe, hanya sebuah sedikit kesenangan" kata Naruto

"Hooo, kesenangan? Kau...tidur dengan siapa?" bisik Jiraya, tubuhnya condong ke arah Naruto

"Itu tidak mungkin! Astaga...apapun itu, pokoknya aku sangat senang sensei hehehe" Naruto girang sendiri. Jiraya sangat penasaran apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. Tapi melihat Naruto secerah ini, membuat Jiraya lega. Karena Naruto tidak pernah terlihat secerah ini.

Tidak hanya Naruto yang terlihat cerah. Sasuke juga terlihat sangat aneh. Wajah dinginnya itu bukanlah wajah yang biasa Sasuke pasang. Ponsel Sasuke selalu berada di genggaman tangannya. Sasuke terkadang tersenyum sendiri. Hidan, Deidara dan Gaara terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini.

"Hey, ada apa dengannya?" bisik Hidan kepada Deidara

"Aku juga tidak tau, ini mengerikan, dunia mau kiamat" bisik balik Deidara. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah jadian. Karin juga terheran melihat Sasuke. Baru pertamakali ini Sasuke seperti ini.

Keanehan semakin memuncak saat makan siang. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berdampingan. Naruto telihat sangat ceria dan banyak sekali berbicara. Gaara, Hidan dan Deidara semakin bingung apa yang sedang terjadi. "Hey, kalian tau kenapa nilai itu sangat penting?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gaara

"Karena, nilai itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat kalian ada di tingkat atas. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun jika nilai kalian bagus. Apalagi jika kalian mempunyai keahlian non akademik, itu akan membuat kalian cepat berada di tingkat atas" kata Naruto

"Hiii, kau seperti orang tua, sensei" kata Hidan yang sangat anti dengan nasihat

PLAK. "Anak sialan!" Naruto mengutuk Hidan sekaligus memukul kepala Hidan. Hidan meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya. "Hey, mau sampai kapan kau anti nasihat seperti ini huh? Kau itu harus berubah. Kau juga Deidara, nilaimu itu sangat rendah. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk universitas dengan nilai seperti itu" kata Naruto. Omongannya sudah sangat mirip dengan orang tua.

"Kau cerewet sekali" gerutu Deidara.

"Aku ini tidak cerewet, tapi aku memberitahu kalian" kata Naruto. Deidara bingung, sejak kapan Naruto menjadi sangat cerewet seperti ini. Naruto kembali memakan makanannya. Kunyah kunyah telan. Naruto menyingkirkan potongan tomat di supnya. Melihat Naruto menyingkirkan tomat, Sasuke memasukan kembali tomat tersebut. "Hey, apa-apaan kau. Aku tidak suka tomat" protes Naruto

"Itu sehat, makan" kata Sasuke

"Tidak mau" kata Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tomat itu lagi. Sasuke memasukan tomat itu lagi. Naruto menyingkirkan tomat itu lagi. Saske memasukan tomat itu lagi. "Is hey!" Naruto kesal Sasuke terus terusan memasukan potongan tomat ke dalam sup.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan tomat, ini sehat. Kau selalu makan makanan instan, sekali-kali kau harus makan tomat" kata Sasuke.

"Kubilang tidak mau!" kata Naruto menyingkirkan tomat itu lagi. Sasuke lalu mengambil potongan daging dan memakannya. "Hey! Itu dagingku! Kenapa kau makan?!" protes Naruto. Padahal daging yang dimakan Sasuke adalah potongan daging terakhir di supnya.

"Tomat tidak kau makan, maka daging harus kau kurangi" kata Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal dan mendesis kesal. Lalu sebuah mangkuk sup lain diserahkan padanya

"Makan saja punyaku, tomatnya sudah aku makan semua" kata Gaara. Sasuke memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

"Waah, terimakasih banyaak!. Kau memang saaaangat baik. Dibanding yang di sebelah kananku" kata Naruto menyindir. Sasuke mulai kesal. "Terimakasih banyak Gaaraaaa" kata Naruto. Sasuke kembali fokus dengan makannya. "Hmm..daging memang enaaak" Naruto sengaja memanas-manasi Sasuke. Sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke berdiri lalu pergi membawa piring jatah makan siangnya

"Hey tunggu aku!" Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke. Gaara, Hidan dan Deidara semakin bingung, sejak kapan Naruto dan Sasuke sangat dekat seperti ini.

Naruto mengejar-ngejar Sasuke yang kesal terhadapnya. "Hey Sasuke! Hey!" langkah kaki Sasuke sangat cepat dan sangat sulit untuk diimbangkan oleh langkah kaki Naruto. "Hey tunggu dulu..hah..hah.." Naruto terengah-engah mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti karena Naruto menjegatnya di depan. "Hey...apa kau marah?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memberikan buangan lirikan sinis sambil pergi. Naruto mengejar lagi. "hey, kau sunggu marah padaku? huh? huh?" Naruto mencondong-condongkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke tetap cuek dan dingin. "Hey" panggil Naruto lagi. "Heeeeeey" panggil Naruto lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa dihentikan. Naruto lalu mencegat Sasuke dengan tangan direntangkan.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau pasti marah padaku, iya kan?" kata Naruto

"Minggir" kata Sasuke

"Baik baik" kata Naruto. "_Gomenasaaaai"_ kata Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat. "Aku salah, kau benar. Jadi jangan marah, ya?" kata Naruto. Sasuke berdecih kesal. "Hey, ayolaaaah, jangan marah, yayayaya?" bujuk Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke masih bertahan dengan wajah dinginnya. Naruto memasang wajah memelas. Semakin memelas. Semakin memelas. Semakin memelas.

"Iya iya, kau kumaafkan" kata Sasuke tidak tahan lagi dengan wajah memelas bodohnya Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya sudah girang

"Iya" kata Sasuke, walaupun masih sangat sebal dengan tingkah mengejeknya Naruto. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan girang.

"Terimakasih banyaaak" kata Naruto. Perasaan girang Naruto berhasil menghancurkan perasaan sebal Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk balik Naruto.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Naruto baru akan mengajar saat setelah istirahat ke dua. Naruto berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah. Naruto tiba di kelas 2-1. Kepala Naruto tergeleng-geleng melihat Sasuke, Deidara, Hidan dan Gaara tidur di jam pelajaran. Sepertinya, mereka berempat memang yang paling malas di kelas. Naruto melanjutkan perjalannya lagi. Saat Naruto lewat, Gaara terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil.

"Sensei, toilet" kata Gaara sambil berjalan pergi. Sementara itu, Naruto secara tidak sengaja, Naruto bertemu dengan Karin di persimpangan koridor. Naruto tidak mau mencari masalah, Naruto melewati karin. "Kau dan Sasuke, ada apa hari ini?" tanya Karin. Naruto berbalik

"Tidak ada" kata Naruto berbohong.

"Benarkah?" kata Karin. Wajah songongnya itu dipasang jelas. "Seluruh murid di sekolah ini, membicarakan kedekatan kalian berdua. Kau yakin tidak ada?" tanya Karin. Naruto diam. "Kenapa? Kau berbohong kan" kata Karin. Naruto tetap diam. "Kau memang orang yang tebal muka. Aku tidak tau apa hasutanmu kepada Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tidak marah kepadamu. Jangan besar kepala, Sasuke berada di sisimu" kata Karin

"Karin, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau sampaikan" kata Naruto. Karin tersenyum sinis

"Pertanyaan itu, bukankah seharusnya untukmu?" tanya Karin dengan senyuman sinis. Melihat wajah heran Naruto, Karin memutuskan untuk mengatakannya langsung ke poinnya. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke. Iya kan?" kata Karin. Senyuman sinisnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ekspresi Naruto mulai ketakutan. Karin berjalan lebih dekat ke Naruto. Tangan Karin di lipat di depan dada. Tapi kaki seseorang menyelak spasi diantara Karin dan Naruto. Orang itu adalah Gaara. Naruto terkejut tiba-tiba Gaara tiba-tiba menyelak dan mengcover diri Naruto.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Ayo ungkapan semuanya. Sensei bisa berkata bahwa mereka berdua menjalin hubungan khusus dan kau, adalah orang yang berusaha membunuh sensei saat kemah kemarin" kata Gaara. Karin membuang pandangannya dengan sinis. "Bagaimana? Sangat adil kan?" kata Gaara. Karin mulai gelisah hingga tidak mau menatap mata Gaara. "Haruskah aku mengumpulkan semua orang dan melakukan semuanya untukmu?" kata Gaara. Karin masih membuang padangannya. Sedikit perasaan kesal tergambar di waja Karin. "Kenapa? Haruskah aku yang menyampaikan rahasia milikmu duluan?" kata Gaara. Karin melihat Gaara. Mendekat. Memberikan tatapan menantang. Gaara memberikan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah" kata Karin. Karin memberikan pandangan sinis ke Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Anak itu benar-benar!." gumam Gaara sebal. Tangan Naruto sudah mengepal erat-erat karena Naruto tidak mau emosi yang sebenarnya keluar. Melihat Karin pergi, kepalan tangan Naruto lenyap. "Anda harus memanggil saya jika dia bertemu dengan Anda lagi, ya?" kata Gaara. Saat Gaara balik badan, Gaara melihat wajah Naruto sangat lemas. Naruto seolah baru saja menghadapi sosok iblis yang siap untuk membunuhnya kapan menarik tubuh Naruto untuk memberikan ketenangan. Di dalam pelukan, Gaara menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

Pulang sekolah tiba. Gaara dan Karin menepati janji mereka. Kelas sudah sangat sepi, begitu juga dengan gedung sekolah ini. Gaara dan Karin saling berhadapan di depan jendela kelas. "Hey. Kau tau tentang aku, kau tau tentang Naruto. Tapi apakah kau tau hubungan sebenarnya antara Itachi dan Naruto?" tanya Karin

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara

"Aku di sini hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Semakin sering kau melindunginya, semakin cepat dia akan hancur" kata Karin. Karin tersenyum sinis lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ketegangan ada diantara Karin dan Gaara, berkebalikan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Di gerbang rumah sakit, dimana Naruto akan mengunjungi Itachi, Naruto merengek membujuk Sasuke untuk foto berdua dengannya. "Ayolaaah, yayayayaya? Sekaaaaaali saja, huh?" bujuk rengek Naruto.

"Tidak mau" kata Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah

"Yaaah, ayolaaah, sebentar sajaa, sekali, satu menit, sungguh. Ayolaaah. Aku tidak punya foto berdua denganmuu, yaaaa?" bujuk Naruto lagi

"Tidak mau. Apa-apaan kau. Tiba-tiba begini, dasar aneh" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Ayolaaah, ayayaya? Saaaatu saja. Huh?. Ayolaah, _onegaaai" _Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya. Sasuke membuang wajahnya dengan dingin. Naruto berusaha keras untuk menampilkan wajah memelasnya. Naruto selalu berusaha untuk menunjukan wajah memelasnya kemanapun Sasuke membuang wajahnya.

"Ah benar-benar" Sasuke menggumam menggerutu. "Iya iya" kata Sasuke terpaksa.

"Nah gitu dong!" kata Naruto senang sambil menepuk lengan atas Sasuke. Naruto mensetting kamera depan. Merapatkan diri ke Sasuke. Sasuke sangat malu dan tidak mau foto selfie seperti ini. Tapi, karena ini Naruto, Sasuke rela berkorban. "Satu, dua, tiga" kata Naruto menghitung. Jepret. Foto sefie mereka jadi. Wajah Sasuke tersenyum di kamera. Naruto tersepona melihat senyuman tampan Sasuke ini. Naruto tersenyum unjuk gigi sambil menggunakan angka dua di jarinya. "Lucu kau Sasuke" puji senang Naruto

"Sudah sana cepat masuk" kata Sasuke mengusir. Naruto cengar cengir sendiri ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sebal dan merasa malu dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto pergi. Tapi baru setengah langkah, Naruto balik lagi. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Cup. Naruto mencium sekilas pipi Sasuke. Naruto senyum malu kucing sendiri. "Sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto. Naruto kembali masuk ke rumah sakit dengan berlari-lari. Umur Naruto sangat tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Naruto. Sasuke justru lebih merasa Naruto 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Baru kali ini, Sasuke bertemu orang semanis sekaligus selucu Naruto.

xxxxx

Malam hari, Deidara meminta Karin untuk menemuinya di kedai. Deidara duduk bersama Hidan di kedai. Dua anak ini sedang menjalankan rencananya untuk membalas perbuatan Karin. Kemudian, Karin datang. Wajah sebal melihat dua anak ini memanggilnya terlihat jeals. Karin duduk. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

"Hey, kenapa kau dingin begitu. Hari ini kita akan menjadi teman" kata Deidara berbohong

"Teman bokongku" gerutu Karin. Karin dari dulu tidak pernah menyukai Deidara. Deidara anak yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagi Karin, Deidara hanyalah tanaman parasit yang selalu menempel di kehidupannya.

Deidara memesan sake dan ramen untuk Hidan dan Karin. Deidara dan Hidan berusaha untuk memancing Karin. "Hey, ayo kita bersulang" kata Hidan. Karin dan Deidara bersulang. Ting. Gelas mereka masing-masing diteguk.

"Hey, ayo kita bermain. Yang tidak bisa menjawab harus meminum sake" kata Deidara.

"Setuju" kata Hidan.

"Baiklah" kata Karin. Deidara dan Hidan girang dalam hati karena rencana mereka berhasil. Mereka memulai permainan dengan hompimpa.

"Hompimpa!" kompak mereka bertiga. Deidara yang berbeda sendiri. Deidara mengajukan pertanyaan, namun yang hanya bisa menjawab adalah Hidan. Sebagai hukuman, Karin harus meminum sake. Mereka mulai lagi. "Hompimpa!" kompak mereka bertiga. Hidan menang. Hidan mengajukan pertanyan, namun hanya Deidara yang bisa menjawab. Karin harus minum sake sebagai hukuman.

Sebenarnya, Hidan dan Deidara sudah mengatur semua ini. Mereka sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan dan jawaban serta sudah menghafalnya. Ini sengaja supaya mereka berdua tidak mabuk karena sake. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Karin mabuk berat. Karin kehilangan kesadaran dirinya. Kepala Karin tiduran di atas meja. Hidan melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Karin. Karin sedang tidak sadar. Hidan dan Deidara buru-buru mengambil peralatan mereka yang ada di tas Deidara.

Hidan memakai rambut palsu berbentuk rambutnya Naruto. Deidara membuat make up ke wajah Hidan untuk terlihat mirip dengan Naruto. Hidan juga memakai kontak lensa berwarna biru. "Ehem!" Hidan berdeham kencang. "Karin" Hidan sok sok meniru suaranya mirip dengan suara Naruto. Sementara Deidara melakukan perekaman video melalui ponselnya. "Karin" kata Hidan lagi membangunkan Karin.

Karin bangun. Matanya silau karena cahaya. Kondisi mabuk Karin, membuat Karin percaya jika Hidan adalah Naruto. Karin berdecih kesal. "Ayo pulang, kau mabuk" kata Hidan.

"Hey, memangnya kau siapa menyuruhku huh?" kata Karin dalam suaranya yang seperti orang melantur.

"Sudah malam, kau harus pulang" kata Hidan. Karin berdiri. Tubuhnya oleng sana sini.

"Hey" Karin mendorong Hidan dengan lengannya. "Kenapa kau harus muncul di kehidupanku? Huuuuh?!. Kenapa harus kau yang mendapatkan Itachi dan Sasukeee!. Aku harus apa lagi untuk menyingkirkanmuuu!. Heeey! Kenapaaa! Kenapaaa!" kata Karin berteriak di depan wajah Hidan, suara melanturnya terdengar frustasi. Deidara menahan tawa dan Hidan menahan kesal. "Aku sudah membunuh nenekmu. Aku sudah membuatmu dipenjara. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membunuhmu. Bahkan aku berdoa kau mati saat di kemah. Aku membuat berita di web sekolah tentang mu. Tapi kenapa kau masih ada?. Menghilanglah, kumohon..."

"Karin" kata Hidan akting sedih

"Aku akan membalasmu. Akan kubuat Sasuke membencimu. Akan kubuat kau menghilang dari kehidupankuuu!" kata Karin. Lalu, "Ueeekkk!" Karin muntah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh Karin terjatuh di lantai.

"Bahahahahah! Astaga... Aku akan membalasmu. Akan kubuat Sasuke membencimu. Akan kubuat kau menghilang dari kehidupankuuu'" Deidara mengejek Hidan dengan meniru ucapan Karin.

"Hey diam kau. Tidak ada yang lucu" kata Hidan tersinggung. Hidan kena semprot Karin. Hidan hanya bisa diam bagaikan takut dengan Karin.

"Hahahaha!" Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ekspresi Hidan yang menahan kesal membuat Deidara tidak bisa berhenti.

"Ah benar-benar! Hey sudah sudah. Astaga...!" gerutu Hidan kesal. Deidara masih dalam proses tertawa terbahak-bahak.

xxxxx

Di apartemen Naruto, Naruto tiduran di paha Sasuke sambil menonton show komedi. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menyuapi kupasan jeruk secara bergantian. "Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat acara komedi tersebut. Kunyah kunyah telan. "Hey, Sasuke, sebenarnya kakekmu itu orang yang seperti apa?"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba mengingat Jiraya

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja setiap kali aku mengobrol dengannya, kakekmu itu selalu menawariku menonton sebuah CD putih, tidak ada nama ataupun judul" kata Naruto bingung

"Apa kau bilang? Hey kau tidak melihatnya kan?" tanya Sasuke was-was

"Belum, setiap dia memintaku aku selalu tidak bisa karena harus mengerjakan yang lain" kata Naruto

"Jangan pernah melihatnya. Melihatnya mati kau" ancam Sasuke

"Memangnya isinya apa?" tanya Naruto

"Pembunuhan sadis dengan organ tubuh yang terbengkalai kemana-mana" kata Sasuke menakut-nakuti, padahal sebenarnya tidak

"Benarkah?" Naruto langsung bangun dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke.

"Benar" kata Sasuke

"Wah. Seramnya, hey apa kakekmu suka hal yang seperti itu?" kata Naruto

"Mungkin" kata Sasuke. Naruto membayangkan betapa sadisnya film yang ada di CD putih tersebut. Naruto merinding sendiri.

"Sasuke, besok aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, maaf" kata Naruto

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku ada janji dengan Gaara" kata Naruto

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak suka mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama Gaara

"Gaara bilang, dia ingin aku temani. Jadi...aku tidak bisa" kata Naruto memasang wajah polosnya

"Hey, Gaara lebih penting darimu daripada aku?" kata Sasuke kesal

"Bukan begituuu, tentu saja kau yang lebih penting. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan tolong dari orang lain" kata Naruto membela dirinya

"Tidak bisa menolak? Jika Gaara minta tolong tidur denganmu maka kau juga tidak akan menolak, begitu?" kata Sasuke ketus

"Tentu saja aku tolak! Hey! Apa-apaan kau. Kenapa kau emosi begitu. Aku dan Gaara kan hanya berteman. Cih. Dasar!" kata Naruto sebal sendiri terhadap kelakuan Sasuke

"Sudah malam aku mau pulang" kata Sasuke. Jelas sekali Sasuke tidak suka Naruto berada dekat dengan Gaara. Sasuke segera berdiri dan pergi dengan cepat

"Hey!" Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke. Naruto berlari-lari kecil karena langkah Sasuke sangat cepat. "Hey hey hey! Jangan maraaah, aku hanya sebentar. Aku janji" kata Naruto, memblokir jalan Sasuke. Sasuke membuang pandangannya dengan sinis dan melewati Naruto. Naruto buru-buru memblokir jalan Sasuke lagi. "Aku ganti rugi aku ganti rugi. Ya? Apa yang kau inginkan? Huh?" tanya Naruto.

"Batalkan janji dengan Gaara" kata Sasuke dengan dingin

"Tidak bisaaaaa." kata Naruto merengek. Sasuke melangkah lagi, Naruto mencegat lagi.

"A-A-A-Aku akan menciummu. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang dan Naruto terpaksa masuk ke kandang harimau. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Su-su-sungguh!. Aku akan menciummu" kata Naruto. Suaranya sangat gagap karena ini hal yang paling memalukan bagi Naruto.

"Setuju" kata Sasuke. Naruto geregetan ingin menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan. Sasuke benar-benar usil jika ada kesempatan kecil baginya. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Tangan Naruto ragu-ragu untuk menempelkannya di dada Sasuke. Keraguan itu dipaksakan Naruto untuk menjadi pasti. Mata Naruto berkedip cepat karena Naruto sangat malu. Sasuke tersenyum bangga penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya. Naruto dengan jantung berdebar hampir meledak, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke.

Saat bibir Naruto menempel di bibir Sasuke, Sasuke malah mendorong Naruto merapat ke tembok hingga Naruto membelakan matanya lebar. Bibir Naruto yang tidak begerak, menjadi bergerak karena terpancing oleh gerakan bibir Sasuke. Gerakan bibir Sasuke yang membuat bibir Naruto bergerak, membuat mata Naruto menutup. Kedua lengan Naruto dilingkarkan ke leher Sasuke. Ciuman yang romantis.

xxxxx

Pelajaran olahraga kelas 2-1 terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Kelompok pria memainkan permainan basket. Kelompok wanita memainkan permainan bola gebok. Sasuke dan Gaara menjadi leader di kelompok masing-masing. Bola dipegang oleh Jiraya. "Hey, apa kau bisa memainkan permainan yang bagus selain berenang?" tanya Gaara.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Mata panda?" tanya Sasuke menghina. Gaara _pissed off. _Saat bola terlempar ke atas, Gaara dan Sasuke saling berebut bola dengan sengit. Gaara mendapatkan bola duluan, namun Sasuke dengan lincah mendorong bola tersebut. Bola tersebut direbut oleh tim Sasuke. Tim Sasuke bersusah payah mencegah tim Gaara merebut bola basketnya. Lalu, tim Sasuke mengoper bola tersebut ke Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan lincah, Sasuke mendribble bola tersebut. Gaara berusaha menghalangi Sasuke di depannya. Namun, Sasuke sangat gesit menghindari Gaara. Dengan lay up yang cepat, Sasuke mencetak skor. Bola yang bebas sehabis mencetak gol, segera direbut oleh tim Gaara. Gaara mendribble bola selincah Sasuke. Dengan gesit, Gaara menghindari halangan Sasuke dan menembak skor dengan tembakan 3 poin.

Bola kembali ada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mendribble bola dengan lincah. Bahkan bola tersebut di dribble melewati selangkangan Sasuke. Sasuke membuat gerakan tipuan. Saat Gaara terpancing, dengan gesit Sasuke menghindari Gaara dan mencetak 3 poin.

Pertandingan semakin sengit. Bola saat ini ada di tangan Deidara. Deidara mendribble bola, namun di belakang Deidara dihalangi tangan lawan. Deidara mengepit bola dengan keteknya, berbalik sambil tangannya terangkat ke atas seolah akan memberi tinjuan jika lawannya mencoba untuk merebut bola Deidara. Lawan Deidara terpancing oleh ancaman Deidara, lalu Deidara langsung mengoper bola ke Gaara.

Gaara akan memberikan lemparan 3 poin, tapi Sasuke berhasil memblokir. Bola melayang keluar garis. Hidan mengambil bola yang keluar garis. Hidan mengoper bola ke teman yang berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mendribble bola dengan lincah, mengoper ke sekawannya. Tim Sasuke mendribble bola sampai dekat dengan samping ring. Saat dilempar, meleset. Namun Sasuke dengan gesit mendorong bola tersebut, jadi bola tersebut masuk ke dalam ring.

Kemenangan jelas berada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menggunakan cara yang cerdik. Sasuke mendribble bola dimana Gaara berada di hadapannya. Sasuke melakukan tipuan sampai Sasuke menemukan celah. Saat Sasuke menemukan celah, Sasuke dengan lincah mendribble bola dengan cepat dan langsung lay up.

Kini bola di dribble oleh Gaara. Napas mereka sudah terengah-engah. "Hey, kenapa kau tidak menyerah?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku baru saja mulai. Kenapa? Kau sudah lelah?" tanya Gaara.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan" kata Sasuke.

Di lapangan, hanya Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih bertanding. Semua anak sudah kelelahan dan tidak bisa bermain lagi. "Istirahat kenapa hey!". "Apa yang kalian lakukan?". Anak-anak semuanya protes karena Gaara dan Sasuke bermain sangat tidak waras. Seiring dengan berjalan waktu, Gaara dan Sasuke terjatuh dengan sengaja untuk tiduran di lapangan. Napas mereka terengah-engah bagaikan orang sesak napas. Keringat mereka sangat sangat sangat banyak.

"Hey, ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Hidan yang baru saja meneguk botol minumnya.

"Apa mereka berdua sedang dalam aksi komik romance?" tanya Kiba

"Ini terlihat seperti soap opera di sana, sebuah soap opera" kata Deidara mengejek sambil merebut botol minum Hidan.

"Haahaha" Hidan dan Kiba tertawa bersamaan.

xxxxx

Di ruang guru, Naruto sedang fokus membuat soal. Tidak lama lagi, ulangan semester akan diadakan. Berbagai macam sumber telah Naruto kumpulkan menjadi satu file. Saat Naruto melihat tanggal, Naruto baru ingat jika hari ini adalah hari kematian neneknya. Kesibukan Naruto membuat Naruto hampir lupa. Naruto mengambil ponselnya. Naruto mengirim pesan ke Gaara.

Setelah olah raga, Gaara segera membersihkan diri. Setelah membersihkan diri, Gaara melihat ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk.

N: Gaara, aku baru ingat hari ini adalah hari kematian nenekku. Kau bisa sekalian mengantarku?

G: Tentu, Saya sebenarnya ingin mengunjungi makam kedua orangtua kandung saya

N: Kebetulang doong^^. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa saat pulang sekolah^^

G: Hm. Sampai jumpa:)

Kushina di pemakaman nenek Chiyo, datang membawa seikat Bunga Chrysanthemum. Baju Kushina hitam semua. Kushina menaruh seikat bunga tersebut di dekat batu nisan. Kushina tersenyum. "Aku datang, ibu" kata Kushina.

Sementara itu, Gaara dan Naruto ternyata sudah berada di tempat ini juga. Mereka berdua sama-sama membawa seikat Bunga Chrysanthemum. Gaara mendatangi makam kedua orangtuanya terlebih dahulu. Gaara menaruh bunganya di makam ayah dan ibunya. Naruto berdiri di samping Gaara. "Aku datang, ibu ayah" kata Gaara. "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku merindukan kalian" kata Gaara. Naruto memasang wajah simpati terhadap Gaara. "Orang yang disebelahku adalah orang yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Seperti apa yang kukatakan kan?" kata Gaara. Naruto penasaran, hal apa saja yang sudah Gaara ceritakan kepada kedua orangtuanya. "Maaf. Hari ini aku tidak bisa lama. Aku harus mengantarnya ke makam neneknya. Sampai jumpa, ayah ibu. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi" kata Gaara. Gaara tersenyum sedih. Gaara membungkuk badan hormat. Naruto membungkuk badan hormat.

Setelah dari makam kedua orangtua Gaara, mereka berdua berjalan menuju makan neneknya Naruto. "Gaara, aku dengar kau dan Sasuke bermain bola basket sampai kelelahan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja, kenapa?" tanya Gaara

"Tidak ada. Hidan dan Deidara menceritakan kau dan Sasuke bagaikan orang yang sedang menggosip" kata Naruto sedikit tertawa

"Jangan dengarkan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua itu orang idiot, sama halnya dengan Lee" kata Gaara. Naruto sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih ingat dengan kata-katamu waktu itu kan?" kata Naruto. "Kau bilang, kau tau semua tentang masa laluku. Tapi kurasa, kau tidak tau semuanya tentangku" kata Naruto

"Ada satu hal" kata Gaara

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"Anda dan Sasuke semakin dekat belakangan ini" kata Gaara. Naruto tersenyum. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Itu benar. Aku tidak tau semuanya tentangmu dan kau tidak tau semuanya tentangku. Itu adil. Aku suka" kata Naruto. Gaara sedikit menghela nafasnya yang kesal.

"Anda suka? Anda dan Sasuke semakin dekat belakangan ini?" kata Gaara sebal mendengarnya. Naruto tersenyum, berhenti berjalan, menghadap Gaara. Gaara ikut berhenti dan menghadap Naruto.

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu rahasiaku?" tanya Naruto. Gaara memasang wajah menunggu lanjutan ucapan Naruto. "Gaara. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang akan kau lihat, itu adalah kenyataannya. Aku tidak akan melangkah maju ataupun ataupun melangkah mundur. Karena aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto. Gaara bingung, apa yang dibicarakan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum di wajahnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sepertinya, memang ada suatu hal yang Naruto sembunyikan.

Dret dret dret dret. Ponsel Gaara bergetar. Ibunya memanggil Gaara ternyata. "Ya bu?" kata Gaara menerima panggilan ibunya. "Sekarang? Ooh..baiklah. Iya" tutututuut. Komunikasi terputus. Gaara melihat Naruto. Wajah Naruto penasaran siapa yang menelpon Gaara. Gaara merasa tidak enak. "Sensei, maaf. Saya harus menjemput kakak saya di bandara" kata Gaara tidak enak meninggalkan Naruto

"Pergilah, tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf" kata Gaara menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang naik bis" kata Naruto. Gaara benar-benar tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto. Gaara lalu membungkuk hormat, Naruto menganggukan kepala hormat, lalu Gaara pergi. Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sementara itu, Kushina masih berdiri di depan batu nisan nenek Chiyo. Mata Kushina berair ingin menangis. "Bagaimana aku mengatakan jika Naruto adalah anakku setelah aku melakukan semua hal ini kepada Naruto, ibu?" kata Kushina, menahan tangisannya. "Aku tidak bisa membesarkannya karena aku merasa tidak mampu jika tidak ada Minato di sisiku..aku bukanlah seorang ibu..hiks.." Air mata Kushina menetes sudah. Kesedihan hati Kushina tidak bisa dia hindari. "Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menjadi ibunya.." kata Kushina.

Seikat bunga terjatuh ke tanah. Bunga itu terjatuh dari tangan seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah Naruto. Naruto mendengar semua perkataan Kushina. Naruto awalnya mengira Kushina adalah orang lain, karena Minato tidak menunjukan wujud ibu kandung Naruto.

Kushina mengelap air matanya. Kepala Kushina tidak sengaja menoleh, Kushina melihat Naruto berdiri dengan wajah terkejut. Kushina juga ikutan terkejut melihat Naruto.

Naruto berlari menghampiri Kushina dan memeluk Kushina. Kushina terkejut karena tidak menyangka Naruto akan memeluknya. Kushina pikir, Naruto tidak akan pernah mau melihatnya karena Kushina telah membuang Naruto. "Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Naruto memeluk Kushina erat. Kushina dengan senang hati memeluk balik Naruto. "Maafkan ibu..." kata Kushina. Air mata mereka berdua mengalir ke pipi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Heheheheh, akhirnya selesai senpai. Saya susah meletakannya dalam kalimat heheh:D. Senangnya bisa ngeliat Sasuke sama Naruto jadian, yaaa meskipun gak lama._.

Senpai senpai senpai, mau happy atau sad ending atau family ending? saya ada banyak jalan buat ending itu hehehehhe:D:D:D

**Yuu-chan Namikaze , Yuiko Narahashi, versetta , TachiUchiha, hanazawa kay , justin cruellin , mifta cinya, sivanya anggarada , Yukayu Zuki, Gues, mimiong, Guest, Viby, choikim1310 , mari-chan, Khioneizys, Nakinagara tenshi, choikim1310 , Aiko Michishige , SNCKS , YukiblueShappire, mifta cinya, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii , hanazawa kay , kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Namikaze Otorie, uchiha naruto, tanochan, Ano-chan, Mr. Z, Retnoelf, Miyu Mayada, Afh596,** Makasih banyak senpai sudah mereview one shot panjang saya yang kemarin:D:D:D:D dan one shot yang sebelumnya:D:D:D sungguh sangaaaat terimakasih banyak hehehhe:D:D. Saya akan membuat one shot lagi jika ide saya muncul heheh:D atau senpai mau request? silahkan senpai hehehe:D:D:D.

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	11. Chapter 11

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 11

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

**Dewi15**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, hihihi ayok senpai, terus abis itu di rasengan hihihihi:D:D:D, **Rr Elf**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, yah senpai, pertarungannya gaada, soalnya nanti minato ngebatalin pertandingan fcnya:(:(:(, **yukiko senju****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, ada mpreg? Siap senpai heheheheh:D, **sivanya anggarada** **: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, semangat senpai!:D:D:D, **sakuranatsu90****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, **Kuma Ryuu**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, senpai happy end jadinya gapapa? Soalnya senpai lain pada mau happy end._., **mifta cinya****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, Terimakasih banyak senpai! :D:D:D, saya sudah membacanya berulang-ulang senpai chap ini hehehe:D, **choikim1310****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, kakaknya hidan itu kakashi senpai, muncul di chap 12 hihihii:D:D *sedikit bocor:D:D:D*, **Aiko Michishige**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, ganbatte senpai!:D:D:D:D, **Aprieelyan****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, ganbatte!:D:D:D:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, hihihihi ayo kita rayakan senpai:D:D:D, **hanazawa kay** **: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, amin senpai hihihi:D:D:D, **SNCKS****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **Afsheen**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, **ri-chan****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, emang iya senpai? Saya gatau._., **Sasunaru****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, tepatnya di chap 12 senpai hihihi:D:D:D *sedikit bocor:D:D:D*, **Aiko hara****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, **lemonade** **: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, enggak kok senpai, cuman keterangan doang hihihi:D, sampe chap 13 senpai hihihi:D, **User31****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, enggak sama sekali senpai, malah terimakasih banyak!:D:D:D:D, saya akan belajar lagi senpai hihihi:D:D:D, terimakasih banyak senpaiiii:D:D:D *bersujud sembah*, **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani****:** yo senpaaai:D:D:D, Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya akan belajar lagi senpai hihihi:D:D:D, terimakasih banyak senpaiiii:D:D:D *bersujud sembah*, saya kabulkan permintaan senpai hihihi:D:D:D, **Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, **Shi dha** **: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D, **Angel Muaffi****: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oke senpai! Jadinya happy end eheheh:D:D

Gelang perak dibeli dari Kenya

Belinya lewat pedagang yang mahir  
Senpai, makasih atas reviewnya  
semoga tetap review sampai akhir:D

Selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Naruto dan Kushina mengobrol di kafe terdekat. Naruto memesan minuman milkshake dan Kushina jus buah. Naruto dan Kushina sangat senang bertemu. "Aku tidak menyangka wajah ibu tenyata sangat cantik" kata Naruto. Ada sinar kesenangan di mata Naruto. Kushina tersenyum

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina

"Hm" kata Naruto. Wajahnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Maafkan ibu, ibu sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini" kata Kushina

"Tidak. Ibu tidak salah sama sekali padaku. Dari dulu, aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai orang tua. Memanggil seseorang ayah, memanggil seseorang ibu, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan" kata Naruto. Kushina tersenyum. "Ah, ibu, bagaimana kisah ayah dan ibu bisa bertemu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Hmmm, hanya dari sebuah perkenalan biasa. Aku mempunyai sahabat, sahabatku dekat dengan seseorang, seseorang itu kenalan denganku, lalu kami dekat, dan kami saling menyukai" kata Kushina.

"Masa?. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial begitu?" tanya Naruto

"Spesial? haha, memangnya kau ingin seperti apa" kata Kushina tertawa

"Yaa, sesuatu yang spesial. Ah ibu. Kenapa sangat biasa seperti itu. Harusnya ada suatu hal begitu. Aah, tidak menyenangkan" kata Naruto kecewa. Kushina hanya tertawa-tawa kecil mendengarnya. Mereka berdua saling bertukar cerita. Naruto semangat sekali menceritakan kisah hidupnya selama ini. Kushina mendengar cerita Naruto, bagaikan mendengar kisah dongeng. Ekspresif dan sangat lucu.

"Kushina?" sapa seseorang ditengah perbincangan seru mereka berdua.

"Oh Shikaku" Kushina berdiri, mereka berdua saling menjabat tangan. Lalu Shikaku duduk di samping Kushina.

"Kau di sini sejak kapan?" tanya Shikaku

"Sudah lama" kata Kushina

"Ooh, kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Shikaku

"Kemungkinan iya" kata Kushina

"Ooh. Lalu...dia siapa?" tanya Shikaku, menunjuk Naruto

"Oh, dia anak kandungku. Naruto ini Shikaku, teman kuliahku dulu" kata Kushina

"Halo. Senang bertemu denganmu" kata Naruto menganggukan kepala hormat

"Anak kandungmu? Sejak kapan kau punya?" tanya Shikaku bingung

"A-itu.." Kushina sangat takut memberitahu jika Naruto adalah anak kandungnya yang dia buang.

"Aku dan ibu berpisah saat aku kecil, aku dan ibu baru bertemu lagi hari ini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya" kata Naruto menolong Kushina. Naruto sangat peka terhadap situasi Kushina. Naruto pasti paham jika Kushina masih sangat takut untuk jujur jika Kushina telah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Waah, selamat ya. Yaampun, wajahmu sangat manis. Hey, beruntung sekali kau mempunyai anak perempuan semanis dia" kata Shikaku memuji. Naruto sedikit kesal karena dirinya lagi-lagi dianggap seorang perempuan.

"Shikaku, dia pria" kata Kushina

"He? Benarkah? Kau pria?!" tanya Shikaku tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman canggungnya. "Astaga, haha. Wajahmu membuat aku berpikir jika kau wanita, maaf ya" kata Shikaku tertawa. Naruto yang tadi agak sebal, menjadi sangat sebal mendengarnya. Kushina menahan tawa gelinya. "Sasuke dan Itachi pasti sangat senang mempunyai saudara tiri sepertimu" kata Shikaku.

"Sasuke dan Itachi?" kata Naruto, wajahnya mulai ada rasa keterkejutan.

"Mereka saudara tirimu, ibumu kan menikah dengan Fugaku yang sudah mempunyai dua anak" kata Shikaku. Naruto lagi-lagi mendengar suara bom atom di depan wajahnya. Naruto sangat tidak percaya bahwa kehidupannya akan menjadi sesulit ini. Naruto ingin berkata sesuatu, namun otaknya sudah tidak bisa mencerna apapun lagi.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina. Kushina bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap dirinya telah membatu

"Ah, i-iya. Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto berbohong. Naruto berusaha keras untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Shikaku, bisakah kau merahasiakan ini terlebih dahulu?" pinta Kushina

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikaku

"Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengatakan hal ini. Aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat, supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman" kata Kushina

"Baiklah" kata Shikaku

"I-ibu" kata Naruto

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina

"Sasuke dan Itachi...bisa aku saja yang memberitahu mereka? Aku kebetulan sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua" kata Naruto.

"Kalian sudah dekat? Yaampun, ini seperti takdir. Baiklah, itu akan menolongku, aku hanya tinggal memberitahu Fugaku" kata Kushina. Naruto tersenyum. Dibalik senyuman Naruto, ada perasaan ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Realita yang terjadi di kehidupan Naruto, terlalu berat untuk Naruto tanggung.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto, Kushina dan Shikaku berpisah. Kushina sempat menawari Naruto tumpangan, tapi Naruto menolak. Naruto lebih suka sendiri. Kejutan yang sangat menyakitkan ini, membuat Naruto berdiam diri di halte bus. Kepala Naruto tersender ke tiang halte, Naruto terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Wajah Naruto datar, tapi matanya sangat sedih.

xxxxx

Sasuke menunggu Naruto di depan pintu kamar apartemen Naruto. Naruto dihubungi tidak diangkat, SMSpun tidak di balas. Sasuke duduk di samping pintu, dengan _earphone_ yang terkalung di lehernya, Sasuke memasang _earphone_ tersebut. Sambil memainkan ponsel, Sasuke menunggu Naruto

Sementara itu, Deidara dan Hidan menunggu kedatangan Gaara di rumah Deidara. Hidan dan Deidara sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikan hasil jerih payah mereka. Sambil menunggu Gaara, Hidan dan Deidara bermain _game_ dengan _ocolus rift_ milik Deidara. _Game_ yang mereka mainkan adalah _game_ horor. "Huaaa!" _ocolus rift_ terlepas dari kepala Deidara karena Deidara dikejutkan oleh hantu di _game_nya. Jantung Deidara hampir saja copot. Deidara menoleh Hidan, Hidan tidak ada takut-takutnya.

"Apa? Minggir kau ah. Wajahmu masih kurang seram dengan wajah marahnya kakakku" kata Hidan mendumel sendiri. Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

xxxxx

Malam hari menjelang. Naruto berjalan. Otak Naruto tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Perasaan Naruto tidak bisa dirasakan. Sudah cukup dengan kejutan dari ayahnya, sekarang kejutan ibunya menambah kesyokan Naruto.

Nasib malang menimpa Naruto tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Naruto terguyur air hujan sampai semuanya basah. Meskipun diguyur air hujan, Naruto tetap tidak bergeming. Naruto tetap berjalan. Udara semakin dingin. _Cprat!_. Naruto terkena cipratan air hujan oleh mobil yang melintas kencang melewatinya. Kaki Naruto tetap berjalan apapun yang terjadi.

Naruto terus berjalan sampai di apartemennya. Naruto masuk ke apartemennya. Setiap orang yang melihat Naruto, berbisik terheran karena Naruto basah kuyup. Sisa tetesan air hujan, menetes dari baju, ujung rambut, sepatunya dan tas, selempangnya. Untung saja tasnya tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya dompet dan ponsel anti airnya.

_Ting_. Pintu lift terbuka. Naruto segera masuk. Naruto memencet tombol dimana kamarnya berada. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Naruto tiba di lantai kamarnya. Naruto keluar dari lift. Naruto melihat Sasuke duduk menunggunya sambil mendengarkan musik. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan secara tidak sengaja, Naruto ternyata sudah tiba. Sasuke segera berdiri, melepas _earphone_nya dengan panik sambil menghampiri Naruto

"Hey, kenapa kau basah kuyup begini?" tanya Sasuke panik. Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sedihnya. Sasuke makin panik melihat Naruto. "Hey kenapa kau huh? Kau terluka?" kata Sasuke panik memegang tubuh Naruto. Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke bingung apa yang sedang terjadi dengan orang yang Sasuke cintai ini. Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa ini? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah" kata Naruto berbohong

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jujurlah padaku. Jika memang ada sesuatu yang salah katakan padaku" kata Sasuke

"Kumohon...jangan bertanya" kata Naruto. Suaranya mulai gemetar.

"_Sensei_-"

"Sasuke!. Aku punya hal yang tidak bisa kuberitahu padamu..!, dan aku mempunyai hal yang tidak ingin aku katakan padamu..!, aku juga punya hal yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan padamu..!, jadi kumohon..., Kumohon padamu jangan tanya apapun padaku..!" kata Naruto kesal sendiri. Emosi Naruto tidak tertahankan lagi. Suaranya bergetar. Sasuke sangat kecewa mendengar hal ini.

"Apa aku.-" Sasuke menahan emosinya. "Apa aku sangat tidak berarti bagimu?" tanya Sasuke mulai dingin. Naruto memberikan eskpresi menyesal atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan kepada Sasuke. "Apa yang tidak bisa kau beritahu padaku huh?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto terlalu amburasut pikirannya. Tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang benar. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?. Apakah hubungan kita ini tidak berarti, sehingga kau seenaknya berkata begitu?" kata Sasuke dengan dingin. Sasuke sudah kesal Naruto pergi dengan Gaara semalam ini, dan tiba-tiba Naruto marah-marah ke Sasuke tanpa sebab.

Sasuke pergi dengan buangan lirikan sinis. Naruto ingin menghentikan Sasuke, tapi Naruto sendiri sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Kebetulan lift terbuka karena ada orang yang keluar. Sasuke langsung masuk lift dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. "AAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak kesal frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya. Naruto sebenarnya sangat tidak nyaman untuk terus berbohong kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke di dalam lift terus mengatur emosinya. Hati Sasuke terus menyuruh Sasuke untuk kembali. Kata-kata kakaknya tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Sasuke. "**_Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meninggalkan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dia katakan. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin orang lain khawatir padanya. Naruto tidak sekuat apa yang kau lihat luarnya" . _**_Ting_. Lift terbuka. Sasuke keluar dan berjalan menuju parkiran motornya. Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke berhenti. Hatinya sangat kuat untuk memberitahu Sasuke segera kembali.

"Ah benar-benar!" gumam gerutu kesal Sasuke. Sasuke kembali ke Naruto. Saat sampai, Sasuke melihat Naruto duduk di samping pintu dengan menekuk kedua kakinya. Kepala Naruto ditenggelamkan di lipatan tangannya yang tersanggah lututnya. Sasuke merasa bersalah. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sasuke melepas jaket _coat_nya, Sasuke jongkok lalu tubuh Naruto diselimuti jaket _coat_nya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan tubuhnya diselimuti seseorang. Naruto membiarkan matanya yang bengkak akibat menangis terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke

"Berapa _password_ kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"8888" kata Naruto. Sasuke berdiri, mengusap telapak tangannya di mesin _password_, memencet angka 8888. _Netnot_. Kunci terbuka, Sasuke segera membuka pintu. Sasuke kembali ke Naruto, menuntun Naruto untuk berdiri dan masuk ke dalam.

"Keringkan tubuhmu, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur" kata Sasuke. Sasuke pergi ke dapur. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke sampai lenyap di belokan dapur. Baru Naruto naik ke kamar.

Sasuke membuatkan Naruto bubur. _Tak tak tak_. Sasuke memotong bahan-bahan makanan. Sasuke mengaduk. Setelah selesai, Sasuke menuangkan bubur di mangkuk. Sasuke memberikan kecap dan nori kering yang telah dihancurkan. Sasuke lalu mengambil gelas putih yang diisi air putih. Dengan nampan, Sasuke menaruh mangkuk yang berisi bubur, sendok dan air minum. Sasuke naik ke tangga, masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Saat masuk, Naruto malah duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Rambut dan bajunya masih belum dia ganti. Sasuke kesal lama-lama. Sasuke menaruh bubur di meja belajar Naruto. "Hey. Kau mau masuk angin?" tanya Sasuke sebal. Naruto hanya diam. Sasuke menghela napasnya kesal. Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi, mencari handuk. Setelah ketemu, Sasuke mengambilnya. Sasuke melempar handuk ke arah Naruto. "Keringkan cepat" kata Sasuke.

Naruto lalu berdiri, membawa handuk ke kamar mandi dan mengeringkan dirinya. Sasuke mengambil baju yang ada di lemari Naruto. Sasuke menyerahkan baju Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah ganti baju dan rambutnya sudah dikeringkan. Naruto duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sasuke memberikan bubur buatannya. "Habiskan" kata Sasuke. Naruto lalu memakan masakan Sasuke

Naruto tidak berbicara apapun. Biasanya Naruto cerewet dengan perasaan senangnya atas buatan Sasuke. Setelah bubur habis, Sasuke segera mengambil mangkuk dan memberikan gelas. _Glek glek glek_. Naruto meneguk air putih sampai habis. "Terimakasih" kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak membalas. Sasuke menaruh gelas di meja kecil Naruto.

"Istirahatlah" kata Sasuke. Sambil Naruto merosotkan diri, Sasuke menarik selimut. Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi dengan membawa kembali mangkuk dan gelas Naruto.

Di dapur, Sasuke mencuci mangkuk, sendok dan gelas. Sasuke mengambil minuman di kulkas Naruto. Lalu Sasuke pergi ke ruang TV. Sasuke menyalakan TV. Acara _movie_ barat terputar.

Di tengah malam, Sasuke lagi tertidur dengan lelap, terganggu suara batuk seseorang. _"Ohok! Ohok!"_. Sasuke membuka matanya. _"Ohok! Ohok!". _Suara itu berasal dari atas. Sasuke bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju ruang tidur Naruto. "Ohok! Ohok!". Naruto ternyata batuk. Tubuhnya mengigil di balik selimut. Tangan Sasuke memegang kening Naruto. Demam. Sangat tinggi sepertinya. "Ohok! Ohok!" Naruto batuk batuk. Wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya juga pucat.

Sasuke turun menuju dapur. Sasuke mengambil mangkuk besar yang diisi dengan air es. Sasuke membawa itu ke kamar Naruto. Di kamar Naruto, Sasuke mencari handuk kecil juga. Setelah ketemu, Sasuke segera mengambilnya. Handuk kecil itu dimasukan ke dalam air es. Lalu diperas. Dilipat. Kemudian ditaruh di atas kening Naruto. Sasuke mengganti selimut Naruto dengan selimut penghangat. Lalu Sasuke keluar

Sasuke pergi ke apotik. Sasuke membeli obat penurun panas, termometer dan obat batuk. Lalu Sasuke kembali ke apartemen Naruto. Sasuke membawa plastik obat dan segelas air minum dengan nampan ke kamar Naruto. Gelas ditaruh di meja kecil satunya lagi dengan obat Naruto. Sasuke membuka obat penurun panas. "_Sensei_, minum obat dulu" kata Sasuke menuntun Naruto bangun. "Ohok! Ohok!". Naruto dibantu Sasuke meminum obat panas dan obat batuk. Lalu Naruto merosot lagi untuk tidur. Sasuke menarik selimut penghangat Naruto. Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai sakit begini" kata Sasuke.

xxxxx

Hidan melempar kacang ke atas untuk dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Deidara tiduran di karpet sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Hey, mau sampai kapan kita menunggu Gaara" kata Hidan sudah ingin pulang

"Sedikit lagi. Katanya pesawatnya di _delay_" kata Deidara

"Astaga" gumam gerutu Hidan. Hidan kembali melempar kacang ke atas untuk dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya. _Cglek_. Gaara akhirnya datang. "Hey lama sekali kau" kata Hidan.

"Pesawat di _delay_. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara duduk di bangku belajarnya Deidara

"Nih lihat" kata Deidara, melempar ponselnya seenaknya. Untung saja, Gaara sudah biasa dengan kelakuan Deidara dan mampu menangkap lemparan ponselnya. "Buka folder video, pilih yang ada di barisan paling pertama" kata Deidara. Gaara melakukan apa yang dikatakan Deidara. Mata Gaara membelak lebar dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Bagaimana, cerdaskan ideku" kata Deidara membanggakan idenya sendiri

"Kapan kau merekam ini?" tanya Gaara

"Kemarin kemarin. Sekarang, ayo posting video itu" kata Deidara. Gaara melihat video itu sampai habis. Gaara berpikir. Ucapan Karin terngiang kembali di pikiran Gaara. "**_Aku di sini hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Semakin sering kau melindunginya, semakin cepat dia akan hancur"._**

"Jangan memposting ini sampai aku memberikan perintah" kata Gaara

"Hey apa-apaan kau berkata begitu. Memangnya kau pemimpin kami?. _Sensei_ sudah cukup menderita, sudah saatnya _Sensei_ mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan" kata Hidan protes

"Apa kau tau Karin?" tanya Gaara

"Tau. Karin itu mantan salah satu temanku, makanya wajahnya sangat tidak asing bagiku" kata Hidan

"Hey _aho_, maksudnya Gaara itu apa kau pernah dekat dengannya?" kata Deidara

"Tidak" kata Hidan

"Cih..lebih baik kau jangan bicara sebelum aku sumpel mulutmu dengan kaos kakiku" kata Deidara kesal. Hidan mendesis kesal kepada Deidara.

"Karin itu cerdik. Sasuke dan aku sangat dekat Karin. Sasuke mungkin tidak tau ini, tapi Karin sering mem_bully_ orang. Aku sering memergokinya secara diam-diam. Siapapun yang salah, Karin selalu mempunyai kekuatan untuk menang. Karena Karin selalu mendapat bantuan dari ibunya, apapun permintaan Karin" kata Gaara

"Lalu?" kata Hidan

"Kau bisa dituduh oleh Karin telah melakukan video ilegal dan mencoba untuk mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum. Kau bahkan bisa dituduh telah menghasut Karin untuk melakukan ini. Orang yang akan berakhir mati, bukan Karin tapi kau" kata Gaara

"Yang benar? Astaga, aku tidak bersalah. Enak saja" kata Hidan protes

"Ini adalah bukti. Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat, sehingga Karin dan ibunya tidak bisa mendefense diri mereka lagi" kata Gaara. Hidan mendecakan lidahnya dengan kesal. Padahal Hidan sudah gembira jika Naruto akan terbebas dari pencorengan nama baiknya yang sudah lama terukir.

xxxxx

Pagi harinya, Naruto membuka mata. Naruto bangun duduk. Ada handuk kecil yang terlipat jatuh dari keningnya. Naruto melihat kanan kiri. Di meja kecil, ada mangkuk besar yang berisi air, beberapa obat dan termometer. Naruto mendengar seseorang memasak di dapur. Naruto menyingkirkan selimutnya dan turun dari kasurnya.

Naruto melihat di dapur ada Sasuke yang sedang memasak. Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. **_"Sasuke!. Aku punya hal yang tidak bisa kuberitahu padamu..!, dan aku mempunyai hal yang tidak ingin aku katakan padamu..!, aku juga punya hal yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan padamu..!, jadi kumohon..., Kumohon padamu jangan tanya apapun padaku..!" kata Naruto kesal sendiri. Emosi Naruto tidak tertahankan lagi. Suaranya bergetar. Sasuke sangat kecewa mendengar hal ini._**

**_"Apa aku.-" Sasuke menahan emosinya. "Apa aku sangat tidak berarti bagimu?" tanya Sasuke mulai dingin. Naruto memberikan eskpresi menyesal atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan kepada Sasuke. "Apa yang tidak bisa kau beritahu padaku huh?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto terlalu amburasut pikirannya. Tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang benar. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?. Apakah hubungan kita ini tidak berarti, sehingga kau seenaknya berkata begitu?" kata Sasuke dengan dingin. _**Naruto kemarin kehilangan kendali emosinya. Naruto memasang wajah menyesal.

Sasuke menyadari Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu. Sasuke berbalik menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke memegang kening Naruto dengan punggunng tangannya. Kening Naruto dibandingkan dengan keningnya. Demam Naruto masih ada sedikit. "Naiklah, sarapannya bentar lagi jadi" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam melihat Sasuke.

"Maaf.." kata Naruto menyesal sambil pandangannya ke arah bawah.

"Hey, apa kau ini anak TK huh?" kata Sasuke menempeleng kepala Naruto dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Pulang malam basah kuyup, tengah malam malah sakit. Umurmu sudah dewasa tapi kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil. Menyusahkanku saja" kata Sasuke menempeleng kepala Naruto lagi dengan ujung telunjuknya di akhir kalimat.

"Hey!" Naruto meledak kesal atas kepalanya yang ditempeleng terus. "Jangan menempeleng kepala begitu! Dasar anak tidak sopan!" kata Naruto kesal

"Kau berteriak padaku setelah aku merawatmu. Dasar tidak tau terimakasih" kata Sasuke menghina. Naruto mendesis kesal. Naruto berbalik dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Apa-apaan dia! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau dirawatnya!, dasar tidak punya hati!, menyebalkan!, kalau bukan anak muridku sudah aku injak dia!, aku pukul dia!, aku banting dia!, orang gila dasar!" Naruto menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya. Di belakang, Sasuke mendengar Naruto menggerutu marah-marah.

"Astaga. Dasar penggerutu" gumam Sasuke

xxxxx

Naruto tidur di ruang guru. Jam mengajarnya masih lama. Naruto kelelahan membuat soal, karena soal yang dibuat harus pas. Tidak boleh terlalu sulit ataupun terlalu mudah. Naruto tidur dengan laptop yang menyala. Lampu kecil di laptop Naruto beredip-kedip tanda laptop Naruto hanya sedang sleep. Kepala Naruto tenggelam di antara lipatan kedua tangannya.

Sementara itu, di kelas 2-1, pelajaran saat ini adalah pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Guru bahasa Inggris setelah menerangkan materi, memberikan murid-murid tugas kelompok. "Ah, untuk tugas bahasa inggris kalian, kalian harus membuat sebuah broshur Okinawa, mengerti?" kata guru bahasa inggris

"Yaaah...! tidak mau..! tidak mau...!" kompak seluruh anak-anak memprotes adanya tugas.

"Tenanglaaah! Ini tidak akan sulit, kalian kan sudah pergi ke Okinawa saat _school trip _setahun yang lalu" Guru bahasa inggris mengambil kertas bawaannya."Aku telah membagi kalian menjadi beberapa grup. Satu grup ada 4 orang. Kerjakan bersama dan kerjakan dengan baik. Ketua kelas, ini" kata guru bahasa inggris menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada ketua kelas. "Lihat sendiri kalian ada di grup mana. Kelas bubar" kata guru bahasa inggris

"_Arigatou gonzaimaaasu_" kompak seluruh murid-murid. Setelah guru pergi, meja ketua kelas digerubungi anak-anak. "Aku mau lihat, aku mau lihat" kata anak-anak yang penasaran mereka ada di grup mana.

Di pojok, Sasuke yang lagi tiduran mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke melihat Gaara sudah ada di bangkunya. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Gaara. "Hey" Sasuke menendang keras kaki meja Gaara. Tidur Gaara terganggu. Gaara menoleh siapa yang telah menendang keras kaki mejanya. "Kemarin kau kemana?" tanya tajam Sasuke

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau tentang itu?" tanya Gaara sama-sama tajam

"Aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk tau" kata Sasuke tajam

"Kau khawatir?" tanya Gaara tajam

"Yeah. Sangat khawatir. Jadi perhatikan dirimu dengan baik" kata Sasuke semakin tajam. Gaara dan Sasuke sama-sama memberikan tatapan tajam. Lalu Deidara dan Hidan datang yang menskip kelas.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" tanya Deidara melihat api membara di aura Sasuke dan Gaara. Sasuke membuang lirikan sinis dari Gaara lalu pergi. Hidan dan Deidara disingkirkan secara kasar karena menghalangi jalan Sasuke

"Dia kenapa lagi" gerutu Hidan.

xxxxx

Karin sepulang sekolah, pergi ke salon dimana Karin bertemu dengan ibu tiri Sasuke. Kebetulan, pemilik salon merupakan kenalan ibunya Karin. Karin masuk ke salon dan pergi menuju kantor pemilik. _Tok tok tok_. Karin mengetuk pintu lalu masuk. "Bibiii" sapa Karin ramah

Pemilik salon ini adalah Konan. Konan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pemilik salon, melihat Karin datang langsung berdiri. "Oh Karin" sapa Konan ramah. "Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Konan

"Aku mau minta tolong, bibi mau menolongku?" tanya Karin bersikap sok manis

"Tentu, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Konan

"Aku ingin meminta rekaman CCTV terakhir kali aku kemari" kata Karin

"Untuk apa?" tanya Konan

"Tugas sekolah, rekaman CCTV adalah bahan untuk menyelesaikan tugasku" kata Karin. Konan merasa agak aneh dengan Karin. Baru pertamakali ini Konan mendengar tugas sekolah melibatkan rekaman CCTV. Karena Konan sangat mengenal Karin, jadi Konan tidak terlalu memikirkan ini.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku" kata Konan. Karin dengan senang mengikuti Konan.

xxxxxx

Pulang sekolah, Gaara, Sasuke, Hidan dan Deidara dijadikan satu kelompok untuk membuat sebuah makalah. Mereka berempat nongkrong di kafe. Masing-masing memesang _slurpee_ dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda. Hidan memencet keningnya. "Aduuuh, kenapa dia membuat grup seperti ini" kata Hidan jelas sangat pusing dan tidak suka dengan anggota grupnya.

"Harusnya dibuat bertiga saja" kata Deidara, jelas tidak mau ada Hidan di grupnya. Sasuke dan Gaara memberikan tatapan tajam bagaikan ada listrik yang beradu diantara keduanya.

"Dia mau membuat kita lulus atau tidak lulus?" gerutu Hidan

"Apa yang harusnya kita lakukan? Huh? Ayo kita buat nama grup terlebih dahulu" kata Deidara

"Tidak ada harapan dan tidak ada mimpi" kata Hidan

"Nama grup apa itu" kata Sasuke menghina

"Kita tidak harus menjawab ini, 'tidak ada jawaban?'" kata Deidara usul

"Hey percuma. Ini tidak akan memiliki pengaruh" kata Gaara. Mereka berempat menyadarinya lalu, disusul dengan helaan nafas lelah yang berbunyi dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Hey Deidara, aku ingin melihat foto-fotomu saat ke Okinawa" kata Sasuke

"Aku punyak banyak" kata Deidara mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong kaos dobelannya. Deidara membuka folder foto. "Nih" kata Deidara meletakan ponselnya di meja. Sasuke menggeser-geser foto yang diambil Deidara. Hidan dan Gaara condong ke arah ponsel Deidara. Foto-foto Deidara isinya hanyalah foto _selfie_nya dengan Sasuke, Gaara dan yang lainnya. _Background _tidak terlihat jelas sama sekali. Hidan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memasang wajah lelah. Gaara memijit keningnya karena lelah mengetahuinya.

"Hey. Kita tidak bisa memastikan ini saat di Okinawa ataupun letak tempatnya" kata Sasuke sedikit sebal

"Hey, lupakan. Kita hancur" kata Deidara putus asa sambil menarik ponselnya lagi."Lupakan saja ini. Ayo patungan 50.000 yen, nanti kita bayar orang untuk mengerjakan tugas kita" kata Deidara mengeluarkan lalu meletakan uang 50.000 yen di atas meja

"Setuju!" kata Hidan

"Setuju" kata Gaara. Sasuke diam saja.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, aku duluan" kata Sasuke langsung berdiri

"Bagaimana dengan patungannya?" tanya Deidara

"Tidak mau" kata Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah lalu pergi begitu saja. Jelas sekali Sasuke tidak memiliki niat untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

"Hey..apa-apaan-" Deidara ingin memprotes tapi Sasuke keburu pergi menjauh

"Aku bayar dengan kredit" kata Gaara ikut-ikutan pergi. Deidara menghela nafas berbunyi lelah. "Lebih baik tidak usah dikerjakan" kata Deidara sambil memasukan uangnya lagi ke dalam saku jasnya

Di kafe, orang yang keluar duluan adalah Sasuke baru Gaara. Sasuke sebelum menjadi jauh dari Gaara, Sasuke berbalik balik. "Hey Gaara." panggil Sasuke. Gaara yang berjalan, menjadi berhenti dan berbalik. "Lepaskan _Sensei_ dari rasa tanggung jawabmu" kata Sasuke

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau" kata Gaara

"_Sensei_ sudah memiliki orang yang bertanggung jawab padanya. Kau tidak dibutuhkan" kata Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Jangan menimbulkan kecelakaan dan jangan ganggu dia apalagi melukainya" kata Sasuke

"Maksud-"

"Aku pergi" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya memotong ucapan Gaara. Sasuke melangkah pergi segera

"Hey Uchiha." panggil balik Gaara. Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik dengan wajah kesal. "Aku tidak akan menganggunya dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia terluka. Jadi urusi saja urusanmu sendiri" kata Gaara tidak kalah dingin ucapannya. Gaara dan Sasuke saling berhadapan dengan tatapan mematikan mereka. Melihat mereka berdua, seolah dunia ini sedang dalam sebuah perang dingin.

xxxxx

Sasuke menunggu Naruto di lobi rumah sakit. Sejak pulang sekolah sampai jam 7 malam, Sasuke menunggu Naruto yang sedang berkunjung ke tempat kerja Itachi. Setiap kali gadis yang lewat, selalu memberikan tatapan _flirt _ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sayangnya bukan orang yang gampang tergoda. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggoda Sasuke hanyalah Naruto.

"Sasuke!" suara Naruto terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Naruto berlari-lari kecil dengan wajah cerianya itu. "Ayo pulang" ajak Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum sambil berdiri. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto lalu pergi.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar" kata Sasuke menyerahkan helm untuk Naruto

"Tumben" kata Naruto, biasanya Sasuke selalu doyan untuk masak sendiri

"Aku sedang malas memasak" kata Sasuke. Sasuke setelah memakai helm dan jaketnya, naik ke motor dan menyalakan mesin. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan jaket tipis. "Benar-benar kau ini" gumam Sasuke yang suaranya tertahan helm. Sasuke turun lagi dari motor. Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke turun lagi. Sasuke melepas jaket _coat_nya. Sasuke memasangkan jaket _coat_nya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Hey tidak usah. Kau malah yang tidak memakai jaket nantinya" kata Naruto

"Kau baru sembuh. Jangan keras kepala, aku tidak mau susah lagi gara-gara kau" kata Sasuke ketus. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Wajahnya cemberut. _POP_. Sasuke dengan iseng memencet pipi Naruto yang menggembung.

"Hey!" Naruto protes. Sasuke tertawa kecil atas usilannya yang berhasil. Sasuke segera naik ke motor.

"Naiklah" kata Sasuke. Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas sambil naik ke atas motor.

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke sebuah tempat makan yang sangat sederhana. Tempat makan ini terletak di sekitar perumahan biasa pinggiran Tokyo. Saat Naruto menginjakan kaki di rumah makan tersebut, Naruto membuat kepalanya menolah ke segala arah. Sasuke memilih duduk di pojok, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Sasuke memesankan makanan untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

"Tumben sekali kau mau makan malam di luar" kata Naruto

"Sudah kubilang aku malas memasak" kata Sasuke

"Bohong. Hey, tempat ini sangat jauh dari apartemenku dan juga sekolah. Jika kau memang malas untuk memasak, kita bisa pergi ke kedai ramen terdekat" kata Naruto memergoki Sasuke berbohong

"Ini tempat favorit ibuku. Saat aku masih kecil, ibuku sering membawaku kemari" kata Sasuke. Mengingat ibunya Sasuke, Naruto merasa bersalah sekaligus merasa sedih.

"Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu jika sesama saudara saling menyukai?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada. Belakangan ini, banyak gosip tentang percintaan antara sesama saudara begitu. Aku ingin tau pendapatmu tentang itu" kata Naruto

"Itu pasti sangat sulit. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang setuju dengan hubungan percintaan antara sesama saudara. Mayoritas, banyak diantara mereka yang tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya" kata Sasuke

"Begitu" kata Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto, terasa ada suatu cakar yang tiba-tiba mencabik-cabik hatinya. Kesakitan hati Naruto, disembunyikan lewat topeng senyuman Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku ini saudaramu? Apa hubungan kita masih akan berlanjut?" tanya Naruto

"Itu mengerikan. Aku mempunyai saudara temperamen buruk dan juga tukang makan seperti dirimu. Bisa-bisa keluargaku bisa bangkrut" kata Sasuke menghina

"Anak ini benar-benar!" gerutu sebal Naruto dengan tangan yang melayang ke atas seolah akan meninju Sasuke.

"Tapi ada untungnya juga. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhmu semauku" kata Sasuke.

"Dasar anak mesum!" kata Naruto mengutuk Sasuke sambil menggeplak atas kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mendesis nyeri karena geplakan Naruto sangat kencang.

"Dasar temperamen" gumam gerutu Sasuke. "Ah ya, kau tau orang yang dijuluki Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sedang mencarinya. Dia adalah anak dari ibu tiriku, aku ingin sekali menghajarnya" kata Sasuke

"He?" Naruto berharap apa yang dia dengar ini salah

"Ibu tiriku telah menghancurkan hubungan kedua orang tuaku. Aku bertekad untuk masuk KFC, karena aku bisa mengetahui siapa anak kandungnya. Katanya dia itu salah satu calon kandidat KFC yang namanya Kyuubi" kata Sasuke. Naruto diam membeku. Sepertinya, hal ini akan berdampak sangat buruk bagi Naruto jika semua ini telah diketahui. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja yang bergetar ketakutan. "Kau tau?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi

"Hmm...t-tidak" kata Naruto lagi-lagi berbohong. Naruto tau ini salah, tapi Naruto benar-benar masih ingin bersama Sasuke. "Sasuke" kata Naruto. Sasuke memasang wajah 'apa'. Jantung Naruto berdebar cepat. Naruto ingin sekali memberitahu kebenarannya. Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. "Wajahmu tampan hihi" kata Naruto dengan cengirannya. Naruto tetap tidak bisa mengungkapkannya meskipun Naruto tau ini sangat salah baginya.

Setelah makan selesai, Sasuke segera mengantar Naruto pulang. Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai di depan kamar apartemen Naruto. "Masakan restoran tadi lezat, kau harus mengajakku ke sana lagi" kata Naruto.

"Hm" kata Sasuke

"Janji?" kata Naruto sambil mengajukan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji" kata Sasuke tersenyum sambil melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Naruto, dilanjut dengan pertemuan kedua ibu jari mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke melihat bibir Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat Sasuke semakin dekat, Naruto juga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Setelah bibir Naruto bersatu dengan bibir Sasuke, mata Sasuke baru terpejam. Tangan Sasuke tergerak memeluk pinggang Naruto dan belakang kepala Naruto untuk mendorong Naruto, supaya Sasuke bisa lebih dalam mencium Naruto. Tangan Naruto hanya dilingkarkan ke leher Sasuke.

xxxxx

Pagi-pagi, masih ada beberapa guru yang belum datang. Naruto duduk di bangkunya sambil SMSan dengan Sasuke. "Cih, anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan" kata Naruto menggerutu. _Tok tok tok_. Seseorang mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke ruang guru. Orang itu adalah Karin. Karin menghampiri Naruto. Melihat Karin berdiri di sampingnya, Naruto segera mengunci ponselnya dan meletakan ponselnya di meja.

"_Sensei_, bisa kita bicara?" kata Karin memasang wajak sok baiknya.

Naruto dan Karin pergi ke atap sekolah. Karin duduk di meja sambil meluruskan kakinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku..mempunyai sebuah masalah" kata Karin.

"Maaf, aku tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Carilah orang yang tepat" kata Naruto masih memberikan senyuman. Sebenarnya, Naruto kesal melihat Karin. Naruto lalu pergi melangkah meninggalkan Karin.

"Ibunya Sasuke saat ini...bukanlah ibu kandung Sasuke" kata Karin. Ucapan Karin membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan. "Ibu kandung Sasuke bertengkar dengan suaminya. Mereka bercerai lalu ayahnya Sasuke langsung menikah dua tahun setelah perceraian" kata Karin sambil berdiri menghadap Naruto. Naruto ketakutan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Karin. Naruto berbalik, memasang topeng baik-baik saja di wajahnya

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto

"Aku dengar, ibu tirinya Sasuke mempunyai seorang anak" kata Karin dengan senyuman evil sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto semakin ketakutan dan gelisah. "Mungkinkah, anak ibu tirinya Sasuke adalah orang terdekatnya Sasuke?. Berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun dan menipu Sasuke" kata Karin dengan senyuman evilnya. Naruto diam dalam kegelisahannya.

Karin sedikit tersenyum evil. Namun, disekitar pertemuan panas Karin dan Naruto, Gaara sedang duduk tidur di balik tanaman hias yang berjejer di tengah-tengah lantai atap sekolah. Gaara membuka matanya, Ucapan Karin dan Naruto didengar jelas oleh Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" kata Naruto. Naruto berbalik pergi. Karin lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menyetel sebuah video. Suara yang terekam sangat terdengar jelas. _"Sebenanarnya...". "Sebenarnya...Naruto adalah anak kandungku"**. **_Mendengar hal itu, Naruto berhenti dan matanya membelak lebar. Suara itu jelas-jelas suara Kushina.

"Hey Kyuubi, kau kan orangnya" kata Karin dengan senyuman evil kemenangannya. Naruto berbalik melihat Karin. Naruto tidak tau kapan Karin memiliki video rekaman CCTV tersebut. "Hey! Apa kau tau betapa menderitanya Sasuke dan Itachi saat ibumu menghancurkan kehidupan mereka?!" kata Karin sambil mendorong-dorong Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Naruto menghentikan dorongan Karin dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karin. Naruto menahan-nahan emosinya dengan napas yang naik turun dengan cepat. "Sialan!" gumam Karin kesal sambil melayangkan tangannya ke atas untuk menampar Naruto.

Tangan Karin yang melayang ke atas, tergenggam oleh tangan seseorang. Seseorang itu ternyata Gaara. Gaara melihat tajam Karin. "Kau mau mati?" kata tajam Gaara. Karin dan Naruto terkejut melihat Gaara muncul entah dari mana. Karin segera menarik tangannya kembali. Karin menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menantang. Lalu melihat Naruto sambil Karin tersenyum evil

"Semua ini telah terungkap, ayo kita sebarkan ini semua seperti yang kau katakan" kata Karin

"Baiklah, lakukan saja. Aku juga sangat penasaran. Tapi, ketika semua ini terungkap, siapa menurutmu yang akan menjadi paling buruk?" tanya Gaara. Karin tertawa kecil meremehkan

"Hey, aku mempunyai bukti nyata di sini. Untuk apa aku harus tau" kata Karin. Gaara melihat Karin benar-benar meremehkannya. Gaara mengambil ponsel di saku kaos dobelannya. Memutar video yang dia minta dari Deidara. Saat Gaara memutar video itu, baik Karin maupun Naruto memasang wajah syok. Tubuh Karin bergetar sampai Karin tidak sadar kakinya mundur selangkah.

"Apa kubilang, sangat adil kan ini. Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, selama aku masih mengingatnya dan memiliki ini, menjauhlah dari kehidupan _Sensei_ dan jangan lakukan apapun. Itu adalah cara yang paling aman untukmu" kata Gaara sangat tajam dan dingin. Karin ketakutan. Gaara mempunyai kekuatan lebih besar di dalam hukum dibanding dengan dirinya.

"Karin, aku mempunyai satu hal untukmu" kaat Naruto. "Kau dari dulu selalu melukai orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan. Aku merasa kasihan padamu" kata Naruto. Naruto lalu berbalik pergi. Gaara memberikan buangan lirikan super sinis ke Karin lalu mengikuti Naruto. Karin bergetar dengan air mata yang mau menetes ke pipinya. Karin jatuh duduk miring dengan napas yang terengah-engah akibat debaran jantungnya melebihi normal.

Naruto pergi ke ruangan guru. Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dengan duduk di kursi. Tubuh Naruto sangat lemas. Naruto memejamkan matanya karena perasaan hatinya sudah sangat lelah. Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya. Di ambang pintu, Gaara melihat Naruto berjuang sendiri melawan perasaan emosi yang harus dia tahan.

xxxxx

Kepulangan kakaknya Gaara membuat ada perayaan ulang tahun kakaknya Gaara. Kakaknya Gaara berambut hitam seperti Sasuke, namanya adalah Sai. Sai hanya mengundang teman terdekat Gaara. Sai tidak terlalu berminat mengundang teman-temannya. Sasuke dan Deidara pasti datang. Gaara juga meminta Sai untuk mengundang Naruto dan Hidan. Tempat pertama mereka adalah restoran lesehan. Naruto duduk diantara Gaara dan Sasuke. Di depan Naruto adalah Hidan. Hidan sendiri duduk diantara Deidara dan Sai. Banyak makanan yang dipesan. Naruto menelan ludah sendiri karena semua yang dihadapannya terlihat sangat lezat.

"Selamat makaaaan" kompak mereka semua. Naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan mencapit sebuah potongaan daging ayam tepung. Naruto makan sangat lahap. "Hmmm...! Ayam ini benar-benar lezat! Aku akan makan banyak hari ini" kata Naruto senang. Gaara, Hidan, dan Deidara merasa senang melihat Naruto makan dengan senang. Begitupun juga dengan Sai. Sai untuk pertamakalinya melihat orang semanis dan selucu Naruto.

"Makanlah yang banyak, aku kan sedang mentraktir" kata Sai ramah.

"Kalau begitu, pesan ayam aja lagi dengan porsi ekstra" kata Gaara

"Setuju!, Bibiiii! Aku pesan ayam tepung lagi dengan porsi ekstra!" kata Naruto dengan semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Astaga, lihat dirimu. Kau makan bagaikan hewan yang kelaparan" kata Sasuke menghina.

"Apa kau bilang?! Beraninya kau anak sialan!"" kata Naruto mengomel.

"Sudah jangan di dengarkan _sensei_. Dia itu sudah gila" kata Hidan memprovokator

"Kau mau mati?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Hey hey hey, hentikan sudah. Makanlah dengan riang" kata Sai. Sasuke dan Hidan saling memberikan tatapan tajam mereka. Naruto tidak peduli. Naruto tetap menikmati makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah makan malam, mereka berlanjut pergi karaoke. Sasuke, Sai dan Gaara diam duduk di kursi memperhatikan Deidara, Hidan dan Naruto bernyanyi bersama.

_._

_Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru_  
_Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru_

_Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)_  
_Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?_

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_  
_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_  
_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_  
_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way_

Naruto, Deidara dan Hidan menari-nari dengan riang. Entah apa gerakan mereka, tapi mereka terlihat sangat akrab hari ini. Bahkan mereka bertiga tidak ragu-ragu untuk saling merangkul. Di kursi, Sasuke, Sai dan Gaara tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga bernyayi. Tapi, yang paling dijadikan perhatian utama adalah Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang ceria, sangat terlihat cerah bagaikan cahaya putih yang terang. Mata Sasuke yang memandang Naruto, tergambar jelas seluruh perasaan hatinya. Terang sekali.

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_  
_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_  
_Right here Right now (Burn!)_  
_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_  
_Right here Right now (Bang!)_  
_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_  
_Right here Right now (Burn!)_  
_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

.

Naruto, Hidan dan Deidara kompak menghempaskan diri mereka ke sofa. Mereka bertiga sudah lelah dengan bernyanyi. Naruto dengan hebohnya terus bercerita banyak. Bahkan, suara tawa keras karena lelucon pun terdengar sampai ke luar. Mereka mengobrol bagaikan teman-teman terdekat. _Dret dret_. Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Naruto merogoh ponsel di saku atas dalam jaketnya.

+8201527735519: Jl. Konoha Gang 5

Pesan yang di kirim ke Naruto, merupakan kode bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menantangnya. Naruto padahal sudah berhenti bertarung, tapi masih saja ada yang menantangnya bertarung. "Semuanya, maaf..aku harus pergi" kata Naruto

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah...itu...hm...aku dipanggil Kakashi _sensei_ untuk bertemu. Iya. Untuk bertemu" kata Naruto berbohong.

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Hidan

"Hm. Sepertinya sangat penting. Aku pergi. Sai, terimakasih banyak traktirannya, selamat ulang tahun ya!" kata Naruto dengan wajahnya yang ceria. Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Naruto.

"Sama-sama, hati-hati di jalan" kata Sai dengan ramah.

"Kuantar" kata Sasuke

"Ah tidak usah tidak usah! Tidak apa-apa. Perayaannya kan masih belum selesai" kata Naruto. Sasuke memasang wajah curiga. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat lalu dilanjut dengan Sai. Lalu kaki Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan karaoke. Naruto menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskan napasnya melalui mulutnya. Naruto pergi dengan keberaniannya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih memikirkan Naruto. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan ganjilnya. Sasuke berdiri "Sai-_san_, terimakasih untuk traktirannya. Aku pergi" kata Sasuke

"Kau juga? Kenapa?" tanya Sai heran

"Aku hanya ingin pulang" kata Sasuke

"Oh..baiklah, hati-hati di jalan" kata Sai ramah. Sasuke membungkuk hormat lalu dilanjut dengan anggukan kepala hormat dari Sai. Sasuke lalu pergi. Gaara memasang curiga. Baru saja Naruto pergi, Sasuke juga ikutan pergi. Sepertinya, Sasuke berniat untuk membuntuti kemana Naruto pergi.

"Kak, aku ke toilet" kata Gaara.

"Hm" kata Sai. Gaara berdiri, lalu melangkah pergi. Gaara mengambil arah kanan karena ingin membuntuti Sasuke.

Naruto turun dari taksi. Naruto berjalan di sekitar kawasan perumahan biasa. Di kawasan ini, Naruto belok ke kanan. Lalu di depannya sudah ada tiang nama jalan. **'Konoha'. **Naruto berjalan terus sampai bertemu di gang ke lima. Gang ini lumayan sempit. Gang ini hanya dihuni oleh berandalan anak SMA maupun mahasiswa. Di gang ini, sudah berkumpul tiga orang yang menunggu Naruto. Kabuto, Kimmimaro dan Suigetsu. Melihat kedatangan Naruto, orang-orang ini berdiri dan mengepung Naruto. "Hey, lama tidak bertemu Uzumaki" kata salah satu pemimpin mereka, Kabuto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto. Kabuto _smirk_. Kabuto mendekat lalu memegang atas kepala Naruto.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Bagus" kata Kabuto tersenyum palsu. Naruto diam saja. "Heeeey...ada apa dengan ekspresimu ini huh? Kau tidak seperti dulu. Kau terlihat sangat lembut" kata Kabuto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Naruto masih diam saja. Kabuto tersenyum lalu, _duk_!. Kabuto menendang perut Naruto dengan lututnya. Naruto membungkuk kesakitan sampai berlutut di hadapan Kabuto. Kabuto tersenyum evil. Kabuto memberikan kode dengan jemarinya. Kimmimaro dan Suigetsu menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri. Naruto dipegangi kedua tangannya oleh Kimmimaro dan Suigetsu.

"Lepaskan dia kau b*eng*ek" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul. Kabuto melihat siapa yang beraninya memanggilnya b*eng*ek. Kimmimaro, Suigetsu dan Naruto melihat ke arah belakang.

"Siapa?" tanya Kabuto

"Kau tuli? Lepaskan dia" kata Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sasuke, pergilah. Ini bukan urusanmu" kata Naruto tidak mau Sasuke terluka. Sasuke _pissed off _dalam hatinya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke meninju Kimmimaro dan Suigetsu secara bersamaan. "Kau sudah gila?! Kubilang jangan ikut campur!" kata Naruto emosi. Sasuke bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap protesan Naruto. Perhatian Sasuke terpusat pada Kabuto.

"Pukul saja aku, jangan dia" kata Sasuke

"Apa? Hey!" kata Naruto semakin protes. Kabuto tersenyum semakin evil.

"Kau mengorbankan dirimu untuknya? Kau yakin?" kata Kabuto

"Apa aku terlihat ragu?" kata Sasuke.

" Hey Sasu-" _buak_!. Kabuto tanpa basa basi lagi meninju Sasuke keras. "Sasuke!" Naruto lalu tiba-tiba dipegangi lagi kedua tangannya oleh Kimmimaro dan Suigetsu. _Buk! dak! buk! dak!_. Sasuke ditendang dan ditinju secara habis-habisan. Melihat Sasuke yang dihabisi, Naruto ketakutan. Bayangan masa lalunya terulang kembali di ingatan Naruto. Naruto tidak mau bertarung tapi Sasuke akan terluka. Naruto tidak mau Sasuke terluka. Naruto tidak mau Sasuke seperti Itachi.

"Hentikan.." gumam bisik Naruto. Hajaran Kabuto makin menjadi-jadi. "Hentikan..hentikan.." gumam Naruto lagi. _DUAK! _Sasuke ditendang sampai Sasuke menabrak tembok. Ekspresi Sasuke sudah kesakitan. Matanya sudah menutup sampai berkerut seperti itu. "HENTIKAN!" kata Naruto berteriak. Naruto berubah menjadi saat dulu lagi.

Naruto menendang Kimmimaro dan Suigetsu dengan sangat kencang. Naruto berlari lalu loncat untuk menendang wajah Kabuto. _Buak!_. Kabuto tertendang wajahnya sampai tersungkur ke tanah. Sasuke terkejut melihat aksinya Naruto. Kimmimaro dan Suigetsu menghapiri Naruto untuk menghajarnya. Namun Naruto menghajar mereka terlebih dahulu. Saat Kimmimaro dan Suigetsu tidak bisa berdiri, Naruto dan Kabuto bertarung.

Saat Kabuto melayangkan tinjuannya, Naruto menghindar dan dengan cepat meninju perut Kabuto dengan kencang. Lalu Kaki Naruto menendang wajah Kabuto. Tanpa memberikan jeda, Naruto membuat Kabuto tidur dan duduk di atasnya. Naruto segera meninju wajah Kabuto habis habisan. Kanan kiri kanan kiri. Kedua tangan Naruto meninju wajah Kabuto secara bergantian. Naruto merasa sudah cukup, Naruto segera berdiri. Napasnya terengah-engah karena melawan tiga orang sekaligus.

"Ha...haha...hahhaha..." kata Kabuto tertawa tiba-tiba. "Aku kalah lagi. Kau memang hebat" kata Kabuto tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang babak belur dan berdarah. Kimmimaro dan Suigetsu bangkit berdiri untuk membawa Kabuto pergi.

Di belakang, Sasuke membelakan matanya. Gerakan Naruto sama persis dengan gerakan Kyuubi. Saat di KFC, orang yang di sebut Kyuubi memakai topeng rubah. Sehingga, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana wajah aslinya.

Setelah tenang, Naruto berbalik. Naruto melihat wajahnya Sasuke sangat terkejut. Naruto ketakutan karena wajah Sasuke seperti telah menangkap sesuatu. Sasuke mendekat selangkah demi selangkah. "Itu..itu tidak benarkan...iya kan..?" kata Sasuke, tidak mau percaya dan berharap ini tidak benar.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke. "Kau mau mati?! Kau tidak lihat lawanmu itu orang dewasa?! Kan sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur! Aku sempat berpikir kau itu akan mati tau!" kata Naruto mengomel. Sasuke hanya diam dalam keterkejutannya. "Ayo kita pulang! Kau ini benar-benar!" kata Naruto menggerutu sambil menarik pergi tangan Sasuke. Gaara hanya bisa membiarkan Naruto melakukan hal itu. Karena, di mata Gaara sebenarnya sudah sangat jelas jika Naruto sangat menyukai Sasuke.

"Aduh sakit! Pelan-pelan dong!" kata Sasuke mengomel. Sasuke berada di apartemen Naruto. Luka Sasuke diobati oleh Naruto di ruang tamu.

"Jangan cerewet! Dasar bodoh!" kata Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan dalamnya. Apa yang Sasuke lihat, Sasuke sangat berharap Naruto bukan orang itu. Masalahnya, gerakan Naruto benar-benar sama persis. Meskipun Naruto bisa bertarung, meniru gerakan Kyuubi sangatlah mustahil. Orang yang memakai topeng Kyuubi itu, semoga bukan Naruto.

"Sudah selesai" kata Naruto. Pipi Sasuke di tempeli kapas yang dibalut perban. Wajah Sasuke juga membiru. "Hey, sekali lagi kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, aku benar-benar akan menghukummu. Mengerti kau?" kata Naruto mengancam. Naruto bangkit berdiri. Saat Naruto pergi tiga langkah, Sasuke memanggil.

"Hey" kata Sasuke. Naruto menoleh. Memasang wajah menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tidak. Tidak jadi" kata Sasuke. Sasuke lalu berbaring di sofa. Kedua matanya ditutup oleh lengannya. Mata Naruto memancarkan kesedihannya. Naruto lalu melangkah pergi untuk menaruh kembali kotak peralatan obatnya.

xxxxx

Di sekolah, Sasuke masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Sasuke yang biasanya tidur di jam pelajaran, menjadi terbangun dengan pandangan ke arah jendela. Kepalanya tersanggah tangannya. '_Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Itu bukan dia' _pikir Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menidurkan kepalanya untuk menghapus apa yang dipikirkannya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sasuke pergi ke ruangan guru untuk menjemput Naruto. Sasuke melihat ke jendela, memastikan Naruto ada di dalam atau tidak. Naruto ternyata tertidur di mejanya. Sasuke mendekati pintu. Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke berhenti di tengah jalan dan sulit untuk digerakan. Gerakan itu masih terbayang di pikiran Sasuke. "Hey minggir" kata seseorang langsung mengetok dilanjut membuka pintu ruang guru. Orang itu adalah Hidan.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Hidan berusaha keras membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur lelap. Naruto seperti sangat mengantuk dan tidak mau pergi makan siang. Hidan memaksa-maksa. Sasuke tetap menunggu di ambang pintu.

Saat makan pun, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Naruto seperti biasanya. "Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Tumben kau tidak mengkritikku" kata Naruto, menyadari Sasuke lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku membuang tomat ke supmu. Kau tidak mengkritikku?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, jika kau memang tidak suka, yasudah" kata Sasuke. Sasuke kembali makan makanannya. Naruto melihat Sasuke sedih. Naruto merasakan jika Sasuke mulai menyadari apa yang Naruto rahasiakan. Sasuke tidak terlalu perhatian pada Naruto hari ini. Naruto, juga sering memergoki ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak mau mengakui sesuatu.

Sasuke pergi mengantar Naruto ke rumah sakit. Sasuke benar-benar dalam kondisi bingung. Saat sampai, Sasuke mematikan mesin dan membuka helm. Sasuke menerima helm dari Naruto. "Aku pergi" kata Naruto dengan wajah cerianya. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum canggung. Naruto berbalik berlari-lari masuk ke dalam. Sasuke melihat Naruto seperti melihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Naruto, saat sampai di dalam berjalan biasa dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan bersedih.

Malam harinya, di rumah Sasuke bersiap untuk menjemput Naruto. Saat Sasuke turun tangga, ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Sasuke, kemarilah sebentar" panggil ayahnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dimana ayahnya memanggilnya. "Sasuke, selamat ya, kamu akan menjadi seorang kakak" kata Fugaku

"Apa?" Sasuke seolah mendengar malapetaka baginya

"Ibumu mengandung adikmu, ya kan Kushina?" kata Fugaku. Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan sedikit menganggukan kepala. Kushina sangat tau jika Sasuke sangat tidak menyukainya. Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Sasuke marah. Sasuke tidak terima. Dengan wajah kesalnya, Sasuke pergi begitu saja. "Hey Sasuke kamu mau kemana?!" kata Fugaku. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan panggilan Fugaku.

Di rumah sakit, Naruto menunggu Sasuke. Tidak biasanya, Naruto dibuat menunggu seperti ini. Sudah jelas-jelas sekali jika Sasuke sudah mulai merasakan rahasia Naruto. Saat Sasuke datang, Naruto memasang topeng cerianya. Wajah Sasuke semakin kusut, seolah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. "Ada apa? Wajamu kusut begitu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto. Wajahnya sangat manis dan sangat bercahaya baginya.

Sasuke menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat-erat. "Sasuke, ada apa? Hey.." kata Naruto. Naruto merasa jika Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi sangat sedih dan terluka. Pelukan Sasuke sangat-sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Sasuke. Mata Naruto membelak lebar, terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Wajah kusut Sasuke, tidak berhenti. Bahkan, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk tidur bersamanya. Meskipun Naruto bersikeras bahkan sampai mengomel ngomel tidak mau, Sasuke tidak peduli. Di ranjang, Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang tidur membelakangi Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke melingkar di perut Naruto. Wajah Naruto sudah memerah tomat dan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto pura-pura tidur. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto. Sasuke lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Matanya sudah terpejam. Sasuke kembali tiduran. "Hari ini aku benar-benar kacau. Kau masih ingat kan, aku pernah bilang bahwa aku sangat membenci ibu tiriku. Saat aku di rumah tadi, ayahku mengatakan jika aku akan mempunyai adik. Aku sangat kesal dan ingin sekali pergi menjauh dari kehidupanku" kata Sasuke menceritakan masalahnya. Naruto membuka matanya. Rasa kesedihan lagi-lagi terpancar di mata Naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke tidak terdengar suaranya lagi. Naruto mencoba berbalik secara perlahan. Sasuke ternyata sudah tertidur. Naruto menyentuh kecil rambut Sasuke yang hitam. Naruto melihat bibir Sasuke. Perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya. Lalu menempelah bibir Naruto dengan bibir Sasuke. Saat Naruto melepaskan diri dan membuka matanya, Naruto terkejut jika Sasuke membuka matanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat, mendorong Naruto dan membuat Naruto berada di bawahnya. Wajah Naruto semakin terkejut dan matanya yang lebar semakin lebar. Wajah dingin Sasuke, memberikan tatapan kelembutan. Sasuke lalu meraih bibir Naruto. Naruto merasakan gerakan bibir Sasuke yang lembut. Lalu, bersamaan dengan mata Naruto yang tertutup, Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

xxxxx

Sudah tiga hari, Sasuke sedikit berubah dari Naruto. Di kantor, Naruto terus terbayang masalahnya Sasuke. Naruto tidak mau terus-terusan menyimpan rahasia ini. _Ningnog_. Ponsel Naruto berbunyi tanda SMS masuk. Naruto membuka ponselnya dan membaca siapa yang SMSnya.

Karin: Akan kubongkar rahasia ini ke Sasuke. Jadi tidak hanya aku saja yang akan hancur, iya kan?

Video itu dikirim ke Naruto. Naruto sudah sangat lelah diteror oleh Karin. Naruto juga sudah sangat lelah untuk terus berpura-pura lemah di hadapan Karin. Naruto ingin sekali melepaskan ini semua. Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya. Naruto mengambil tasnya. Naruto pergi ke kelas 2-1. Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang tertidur di meja. "Sasuke" panggil Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Ayo kita cabut" kata Naruto. Sasuke terkejut sendiri mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu

"Ha?"

"Aku mau kencan, ayo pergi" kata Naruto. Naruto menarik Sasuke pergi. Sasuke sangat bingung dengan tingkah Naruto. Sasuke mengendarai motornya. Di belakang, ada Naruto yang memeluknya. Sasuke tidak tau kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti ini. Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk pergi kencan dengannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke tempat _game online_. Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung _fighting game_. "Ayo tinju! Tendang! Tinju!" kata Naruto bertarung sengit dengan Sasuke. Tingkat tenaga bertahan Sasuke dan Naruto seimbang. Pertarungan mereka sangatlah sengit. Kemudian, keberuntungan ada di pihak Sasuke. Sasuke menang di saat tingkat tenaga mereka sama-sama dijung tanduk. "Is benar-benar! Kenapa aku kalah lagi!" gerutu sebal Naruto

"Yaampun, kau itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun ya" kata Sasuke menghina. Wajahnya juga menghina. Naruto sangat sebal melihat penghinaan di wajahnya Sasuke.

"Berisik! Aku mau tanding ulang!" kata Naruto. Mereka pun tanding ulang. Hal yang sama terjadi kembali. Naruto tanding ulang lagi. Hal yang sama terjadi kembali. Sudah ke enam kali, Naruto tidak bisa menang dari Sasuke. "Aarggh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menang! Dasar pemain payah!" kata Naruto mengutuk karakter yang dia ambil.

Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto makan siang bersama. Mereka makan siang di restoran _seafood _lesehan. Ada kepiting saus tiram, ada cumi, ikan tuna, kerang, dan gurita. Mulut Naruto penuh makanan. Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya jika bertemu dengan makanan lezat.

"_Tck tck_. Kau ini lapar atau rakus" kata Sasuke mendecakan lidahnya.

"Hey, aku ini menikmati makanan yang lezat. Aku tidak pernah makan _seafood _sebelumnya, karena aku tidak memiliki cukup uang" kata Naruto dalam mulutnya yang gembung karena makanan. _Kunyah kunyah telan. Glek glek glek_. "Haaaah! Hey, hidup itu tidak akan menyenangkan jika kita tidak memakan makanan yang enak" kata Naruto, mulai dengan nasihatnya.

"Hey buka mulutmu" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Buka mulutmu saja" kata Sasuke. Naruto bingung. Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya. _Hup_. Sasuke menyuapi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang khasnya lalu mengunyah suapan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajahnya Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto pergi menonton ke bioskop. Mereka menonton horor. Naruto ketakutan sendiri melihat tayangan filmnya. Tangan Naruto bergetar ketakutan ketika akan memasukan _popcorn_ ke mulutnya. _Jeger! _"Huaaa!" Naruto berteriak ketakutan dan terkejut karena _backsound_ yang menggelegar. _Popcorn_ Naruto loncat kemana-mana karena Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Di sampingnya, Sasuke sudah _badmood _karena Naruto bentar-bentar teriak. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak seram bagi Sasuke

Lalu ada adegan panas di filmnya. Naruto memerah sendiri melihat adegan itu. Tubuh Naruto terasa panas dan Naruto berulang kali menelan ludahnya. Suara bioskop sangat luar biasa kencangnya, membuat Naruto semakin gila. _"Aah..! Jang-AAH...!"_ Naruto semakin memerah dan memerah. Sementara Sasuke, biasa aja. Bahkan terlihat bosan melihatnya.

Tempat lain lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke _mall_. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama memilih baju. Isengnya Sasuke, Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke tempat pakaian wanita. "Tunggu di sini" kata Sasuke. Sasuke keburu pergi sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan protesannya kepada Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali. Sasuke membawa rambut palsu dan juga gaun wanita. "Pakai ini" kata Sasuke

"Hey apa-apaan kau. Tidak mau!" kata Naruto tersinggung. Mentang-mentang wajahnya Naruto mirip wanita, Sasuke seenaknya menyuruh Naruto berdandan seperti wanita.

"Cepat pakai" kata Sasuke maksa

"Tidak mau! Aku ini pria! Tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau!" kata Naruto bersikeras. Sasuke memberikan pakaian dan rambut palsu kepada Naruto secara paksa dan mendorong Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. "Hey hey hey! Tidak mau kubilang! Hey!". _Bam_. Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dan menahan pintu supaya Naruto tidak keluar.

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam. Sangat malu dengan apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke. Saat keluar, Sasuke melebarkan matanya terpesona. Naruto sangat manis. Rambut palsu panjangnya dan gaun anggun yang dipakai Naruto, benar-benar menunjukan jika Naruto layak menjadi seorang wanita. Sasuke tersenyum mesum melihat Naruto. "Kau terlihat seksi. Aku suka" kata Sasuke menggoda Naruto

"Berisik!" kata Naruto kesal sekaligus malu. Naruto lalu kembali lagi untuk mengganti baju. Sasuke benar-benar jahil kepada Naruto hari ini.

Setelah berkeliling _mall _sampai malam, Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu di taman. Mereka berjalan di sekitar taman. Tangan mereka bergandengan. Kelima jemari Sasuke dan Naruto saling berselipan satu sama lain. Di depan ada air mancur. "Ayo ke sana!" kata Naruto. Naruto menarik Sasuke ke air mancur tersebut dan berdiri di hadapan air mancur. Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan gandengan mereka. Naruto mengambil koin di saku celananya. "Orang bilang, jika kita melempar koin ini dan masuk, harapan kita akan dikabul" kata Naruto. "Sasuke, kau duluan" sambung Naruto sambil menyerahkan koin.

Sasuke mengambil koin. Menggenggam koin itu lalu berdoa. Koin itu dilemparkan oleh Sasuke. _Plung_. Koin masuk ke mangkuk utama di air mancur tersebut. "Waah! Hebat! Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Naruto senang melihatnya.

"Bersamamu selamanya" kata Sasuke. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Hati Naruto kembali teringat dengan luka yang akan dia tanggung nantinya. Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Naruto mengenggam koin tersebut lalu berdoa. Koin itu dilempar oleh Naruto. _Plung_. Sayang sekali, koin Naruto tidak masuk ke dalam mangkuk utama di air mancur. Naruto benar-benar terkejut sekaligus kecewa. Naruto sangat ketakutan dan gelisah. "A-Aahaha. Tidak masuk. Aku sangat payah" kata Naruto tertawa canggung. Sasuke melihat Naruto sangat sedih dan kecewa. "Yaah, lagipula siapa juga yang percaya! Huh!" kata Naruto pura-pura kesal sendiri. Kedua tangan Naruto terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku rasa tidak begitu" kata Sasuke. Sasuke masuk ke dalam air mancur, mencari koinnya Naruto. Naruto melepaskan lipatan tangannya secara perlahan. Naruto tidak percaya Sasuke akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Sasuke terus mencari dan mencari. Tubuhnya sudah hampir basah kuyup semua. "Ketemu" kata Sasuke. Sasuke lalu melempar koin itu ke dalam mangkuk utama. Masuk. Sasuke segera keluar dari air mancur

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Naruto dalam suaranya yang mengecil. Tatapannya ke arah bawah.

"Aku tidak suka koinku sendirian" kata Sasuke. Naruto melihat Sasuke. **_Akan kubongkar rahasia ini ke Sasuke. Jadi tidak hanya aku saja yang akan hancur, iya kan?. _**Naruto benar-benar masih ingin bersama Sasuke. Naruto masih ingin melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto masih ingin melihat tatapan lembut Sasuke. Naruto menunduk.

"Hey..Sasuke.." kata Naruto, suaranya mengecil. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu" kata Naruto. Sasuke diam menunggu lanjutan ucapan Naruto. "Sasuke..sebenarnya.." Naruto sangat takut mengungkapkan hal ini. "Sejak aku bertemu dengan ayahku..aku mengetahui sesuatu" kata Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku.." Naruto mulai merasakan matanya berkaca. Naruto melihat mata Sasuke. "Anak dari ibu tirimu...akulah orangnya" kata Naruto mengungkapkan semuanya. Sasuke terkejut. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau menyetujuinya

"Apa yang kau bicarakan" kata Sasuke mengelak.

"Maafkan aku.." kata Naruto menyesal.

"Kau bertingkah aneh. Hey, jangan bercanda. Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah kedinginan" kata Sasuke. Naruto terpaksa mengambil ponselnya. Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah video kiriman Karin. Sasuke benar-benar sangat terkejut. Video rekaman CCTV itu adalah asli. Dan jelas-jelas yang mengaku ibu kandung Naruto adalah Kushina.

"Hey. Ini bukan kau. Bukan. Ayo kita pulang" kata Sasuke, dirinya masih tidak mau mengakui.

"Sasuke, ini aku.. Akulah orangnya..maafkan aku..aku sungguh minta maaf..." kata Naruto melihat mata Sasuke dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Sasuke tidak bisa menghindari perasaan kecewanya. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang lengan bagian atas Naruto dengan erat.

"Kenapa lakukan ini padaku?. Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?. Kenapa ini harus dirimu?. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" kata Sasuke menegas. Sasuke terus mendorong Naruto ke belakang sampai Naruto ketakutan.

Lalu, Gaara tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Kita pergi" kata Gaara lalu menarik Naruto pergi. Sasuke masih ingin mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Sasuke menahan Naruto dengan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Gaara lepaskan tanganmu" kata Sasuke dingin. Gaara yang tadinya tidak melihat Sasuke, mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Gaara melihat Sasuke. "Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu" kata Sasuke semakin dingin dengan menarik Naruto menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Gaara maupun Sasuke, sama-sama memberikan tatapan tajam mereka.

TBC

* * *

Jeng jeng jeng! hehehehhehe, saya paling suka kalo rebutan naru begini senpai hihihi:D:D, gemes sendiri jadinya! ayok sasu menangin! hihihihi:D:D,

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adala Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?:D

Mau review lagi senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	12. Chapter 12

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 12

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

**SNCKS** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, hihihihi iya betul tuh senpai, naru udah punya sasu kan hihihi:D:D, happy end kok senpai hihihi:D:D:D, **yukiko senju**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, harapan senpai terkabul di chap ini hihihhi:D:D:D, happy end kok senpai hihihi:D:D:D, **vira-hime**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, **Ilham is Ila's Brother**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, harapan senpai terkabul di chap ini hihihhi:D:D:D, **choikim1310**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, yaaahh ketauan deh senpai(._.), siap senpai! Nanti naru hamil hihihihi:D:D:D, iyaaa senpai kushina hamil hihihihi:D:D:D, siap senpai!, cari idenya dulu heheheheh:D:D:D, **Namikaze Otorie****choikim1310**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, yaahh, saya juga bingung siapa senpai(._.), jadinya cuman ibunya Karin doang heheheh:D:D, chap berikutnya selesai senpai heheheh:D:D:D, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, iya senpai makin rumit hehehe:D:D tapi bahagia kok senpai hihiihi:D, **mifta cinya**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, hhihihi naru memang baik ya senpai *terharu* hihihii:D:D, **kyuubi no kitsune 4485**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, hihihhi yang 'anu itu' siap saya senpai hihihii:D:D, **Dewi15**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, **sivanya anggarada**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, hihihihi sepertinya memang penguntit senpai hihhihi:D:D:D, naru hidupnya sangat rumit:(, **Aprieelyan**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, makin gemes ya senpai hihihihi:D:D:D, **Aiko Michishige**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, **hanazawa kay**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, aminn senpai hihihih:D:D:D, **yuu akibaru **: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, **Guest **: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, hehehehe sudah saya kabulkan senpai:D:D:D:D, cerita baru maunya itanaru senpai, cuman belum ada ide heeheheheheh:D:D:D, **mari-chan**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, hihihihii saya ikut senpai, bawa jelangkung hihiiiihihi:D:D:D, **versetta**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, hihihiihi mereka rebutannya bikin gemesss:D:D:D:D, hihihi mungkin senpai benar hihiihihi:D:D:D, **Afh596**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, iya senpai rumit banget:(, saya sedih hiks... hihihihii:D:D:D, **gadingtanuki **: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, sedih ya senpai sasu udah tau huhuhuu:( hihihihi:D, **devica**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D:D:D, saya kabulkan harapan senpai hihihihh:D:D:D:

Bude cantik beli tupai  
Tante centil beli obat alergi  
Terimakasih untuk para senpai  
Sudah mau review lagi:D

selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

Lalu, Gaara segera datang dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Kita pergi" kata Gaara lalu menarik Naruto pergi. Sasuke masih ingin mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Sasuke menahan Naruto dengan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Gaara lepaskan tanganmu" kata Sasuke dingin. Gaara yang tadinya tidak melihat Sasuke, mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Gaara melihat Sasuke. "Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu" kata Sasuke semakin dingin dengan menarik Naruto menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Gaara maupun Sasuke, sama-sama memberikan tatapan tajam mereka.

"Gaara, kumohon" kata Naruto. Gaara melihat Naruto. Di dalam mata Naruto, terdapat sebuah ketakutan dan juga kesedihan. Gaara melepaskan tangan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke juga melepaskan genggamannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di bangku taman terdekat. Mereka duduk di masing-masing ujung bangku. "Sasuke...aku... Saudara tirimu" kata Naruto memberikan kebenaran sekali lagi. Sasuke menarik napasnya sambil menutup matanya karena mendengar sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak ingin dengar.

"Tidak. Ini pasti salah paham. Nanti. Nanti kita bicara lagi" kata Sasuke masih ingin menghindari kenyataan.

"Saat pertamakali aku melihat ibuku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika ibuku menikah dengan ayahmu. Ayahku, dia tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana wujud ibu kandungku. Aku tau, aku telah melakukan hal yang salah... Saat itu, aku tidak menyadari betapa sakitnya dirimu jika kau mengetahui hal ini... Aku tau ini sangat terlambat, tapi... Tapi aku ingin minta maaf padamu atas kebohonganku" kata Naruto sangat sangat menyesal bercampur bersedih. Sasuke hanya melihat depan ketika Naruto memberikan penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" kata Sasuke, masih ingin menghindari kenyataan

"Sasuke...kau sudah tau semuanya... Maafkan aku... Aku sungguh minta maaf.." kata Naruto menyesal

Sasuke berdiri. "Aku membutuhkan waktu" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya. Lalu Sasuke melangkah pergi. Naruto meneteskan air matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca daritadi.

Gaara yang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto dari kejauhan, datang menghampiri Naruto. Gaara berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang menangis dalam diam. Gaara berlutut lalu memeluk Naruto. Gaara menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto untuk menenangkan perasaan Naruto.

xxxxx

Keesokan paginya, beredar video Karin di web sekolah. Seluruh sekolah membicarakan Karin. Karin saat datang ke sekolah terheran-heran. Setiap kali Karin berjalan, setiap murid yang melihatnya menghindar dan berbisik-bisik. Karin mengkerutkan keningnya. Bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, apa yang sudah terjadi. Karin masuk ke kelas, disambut heboh oleh teman-temannya. "Heeeeey, ini dia Nona Muda Karin yang terhormat!" kata salah satu anak kelas 2-1. _Prok prok prok. _Seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan. Karin makin terheran-heran. Karin melihat Tenten, tatapan Tenten adalah tatapan kecewa sekaligus marah.

"Hey Karin, kau sangat pandai mengarang tentang suatu hal ya, seharusnya kau tuangkan ini pada naskah drama, ceritamu sangat menarik" kata salah satu anak murid kelas 2-1 mengejek Karin

"Kenapa kau di transfer ke sini? Kau tidak menjelaskannya pada kami " kata salah satu anak lain lagi semakin mengejek Karin

"_Sst_! Dia itu gengsi, kau tidak lihat wajahnya?" kata salah satu anak lain lagi yang berkelamin perempuan dengan sok berbisik

"Lemparkan saja garam. Benar-benar pembawa masalah" kata salah satu anak lain lagi. Karin marah dan kesal atas penghinaan terhadapnya sekaligus Karin ketakutan. Tenten berdiri menghadap Karin. Tenten memberikan tatapan kecewa sekaligus marah.

"Menindas orang yang tidak bersalah, memfitnah orang yang tidak berdosa, mencoba membunuhnya, sebenarnya kau ini manusia atau bukan?" kata Tenten dengan rasa kecewanya. "Kau seharusnya berhenti melakukan ini. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan" kata Tenten. Tenten keluar kelas dengan buangan lirikan sinisnya karena emosi Tenten sulit untuk dikendalikan. Karin menduga bahwa video dirinya telah tersebar. Saat Gaara datang, Karin memberikan tatapan kebencian. Gaara hanya memberikan tatapan biasa kepada Karin.

xxxxx

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di rumah sakit. Sasuke pergi menemui Itachi di kantornya. _Tok tok_. Sasuke mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Itachi sedang memeriksa hasil ronsen seseorang. "Kenapa?" tanya Itachi melihat Sasuke datang.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Sasuke. Itachi melihat Sasuke, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di restoran di sekitar rumah sakit. Sasuke dan Itachi memesan minuman dingin dengan es yang diserut. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal" kata Sasuke

"Tentang apa?" tanya Itachi

"Kakak sudah tau Naruto _sensei_ adalah saudara tiri kita kan? Kenapa kakak menyembunyikan ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi diam. Itachi meminum minumannya.

"Aku ingin melindunginya dari balas dendammu" kata Itachi

"Apa?"

"Sasuke. Memang benar saudara tiri kita adalah Naruto. Tapi, hal yang terjadi bukan salah Naruto. Ini adalah masalah orang dewasa, Naruto tidak tahu apapun tentang hal ini" kata Itachi

"Kau masih membelanya?" kata Sasuke menahan emosinya. "Dia sudah menghancurkan mimpimu, dia sudah membuatmu sakit hati, dia sudah membuatmu menderita, dia melarikan diri saat kau membutuhkannya, bahkan dia sudah membohongimu. Apa yang kakak pikirkan sebenarnya?" kata Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya" kata Itachi.

"Cinta? Hah. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit menghina. Itachi tersenyum.

"Dia tidak berniat buruk. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau dan aku menjauh darinya saat kita mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku melihat Naruto, bukan berdasarkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi berdasarkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Kau tau kan, aku sudah bersama Naruto sejak lama. Aku sangat tau siapa dia" kata Itachi dengan senyumannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila kak" kata Sasuke tidak menyangka kakaknya akan berkata hal seperti ini. Itachi tertawa kecil

"Jika aku gila, lalu kau itu apa?. Kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku, seharusnya kau mengerti kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini" kata Itachi. Sasuke diam. "Sasuke, jangan melukainya. Jangan melukai orang yang kau cintai. Aku sudah melepaskan Naruto, tapi tidak berarti aku sudah berhenti untuk mencintainya. Tidak peduli dia dengan siapa, asal melihatnya bahagia itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Kau melukainya, maka akupun akan ikut terluka" kata Itachi. Sasuke tetap diam. Itachi tersenyum. Itachi memegang atas kepala Sasuke. "Cobalah lihat Naruto berdasarkan hatinya" kata Itachi. Sasuke hanya diam.

Itachi berdiri lalu melangkah pergi. Sasuke masih diam dengan wajah dinginnya. _Ningnong_. Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah pesan. Pesan yang dikirim, adalah pesan dari Karin.

Karin: Lihat video ini

Sasuke melihat video rekaman CCTVnya Karin. Sasuke sudah tahu akan hal ini. Sasuke melempar ponselnya di meja dan meminum minumannya.

**_"Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu jika sesama saudara saling menyukai?" tanya Naruto._**

**_"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku ini saudaramu? Apa hubungan kita masih akan berlanjut?" tanya Naruto._**

**_"Sasuke!. Aku punya hal yang tidak bisa kuberitahu padamu..!, dan aku mempunyai hal yang tidak ingin aku katakan padamu..!, aku juga punya hal yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan padamu..!, jadi kumohon..., Kumohon padamu jangan tanya apapun padaku..!" kata Naruto kesal sendiri._**

**_"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meninggalkan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dia katakan. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin orang lain khawatir padanya. Naruto tidak sekuat apa yang kau lihat luarnya" kata Itachi._**

"**_Dia tidak berniat buruk. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau dan aku menjauh darinya saat kita mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku melihat Naruto, bukan berdasarkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi berdasarkan apa yang ada di hatinya" kata Itachi._**

**_"Cobalah lihat Naruto berdasarkan hatinya" kata Itachi._**

Sasuke memijit keningnya yang pusing. Sasuke tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia rasakan. Satu-satunya yang jelas bagi Sasuke adalah perasaan marah dan kecewanya. Hati kecil Sasuke tidak bisa Sasuke dengar sama sekali. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar ucapan-ucapan Itachi dan Naruto di kepalanya.

**_Flashback_**

**_Sasuke kecil baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sangat ceria. Wajahnya lucu sekali. Sasuke berlari-lari masuk ke dalam karena kedua orang tuanya akan pulang hari ini. Sasuke segera pergi ke kamar dan ganti baju. Bersamaan dengan selesainya Sasuke mengganti baju, mobil kedua orangtuanya sudah datang. Dengan sangat ceria, Sasuke segera pergi ke kamar kedua orangtuanya. Lalu dengan segera, Sasuke kecil mengumpat di balik kasur. Sasuke kecil ingin mengejutkan kedua orangtuanya._**

**_Mikoto dan Fugaku masuk ke kamar. "Kau sudah gila? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau sudah menikah dan memiliki anak!" kata Fugaku emosi._**

**_"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?. Kau telah memeluk Kushina, kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" kata Mikoto menahan emosinya_**

**_"Kau itu salah paham! Aku memeluk Kushina karena aku melindunginya dari bahaya. Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku?!" kata Fugaku_**

**_"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu. Aku ingin kau menceraikanku" kata Mikoto_**

**_"Apa?!"_**

**_"Aku tidak ingin bersamamu lagi. Segera ceraikan aku" kata Mikoto_**

**_"Mikoto!" kata Fugaku_**

**_"Aku sudah muak denganmu!, Kau selalu mementingkan egomu!, Kau selalu memilih pekerjaanmu daripada diriku!, Kau selalu memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan!" kata Mikoto_**

**_"Kapan? Kapan aku mementingkan egoku? Kapan aku lebih memilih pekerjaanku daripada dirimu? Kapan aku memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan huh? Katakan padaku" kata Fugaku dengan tajam. Mikoto terlihat seperti kehilangan kata-kata dalam pikirannya. Tangan Mikoto mengepal erat-erat._**

**_"Kapanpun itu kau tidak akan ingat. Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padamu, kita sudah tidak lagi seratus persen cocok " kata Mikoto_**

**_"Kenapa apa-apa harus seratus persen!" kata Fugaku emosi. "Tidak ada yang namanya seratus persen, karena setiap hal itu memiliki perbedaan dan memiliki banyak tipuan, apapun itu! Bagaimanapun...aku menyayangimu seratus persen. Aku selalu memaafkan setiap kesalahan yang kau lakukan seratus persen. Aku selalu mempercayakanmu membesarkan Itachi dan Sasuke seratus persen! Tanpa adanya tipuan ataupun perbedaan!" kata Fugaku. Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca._**

**_"Maaf. Aku tidak merasakannya" kata Mikoto. Fugaku sangat emosi. Tangan Fugaku mengepal erat-erat._**

**_"Sesuai janjiku padamu, apapun yang kau minta akan kukabulkan" kata Fugaku. Lalu Fugaku melangkah pergi. Saat pintu tertutup, Mikoto terjatuh duduk di lantai. Mikoto menangis sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya._**

**_"Hiks...!...Hiks...!" Mikoto menangis dengan rasa sesak di dadanya. Dada Mikoto terus dipukul-pukul supaya sesaknya sedikit menghilang. Di balik kasur, Sasuke kecil mendengar semuanya._**

**_End of Flashback_**

xxxxx

Di apartemen, Naruto masih berdiri di hadapan cermin. Naruto memegang kalung pemberian neneknya. Sepertinya, tidak setiap hal yang diprediksi menjadi kenyataan. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut dengan rileks. "Semangat!" kata Naruto menyemangati dirinya. Naruto tidak boleh putus asa untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, saat Naruto keluar, bayangan Sasuke terngiang di kepala Naruto. Biasanya, Sasuke sudah menunggu samping pintu sambil berdiri bersandar di tembok. Kini, tidak ada siapapun yang menunggunya. Naruto sangat sedih, tapi Naruto kembali membisikan dirinya untuk tetap semangat dan menjalani apa adanya.

Sampai di sekolah , Naruto disapa oleh banyak orang. "Pagi _sensei!" _kata salah satu anak murid

"Pagi" kata Naruto dengan cerianya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto _sensei_" sapa salah satu murid yang lain

"Selamat pagi juga" kata Naruto dengan cerianya. Naruto sangat bingung, kenapa dia disapa oleh setiap anak yang melewatinya. Saat melewati kelas 2-1, Naruto diserbu oleh anak-anak kelas 2-1 yang sudah datang.

"_Sensei sensei! _" kompak mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Maafkan kami!" kompak anak-anak kelas 2-1 membungkuk hormat. Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto

"Kami sudah berbuat yang tidak pantas pada _sensei_. Mohon maafkan kami _sensei_" kata Lee mewakili teman-temannya dengan perasaan menyesal. Naruto tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat mereka meminta maaf dan menyesali perbuatannya sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian sejak lama" kata Naruto dengan kebaikan hatinya

"Yang benar?" tanya salah satu anak lain

"Hm. Hihi" kata Naruto tersenyum unjuk gigi khasnya. Wajah anak kelas 2-1 berubah menjadi sangat senang.

"Kami menyayangimu _sensei_!" kompak mereka memeluk Naruto. Naruto kewalahan sendiri karena Naruto dipeluk oleh banyak orang. Naruto tersenyum unjuk gigi khasnya karena hatinya sangat senang melihat anak didiknya seperti ini.

Tidak hanya di kawasan kelas 2-1, di ruang guru pun banyak yang meminta maaf pada Naruto. Semua guru menjabat tangan Naruto bahkan sampai ada yang memeluk Naruto. Naruto sangat senang diperlakukan sangat baik seperti ini. Tapi Naruto juga malu menerima penghormatan dari guru-guru di sini. Sampai tangan Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Sudah saatnya Naruto mengajar. Di kelas 2-1, murid-murid sangat ribut. Ada yang duduk di meja, ada yang masih mengurusi _make up_, ada bermain kejar-kejaran di kelas, ada yang mengggosip dan yang lainya. Karin, sendirian duduk di bangkunya. Tidak ada yang ingin dekat dengan Karin lagi. Bahkan, teman sebangkunya Tenten, tidak sedikitpun melihat Karin. Kehadiran Karin dianggap tidak ada.

Pintu terbuka, masuklah Naruto. Saat Naruto masuk, anak-anak ribut kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. _Brubuk brukbuk_ _brubuk_. Ketika Naruto sudah berdiri di mimbar guru, anak-anak sudah siap. Ketua kelas berdiri. "Siap". Seluruh anak berdiri. "Memberi salam" kata ketua kelas

"_Ohayou gonzaimasu!_" kompak seluruh murid sambil membungkuk hormat.

"_Ohayou_" sapa Naruto. Anak-anak kembali duduk. Naruto melihat satu persatu bangku. Hanya ada bangku kosong di belakang pojok sana. Bangku itu adalah bangkunya Sasuke. Hari ini, hanya Sasuke yang tidak masuk. "Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak tau _sensei_" kata Kiba. Sasuke pasti tidak ingin melihat Naruto lagi. Ada kesedihan di mata Naruto, tapi Naruto segera kembali seperti biasa.

"Senang sekali kelas ini tidak ada yang terlambat dan tidak ada yang tidur. Tepuk tangan untuk diri kalian sendiri" kata Naruto. _prok prok prok._ Tepuk tangan meriah bergema di seluruh ruangan kelas. "Rock Lee, bacakan sebuah puisi untukku" kata Naruto

"He?" Lee melongo sendiri karena tiba-tiba disuruh oleh Naruto memberikan puisi

"Kenapa? Ayo bacakan puisi" kata Naruto

"_Sensei_, hari ini Anda saaaangat manis. Bahkan bunga pun-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat bacakan puisi" kata Naruto memotong ucapan Lee. Naruto sudah menduga bahwa Lee tidak mau membaca puisi. Lee menahan ludahnya. Hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Lee. Teman sekelasnya cekikikan kecil karena Lee adalah orang yang pertama untuk membaca puisi.

"Baiklah!" kata Lee dengan api yang berkobar dalam dirinya. Lee berdiri.

"Puisi ini, khusus untuk Temariku yang tersayang" kata Lee.

"Woooow...!" kompak seluruh kelas. Naruto tersenyum senyum atas tingkah gombalnya Lee. Itu sangat lucu bagi Naruto.

"_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu, Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta. Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo. Ima kotoba ni kawatte iku_" Lee berpuisi dengan nada yang terlalu dramatis. Sambil mengatakan puisi, Lee menghampiri Temari yang duduk sebangku dengan Neiji. Temari mendorong-dorong Lee karena Lee selalu berusaha untuk mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Temari. Sorak-sorai seluruh kelas semakin seru. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Lee. "_Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete. Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu" _Lee mulai bernyayi sambil berjoget, karena puisi yang dibawakan Lee adalah lirik lagu.

_"Habata itara modoranai to itte. Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo. Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte. Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora. Aoi aoi ano sora. Aoi aoi ano sora" _Lagu yang dibawakan Lee mulai dinyanyikan oleh seluruh kelas bersama Lee. Jadwal yang seharusnya pembacaan puisi, malah menjadi nyanyi bersama dengan Lee. Kelas 2-1 sangat seru dan kompak.

"Haha, Lee, hafalkan puisi yang lain, besok presentasi lagi" kata Naruto terhibur.

"_Sensei!_ Ini kan juga puisi. Puisi ini bukti cintaku pada Temari!" kata Lee protes seperti anak kecil, Lee tidak mau presentasi lagi.

"Woooow...!" kompak seluruh kelas membantu menggoda Lee dan Temari. "Cie cie cie!" kata salah satu anak kelas 2-1. Temari sudah geli sendiri dari tadi atas perilaku bodohnya Lee.

"Baiklah berikutnya..hmm.." Naruto memilih dengan acak. Naruto melihat seluruh kelas. "Hidan" kata Naruto. Hidan berdiri. Akal jahilnya Hidan muncul.

"Siapapun yang telah menyakiti manusia berhati malaikat, maka hal yang dia lakukan akan kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Orang yang akan tersenyum diakhir, adalah orang yang berhati malaikat" kata Hidan.

"Woooooow...!" kompak seluruh kelas kagum pada puisi Hidan. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Bagus sekali puisimu" puji Naruto. Hidan sangat senang dipuji oleh Naruto. Hidan kembali duduk.

"Hah. Dapat dari blog mana puisi jiplakanmu itu?" kata Deidara menghina

"Itu asli enak saja! Sembarangan kau!" kata Hidan tersinggung. Begitupun juga dengan Karin. Karin berdiri dari duduknya. Aksi Karin mampu membuat seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju padanya. Karin melihat Naruto penuh dengan kebenciannya. Karin lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Horeeee!" kompak anak-anak melihat Karin pergi meninggalkan kelas. Karin terhenti langkahnya karena suara anak kelas 2-1 terdengar sampai luar. Karin benar-benar tersinggung dan sangat marah sekaligus terluka.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, pelajaran Naruto selesai. "_Sensei, _kapan-kapan ayo jalan bersama!" ajak Kiba.

"Iya ayo _sensei_ " sambung anak-anak lainnya. Naruto tidak menyangka akan menjadi sangat dekat seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kutunggu" kata Naruto. Kelas 2-1 sangat senang Naruto menerima tawaran mereka. Lalu Naruto keluar. Di belokan, Naruto berpapasan dengan Karin. Naruto melewati Karin begitu saja. Tapi langkah Naruto segera terhenti ketika Karin mengatakan sesuatu

"Video itu sudah kusampaikan ke Sasuke" kata Karin. Naruto diam saja. "Hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk. Aku kira dia tidak dapat membantu dirinya sendiri. Melihat bagaimana dia absen, dia pasti sangat trauma" kata Karin. Naruto menoleh dengan kesal. "Apa kau berpikir Sasuke akan tetap di sisimu setelah dia tau bahwa kau adalah saudara tirinya yang dicari Sasuke selama ini?" kata Karin.

"Karin-"

"Dia pasti sangat sengsara" kata Karin memotong ucapan Naruto sambil tersenyum evil. "Video yang di tangan Gaara sudah tersebar. Jangan terlalu senang, ini masih belum berakhir dan kau telah membuat Sasuke menjadi sakit. Kau jahat sekali" kata Karin dengan evilnya dia berbicara. Karin memberikan buangan lirikan sinis ke arah Naruto sambil melangkah pergi. Naruto mengepal tangannya erat-erat dengan emosinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

xxxxx

Ino dan Tsunade duduk berhadapan di ruang kepala sekolah. "Saya tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Tsunade-_sama_, video yang beredar di web sekolah Anda telah tersebar. Saya ingin Karin segera di proses di komite pendisiplinan murid. Naruto di sini bukanlah sebagai murid, tapi Naruto adalah seorang guru dan masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa" kata Ino

"Maafkan saya. Saya akan segera mengurus Karin" kata Tsunade

"Tolong percepat. Sebelum saya mengambil tindakan lain" kata Ino. Tsunade hanya diam. Ino memberikan senyum. "Saya tidak punya banyak waktu. Saya permisi" kata Ino. Ino segera berdiri yang disusul oleh Tsunade. Ino menundukan kepala hormat, kemudian disusul oleh Tsunade. Lalu Ino pergi meninggalkan tempat.

xxxxx

Di jam pelajaran jam makan siang, Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya di bangku taman belakang sekolah. _Ningnong_. Tiga pesan, masuk secara bersamaan. Naruto membuka ketiga pesan tersebut.

Hidan: _Senpai_, kau dimana? Ayo makan siang bersama

Deidara: _Sensei_, ayo makan siang, aku sudah lapar

Gaara: _Sensei_, Apa Anda sibuk? Ayo kita makan siang bersama

Naruto: Maaf, aku sedang mengurusi sesuatu. Kau pergilah makan siang duluan.

Naruto setelah membalas ketiga pesan tersebut, Naruto mengunci ponselnya. Naruto berdiam diri di bangku. Kepalanya diangkat ke atas, melihat langit. Naruto merasa baru saja jadian dengan Sasuke. Sekarang, hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Naruto menjadi ragu. Dirinya, apakah bisa meminta maaf seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Itachi dulu atau tidak. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kenangan bersama Sasuke, terlihat jelas oleh Naruto.

_Sniff sniff_. Naruto mencium bau makanan. Naruto membuka matanya. Ada seseorang yang menyerahkan _cup _ramen instan. Naruto menoleh kepada si pemilik tangan. Ternyata Gaara. "Anda suka ini kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm, sebuah telepati mungkin?" kata Gaara mengajak bercanda. Naruto berdecih senang.

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto senang. Naruto meniup ramennya lalu memakan ramennya. "Hmm...! Ini memang yang terbaik!" kata Naruto dengan senang. Gaara tersenyum senang melihat Naruto. Makanan Naruto habis dengan cepat. Gaara juga memberikan minuman kaleng untuk Naruto. "Haaaah! Terimakasih, aku kenyang sekarang" kata Naruto senang. Lalu Gaara memberikan sebuah kado untuk Naruto.

"Bukalah" kata Gaara. Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto membuka kado tersebut. Sebuah ikat kepala kain warna hitam dengan bordiran emas lambang Konoha di tengah-tengah.

"Waaah, ini untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan senang

"Hm" kata Gaara tersenyum

"Waaah! Terimakasih! Aku suka ini!" kata Naruto senang.

"Biar saya yang memakaikan" kata Gaara. Gaara mengikat kepala Naruto dengan ikat kepala kain tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Sangat cocok" kata Gaara. Naruto sangat senang.

"Kau tau, aku dulu memakai ikat kepala yang sama persis seperti ini. Tapi tidak bertahan lama. Nenekku menggunakan ikat kepalaku sebagai kain lap. Menyebalkan kan" kata Naruto bercerita sambil menggerutu

"Haha, masing mending. Daripada dijadikan kalung anjing" kata Gaara tertawa

"Apa?! Hey, mulai berani mengejekku kau ha? Mau mati kau?" kata Naruto tersinggung.

"Justru saya akan bahagia. Saya mati di tangan pria yang sangat manis, itu sangat menarik" kata Gaara menggoda Naruto. Naruto semakin sebal dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Lalu tiba-tiba Gaara tiduran di paha Naruto.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan! Ayo bangun nanti ada yang lihat!" kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah terbongkar ini" kata Gaara. Sifat Gaara tidak berbeda jauh dari Sasuke. Kesedihan terpancar lagi di mata Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanya Gaara menyadari Naruto memikirkan hal yang sedih. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" kata Naruto. Kemudian mereka saling mengobrol dengan serunya.

xxxxx

_Buak! Duk! Buak! Duk! _Sasuke bertarung sendirian melawan belasan preman. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Sasuke. Sasuke sengaja menghina preman-preman ini untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Berdiri" kata Sasuke kepada pimpinan preman. "Kubilang berdiri!" kata Sasuke berteriak. Pimpinan preman itu sudah tidak sanggup bertarung lagi. Sasuke mendesis kesal sambil menarik pimpinan preman itu untuk berdiri. _Buk! _Sasuke meninju pimpinan preman itu. "Ah benar-benar!" kata Sasuke berteriak lagi. Sasuke lalu pergi.

Sasuke lalu pergi bersenang-senang di klub malam. Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan banyak botol bir di meja. Banyak sekali wanita-wanita malam yang menggoda Sasuke. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mampu membuat Sasuke melirik.

xxxxx

Sementara itu, Gaara mengajak Naruto main ke pasar malam. Gaara bersenang-senang dengan Naruto. Di salah satu toko, Gaara membayar sebuah permainan lempar panah mini . Setiap pemain, diberikan lima buah. Jika berhasil membentuk sebuah garis horizontal sempurna, akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah. _Syut syut syut. _Gaara melempar suriken dengan lincah. Dia berhasil dengan membentuk garis horizontal sempurna. "Waaah! _Sugee!" _kata Naruto kagum

"Ayo _sensei_" kata Gaara.

"Baiklah. Aku juga bisa!" kata Naruto dengan semangat. _Syut syut syut. _Naruto membuat garis horizontal melengkung kemana-mana. "Aarrghh! Kenapa aku selalu kalah dari setiap orang!" kata Naruto menggerutu kesal sendiri. Gaara tertawa kecil melihat rengekan Naruto.

"Selamaaat, ini hadiahnya" kata pemilik toko.

"Terimakasih" kata Gaara. Gaara menyerahkan sebuah dadu kaca mini yang berwarna pelangi menyala cantik kepada Gaara.

"Untukku?" tanya Naruto. Gaara sedikit menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Waaah! Terimakasih banyak! Aku suka!" kata Naruto sangat senang. Gaara tersenyum senang melihat Naruto ceria. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan 'wah' sambil melihat lihat dadu indah dari Gaara.

Lalu Gaara dan Naruto mencoba rumah hantu di pasar malam. "Gaara...~" kata Naruto ketakutan. Naruto terus memeluk erat lengan Gaara. Rumah hantu ini sangat sederhana, tapi cukup menyeramkan. _Jengjong! "_Huaaa!" Naruto berteriak ketakutan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Gaara. Gaara biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang seram menurutnya.

Gaara lalu memberikan Naruto kembang gula kapas. Naruto sangat berseri-seri memakan makanan manis tersebut. "Anda sangat suka makanan ini?" tanya Gaara

"Hm! Aku sangat suka!. Dulu, sewaktu aku kecil, nenekku suka membuatkanku ini. Setiap aku merasa sedih kesal maupun senang, nenek selalu memberikan ini untukku" kata Naruto. Gaara entah kenapa, merasa jika Naruto dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Umur Naruto sudah 20 dan Gaara baru 17 tahun. Wajahnya juga masih terlihat wajah anak SMA.

Lalu Naruto dan Gaara naik bianglala. "Wooooh! Makin naik! Makin naik!" kata Naruto sangat senang bianglala semakin lama semakin menuju puncak. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik bianglala. Terakhir kali, aku naik ini bersama Itachi saat SMP" kata Naruto

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara

"Iya, tapi itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Hiiih, bahkan aku kapok naik bianglala bersamanya lagi" kata Naruto menggidik sendiri

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara

"Dia itu isengnya keterlaluan. Haaaah, aku tidak tau kenapa dia itu suka sekali mengerjaiku. Aku sangat kesal dengannya" kata Naruto menggerutu sendiri. Gaara tersenyum. Dibalik senyuman Gaara, ada rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya. Sepertinya, kedekatan Itachi dan Naruto jauh lebih dekat dari apa yang Gaara bayangkan. Bianglala berhenti saat di puncak. "Waaah, Gaara! Gaara! Lihat di sana! Pemandangannya indah!" kata Naruto dengan ceria. Gaara melihat Naruto seperti ini, benar-benar melihat sebuah cahaya.

"_Sensei_" kata Gaara

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Bolehkah aku memanggil namamu? Naruto-_san_?" tanya Gaara tiba. Naruto melongo terkejut. Naruto ingat jika Gaara mempunyai spesial _feeling_ terhadap Naruto. Kebaikan hati Naruto, memang terkadang suka membuat harapan palsu.

"Hm. Tentu saja. Aku ini juga masih mahasiswa. Kau boleh memanggil namaku" kata Naruto dengan ramahnya. Gaara tersenyum senang. Sudah lama sekali, Gaara ingin memanggil nama Naruto. Gaara mulai bisa merasakan jika dia mempunyai peluang sangat besar untuk bisa membuat Naruto semakin nyaman bersamanya. Gaara lalu tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya ke Naruto. Mata Naruto terbelak sangat lebar.

xxxxx

Di ruang kepala sekolah seseorang sedang menandatangani surat perjanjian. Orang yang menandatangani surat tersebut adalah Kakashi. Di depan Kakashi, duduk Tsunade. "Terimakasih sudah memenuhi permintaanku" kata Tsunade

"Sebenarnya merepotkan, tapi tidak masalah. Padahal aku sudah cukup sibuk dengan hal yang harus kukerjakan" kata Kakashi.

"Aku sangat berharap kau bisa meningkatkan nilai anak-anak dan juga keahlian mereka dalam bertarung" kata Tsunade

"Kupikir itu akan sedikit sulit. Membuat nilai mereka meningkat dan juga kemampuan dalam bertarung, membutuhkan tekad yang tinggi. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa menjamin semua nilai mereka akan meningkat. Meskipun aku adalah seorang wali kelas. Aku akan memilih sendiri siswa yang memiliki tekad dan kemampuan, akan kupastikan nilai Bahasa Jepang mereka meningkat dan juga skill mereka" kata Kakashi

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan kelas tambahan dan kelas khusus dalam hal bertarung. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Tsunade

"Kedengarannya bagus" kata Kakashi. Kakashi adalah guru yang sangat terkenal. Tidak hanya kecerdasannya, kemampuan bertarung Kakashi juga luar biasa. Kakashi juga pernah mengikuti KFC sampai babak final. Namun sayangnya, saat terpilih menjadi King, Kakashi mengundurkan diri tiba-tiba. Kakashi memberikan kemenangan itu pada lawannya. Jadi, Kakashi dikenal dengan sebutan raja tidak bermahkota.

Naruto sudah sampai di sekolah. Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Benar-benar tidak terpikirkan, Gaara mencium bibir Naruto begitu saja. Saat menaiki tangga, Naruto melihat Sasuke lewat dan berjalan di depannya. Naruto berhenti. Naruto menarik napasnya dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menyapa Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke!" kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak berhenti, seperti tidak mendengar apapun. Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke

"Hey kemarin kau membolos kan? Kau ini lagi-lagi membolos. Hey, pikirkan nilaimu. Sebentar lagi ujian semester. Jangan sampai nilaimu nanti malah turun" kata Naruto. Naruto mengoceh sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke tidak menganggap keberadaan Naruto. "Hey apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke tetap tidak berubah. "Hey Sasuke Uchiha!" kata Naruto menjegat jalan Sasuke. Sasuke memberikan tatapan super dinginnya

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Sasuke super dingin. Naruto sangat terkejut sekaligus terluka mendengarnya. Sasuke membuang lirikan sinisnya sambil melangkah pergi. Naruto berbalik badan. Naruto ingin mengejar Sasuke tapi kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi berat untuk melangkah. Punggung itu semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dan kemudian lenyap di belokan. '_Sepertinya...dia sudah membenciku...' _pikir Naruto sedih

Di kantor, Naruto tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Naruto terus memikirkan Sasuke. Sasuke pasti sangat terluka. Kemungkinan, luka yang diderita Sasuke sama dengan luka yang diderita Itachi waktu itu. Bahkan lebih. Naruto mencoba SMS Sasuke, tapi tidak di balas. Naruto mencoba untuk menelpon Sasuke, selalu ditolak. Bahkan sampai sengaja tidak bisa dihubungi. Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Senang sekali melihat kalian pagi-pagi sudah lengkap" puji Tsunade yang tiba-tiba datang. Naruto buru-buru bangun dan berdiri panik mendengar suara kepala sekolah. Tsunade datang-datang membawa Kakashi. Naruto tidak menyangka ada Kakashi di sini.

"Selamat pagi Tsunade-_sama_" kompak seluruh guru sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat. Para guru terlihat sangat senang Kakashi datang.

"Selamat pagi. Kupikir orang ini sudah cukup terkenal, jadi tidak perlu ada sesi perkenalan lagi. Dia akan mengambil alih posisi guru bahasa Jepang dan pelatih khusus untuk pertandingan KFC mulai hari ini, sekaligus akan menjadi wali kelas 2-1 ketika Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya di sini" kata Tsunade

"Saya Kakashi Hatake, senang bertemu dengan Anda semua. Mohon kerjasamanya" kata Kakashi sambil membungkuk hormat. _Prok prok prok_. Semua guru menyambut senang kedatangan Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Naruto duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah. "Yaampun, kenapa aku harus satu sekolah denganmu lagi" kata Naruto menggerutu. Kakashi mempunyai sifat yang tidak beda jauh dengan Itachi. Kakashi sangat suka sekali mengerjai Naruto. _Jtak!_

"Tidak sopan!" kata Kakashi sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu mengajar anak SMA?" tanya Kakashi

"Menyusahkan. Mereka apa-apa protes jika aku berikan tugas, terus mereka itu suka sekali mengerjaiku di kelas. Yaampun, aku di sini kadang diperlakukan teman sebaya" kata Naruto menggerutu. Bibirnya monyong cemberut.

"Memangnya kau tidak seperti itu" kata Kakashi mengejek

"Tidak! Aku ini kan rajin" kata Naruto dengan percaya diri

"Rajin darimana" kata Kakashi menghina. Naruto mendecih kesal. "Ikat kepala itu, kau dapat darimana?" tanya Kakashi

"Oh, ini dari Gaara! Gimana? Aku cocok kan?" kata Naruto sangat senang.

"Lumayan" kata Kakashi

"Gaara sangat tau sekali aku senang memakai ikat kepala. Aku sedang merindukan ikat kepala seperti ini" kata Naruto, memegang ikat kepalanya. Kakashi melihat Naruto dalam-dalam. Kakashi merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jasnya, lalu mengambil tangan Naruto. Kakashi memberikan sebuah cincin yang berada dalam kalung rantai. Naruto terkejut melihat cincin ini. Cincin ini adalah cincin saat Kakashi menembaknya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Saat kau menolakku, aku sangat kecewa dan terluka. Cincin itu, juga merasakan hal yang sama" kata Kakashi melihat pandangan depan. Naruto hanya diam dalam ekspresi merasa bersalah melihat wajah Kakashi. "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal" kata Kakashi

"Kepadaku?" kata Naruto dalam perasaan merasa bersalahnya

"Bukan. Kepada cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan lima tahun yang lalu" kata Kakashi. Naruto semakin merasa bersalah

"Maafkan aku... Kau pasti masih terluka" kata Naruto merasa bersalah

"Iya. Aku masih terluka" kata Kakashi. Naruto semakin terpojok. "Hanya sampai sebelum aku memberikan cincin ini padamu. Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin kau membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menerimaku. Tapi semakin lama, aku menyadari jika hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini. Saat ini, aku sudah melepaskannya. Simpan dan jaga baik-baik cincin itu. Setidaknya, aku ingin kau mengingat perasaanku yang dulu" kata Kakashi. Naruto hanya diam. "Sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan" kata Kakashi mengacak-ngacak atas kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa diam. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Seorang guru tidak boleh datang terlambat" kata Kakashi sambil berdiri lalu melangkah masuk. Naruto masih diam. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin terasa.

Naruto melihat cincin yang berada di tangannya. Lalu digenggam. "Kakashi-_sensei_ tunggu aku!" kata Naruto segera menyusul Kakashi

xxxxx

Di kelas, seperti biasa ribut. Hidan tidak bersemangat hari ini. Kakaknya tiba-tiba akan menjadi wali kelasnya. Mendengar kabar itu, Hidan benar-benar patah semangat untuk sekolah. Hidan sangat tau bagaimana sifat menyebalkan kakaknya. "Astaga, ini gila. Kakashi Hatake mengajar di sekolah kita. Mengerikan" kata Kiba

"Anak didik Kakashi Hatake di kampus, pasti sedikit cemburu sekarang. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi memberikan tambahan waktu yang lama untuk konsul" kata Tenten.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka" kata Lee. Hidan mendengar kakaknya dibicarakan oleh anak kelas 2-1. Lalu Kakashi datang. Melihat Kakashi, anak-anak ribut kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Kakashi berdiri di mimbar guru. Kakashi memperhatikan dengan tajam dan dingin keempat anak tersebut. Kiba langsung membangunkan mereka berempat. Gaara, hanya melihat lalu tidur. Deidara, tidak peduli. Hidan, keringat dingin. Sasuke, keluar dari kelas.

"Hey tunggu dulu" kata Kakashi. Sasuke berhenti diambang pintu. Melihat Kakashi. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke tidak memberikan respon apapun. Saat akan melangkah, Sasuke diberi peringatan. "Kakimu melangkah keluar, maka akan kukosong sebanyak 5 nilai di rapotmu" ancam Kakashi. Sasuke memasang wajah protes. Kakashi memasang wajah untuk patuh terhadapnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli jika nilainya bagus atau tidak, tapi jika kosong 5 nilai maka Sasuke tidak akan bisa naik kelas. Sasuke akan dibantai habis-habisan oleh keluarganya jika sampai tidak naik kelas. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke kembali duduk lalu tidur. "Hidan, bangunkan mereka dan katakan jika mereka akan terus tertidur maka aku akan memberikan 10 nilai kosong di rapot mereka" kata Kakashi. Anak-anak bingung, kenapa dia bisa tahu nama Hidan. Padahal belum perkenalan.

"Baik" kata Hidan. Hidan mencoba untuk membangunkan dan mengatakan amanatnya Kakashi. Mereka ketakutan juga jika mendapat 10 nilai kosong. Sasuke, Deidara dan Gaara sebal melihat Kakashi.

"Aku mempunyai 3 peraturan. Pertama, jangan pernah berisik selama aku ada di kelas. Kedua, jangan pernah tidur selama aku ada di kelas. Ketiga, kalian melanggar peraturan nomor satu dan dua, maka nilai bahasa Jepang kalian di rapot akan lenyap" kata Kakashi. Anak-anak bergumam mengeluh semuanya. "Kalian sudah belajar sampai mana?" tanya Kakashi membuka bukunya. Tapi isengnya, tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Anak-anak yang bandel.

Kakashi memperhatikan seluruh anak-anak. Tidak heran jika Naruto terus menggerutu ketika pertamakali mengajar, karena anak-anak ini luar biasa. Kakashi mengambil buku Temari untuk melihat catatannya. "Mari kita lihat buku ini" kata Kakashi. "Ringkasan, konsep, dan bahkan penjabarannya" kata Kakashi. Kakashi lalu kembali ke mimbar kemudian mengetuk papan tulis. "Mulai saat ini, aku hanya akan memberikan praktek dan bagaimana cara menjawab soal lebih banyak. Guru kalian yang sebelumnya, apa yang dia ajarkan harus kalian kuasai. Jika tidak, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalian akan mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata dalam pengajaranku" kata Kakashi

xxxxx

Sementara itu, ada rapat tegang di ruang rapat. Tsunade, Naruto, Karin, ibunya Karin, Ino dan para komite pendisiplinan siswa sedang mengadakan sidang terhadap perilaku Karin. "Karin, berdasarkan peraturan sekolah, jika seseorang telah mengancam warga sekolah maka dia akan segera di proses. Tindakanmu ini, melanggar hukum. Naruto di sini, adalah seorang guru bagaimanapun juga, meskipun umurnya masih sangat muda dan berstatus mahasiswa" kata Tsunade

"Itu tidak benar! Anakku mana mungkin melakukan hal itu. Tsunade-_sama_, ini adalah jebakan. Anak itu adalah dalang dari semua ini. Apa Anda tidak bisa melihat jika anak saya di jebak?" kata ibunya Karin

"Dijebak? Menurut penelitian, orang yang mabuk kemungkinan akan mengatakan hal yang jujur. Sudah banyak yang membuktikan hal itu" kata Ino

"Sikap pembelaan Anda benar-benar mengesankan, tapi apakah Anda tau orang yang Anda bela itu adalah orang yang paling buruk di dunia" kata ibunya Karin. Ino sangat kesal. Tiba-tiba tangan Ino digenggam oleh Naruto. Sepertinya, Naruto tidak ingin Ino meledak di sini.

"Nyonya, jangan pernah menghakimi seseorang seenaknya. Anda bisa dipenjara karena telah mencoreng nama baik seseorang" kata Ino

"Saya berbicara kenyataan. Anak itu, sudah membuat anak saya menderita" kata ibunya Karin tajam

"Menderita katamu" kata Ino menahan kesal. "Hey.." Ino menghembuskan napasnya karena dadanya sudah panas ingin memaki-maki orang ini. "Sepertinya, Anda bukan orang yang bisa diajak bicara secara baik-baik" kata Ino tersenyum yang menyembunyikan emosi tingginya.

"Aku memang melakukannya" kata Karin tiba-tiba. Semua orang yang mendengar terkejut.

"Karin!" bisik sang ibu. Karin diam saja. Karin melihat penuh kebencian ke arah Naruto.

"Keputusan komite bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade

"Aku rasa, dia harus di transfer ke sekolah lain" kata perwakilan komite.

"Baiklah. Orang yang bersangkutan telah mengakui dan keputusan komite pendisiplinan murid telah ditetapkan. Saya sangat menyesal, Karin akan ditransfer ke sekolah lain" kata Tsunade

"Apa?! Saya tidak terima! Hey Kepala sekolah, anak saya ini tidak bersalah. Dia itu-"

"Setuju" kata Karin memotong pembicaraan ibunya

"Karin ada apa denganmu!" kata ibunya Karin

"Saya terima itu. Boleh saya pergi sekarang?" kata Karin. Karin lalu pergi. Ibunya Karin menyusul Karin. Sisa orang yang masih di dalam ruang rapat, menggunjingkan Karin dan ibunya.

xxxxx

Naruto kembali ke kantornya. Rapat tadi benar-benar sangat menegangkan bagi Naruto. Naruto di sisi lain juga merasa senang. Akhirnya, usaha Naruto untuk selalu sabar dan mengalah membuahkan hasil. Semua ini terungkap dengan sendirinya, tanpa ada campur tangan Naruto sendiri. _Nggiinggg_. Kuping Naruto tiba-tiba terasa penging. Lalu kepala Naruto tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing dan sakit. Pandangan Naruto semakin memburam dan melayang. "Aduh..kepalaku.."gumam Naruto. Saat Naruto berdiri, Naruto langsung jatuh pingsan.

Jiraya kembali ke kantor setelah mengajar. Jiraya melihat Naruto tergeletak di lantai. "Naruto! Hey Naruto!" Jiraya panik dan khawatir melihat Naruto. Lalu Jiraya menggendong belakang Naruto untuk di bawa ke UKS.

Di UKS, Naruto terbaring di kasur. Jiraya dengan setia menunggu sampai Naruto tersadar, di samping ranjang Naruto. Jemari Naruto mulai bergerak. Lalu perlahan, kelopak mata yang tertutup, menjadi terbuka. Naruto sadar. "Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraya. Naruto segera bangkit duduk. Naruto menoleh ke arah Jiraya. "Kau tadi pingsan di kantor. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraya lagi

"Yeah" kata Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jiraya

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?" tanya Naruto dingin

"Huh?" Jiraya bingung, nada bicara Naruto sangat berbeda dan juga ekspresi Naruto. Naruto lalu turun dari ranjang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan rasa terimakasih. Jiraya sangat bingung kenapa Naruto seperti ini.

Saat pulang ke apartemen, ternyata Minato sudah menunggu Naruto. Di ruang tamu, Naruto dan Minato duduk di sofa. "Kenapa ayah datang kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, kau telah resmi menjadi calon King berikutnya. Oleh karena itu, kau ditugaskan untuk menjalani beberapa pendidikan khusus di Jerman" kata Minato

"Lalu?"

"Ayah tidak tau kau bisa kembali atau tidak, menurut Ino kemungkinan besar kau akan tinggal di Jerman sampai masaku selesai. Kau akan berangkat setelah tugas mengajarmu selesai" kata Minato

"Oh yasudah" kata Naruto. Minato bingung, ini diluar perkiraannya. Minato pikir, Naruto akan sangat terkejut dan bersikeras tidak mau pindah.

"Kau setuju?" tanya Minato, masih dalam keraguannya

"Yeah" kata Naruto. Minato tidak menyangka hal ini. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat... ada yang berbeda dari Naruto. "Ayah aku mau istirahat" kata Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat istirahat" kata Minato tersenyum. Naruto lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat begitu saja. Minati sangat terheran-heran melihat Naruto. Apa Naruto ada masalah?

xxxxx

Beberapa hari kemudian, di mading tertempel sebuah pengumuman jika Karin akan dipindahkan ke sekolah lain. Mading tersebut digerubungi oleh siswa siswi. Satu sekolah membicarakan Karin. Setiap Karin lewat, banyak yang menghindari Karin dan berbisik-bisik. Bahkan, sengaja menabrak Karin sampai Karin terjatuh. "Oh maaf ya, aku tidak melihat" kata salah satu anak perempuan. Karin memberikan tatapan sebalnya. Perempuan itu lalu pergi sambil memberikan tatapan penghinaan. Hari ini, Karin di _bully _oleh satu sekolah.

Sampai di kelas, Karin diberikan perhatian penuh dari semua anak kelas. Meskipun begitu, Karin tetap merasa biasa aja. Lalu saat Karin duduk dan ingin mengambil buku di laci, tidak disangka laci Karin penuh dengan sampah. "Yaampun, kau buang sampah di laci? Ah menjijikan" kata salah satu anak perempuan di kelas 2-1. Karin menahan emosinya. Dengan rasa kesalnya, sampah itu dibuang ke tempat sampah. Tapi tidak berhenti di situ, buku tulis Karin penuh dengan coretan spidol. **Makhluk mengerikan. Pergi kau!. **Karin menggebuk meja sambil berdiri

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Karin. Semuanya malah bersikap tidak peduli. "Kubilang siapa yang melakukan ini?!" kata Karin berteriak

"Ah berisik!" respon salah satu anak perempuan lainnya. "Aku sedang menghafal, jangan teriak-teriak!" kata anak tersebut. Karin sangat emosi. Karin lalu pergi ke luar kelas.

"Huuuuuuu!" seluruh kelas mensoraki Karin bagaikan mensoraki seorang pecundang. Karin berjalan sangat cepat menuju toilet. Di toilet, Karin mencuci tangannya. Gerakannya cepat karena emosi bercampur dengan rasa takut yang dia miliki sangat tinggi. Lalu 3 orang wanita masuk ke toilet. Melihat Karin, mereka memandang wajah geli.

"Yaampun, ada pembawa masalah. Kantin saja, aku merinding melihatnya" kata salah satu dari mereka. Lalu mereka pun pergi. Karin telah diremehkan dan dihina setiap kali berpapasan dengan siswa siswi. _Prang! _Karin melempar tempat sabun ke cermin hingga retak parah. Air mata Karin sudah ingin menjebolkan diri.

Karin berdiam diri di atas tutup toilet duduk. Karin mengatur napasnya. Karin membuka matanya. Ini adalah langkah terakhir sebelum Karin keluar dari sekolah ini. Saat bel masuk, Karin kembali ke kelas. "Itu dia, dia di sini lagi" kata salah satu anak kelas 2-1. Yang lainnya semakin mem_bully. _Karin dengan arogannya, masuk ke dalam kelas. Sambil masuk Karin terus di _bully. _"Ini dia Nona Karin!"

"Halo Nona Karin. Nona Karin. Halo halo halo!" kompak tiga anak kelas 2-1 dengan nada mengejek.

Kebetulan, saat Karin akan sampai di mimbar guru, Naruto berpapasan lagi dengan Karin. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk kembali ke tempat. Karin memberikan senyuman sinisnya. Sementara Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya. Karin terus berjalan sampai berdiri di belakang mimbar guru. Sebelah tangan Karin di letakan di atas mimbar guru. Karin melihat Gaara. Karin memberikan senyuman evilnya kepada Gaara. Gaara memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Karin.

"Semuanya. Kalian pasti bersenang-senang menggosipkan ku di belakang, iya kan?" kata Karin

"Waah, kau tampaknya tau"

"Sangat menyenangkan, benar-benar menyenangkan" Seluruh kelas merespon ceria ucapan Karin.

"Video yang dalam web sekolah, apa yang kukatakan memang benar. Aku melakukan itu semua" kata Karin.

"Waah, ada apa dengannya?"

"Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Astaga, benar-benar" Kata-kata yang menggerutu terus terdengar di setiap siswa siswi. Gaara dan Naruto memasang wajah waspada.

"Kedua orang tua Sasuke, bercerai karena seseorang telah menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Kabarnya, orang yang telah menghancurkan hubungan itu, sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya dan memiliki satu anak" kata Karin. Gaara bersiap-siap. Naruto melebarkan matanya. Hidan dan Deidara yang tadinya tidak peduli menjadi penuh perhatian. Sasuke, tetap tidur. "Anak itu, aku tau siapa orangnya. Haruskah... Aku menunjukannya?" kata Karin sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

Gaara segera berdiri. Naruto semakin kesal tapi was-was. Hidan dan Deidara penasaran. Sasuke membuka matanya. Semua orang penasaran. "Tunjukan pada kita" kata salah satu anak kelas 2-1. Karin membuka ponselnya dan memutar video CCTV tersebut. Anak-anak condong ke depan ingin melihat. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi suara yang diputar sangat kencang.

"Apa itu? Mereka saudara tiri?" kata Lee

"Benarkah?"

"Astaga"

"_Sensei, _apa itu benar kau dan Sasuke saudara tiri?" tanya Temari

"Hey Sasuke bangun! Apa ini benar kau dan Naruto_ sensei _saudara tiri?" kata Lee. Sasuke lalu bangun. Melihat Karin. Berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri Karin. Semua orang tertuju pusat perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan Karin. Lalu _plak!_. Karin ditampar keras oleh Sasuke. Karin sangat terkejut dan kesakitan. Seluruh kelas melongo melihat aksi Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke berbalik. Sasuke melirik sinis Naruto.

"Benar. Kami saudara tiri" kata Sasuke mendeklarasikan kebenaran.

"Waaah! _Sugee! _" kompak seluruh kelas menggerutu kaget. Begitupun juga yang lainnya semakin heboh

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Karin itu tidak benar. Kedua orangtuaku bercerai karena memang keinginan kedua belah pihak. Tidak ada yang salah dalam masalah ini. Jangan menyebarkan gosip apapun tentang keluargaku. Jika aku mendengar sedikitpun, ataupun aku mendengar sebuah kode tentang gosip keluargaku, aku akan benar-benar menghajar kalian sampai cacat fisik" kata Sasuke dengan tegas. Lalu Sasuke pergi keluar kelas. Sasuke melewati Naruto begitu saja. Lalu Naruto mengejar Sasuke

"Wuaaaah! Hey hey hey, kau lihat ekspresi matanya! Seram sekali!" kata salah satu anak

"Yeah! Aku sangat berdebar-debar!" kata salah satu anak lain terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke

"Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu!" kata salah satu anak lain

"Menyeramkan menyeramkan! Wah!" kata siswa lainnya

"Karin" kata Temari. "Hentikanlah. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Jangan terus melakukan hal ini, bisa-bisa kau kehilangan masa depanmu oleh Sasuke" kata Temari. Karin masih berdiri bergetar ketakutan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau berhenti. "Hey Sasuke aku-" kata Naruto sambil menghadang, Sasuke terus berjalan. Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, "Hey aku-" Sasuke langsung menarik kasar tangannya. Naruto terus mengejar Sasuke sampai tidak bisa mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke pergi dengan mobilnya.

xxxxx

_Ngeeng!_. Sasuke pergi mengebut dengan motornya. Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengebut di jalanan untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Sasuke pergi tanpa tujuan, yang terpenting Sasuke bisa mengebut dengan bebas di jalan. Selip kanan selip kiri. Kecepatan Sasuke sudah di ujung maksimal. Tidak ada rasa was was akan terjadi hal buruk. Keberuntungan Sasuke, tidak berada di hari ini. Sasuke menyelip di saat belokan tajam dan turunan. Karena kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan motornya. Sehingga motor Sasuke guling dan Sasuke terluka.

_Ngiiung ngiiung ngiiung. _Sasuke berada dalam ambulan. Sasuke diberikan masker oksigen. Kepala Sasuke berdarah banyak dan tubuh terdapat beberapa luka gores yang parah. Hanya tim penyelamat ambulan yang menemani Sasuke saat ini.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Itachi panik setengah hidup melihat adiknya kecelakaan. Baru saja tadi Itachi berbicara dengan adiknya dalam kondisi sehat. Itachi takut kehilangan adiknya seperti kehilangan ibu kandungnya.

xxxxx

Naruto sedang mengantri makan siang bersama Gaara. Saat Naruto akan mengambil piring jatah makanannya, piring jatah makan siang Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangan Naruto. Bunyi aduan antara piring alumunium dengan lantai sangat keras hingga mengundang perhatian banyak orang. "_Sensei_ Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara khawatir. Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Naruto terbayang oleh Sasuke.

"I-iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku harus ke toilet" kata Naruto terburu-buru dengan wajah resahnya. Gaara khawatir akan kondisi Naruto. Naruto pergi ke toilet, dia membasuh wajahnya. Nafas Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi berat dan terus kepikiran oleh Sasuke. Naruto mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya, memanggil Sasuke. _"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif-"_ Ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif. "Apa ini" gumam Naruto bingung akan perasaan resahnya.

Itachi memanggil Naruto. "Ya Itachi kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Mata Naruto membelak lebar mendengar Itachi mengucapkan sesuatu di dalam telpon.

Tsunade, Jiraya, Hidan, Deidara, Naruto dan Gaara berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Yang berada paling depan adalah Naruto. Naruto tidak mempedulikan dirinya menabrak orang lain atau tidak. Sampai di ruang rawat Sasuke, Naruto segera membuka pintu

Sasuke berbaring tidak berdaya. Masker oksigen memberikan napas untuk Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke terperban dan ada infus di samping ranjang Sasuke. Mereka berempat sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Naruto berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Sasuke. Air mata telah menetes membasahi pipi Naruto. Naruto membungkuk untuk menempelkan seluruh wajahnya ke dada Sasuke. Naruto menangis di dada Sasuke hingga tangan Naruto meremas erat baju Sasuke. Hidan, Deidara dan Gaara, meskipun bersaing mendapatkan hati Naruto, tetap saja bersedih melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

xxxxx

Malam harinya, Naruto tidak tidur. Di apartemen Naruto, biasanya jam segini dia masih menonton TV dengan Sasuke. Biasanya di jam segini, Naruto dibuatkan makanan khusus tengah malam oleh Sasuke. Biasanya jam segini, Naruto mengobrol dengan Sasuke di teras luar depan kamarnya sambil melihat pemandangan gedung dan kehidupan di bawahnya. Tubuh Naruto tidur miring ke kanan, ditutupi oleh selimut sampai setengah wajahnya. Naruto memandang fotonya bersama Sasuke. Senyum Sasuke, terlihat jelas. Senyuman yang tidak pernah terlihat.

Mata Naruto memancar kesedihan dan kerinduan terhadap Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa duduk di samping Sasuke, karena Kushina dan Fugaku sudah menjaga Sasuke. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mata Naruto tertutup. Namun ponselnya terus menyala karena telah di_setting _oleh Naruto untuk menyala _non-stop._

xxxxx

Keesokan paginya, adalah hari Sabtu. Naruto mendapat kabar dari Itachi jika Sasuke sudah sadar. Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit dengan segera. Naruto sampai di rumah sakit sekitar pukul 11 siang. Naruto berdiri di pintu dengan perasaan takutnya. Naruto menarik napas. Mengumpulkan keberanian. Lalu Naruto masuk.

Di dalam, Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar sambil mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_nya. Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kejadian kemarin" kata Naruto

"Itu bukan untukmu" kata Sasuke super dingin.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga kan kau telah menyelamatkanku" kata Naruto

"Pergi kau" kata Sasuke mengusir. Naruto diam. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan pandangan sinisnya. "Kubilang pergi" kata Sasuke mengusir. Sasuke semakin dingin dan tajam. Naruto memutuskan mengambil langkah pergi. Naruto menutup ruang rawat Sasuke. Lalu Naruto duduk di bangku terdekat. Naruto menghela napasnya.

Itachi kebetulan lewat. Melihat Naruto sendirian, Itachi segera menghampiri Naruto. Itachi duduk di samping Naruto. "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkannya" kata Itachi

"Dia terluka gara-gara aku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikannya" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum. Itachi melihat ikat kepala Naruto

"Ikat kepala itu sangat cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat seperti anak SMA" kata Itachi memuji

"Pujianmu tidak mempan. Aku sedang kacau sekarang" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil.

"Jangan suram. Sasuke hanya membutuhkan waktu, nanti juga dia tidak marah lagi. Percaya padaku" kata Itachi. Naruto diam. Itachi berdiri. "Jika kau butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku" kata Itachi. Naruto tersenyum. Sebelum pergi, Itachi memegang kepala Naruto.

Malam harinya, Naruto membeli sebuah bubur instan. Dengan troli makanan, Naruto membawakan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Di depan pintu rawat, Naruto melihat melalu jendela. Meskipun buram, Naruto bisa mengetahui jika Sasuke sedang sendiri. _Tok tok tok. _Naruto mengetuk lalu masuk ke dalam. Troli itu juga di bawa masuk. Sasuke sedang membaca buku.

"Saatnya makan malam" kata Naruto. Naruto mengambil mangkuk bubur tersebut. "Ini makanlah. Bubur ini sangat enak, dulu aku sering membeli bubur ini ketika aku sakit" kata Naruto. Sasuke diam saja, fokus pada buku yang dia baca. "Hey, ayo makan. Kau pasti lapar kan" kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba. _Prang_!. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan kasar sampai mangkuk terlepas dari genggaman Naruto. Bubur yang susah payah Naruto buat, menjadi terbuang sia-sia di lantai. Naruto sangat terkejut sekaligus terluka.

"Apa kau bodoh?" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya. "Siapa yang menginginkanmu di sini? Kenapa kau terus datang?" kata Sasuke dengan super dingin.

"Aku kan khawatir padamu. Hey Sasuke-"

"Jangan memanggil namaku dan jangan muncul di depanku!" kata Sasuke kehilangan emosi. Naruto sangat terkejut dan semakin terluka. "Aku bahkan tidak ingin melihatmu" kata Sasuke semakin dingin. Naruto membuat matanya semakin berkaca-kaca.

Naruto duduk menangis dalam diam. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Hiks...hiks..". Naruto benar-benar merasakan sakit yang tidak karuan di dalam hatinya. Hukuman yang harus diterima Naruto, jauh lebih berat kali ini. Lalu Gaara datang. Gaara yang awalnya ingin menjenguk Sasuke, melihat Naruto duduk sendirian menangis seperti itu, mampu membuat niat Gaara batal. Gaara menghampiri Naruto. Duduk di sampingnya. Menarik pelan Naruto masuk dalam pelukannya. Naruto menangis di bahu Gaara. Gaara menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto untuk memberikan ketenangan di hatinya.

Naruto masuk lagi ke dalam ruang rawat Sasuke. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang sedang tidur menyamping.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto. Tidak jawaban. Naruto berjalan bergeser, mengintip wajah Sasuke. Matanya sudah tertutup. Naruto menyeret bangku, lalu duduk. "Sasuke. Kau pernah bertanya padaku, ketika aku tau bahwa aku adalah saudara tirimu, kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. Aku sudah tau, ini akan terjadi ketika aku telah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jadi, aku pikir...hanya satu hari lagi. Hanya satu hari lagi aku berpura-pura tidak tau apapun. Aku sangat bodoh, iya kan?" Kata Naruto. Berharap Sasuke mendengar lalu menjawab. Hening. "Kau tau, ini adalah pertamakalinya aku mau menjadi seseorang yang egois...

Ketika aku bertemu denganmu pertamakali, aku berpikir aku akan membalas budi kebaikan Itachi dengan membantumu ketika kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang. Lalu, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku melihat kalungmu. Awalnya aku berpikir, jika kau adalah takdirku. Ternyata aku salah. Aku terlalu berharap tinggi..." kata Naruto. Seiring dengan Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya, air mata Naruto terus menetes membasahi pipinya. "Sasuke. Maafkan aku... Kau bilang, kau membutuhkan waktu. Aku akan menjaga jarak darimu. Aku tidak akan menyapa dan menghampirimu lagi, dengan itu... aku harap kau akan semakin baik dan bisa memaafkanku" kata Naruto. Lalu kaki Naruto melangkah pergi.

Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup, Sasuke membuka matanya. Sasuke ternyata tidak tidur sama sekali. Di sinar mata Sasuke, terdapat sebuah kesedihan hatinya yang tidak Sasuke sadari.

xxxxx

Karin akhirnya telah resmi dipindahkan ke sekolah lain. Di kamar, Karin membuka laptopnya. Kejadian di sekolah Kashinbu masih belum bisa Karin lupakan. Apalagi ketika Sasuke menamparnya keras-keras di hadapan publik. Itu benar-benar membuat Karin sangat _down. _Saat Karin membuka situs jejaring sosial, berita tentang dirinya telah tersebar luas.

"_Gadis pembuat naskah drama, Karin, dia akan bersekolah di SMA Shinshen" _

_"Demi apa?! Yah! Aku tidak mau satu sekolah bersama gadis yang jahat"_

_"Aduuuuh, jangan ada anak pindahan yang bermasalah lagi kenapa"_

_"Dari semua sekolah, kenapa harus sekolah kita?"_

_"Dia itu telah melakukan kejahatan. Hati-hati. Nanti jadi korban berikutnya loh!"_

_"Aku mau pindah saja deh..aku takut.."_

Hinaan demi hinaan tersebar kemana-mana. Karin benar-benar sakit hati dan terluka. Mata Karin semakin lama semakin berkaca-kaca. Lalu tiba-tiba ayahnya Karin masuk. Ayahnya Karin masuk-masuk langsung menyingkirkan peralatan make up Karin dengan kasar. _Brak!_. Karin sangat terkejut dan ketakutan melihat kemarahan ayahnya. "Harusnya kau tetap diam. Jangan berbuat masalah lagi dan pura-pura tidak tidak kenal. Ayah kan sudah bilang begitu!" kata Ayahnya Karin berteriak murka. "Gara-gara kau..gara-gara kecerobohanmu dan juga keegoisanmu, ayah harus kehilangan pekerjaan ayah!" kata ayahnya semakin murka

"Astaga, hentikan!" kata ibunya Karin melihat keributan ini

"APANYA YANG DIHENTIKAN!" kata ayahnya Karin semakin berteriak. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang menyadari jika ini hanyalah fitnah belaka. Aku sudah melindunginya dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya. Karena kecerobohannya, lihat..lihat apa yang terjadi!" kata ayahnya Karin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Karin

"Ayah.." ibunya Karin juga ketakutan melihat wajah murka suaminya

"Semua orang membicarakan video itu dan beredar kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan kepala tegak!" kata ayahnya Karin

"Hentikan! Kau menakutinya..!" kata ibunya Karin

"Kau. Kau harus segera sadar. Jika kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi, aku tidak peduli kau anakku dan aku akan MENGUSIRMU DARI RUMAH!" kata ayahnya Karin makin makin makin membara murkanya. Ayah dan ibunya Karin lalu pergi sambil menutup pintu kamar Karin. Karin kemudian jatuh duduk sambil bergetar ketakutan. "Hiks...hiks.." Karin pun menangis.

xxxxx

Di sekolah, sangat sepi tidak ada Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar sangat merasa bersalah. _Syuuur_. Naruto mencuci tangannya sehabis buang air kecil. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto merasa pusing dan penging. Naruto merasa pandangannya melayang kemana-mana dan buram. Semakin lama semakin parah. Lalu Naruto jatuh pingsan di toilet.

Tidak ada yang menyadari Naruto pingsan, karena saat ini sedang jam mengajar. Sekitar 20 menit, Naruto membuka matanya. Naruto bangkit berdiri. Tapi, sinar mata Naruto ada sebuah keanehan. Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Naruto mengunjungi Itachi di rumah sakit. Ketika melihat Naruto, Itachi langsung mengajaknya pergi ke kantin. Ekspresi Naruto sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Itachi

"Apa?" tanya Naruto

"Kau terlihat berbeda" kata Itachi

"Perasaanmu saja" kata Naruto.

"Hey, jangan memendam begitu. Cerita padaku. Aku tidak mau orang yang aku cintai ini berwajah murung" kata Itachi berusaha menggoda Naruto

"Apa yang kau bicarakan" kata Naruto. Itachi menebak jika Naruto sedang dalam _bad mood. _Temperamen Naruto benar-benar buruk hari ini. "Hey, aku akan ke Jerman" kata Naruto

"Seriusan?" tanya Itachi

"Iya. Aku tidak tau bisa kembali atau tidak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tidak ada" kata Naruto. Itachi bersedih. Naruto akan pindah ke Jerman. Tapi anehnya, Naruto terlihat biasa-biasanya saja.

"Apa kau senang pindah ke sana?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak. Biasa aja, kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Itachi terluka mendengarnya. Naruto terlihat aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya. Itachi memaksakan dirinya yang bersedih dan terluka untuk tersenyum.

"Lalu kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Itachi

"Yang pasti setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku" kata Naruto "Itachi, aku dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi. Sasuke sangat terluka olehku dan sangat sulit untuk melupakan lukanya. Jadi kupikir, aku akan melupakannya. Kau.. tidak melarangku untuk hal ini kan?" kata Naruto. Itachi hanya bisa diam. Lalu tersenyum

"Naruto. Baik-baik di sana. Jangan lupa aku selalu menyemangatimu dan jangan sampai sakit" kata Itachi

"Kau juga" kata Naruto. _Ningnong_. Bunyi ponsel Naruto terdengar. Seseorang telah mengirim pesan ke Naruto. Naruto membuka pesan tersebut.

Karin: Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu untuk terakhir kalinya.

xxxxx

Karin menunggu kedatangan Naruto di taman. Karin duduk di bangku. Karin menarik napas dalam lalu menghelanya. Lalu Naruto datang. Naruto memasang wajah sangat bete. Lalu Naruto duduk di ujung bangku. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin

"Menurutmu apa, aku memanggilmu kemari?" tanya Karin

"Entahlah" kata Naruto tidak peduli

"Aku tidak punya tujuan... dan juga tidak tau harus menemui apa" kata Karin. Karin menoleh Naruto. "Kau sangat bodoh. Masih bersikap sabar dan mengalah ketika seseorang terus menginjakmu sampai puas. Kau tau, aku terkadang tidak tau kapan harus berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padamu. Meski kau bilang kau akan memaafkanku. Tidak akan ada yang berubah" kata Karin

"Karin, kau telah menyesali semuanya. Aku bisa baca itu" kata Naruto. Karin melihat arah bawah lalu wajahnya menghadap depan menunduk. "Aku sudah lelah. Aku hanya berharap, hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Carilah hidup yang tenang dan jangan mengeluh ketika kau memulainya dari nol" kata Naruto. Karin hanya bisa diam. Lalu semakin lama semakin menetes air matanya. Lalu Naruto melangkah pergi.

Karin yang ditinggal Naruto, yang tadinya hanya meneteskan air mata, menjadi berlinangan air mata. "Hiks..hiks.."Karin menangis lagi.

Di dalam bis, Naruto membuka jejaring sosialnya. Di sana, Naruto mengirimkan _multiple chat_ kepada semua tema-temannya.

Naruto: Aku akan pindah ke Jerman. Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa kembali atau tidak. Terimakasih atas semuanya, jaga diri kalian baik-baik.

xxxxx

Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, ujian semester tiba. Masing-masing kelas diawasi oleh dua guru. Kelas 2-1, akan diawasi oleh Naruto dan Kakashi. "Masukan semua buku dan catatan kalian ke dalam tas. Tas kalian letakan di luar kelas" kata Kakashi. Anak-anak lalu meletakan buku dan catatan mereka ke dalam tas. Lalu mereka keluar untuk meletakan tasnya.

Naruto berkeliling sambil membawa kerdus. Kerdus tersebut digunakan sebagai tempat ponsel mereka. Setelah berkeliling, Naruto menghitung ponsel anak-anak. Takut ada yang berbohong tidak membawa ponsel. "Pas" kata Naruto kepada Kakashi

"Waktu ujian sampai bel berbunyi. Kerjakan dengan teliti dan jangan ada yang kosong. Tidak ada judul menyontek, ataupun melirik. Jika ada yang tertangkap, nilai kalian akan diberi nilai nol" kata Kakashi. Naruto lalu membagikan kertas LJK beserta kertas soal. Ketika Hidan Deidara menerima soal, mereka secara bersamaan langsung menidurkan kepala mereka. Berbeda dengan dua anak jenius ini, Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka berdua langsung mengerjakan ujian dengan sepatutnya.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa malasnya Hidan dan Deidara. Lalu Naruto terpusat perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Dia jarang belajar, jarang mengikuti pelajaran, suka bolos sekolah, tapi nilai-nilai yang diraih Sasuke selalu mendapat 100. Hanya belajar ketika mendekati ujian, Sasuke mampu mendapat nilai 100. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Sasuke selalu berada di nomor satu dan Gaara berada di nomor dua.

Ujian berlangsung dengan tertib. Para siswa keluar dari kelas langsung menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Ada juga yang langsung lari ke kantin untuk makan. Naruto bersama guru-guru langsung memeriksa hasil ujian. Wajah Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi kagum melihat LJK Sasuke benar semua. "Wah wah, Sasuke lagi-lagi benar semua" kata guru pemeriksa LJK

"Jiraya _sensei_, dulu menantumu itu mengidam apa? Dia melahirkan anak yang suka semaunya tapi berotak jenius" kata guru fisika

"Haha, entahlah. Aku juga bingung, kenapa dia bisa begini" kata Jiraya

"_Sensei_, Sasuke pernah mendapat nilai di bawah seratus?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Hmmm, aku rasa ada" kata Jiraya

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto semakin penasaran

"Membaca hati seseorang" kata Jiraya

"He?"

"Dia itu memang pintar, tapi sangat bodoh terhadap hati seseorang. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan padanya" kata Jiraya. Naruto memasang wajah lelah. Pertanyaan Naruto yang serius malah dijawab tidak karuan oleh Jiraya.

Hari-hari sepanjang ujian. Naruto, tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan Gaara dan yang lainnya karena Naruto juga punya tugas sendiri. Selama ujian, Naruto selalu mengobrol dengan Jiraya dan Kakashi. Akhirnya ujian selesai. Seluruh anak girangnya bukan main. Saat ini, Naruto berada di ruang kepala sekolah. "Tugasmu akan berakhir hari ini. Penilaian tahap kedua adalah kau akan bertarung denganku" kata Tsunade

"He?"

"Aku menilaimu berdasarkan dua tahap. Tahap pertama, bagaimana kau menarik perhatian anak kelas 2-1. Kelas tersebut adalah kelas yang paling sulit untuk diatur diantara kelas lainnya. Dan yang kedua, orang yang merekomendasikanmu mengajar di sini memintaku untuk bertarung denganmu" kata Tsunade. Naruto ingat perkataan Sasuke waktu itu. Sasuke benar, untuk mendapatkan A+, dia harus mengalahkan Tsunade

"Saya akan melakukanya" kata Naruto.

Sekolah mengumumkan bahwa Naruto akan bertanding dengan kepala sekolah. Naruto dan Tsunade berada di gedung olah raga. Seluruh anak berjejer di pinggiran lapangan untuk melihat pertarungan tersebut. Naruto bersiap-siap. Tsunade meminum segelas air putih. "Ayo kalahkan kepala sekolah _senpaaaai_!" kata Hidan

"Semangat Naruto _senseeeei_!" kata Temari

"_Sensei_! Jika kau kalah maka aku tidak akan pernah mau melihat wajahmu!" kata Deidara. Banyak yang mendukung Naruto. Naruto berdiri. Mengikat erat-erat ikatan kepala. Naruto dan Tsunade sama-sama memakai baju kaos dan celana olah raga.

"Hitungan mundur. Tiga dua satu" kata Jiraya. _Priiiit! _Pertarungan dimulai. Naruto maju duluan. Naruto melayangkan tinju tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Tsunade. Lalu dengan cepat, Tsunade meninju wajah Naruto. Naruto terdorong ke belakang, tapi tidak terjatuh. Naruto maju lagi. Naruto melayangkan tendangannya, tapi Tsunade berhasil menghindar. Saat Tsunade akan menyelengkat kaki Naruto, Naruto segera lompat salto.

"Waaah..."seluruh siswa terkagum dengan gerakan Naruto. Pertarungan yang sengit. Baik napas Naruto maupun Tsunade sama-sama sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Tapi, tekad Naruto diatas ambang normal. Berjalan seiringnya waktu, Tsunade mengaku kalah. Naruto menang. Seluruh anak diam melongo karena gerakan Naruto sama persis dengan gerakan Kyuubi saat itu.

"_Senpaaaaaaai_! Pertarungan yang bagus! Kau memang terbaik!" kata Hidan senang memeluk Naruto. "Selanjutnya, aku akan mengalahkanmu Kyuubi!" kata Hidan. _Tengtong_. Hidan keceplosan. Wajahnya pucat dan langsung panik seketika.

"Anak bodoh" gumam Kakashi

"_Sensei_, kau...kau orang itu?" tanya Kiba. Naruto diam. Yah..percuma juga untuk terus disembunyikan. Semuanya sudah terungkap.

"Hm" kata Naruto lalu senyum unjuk gigi

"KEREN!" kompak seluruh siswa. Naruto pun berubah menjadi seorang selebriti.

xxxxx

Beberapa hari setelah mendapatkan A+, Naruto kembali ke kampus. Naruto sudah lama sekali tidak berada di kampus. Di_bully_ oleh satu sekolah, dikerjai oleh anak didiknya, percintaannya dengan Sasuke, kehidupan rumit di SMA, membuat Naruto tersenyum. Di taman kampus, Naruto tiduran memandang langit. Kedua tangannya di lipat sebagai bantal di kepalanya. Naruto merindukan Sasuke.

_Dret dret dret_. Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Ayahnya menelpon. "Ya Ayah?. Ayah di sini?!" Naruto langsung bangun duduk. "Iya, iya yah. Aku akan segera ke sana" _ttututututut. _Naruto bingung, kenapa ayahnya datang ke sini. Naruto buru-buru berdiri dan menuju kantin, tempat dimana Minato menunggu.

Di kantin, Minato menunggu Naruto di meja dekat jendela. Minato memesan Kaki gori dalam gelas tinggi. Minato tidak mempunyai waktu banyak. Minato melihat jam tangannya. Lalu kemudian, Naruto datang. Minato mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan kode.

"Ada apa yah?" tanya Naruto, duduk di depan Minato. Minato lalu mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang ada di bangku sebelahnya. Minato menaruh amplop coklat tersebut di atas meja lalu digeser ke depan Naruto.

"Ini berkasnya. Jam 5 sore nanti kau berangkat, tiket juga berada dalam amplop ini" kata Minato

"Ha? Kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Kemana? Tentu saja ke Jerman" kata Minato

"Jerman? Kenapa aku harus ke sana" kata Naruto semakin bingung

"Kau ini kenapa, kau kan akan pindah ke sana" kata Minato

"HEEEE?!"

"Kau tidak ingat?. Aku pernah memberitahumu jika kau sudah selesai menuntaskan tugas mengajarmu, kau akan pindah ke Jerman. Di sana kau akan mendapatkan pendidikan khusus sebagai calon King berikutnya" kata Minato

"Kapan ayah bicara begitu?" tanya Naruto sangat bingung

"Sekitar sebulan lalu. Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?" kata Minato heran

"Tidak, ayah tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu!. Meskipun aku ingat, aku tidak akan setuju yah. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temanku!" kata Naruto tidak mau pergi

"Kau ini aneh Naruto. Kau sendiri yang bilang kau setuju" kata Minato heran

"Huh?! Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu yah!" kata Naruto protes

"Kau pasti lupa" kata Minato

"Ayah tapi aku tidak mau ke Jerman! Aku mau tinggal di sini! Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan ibu yah!" kata Naruto. Minato merasa sedih harus menolak keinginan Naruto

"Kau harus pergi. Ini sudah tugasmu menjadi calon King berikutnya. Maafkan ayah, ayah harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa" kata Minato buru-buru sambil tersenyum lalu pergi

"Yah! Tunggu dulu! Ayah!" Naruto memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Ayahnya keburu pergi. Naruto sangat bingung, kenapa Naruto tidak ingat jika ayahnya akan mengatakan hal ini. Lalu Naruto mencoba menelpon Itachi untuk menolongnya. "Halo Itachi? Kau ada dimana? Ah...tidak..tidak ada. Maaf aku tidak tahu...aku tutup kalau begitu. Hm. Sampai jumpa" _tututututut_. Naruto tidak menyangka jika hari ini keluarganya Itachi ada yang meninggal. Itachi dan semua keluarganya sedang melayat. Naruto benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Amplop coklat itu hanya dipandang sedih oleh Naruto.

"Ah benar, Kakashi-_sensei_!" kata Naruto. Naruto menelpon Kakashi. "_Sensei_, kau ada dimana? Oh... tidak... tidak ada. Maaf mengganggumu, kalau begitu aku tutup" _tututututt. _Kakashi sedang pergi bersama ayahnya karena suatu urusan bisnis. Naruto semakin bersedih dan putus asa. Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus pindah ke Jerman. Karena, ayahnya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Akan terasa tidak menghormarti jika Naruto bersikeras tidak ingin pergi.

xxxxx

Di pemakaman, ternyata Minato datang. Ada guci kecil yang terletak di atas meja dan foto yang dikelilingi bunga Chrysanthemum. Di belakangnya terdapat papan bunga Chrysanthemum. Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, Kushina, Madara, Tsunade dan Jiraya berdiri di pinggir, menyambut Minato datang. Minato meletakan satu ikat bunga Chrysanthemum putih di tumpukan bunga samping guci. "Selamat jalan. Jika Anda bertemu dengan Mikoto, sampaikan salamku padanya"gumam bisik Minato lalu membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Kemudian Minato berjabat tangan oleh keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku turut berduka" kata Minato menjabat tangan Fugaku

"Terimakasih banyak kau telah datang" kata Fugaku. Lalu dilanjut berjabat tangan dengan yang lainnya. Waktu Minato tidak mengizinkan Minato untuk tinggal lebih lama. Minato harus pergi.

Hari sudah sore, waktunya abu tersebut ditebarkan ke laut. Fugaku menebarkan abunya ibu angkat Mikoto. Ibu angkatnya Mikoto, telah menyusul suami dan Mikoto ke surga. Perasaan berkabung menyelimuti atmosfir. Setelah selesai, satu persatu orang yang datang melayat meninggalkan tempat.

"Permisi" seseorang menyapa Kushina. Kushina menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. "Apa Anda Nona Kushina?" tanya seorang wanita tersebut

"Iya, Anda siapa?" tanya Kushina

"Saya tetangganya almarhumah. Saya diamanatkan almarhumah untuk memberikan kotak ini" kata wanita tersebut. Kushina terheran melihat kotak kado tersebut. Kushina lalu mengambil kotak kado tersebut.

"Terimakasih" kata Kushina sambil menundukan kepala hormat. Wanita itu hanya memberinkan tundukan kepala hormat lalu melangkah pergi. Di rumah, Keluarga Uchiha ini langsung membuka kotak tersebut. Orang yang membukanya adalah Fugaku. Di ruang tamu, semuanya sangat penasaran dengan kotak tersebut.

Di kotak tersebut, ada sebuah CD dan sebuah buku diary. Fugaku mengambil CD itu. Semuanya sangat penasaran. Tidak ada nama ataupun _cover_. Lalu Fugaku memutar CD itu

xxxxx

Naruto duduk menunggu sendirian untuk keberangkatan pesawat. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat kapan Naruto akan setuju. Di samping Naruto, ada koper super besarnya. Naruto memakai jaket tebal dan syal. Kedua tangan Naruto juga memakai sarung tangan tebal. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto begitu pelupa. Tidak hanya dia bilang setuju, tapi saat Naruto mengumumkan di grup jejaring sosial bahwa dia akan pindah ke Jerman, Naruto tidak ingat.

Suara perempuan pemanggil terdengar. Sudah waktunya, Naruto masuk ke dalam pesawat. Naruto berjalan sendirian. Naruto melewati pengecekan tiket. Kemudian berjalan menuju pesawat.

xxxxx

Sasuke, Itachi, Tsunade, Jiraya dan Madara sangat terkejut melihat CD tersebut. Pemutaran CD telah usai. Tsunade, tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Jiraya hanya diam dalam kesedihan. Madara, menutup matanya sambil menarik napasnya. Itachi dan Sasuke, membeku ditempat karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang sudah terbongkar.

"Fugaku, kau telah mengetahuinya kan" tebak Madara, karena Fugaku memasang ekspresi sudah tau akan hal ini.

"Yeah, maaf" kata Fugaku. Madara menarik napasnya lagi. Benar-benar membuat syok. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. Wajahnya menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke yang campur aduk.

"Kenapa kau Sasuke?" tanya Madara. Sasuke tidak berkata apapun. Matanya terlihat sangat panik. Kemudian dengan buru-buru Sasuke keluar. "Sasuke kamu mau kemana?!" tanya Madara, namun tidak didengarkan oleh Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa di dengar.

Sasuke buru-buru naik motor ninja hitamnya dan menyalakan mesin. _Brum brum. Ngeeenggg!_. Sasuke langsung menarik gas dan melaju dengan kekuatan penuh. _**"Sasuke. Maafkan aku... kau bilang, kau membutuhkan waktu. Aku akan menjaga jarak darimu. Aku tidak akan menyapa dan menghampirimu lagi, dengan itu... aku harap kau akan semakin baik dan bisa memaafkanku" **_Sasuke memutar kembali perkataan Naruto. _**"Aku akan pindah ke Jerman. Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa kembali atau tidak. Terimakasih atas semuanya, jaga diri kalian baik-baik" **_Sasuke mengingat kembali pesannya Naruto di jaringan sosial. _Ngeeeeng!. _Sasuke semakin mempercepat kecepatannya.

Sampai di bandara, Sasuke dengan buru-buru mematikan mesin, mencabut kunci, membuka helm dan turun dari motor. Sasuke berlari-lari masuk ke dalam bandara untuk mencari Naruto. "_Sensei_!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke memutar-mutarkan kepala dan tubuhnya untuk mencari sosok Naruto. "_Sensei_!" teriak Sasuke sekali lagi. Sasuke lalu berlari lagi untuk menuju daerah pengecekan tiket. Sasuke mencondong-condongkan tubuhnya, berharap melihat Naruto. "Naruto _Sensei_!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto di sini

"NARUTO _SENSEI_!" Teriak Sasuke lagi. Sasuke terus berteriak memanggil Naruto, sampai seluruh orang dibandara melihat Sasuke heran. Bahkan ada yang menganggap Sasuke sudah gila. Napas Sasuke terengah-engah karena terus berlari dan berlari. Sasuke mengepal kedua tangannya. Sasuke sangat menyesal. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto pergi. Jika Sasuke percaya dengan kata kakaknya, maka Naruto tidak akan pergi. Sasuke benar-benar sangat menyesal.

Sedangkan di dalam pesawat, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ingin turun lagi. Naruto melihat ke arah jendela. Wajah Naruto benar-benar ingin turun dari pesawat.

Pesawat lalu mulai berjalan. Lama-lama, pesawat lepas landas. Semakin lama, semakin naik dan berada di ketinggian. Naruto pergi, sedangkan Sasuke masih mencari Naruto keliling bandara.

TBC

* * *

Yoooosshhh senpaaaai! Chap berikutnya adalah the last chap! Incest atau bukan Incest jawabannya ada di last chap! Yooosshh! sampai jumpa di last chap senpai!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Tupainya dikasih nama Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana cerita ini?:D

review senpai?:D

see you next time senpai:D


	13. Chapter 13

Love between Bad Student and Teacher chapter 13 THE LAST CHAP! YOOSSHH!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Gaara. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

**hanazawa kay** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehe:D:D:D,

**yukiko senju** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini heheheh :D:D:D,

**vira-hime**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D,

**kyuubi no kitsune 4485** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D, oh iya senpai itu salah ketik, maaf senpai:(:(,

**justin cruellin**Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, sasunaru bersatu senpai tapi nggak ada hubungan darah:(:(, maaf senpaaaaai:(:(,

**Namikaze Otorie** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, dua-duanya kayaknya senpai heheheh:D:D:D,

**choikim1310**Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, emang iya senpai(._.) Saya gatau masa(._.), jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

**Dewi15** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

**Aiko Michishige** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D,

**Aprieelyan** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D,

**SNlop**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

**Miyu Mayada** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D,

**mifta cinya** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

**Afh596**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, tenang senpai, mereka bersatu kok hihihihi:D:D,

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D, hihihihihi Kakashi memang selalu sabar senpai hihih:D:D:D,

**gnagyu**: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, tidak apa-apa senpaaai! Tidak apa-apaaa! Hehehehe:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D, salam kenal senpai! hehehehe:D:D,

**Sasunaru**** : **: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, saya akan berusaha lagi senpai dalam penulisan:D:D! Hehehe:D:D:D,

**SNCKS** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

**mari-chan** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D,

**gadingtanuki** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

**yuu akibaru** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

**Miyamada** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, heheheh iya senpai (._.), sedikit terinspirasi dari situ (._.)

**Rolla902**** : **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, tidak apa-apa senpaaai! Tidak apa-apaaa! Hehehehe:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

**Sasunaru** **: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, karma senpai itu hihihih:D:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

**hatake akari** **Sasunaru** **: **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca sampai akhir dan mereviewnya:D:D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab di sini hehehehe:D:D:D,

Bude cantik beli tupai  
Tante centil beli obat alergi  
Terimakasih untuk para senpai  
Sudah mau review lagi:D

selamat membaca senpai^^

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Mikoto adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Bahkan, hati Mikoto jauh lebih cantik. Banyak yang menaksir Mikoto. Tapi sayangnya, Mikoto mempunyai sebuah penyakit kanker lambung. Sudah berkali-kali Mikoto melakukan operasi, tapi tetap saja kanker tersebut terus muncul. Mikoto menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari semua orang. Yang hanya tau hal ini hanyalah Kushina dan kedua orangtuanya._**

**_Saat ini, Mikoto secara diam-diam melakukan pengobatan di rumah sakit. Mikoto duduk di depan sang dokter yang sedang memberikan penjelasan terhadap kankernya. "Hmm..." dokter tersebut menemukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk_**

**_"Apa itu semakin buruk?" tanya Mikoto, melihat gambar lambungnya dari hasil ronsen_**

**_"Kau tidak bisa disembuhkan" kata dokter bersedih. Mikoto bersedih. "Kau kemungkinan bisa bertahan sampai umurmu 35 tahun" kata dokter tersebut. Mikoto tersenyum bersedih_**

**_"Begitu..." kata Mikoto bersedih, suaranya juga mengecil. "Terimakasih banyak, aku harus pulang sebelum ada yang curiga" kata Mikoto_**

**_"Istirahatlah yang cukup. Dan jangan berhenti minum obat" kata Dokter. Mikoto tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala. Lalu Mikoto menundukan kepala sebagai tanda hormat yang kemudian dilanjut oleh sang dokter. Mikoto kemudian melangkah pergi._**

**_Tiga puluh lima tahun. Mikoto akan mati dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Saat akan masuk lift, Mikoto bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Kushina, Hashirama senju. "Mikoto?" kata Hashirama. Mikoto sangat terkejut melihat Hashirama di sini. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hashirama._**

**_"A-aku menjenguk teman, kau?" kata Mikoto berbohong_**

**_"Aku baru saja ingin akan pergi ke rumah temanku. Ah benar juga, kau mau ikut?" tanya Hashirama_**

**_"Kemana?"_**

**_"Salah satu temanku bisa meramalkan kita melalui kartu tarot. Yaa, kau tidak perlu seratus persen percaya, tapi setidaknya jika ada hal yang buruk, kau bisa menghindarinya" kata Hashirama. Mikoto adalah orang yang percaya pada ramalan. Ini kesempatan bagus. Mikoto juga ingin tau, apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti_**

**_Lalu, Mikoto dan Hashirama pergi untuk bertemu dengan temannya Hashirama. Mereka janjian di salah satu kafe. Mikoto dan Hashirama duduk berdampingan. Di depan mereka, ada temannya yang bisa membaca masa depan, Ibiki Morino. "Siapa duluan?" tanya Ibiki_**

**_"Temanku saja yang duluan" kata Hashirama melihat Mikoto dengan senyuman_**

**_"Tidak usah, kau saja" kata Mikoto merasa tidak enak_**

**_"Tidak apa-apa. Ibiki, ramal dia" kata Hashirama. Ibiki setuju lalu Ibiki mengocok kartu tarot. Mikoto memilih beberapa kartu tarot. Kemudian Ibiki membuka kartu tarot itu secara satu persatu. Ibiki bersedih sekaligus merinding membaca kartu pilihan Mikoto. Ibiki ingin mengulanginya lagi. Kartu tarot kembali Ibiki kocok. Lalu Mikoto diminta untuk memilih. Kartu yang dipilih sama. Ibiki mengulanginya sekali lagi. Tapi tetap saja, yang dipilih adalah kartu yang sama lagi._**

**_"Hey.." kata Ibiki, sangat takut jika Mikoto akan terluka mendengarnya_**

**_"Kenapa? Buruk ya?" kata Mikoto, menebak jika memang dia sudah mempunyai masa depan yang buruk._**

**_"Hm" kata Ibiki terpaksa mengatakan. Hashirama sangat terkejut mendengarnya._**

**_"Ada apa? Apa arti kartu-kartu itu?" tanya Hashirama penasaran_**

**_"Hmm..."_**

**_"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja, aku ingin tahu" kata Mikoto. Ibiki menarik napasnya._**

**_"Pertama, jangan terlalu percaya ataupun terlalu syok. ini tidak seratus persen benar, bisa saja berubah" kata Ibiki. Mikoto menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Aku melihat... Salah satu anakmu jatuh cinta pada saudaranya sendiri. Lalu, terjadi pertentangan yang hebat di keluargamu. Akibat dari itu... anakmu bersama orang yang dicintainya meninggal dalam waktu yang bersamaan" kata Ibiki_**

**_Hashirama dan Mikoto sangat terkejut. Mata mereka membelak lebar dan merasa waktu telah berhenti. "Hey... kau tidak bercanda kan" kata Hashirama_**

**_"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu syok dan percaya. Ramalan itu belum tentu benar" kata Ibiki. Mikoto sayangnya tidak mendengarkan kata Ibiki._**

**_"Apa kau tau... siapa orang yang dicintai anakku?" tanya Mikoto_**

**_"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, maaf" kata Ibiki._**

**_"Begitu.." Mikoto tertunduk sedih dan terluka mendengarnya_**

**_"Hey jangan syok begitu. Sudahlah, jangan percaya perkataanku. Ini hanyalah kartu" kata Ibiki_**

**_"Itu benar, Mikoto. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" kata Hashirama._**

**_Malam harinya, Mikoto bermimpi aneh. Apa yang dikatakan Ibiki, terjadi di mimpi Mikoto. Mikoto ketakutan dan juga panik. "Tidak...Tidak..." Mikoto bergumam sendiri. "TIDAK!" Mikoto langsung terbangun. Fugaku yang tidur di sampingnya terkejut._**

**_"Kenapa?!" tanya Fugaku panik. Wajah Mikoto pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Mikoto lalu meneteskan air matanya. "Mikoto ada apa?! Mikoto!" Fugaku panik. Mikoto tidak mau berbicara. Tubuh Mikoto bergetar. Fugaku memeluk Mikoto dengan erat. Lalu membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah...tenanglah.."kata Fugaku. Mikoto mengalirkan air mata. Alias menangis tanpa suara._**

**_Mikoto terus memikirkan hal ini. Saat sarapanpun, Mikoto melamun. "Mikoto ada apa?" tanya Fugaku. Mikoto tidak dengar. "Mikoto" panggil Fugaku lagi. "Mikoto!" kata Fugaku lagi memegang bahu Mikoto_**

**_"Huh?" Mikoto terkejut. Itachi kecil dan Fugaku bingung melihat Mikoto._**

**_"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi kecil khawatir_**

**_"Huh? Ah.. tidak apa-apa" kata Mikoto tersenyum_**

**_"Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat" kata Fugaku khawatir_**

**_"Iya, Itachi segera habiskan makananmu, nanti kau terlambat" kata Mikoto._**

**_"Ha'i" Kata Itachi._**

**_Sampai berhari-hari, Mikoto tidak terus memikirkan masa depannya. Orang itu bilang, salah satu anaknya. Berarti Mikoto akan mempunyai seorang anak lagi. Tapi... Mikoto tidak tau, siapa yang dibicarakan Ibiki. Itachi atau anak yang kedua. Mikoto lalu memanggil Kushina, Ibunya dan Hashirama. Mikoto mengadakan sebuah rapat kecil di restauran._**

**_"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina heran. Mikoto menarik napasnya._**

**_"Ibu, Kushina, Hashirama, kumohon bantu aku" kata Mikoto._**

**_"Hal apa?" tanya Hashirama_**

**_"Tolong, bermain drama bersamaku" kata Mikoto_**

**_"Huh? Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanya ibunya Mikoto bingung. Kushina dan Hashirama juga bingung._**

**_"Aku... Aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin orang yang kusayangi telah melepaskanku dengan tulus. Aku tidak bisa melihat Fugaku dan anak-anakku menangis karena aku meninggalkan mereka. Aku ingin membuat sebuah pertikaian antara aku dan Fugaku dan juga... Aku ingin Hashirama memberikanku peluang untuk melahirkan anakmu" kata Mikoto_**

**_"Apa?!" Kushina sangat terkejut. Hashirama dan ibunya Mikoto apalagi. "Hey, kau sudah gila?! Mikoto apa yang kau pikirkan?!" tanya Kushina tidak terima_**

**_"Kumohon bantu aku... Aku ingin pergi dengan tenang. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka bersedih dan aku juga tidak mau anakku meninggal" kata Mikoto_**

**_"Mikoto, ini tidak wajar. Ada apa denganmu. Kau melakukan ini bukan menjadi lebih baik, tapi akan menjadi lebih buruk. Ibu tidak setuju. Mikoto hentikan ini" kata ibunya Mikoto_**

**_"Mikoto, kau jangan memikirkan perkataan Ibiki. Ibiki belum tentu benar" kata Hashirama. Mikoto diam tertunduk._**

**_"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina kepada Hashirama_**

**_"Aku dan Mikoto pergi bertemu dengan teman ku yang bisa meramalkan kita dengan kartu tarot. Dia bilang, salah satu anaknya Mikoto jatuh cinta pada saudaranya sendiri dan karena mengalami pertentangan keras, anaknya Mikoto dan orang yang dicintainya meninggal dalam waktu yang bersamaan" kata Ibiki_**

**_"Dasar bodoh!" Kushina menjitak kepala Hashirama. "Kenapa kau membawanya ke sana?! Kau ini!" kata Kushina mengomel -ngomel_**

**_"Hey kenapa kau memukulku!" kata Hashirama protes. Hashirama tidak tau jika Mikoto sangat percaya dengan ramalan. Jitakan Kushina sangatlah sakit. Kushina mendesis kesal._**

**_"Kumohon, aku... aku tidak bisa menanggung ini sendirian..." kata Mikoto yang air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. "Aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan kalian... Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi... Aku juga tidak ingin percaya...tapi...hiks..tapi aku selalu mendapatkan mimpi itu setiap malam...hiks..kumohon...kumohon... setidaknya... setidaknya... hiks... Setidaknya mereka sudah bisa melepaskanku...hiks...semakin lama aku bersama mereka...hiks...aku semakin tidak rela jika takdirku seperti ini...hiks..." Mikoto menangis dengan perasaannya yang sangat terluka. Ibunya Mikoto meneteskan air matanya, begitupun juga Kushina. Hashirama tersayat hatinya._**

**_Sekeras apapun keinginan Mikoto ditolak, Mikoto tetap bersikeras. Akhirnya, mereka semua setuju dan menyimpan rahasia ini._**

**_Mikoto dan Hashirama, akan menjalankan rencana mereka ketika Fugaku mengurus bisnis ke luar negri. Itachi juga sedang mengadakan school trip. Kushina melakukan hal ini di hotel milik Hashirama. "Mikoto, kau yakin ini tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya Hashirama. Mereka berdua sudah duduk di atas ranjang_**

**_"Hm. Kumohon bantu aku" kata Mikoto dengan senyuman sedihnya. Hashirama sangat tidak menginginkan ini, tapi Hashirama juga tidak bisa terus membiarkan Mikoto memohon sambil menangis._**

**"_Maafkan aku ya" kata Hashirama. Mikoto tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala. Lalu Hashirama mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Mikoto. 'Maafkan aku Fugaku' kata batin Hashirama. Lalu Mikoto dan Hashirama mengadakan hubungan seksual._**

**_Lalu hanya dalam beberapa bulan, Mikoto pun hamil. Ketika anak kedua Mikoto lahir, ibunya Mikoto secara diam-diam memeriksa DNAnya. Ketika hasil tesnya keluar, ternyata anak kedua Mikoto adalah anaknya Hashirama._**

**_End of Flashback_**

_Begitulah ceritanya. Jadi, Sasuke.. Kau bukanlah keturunan klan Uchiha. Dan... masalah antara Mikoto dan Fugaku hanyalah skenario buatan Mikoto. Dia memang wanita yang bodoh. Aku dan suamiku, sudah bersikeras untuk melarangnya melakukan hal ini. Tapi.. Mikoto selalu memohon sambil menangis. Bahkan, Mikoto berlutut di hadapan kami sambil menangis. Kumohon...Fugaku...dan semuanya... jangan salahkan Kushina. Ini hanyalah sebuah skenario._

_Kushina, hanya diminta Mikoto untuk menggantikan posisinya. Mikoto bilang, Mikoto tidak ingin melihat Kushina terus sendiri dan bersedih atas kepergian Minato. Kumohon mengertilah. Rahasia ini, sudah kubongkar. Dan aku rasa, aku akan pergi dengan tenang. Maaf, aku tidak menceritakan ini dari awal. Mikoto tidak mau ini terungkap. Terimakasih banyak"_

CD itu pun berhenti. Kebenaran telah terungkap. Sasuke dan Itachi, sudah salah sangka kepada Kushina. Ini semua adalah kemauan ibunya. Sasuke... sudah berbuat jahat kepada Naruto. Bahkan, memberikan Naruto kode untuk menjauh dari kehidupannya.

xxxxx

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Tahun ini adalah musim panas. Anak-anak yang bandel, sudah menjalan sebuah jalan yang sukses. Gaara sudah menjadi seorang calon hakim, Sasuke sudah menjadi wakil presiden Grup Uchiha, Deidara telah menjadi DJ terkenal, dan Hidan sudah menjadi model terkenal. Mereka sudah bergelut di bidang masing-masing.

Sasuke sebagai wakil presiden, mengharuskannya pergi ke pulau Okinawa untuk membuat kontrak oleh perusahaan yang menginginkan bekerja sama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pergi dengan mobil sedan hitam. Wajah Sasuke semakin tampan. Sasuke mengambil sebuah penginapan hotel yang berada di bawah nama grup Uchiha.

Setelah mengambil kunci kamar, Sasuke berjalan menuju lift. Sasuke masuk lift dan turun di lantai tempat kamarnya berada. Sasuke masuk ke kamar 2006. Di dalam, Sasuke langsung menatakan bajunya ke lemari. Sementara itu di jalan, Naruto sedang mengendarai mobil _convertible. _Naruto tampak seperti orang yang sedang mengambil liburan. Naruto hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana _jeans_. Dia juga memakai kacamata coklat gelap.

Naruto menginap di hotel yang sama dengan Sasuke. Kamar Naruto adalah 2009, tepat di depan kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada yang tau, Sasuke maupun Naruto berada dalam satu hotel. Sasuke masih memiliki waktu sekitar 3 jam lagi. Sasuke pergi ke luar kamar untuk berjalan-jalan. Saat keluar kamar, takdir mempertemukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut bertemu di tempat yang seperti ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di kafe terdekat. Mereka berdua memesan _coffee espresso latte. _"Apa?" kata Naruto. Bahasa dan gaya Naruto sangat berbeda. Sasuke tidak meyangka, Naruto menjadi sangat berbeda semenjak tinggal di Jerman.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku liburan" kata Naruto

"Oh" kata Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk minumnya. "Maafkan aku" kata Sasuke. "Aku telah berkata kasar dan juga telah menyakitimu. Bahkan aku tidak menghormati perasaanmu yang tulus. Aku minta maaf. Hey, Naruto _san_, ayo kita kembali seperti dulu" kata Sasuke mengajak balikan Naruto. Naruto memberikan tatapan intimidasi dan juga meremehkan

"Tidak mau" kata Naruto dengan seenaknya

"Apa?"

"Kau membuang waktuku. Hey, aku ini mau liburan. Jangan mengganggu dan bersikaplah kita tidak saling mengenal" kata Naruto. Sasuke sangat terluka dan tidak menyangka Naruto akan menjadi seperti ini. Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja. Sasuke segera menyusul dan meraih tangannya. Tapi genggaman tangan Sasuke ditolak secara kasar oleh Naruto. "Pergilah kau ba*****n" kata Naruto dengan tajam. Sasuke semakin terkejut dan terluka. Lalu Naruto pergi dengan memberikan lirikan sinis.

Keesokan pagi, Naruto tertidur lelap di kasur. "_Hnggh_.." Naruto sedikit bergumam sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi miring ke kanan. Saat miring ke kanan, ada sesuatu di dekatnya. Naruto berpikir jika itu adalah guling. Kedua kaki dan tangan Naruto, memeluk erat guling tersebut. Kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya. Mata Naruto terbelak lebar dan "HUAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak terkejut sambil menjauhkan diri. Ada seorang wanita cantik tidur di sampingnya. Dia adalah Shion.

"Oh..kau bangun.." kata Shion masih dalam suara melanturnya. Shion mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lalu memberikan Naruto senyum.

"Si-siapa kau? Kenapa aku di sini? bukan, kenapa kau di sini?! Apa yang..." Naruto sangat panik dan terkejut. Shion sepertinya tidak memakai baju dan Naruto juga tidak pakai baju. Shion mendekati Naruto. Naruto panik dan was-was.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat hebat tadi malam" puji Shion. Suara Shion bagaikan seorang wanita yang menggodanya.

"Kau salah orang!" kata Naruto panik. Dengan buru-buru Naruto memakai bajunya lagi dan keluar dari kamar.

"Kau mau kemana? Hey Kyuubi!" Shion memanggil manggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kyuubi. _Bam!. _Naruto keluar dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan.." gumam Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Tengok kanan. Tengok kiri. "Ini dimana?" gumam Naruto lagi. Ini jelas bukanlah apartemennya. "Tuhan ini dimana...!" gumam Naruto makin panik. Lalu _cglek_. Sasuke keluar. Naruto sangat terkejut ada Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap.

Sementara itu, Ino masuk ke dalam hotel mencari Naruto. "HEY!" Ino berteriak di ujung koridor. Sasuke dan Naruto dengan reflek menengok arah suara teriakan super keras tersebut. Naruto bingung kenapa Ino bisa ada di sini. Ino berjalan cepat dengan wajah emosi yang tinggi. Lalu Ino langsung menjewer kuping Naruto.

"Aduh aduh!" Naruto kesakitan. Jeweran Ino benar-benar luar biasa. Sasuke melongo bingung.

"Mati kau ha! Mati kau! Pulang kau pulang!" kata Ino terus menarik kencang kuping Naruto. Sasuke langsung melindungi Naruto. Sasuke menghalangi Naruto dari Ino dengan tubuhnya. Tapi, Ino berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kuping Naruto lagi. "Apa kau tau betapa sengsaranya aku gara-gara ulahmu!" kata Ino emosi. "Hey, aku harus bergadang semalaman dan mendapat caci maki dari kakekmu gara-gara kau kabur dari pendidikan! Apa kau tau aku baru saja melakukan perawatan pada wajahku! Apa kau pikir aku ini pembantumu yang selalu siap sedia mengejarmu kemanapun! Ayah dan anak sama saja! Hey kau kemari!" kata Ino emosi tinggi. Berkat kerja keras Ino, kuping Naruto berhasil ditarik kembali

"_Itte ittetetete!, _Sasuke tolong aku Sasuke! Aduh sakit tante!" kata Naruto menderika kesakitan. Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Ino dan itu berhasil. Sasuke kembali menghalangi Ino untuk mendapati telinga Naruto.

"Pe-permisi. Tolong lepaskan Naruto _san_, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi sebaiknya bicarakan secara baik-baik" kata Sasuke terus berusaha untuk menghalangi Naruto dari Ino.

"Jika kau tidak mau makanya minggir!" kata Ino berteriak di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sangat terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika wanita akan seseram ini kalau sedang marah.

"Tante, aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi bisakah kita berjalan sebentar, kekerasan itu tidak baik" kata Naruto bersikap seramah mungkin sekaligus ketakutan. Naruto sudah keringat dingin.

"Anak sialan kau!" gumam kesal Ino. Ino langsung menyambar kuping Naruto dengan cepat. Sasuke melongo terkejut lagi. "Hey, apa harus kubuat kupingmu ini terlepas dari kepalamu ha?!" kata Ino

"Aduh tante sakit! Hentikan tante! Aduuh!" kata Naruto menderita.

"Pulang kau pulang!" kata Ino menarik Naruto untuk pulang.

"Baik baik, tapi lepaskan dulu telingaku! Ini sakit tante!" kata Naruto. Ino akhirnya melepaskan telinganya Naruto. Naruto terus menggumam kesakitan sambil memegangi telinganya. Kemudian, Shion keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sasuke sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Kyuubi, aku harus pulang. Terimakasih atas tadi malam, aku akan menelponmu" kata Shion lalu mencium pipi Naruto. Naruto syok. Wajahnya datar seperti tidak bernyawa. Ino memberikan tatapan tajam lagi kepada Naruto

"ANAK SIALAN!" _buk buk buk_. Ino menggebuk Naruto dengan sepatu _heels_nya. "Beraninya kau tidur dengan wanita! Kau ini calon King! Memalukan kau! Dasar anak sialan! Mati kau hari ini!" kata Ino murka.

"_Itte! Itte itte itte! _Tante sakit! Aduh! Aduh tante hentikan! Tante!" kata Naruto menderita kesakitan. Tubuh Naruto terus dipukuli oleh sepatu yang memiliki ujung runcing ini.

"Pulang kau sekarang! Benar-benar menyusahkanku!" kata Ino terus menggebuki Naruto. Sasuke lalu menyingkar Ino dengan menarik kedua tangan Ino dan menguncinya di tembok. Ino sangat terkejut. Gerakan Sasuke sangat cepat.

"Maaf, mohon berikan Naruto-_san_ izin untuk bersama dengan saya untuk sementara ini" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba berbahasa sangat formal. Sasuke membawa Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di sofa berdampingan. Sasuke melihat serius Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa gugup dan menukan kepalanya. "Hey, aku tau kau membenciku dan tidak ingin berbicara denganku lagi. Tapi tolong izinkan aku untuk membantumu" kata Sasuke

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan. Naruto terus menundukan kepalanya. "Hey" kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto semakin gugup dan gelisah. Sasuke lalu memutar tubuh Naruto untuk menghadapnya. Naruto sangat terkejut dan semakin tegang. "Aku ingin kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi, supaya aku bisa membantumu. Aku juga tidak ingin mengambil keputusan dengan cepat setelah melihat kau telah tidur dengan wanita lain" kata Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Baiklah baiklah aku cerita!" kata Naruto terus dipaksa. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang dari tadi menjepit tubuh Naruto. Naruto kembali hadap depan. "Jika aku cerita... apakah kau akan takut padaku?" tanya Naruto dalam suaranya yang mengecil

"Huh?"

"Aku takut. Aku sangat takut sekali... aku benar-benar takut..." kata Naruto bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke terheran melihat Naruto. Sepertinya, ketika Naruto di Jerman, telah terjadi sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ceritalah" kata Sasuke. Naruto melihat Sasuke, membiarkan wajahnya yang ketakutan dilihat oleh Sasuke. Naruto melihat arah bawah. Lalu wajahnya lurus ke depan lagi.

"Semenjak aku di Jerman, aku sering tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku pikir ini adalah hal yang wajar karena aku memang pelupa. Tapi semakin lama semakin aneh. Setiap kali aku bangun, aku berada di tempat yang tidak di kenal dan bersama orang yang tidak kuketahui... Aku selalu tidak ingat apa yang telah kulakukan dan banyak orang asing yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyuubi. Lalu dokter di pendidikanku menyadari jika aku mengidap kepribadian ganda" kata Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan rasa terkejut sekaligus bersedih

"Apa kau sudah menjalankan terapi" tanya Sasuke

"Setiap dokter yang mencoba mengobatiku, selalu menyerah dan berakhir dengan babak belur. Seseorang yang dalam tubuh ini sangat kasar dan suka mengambil waktuku dan tubuhku..." kata Naruto. Sasuke semakin bersedih. Ternyata, kejadian yang Sasuke temui dan Naruto yang kemarin, bukanlah Naruto yang asli. Cerita Itachi waktu itu yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto sangat berbeda, itu bukanlah Naruto.

"Apa kau pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada seseorang?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun" kata Naruto. Sasuke menarik napasnya. Naruto berjuang sendirian melawan penyakitnya yang kambuh selama lima tahun ini. Buruknya, Naruto berada jauh dari siapapun.

"Berarti, orang yang kau panggil tante dan wanita itu, kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. "Terakhir kali, apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Setelah dari pendidikan, aku langsung pulang ke apartemenku. Karena kelelahan, aku tertidur begitu saja tanpa mandi ataupun ganti baju. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat lagi" kata Naruto

"Satu lagi, apa benar kau mendapatkan waktu libur?" tanya Sasuke

"Ha? Liburan? A-Aku tidak tau... Setauku liburan masih dua ha-" Naruto tiba-tiba menemukan sesuatu. "Hey Sasuke, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Naruto

"6 Juli" kata Sasuke. Naruto menarik napasnya sambil membelakan matanya. Naruto sangat syok mendengarnya.

"Apa?! 6 Juli?!" kata Naruto. Sasuke sedikit menganggukan kepala. Naruto langsung depresi berat dan terpuruk. "Aku pasti mati nanti di rumah..." kata Naruto putus asa. Naruto tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Kalau begitu tinggalah bersamaku" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"He?'

"Aku dan kakakku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Lagipula, kabar jika kau adalah anak kandung ibu tiriku sudah tersebar dan kita bukan saudara tiri" kata Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum

"Aku akan cerita padamu nanti, berjanjilah dulu kepadaku jika kau akan tinggal bersamaku" kata Sasuke. Naruto tidak percaya akan hal ini. Saat itu, Sasuke tidak menganggap Naruto ada. Sekarang, Sasuke kembali kepada Naruto dan menunjukan senyuman itu. Naruto sangat terharu sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Mau.. Aku sangat mau tinggal bersamamu..." kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum sambil memeluk balik Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama memberikan pelukan yang erat. Ini membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua sangat merindukan satu sama lain.

xxxxx

Itachi sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama dokter yang lainnya. Sekarang, Itachi sudah menjabat sebagai kepala dokter. Di kala semua dokter yang bercanda ria, Itachi diam saja karena merindukan Naruto. Selama lima tahun, Naruto tidak pernah mengkabari Itachi. Bahkan, email ataupun pesan melalui jejaring sosial dari Itachi, Naruto tidak pernah membalasnya. _Dret dret dret_. Ponsel Itachi bergetar. Sang adik menelpon. "Semua, aku terima telpon dulu" kata Itachi permisi

"Silahkan silahkan" kata mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi menjawab panggilan adiknya

"_Kak, apa Naruto-san mempunyai sebuah trauma?" _tanya Sasuke di seberang sana

"Selama aku mengenalnya tidak ada, tapi tidak tau ketika aku belum mengenalnya" kata Itachi

_"Apa Naruto-san pernah menceritakan sebuah pengalaman yang terburuk baginya?"_

"Tidak. Dia selalu terlihat baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?" tanya Itachi

"_Naruto-san mengidap kepribadian ganda katanya" _

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Itachi syok mendengarnya

"_Dia ada di Okinawa sekarang, tapi tidak ingat apapun kenapa bisa ada di sini. Dia tidak bisa menemukan dokter untuk mengobatinya. Kak, tolong carikan dokter psikiater yang terbaik. Aku ingin dia sembuh, dia selama ini mendapat masalah karena menderita penyakit ini"_

"Kapan kau kembali ke sini?" tanya Itachi

_"Masih belum tau, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dari ayah di sini" _

"Akan kucarikan secepatnya. Aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam bidang kejiwaan, tapi setauku orang yang menderita penyakit itu mengalami depresi di tingkat yang terdalam. Untuk membuat kepribadiannya yang lain tidak keluar, kau jangan membuatnya bersedih apalagi sampai depresi. Terus buat Naruto selalu senang kalau perlu tertawa setiap hari. Ini hanyalah alternatif kecil supaya ketika aku temukan dokternya, Naruto tidak berganti kepribadian" kata Itachi

"_Iya aku mengerti. Tolong kak" _

_"_Iya, aku tutup" _tututututut. _Itachi menghela napasnya. Pantas saja, kemarin terakhir kali bertemu Naruto, dia terlihat seperti orang lain. Setiap email dan pesan yang dikirim, pasti sudah dibaca oleh kepribadian Naruto yang lain. Itachi bersedih karena tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengidap penyakit kejiwaan seperti ini.

xxxxx

Malam harinya, Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk keliling Okinawa. Naruto sangat ceria sekali diajak berkeliling. Bahkan, makan malam pun Sasuke kembali mentraktir Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang berjalan di sekitar pantai. Kelima jemari Sasuke dan Naruto saling berselipan satu sama lain. "Sasuke, jalan berdua seperti ini.. Apa tidak membuatmu malu? Aku kan penderita gangguan jiwa" kata Naruto

"Aku juga" kata Sasuke

"Yang benar?" kata Naruto percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke

"Semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menjadi gila. Kau selalu menghantuiku kemana-mana, bahkan sedetik saja aku tidak bersamamu membuatku sangat frustasi" kata Sasuke

"Cih.. hey, aku ini lebih tua darimu. Gombalanmu itu mempan" kata Naruto

"Siapa juga ngegombal. Hey. Kau salah paham. Maksud dari kata-kataku itu adalah kau itu pengganggu. Kau selalu mengganggu konsentrasiku, akibatnya aku selalu dalam masalah. Kau itu menyusahkanku" kata Sasuke menghina. Naruto bercih kesal lalu menendang keras kaki Sasuke. "Aduh! Hey! Apa-apaan kau!" kata Sasuke protes sambil loncat-loncat karena memegangi kakinya yang ditendang.

"Dasar siswa tidak sopan!. Aku ini calon dosen, kau harus hormat padaku!" kata Naruto

"Hormat? Yaampun. Kepada orang sepertimu?. Ini pasti gila, aku lebih baik hormat kepada batu karang daripada hormat kepada dirimu" kata Sasuke makin menghina

"Anak sialan! Kau mau mati?!" kata Naruto tersinggung

"Coba saja jika kau bisa membunuhku" kata Sasuke meremehkan Naruto. Naruto mendesis kesal. Lalu datang segerombolan orang yang tidak di kenal. Sasuke dan Naruto waspada akan segerombolan ini. Mereka membawa alat senjata kayu. Sepertinya, dia adalah penduduk di sini.

"Hey kau rambut blonde! Cepat kembalikan jam tanganku!" kata salah satu pemimpin mereka. Naruto bingung, Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang seram ini.

"Maaf, tapi... Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"B*eng*ek, kau mau main-main denganku?! Berlagak tidak tau siapa aku, kau mau mati ya?!" kata pemimpin tersebut. Naruto menebak, ini pasti ulah Kyuubi. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Hey, lebih baik kau pergi. Jangan ganggu kami" kata Sasuke meng_cover _ Naruto

"Jangan mengaturku kau. Dia itu sudah merebut jam tanganku!" kata pemimpin tersebut

"Maaf, seperti apa jam tangan Anda, nanti saya akan carikan" kata Naruto baik-baik

"B*eng*ek! Memangnya jam tangan itu dijual di pasaran! Kau telah mengambilnya dariku secara paksa! Cepat kembalikan jam tangan itu!" kata pemimpin tersebut. Naruto sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana jam tangannya. Ulah Kyuubi benar-benar membuat Naruto dalam masalah lagi. "Jika kau tidak mengembalikannya, tubuhmu harus jadi gantinya" kata pemimpin itu. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke sangat marah.

"Hey kurcaci, bagaimana jika tubuhmu saja yang kujadikan sarung tinju" kata Sasuke dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Apa kau bilang, dasar b*eng*ek! Hajar mereka berdua!" kata pemimpin tersebut. Semua anak buahnya yang berjumlah 15 orang itu menyerbu Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua anak ini adalah orang yang jago dalam bertarung. Baik Sasuke ataupun Naruto, gerakan mereka sangat mematikan. Bahkan, Sasuke dan Naruto saling bekerja sama untuk membantai semuanya.

Hanya dalam lima menit, 15 anak buah tersebut tergeletak di pasir sambil meringis kesakitan. Yang berdiri tinggal pemimpin mereka. Pemimpin tersebut ketakutan. Tapi dia tidak bisa mundur karena harga dirinya. Sambil berteriak, pemimpin bertubuh pendek itu menyerang Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke segera salto untuk mengincar kepalanya. Orang itu tersungkur ke tanah akibat tendangan salto dari Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba... _Bak_!. Kepala Naruto ditendang hingga Naruto tersungkur oleh salah satu anak buah yang masih mempunyai tenaga. "Naruto-_san_!" Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto untuk tidak langsung terjatuh ke pasir. Naruto langsung sakit kepala dan telinganya berasa penging. "Hey Naruto-_san!" _Sasuke panik setengah hidup melihat Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Kemudian Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Namun semenit kemudian... jemari Naruto bergerak. Mata Naruto terbuka. Tatapannya tajam.

Naruto segera berdiri dan menghampiri siapa yang menendangnya tadi. Anak buah itu ketakutan. Lalu dengan segenap keberanian yang dipaksakan, anak buah itu menyerang. Dengan mudahnya, ayunan tinjuannya tersebut ditangkap oleh tangan Naruto. Sasuke dan anak buah itu terkejut melihatnya. Naruto melintirkan tangan anak buah tersebut dengan keras. "AAAAA!" anak buah tersebut berteriak kesakitan

Dengan tatapan tajam, hanya dalam satu tinjuan, anak buah itu muntah darah. _Buk! Dak! Buk!. _Naruto tanpa jeda menghabisi anak buah tersebut sampai babak belur parah. Lalu Naruto berbalik badan lagi, menuju pimpinan mereka. Naruto tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, menendang perutnya sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Naruto mentelentangkan tubuh pimpinan itu. Lalu lehernya Naruto cekik kuat-kuat dengan kelima jarinya. "Sekali lagi aku melihatmu, kau akan kehilangan napas berhargamu ini" kata Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ohok! Ohok!" pemimpin itu batuk batuk dan sesak napas seketika karena cekikan Naruto benar-benar kuat. Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi. Sasuke melihat matanya tadi, berbeda dengan mata Naruto. Sasuke menebak, jika Naruto saat ini adalah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke. Di belakang, Sasuke terus mengikuti Kyuubi melangkah. Kyuubi lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam yang didobel jas hitam. Ternyata Kyuubi mendatangi sebuah klub malam. Sasuke yang berada di belakang, sekarang tau darimana Naruto pagi-pagi tidur bersama seorang wanita. Kyuubi datang ke klub malam menjadi bagian dari DJ . Dan setelah itu, Kyuubi digerubungi oleh banyak wanita.

Kyuubi di klub malam sampai jam 5 pagi. Lalu Kyuubi pulang dengan seperti biasa. Kali ini, wanita tadi pagi tidak bersama Kyuubi. "Mau sampai kapan kau memata-mataiku Uchiha?" tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kyuubi berbalik. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Kau membisu? Atau kau pura-pura bisu?" kata Kyuubi

"Cepatlah pergi tidur, aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk mengobrol denganmu" kata Sasuke dengan dingin

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa?. Aku hanya punya urusan dengan pemilik tubuh itu. Segera pergilah tidur supaya pemilik tubuh itu kembali" kata Sasuke. Kyuubi sangat emosi dan tersinggung

"Hey Uchiha, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk pergi. Kau mau mati di tanganku? Atau kau mau ku siksa terlebih dahulu" kata Kyuubi

"Hey, tidakkah kau malu. Kau dan pemilik tubuh itu adalah orang yang sangat berbeda. Kau berpura-pura menjadi dirinya di depan orang yang dikenalnya tapi berubah menjadi nama yang lain di depan orang yang tidak dikenalnya" kata Sasuke. Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. Lalu tertawa evil seperti merendahkan ucapan Sasuke

"Haha. Kau lebih buruk dari kakakmu" kata Kyuubi merendahkan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tersinggung dan kesal. "Jika aku tidak ada, dia sudah mati 18 tahun yang lalu. Aku menyelamatkannya dari depresi yang dia tanggung dan membawa luka hatinya yang sudah semakin parah. Itu aku, Kyuubi" kata Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki mempunyai hal buruk saat umurnya 7 tahun. Dia sebenarnya tidak mengingat masa lalunya ketika umur 7 tahun. Hati yang terluka, perasaan yang ketakutan, adalah hal yang sudah melewati batas kemampuannya" kata Kyuubi. Sasuke penasaran, apa yang terjadi 18 tahun yang lalu. Lalu tiba-tiba, Kyuubi mengalami sakit kepala. Sasuke panik melihat Kyuubi seperti itu. Namun, Sasuke tidak mengambil langkah. Sasuke hanya diam di tempat melihat Kyuubi yang sakit kepala sangat parah.

_Ngiiing_. Kuping Kyuubi penging. '_Sial, kenapa harus berakhir dengan cepat!" _pikir kesal Kyuubi. Lalu Kyuubi jatuh ke lantai.

"Naruto-_san_!" Sasuke panik. Kali ini, Sasuke mengambil langkah. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto. "Hey, Naruto-_san! _Naruto-_san! " _kata Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Satu menit kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya. Naruto bangun. Tengok kanan tengok kiri.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto. Dia menemukan dirinya berada di dalam ruangan

"Koridor hotel. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Naruto telihat sangat lelah dan tersiksa karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Istirahatlah" kata Sasuke

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto, tersenyum dalam kelelahan hatinya

xxxxx

Tanpa di sangka, Itachi menemukan psikiater terbaik melalu _link_ teman-temannya dalam waktu yang cepat. Psikiater tersebut tinggal di daerah Kyoto. Sasuke langsung mengantar Naruto pergi ke daerah Kyoto. Naruto dalam mobil, selalu diam. Padahal biasanya, Naruto sangat cerewet menceritakan hal yang sudah dialaminya. "Kau tidak berbicara seperti ini terlihat sangat mengerikan" kata Sasuke, memancing emosi Naruto keluar

"Aku saja tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bagaimana aku punya cerita menarik" kata Naruto. Sasuke gagal memancingnya. Padahal, Sasuke sangat senang memancing emosi Naruto keluar. Jika sedang cemberut, Naruto terkesan sangat lucu.

"Kalo begitu ayo bertukar cerita ketika umur kita 7 tahun. Aku sangat mempunyai hal yang banyak untuk kuberitahu" tanya Sasuke sambil menyetir

"Hmmmm, biasa saja menurutku. Aku bermain dengan nenek, aku pergi piknik dengan nenek dan aku selalu makan makanan yang lezat dari pemberian kak Shizune" kata Naruto. Sasuke membuat pikiran dalam dirinya semakin fokus pada Naruto.

"Hanya itu? " tanya Sasuke

"Iya. Tidak ada yang lain. Kak Shizune sangat baik kepadaku, dia sudah bagaikan kakak perempuanku sendiri. Aku penasaran, kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya. Aku sangat merindukannya" kata Naruto.

"Kau mengingat masa lalumu ketika umurmu 7 tahun?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu" tanya Naruto

"Kau kan mengidap kelainan jiwa" kata Sasuke

"Hey, apa kau menghinaku? Mentang-mentang aku mempunyai kepribadian ganda kau seenaknya berbicara begitu, aku ingat tau! Menyebalkan dasar!" kata Naruto tersinggung sekaligus sebal. Wajahnya cemberut. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. **_"Naruto Uzumaki mempunyai hal buruk saat umurnya 7 tahun. Dia sebenarnya tidak mengingat masa lalunya ketika umur 7 tahun. Hati yang terluka, perasaan yang ketakutan, adalah hal yang sudah melewati batas kemampuannya"_**. Berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi, sangat berbeda dengan hasil kepastian yang Sasuke lakukan. Pasti ada sesuatu

"Kau harus mengatakan ini kepada ayahmu" kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau. Dia pasti akan sangat terluka dan merasa bersalah, aku juga takut kabarku akan menyebar dan memalukan nama ayahku" kata Naruto. Sasuke diam. Menjalani penyakitnya sendirian, benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Sifat Naruto sama persis dengan Mikoto. Menyembunyikan sebuah penyakit, demi membuat orang yang disayanginya selalu tertawa dan tersenyum bersamanya.

"Yaampun, kau benar-benar mirip dengannya. Lama-lama, aku bisa menjadi stress berat" gumam Sasuke. Naruto tidak mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Ekspresi di wajah Naruto, mungkin adalah ekspresi yang sama di wajah ibunya dulu.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di Kyoto. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jadi hari sudah menjadi gelap. Dokter yang dimaksud Itachi bekerja di rumah sakit Hachi. Sasuke dan Naruto mulai menemui dokter tersebut atas bantuan dari Itachi._Tok tok_. Sasuke mengetuk pintu. "Permisi" kata Sasuke. Dokter yang sedang duduk di mejanya langsung berdiri menyambut Sasuke

"Sasuke?" kata dokter tersebut

"Iya" kata Sasuke

"Halo, aku dokter Baki" kata dokter tersebut sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangan. Sasuke lalu menjabat tangannya. "Aku sudah dengar dari Itachi, apa kau membawanya sekarang?" tanya Baki

"Dia orangnya" kata Sasuke melihat Naruto.

"Ooh, waah...kau manis sekali" kata Baki. "Bisa kita memulainya?" tanya Baki.

Kemudian, Naruto mulai diterapi oleh Baki. Sasuke duduk di sofa memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto ditanya-tanya oleh Baki tentang siapa Kyuubi dan sejak kapan Naruto mulai tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Lalu Baki menghinoptis Naruto. Dalam hipnotisnya, Baki mencoba untuk menggali sesuatu yang membuatnya trauma. Tapi... Tiba-tiba Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto

"Tenanglah Naruto. Tenanglah, rileks ya rileks" kata Baki

"Aarggh...!" Naruto terus memegangi kepalanya. Naruto melihat sesuatu yang tidak mau dia lihat. Orang dewasa yang mengerikan. Darah. Neneknya. Kucing

"Naruto, dengaran aku. Tenangkan dirimu, dan rileks. Biarkan dirimu tenang" kata Baki mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Tapi Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Naruto _san_!" kata Sasuke. Lalu Naruto pun tidak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto? Naruto?" panggil Baki. Naruto belum sadarkan diri juga. "Naruto?". panggil Baki sekali lagi. Jemari Naruto bergerak-gerak. Kemudian, mata Naruto terbuka. Dan malapetakapun terjadi. Kyuubi mengamuk hebat. Kekuatan Kyuubi mampu membuat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Kening Sasuke mengeluarkan darah. Baki hanya bisa duduk lemas di sofa _single_nya karena sudah babak belur juga. Ruang Baki berantakan tak karuan.

"Haaa... ruanganmu jadi berantakan begini. Untung saja sudah malam, jadi tidak akan terlalu banyak orang yang akan terkejut melihat ruanganmu" kata Kyuubi

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" kata Baki

"Perintahkan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk tidak menjalankan terapi lagi" kata Kyuubi berdiri di hadapan Baki. Beberapa jemari Kyuubi diselipkan di saku celana _jeans_nya yang ketat. "Biarkan aku terus di dalam tubuh ini. Jangan pernah untuk menghalangi jalanku apalagi mencoba untuk menghilangkanku" kata Kyuubi

"Jika mereka berdua tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Baki. Kyuubi _smirk_.

"Itu adalah bagianmu juga" kata Kyuubi. Dengan gerakan super cepat, Kyuubi mendorong bahu Baki sampai Baki bersender di sofanya. Kepala Kyuubi sejajar dengan kepala Baki, tepat berada di depan telinga Baki. "Ini pengetahuan untukmu. Aku. Tidak akan meninggalkan tubuh ini" bisik tajam Kyuubi

"Itu tidak akan diizinkan" kata Baki.

"Begitu?" kata Kyuubi menatap Baki tajam.

"Naruto adalah pemilik asli. Kau itu muncul dari depresinya yang berada di tingkat terdalam" kata Baki. Kyuubi lalu mencekik Baki karena sangat kesal dengan ucapannya. Baki berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi, tapi energinya tidak cukup karena Kyuubi semakin keras mencekik Baki.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tubuh ini lagi. Jika kau mencoba untuk menghilangkanku atau membuat ingatannya 18 tahun yang lalu kembali, maka aku akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Akan kuberikan kau kejutan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu dan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba menghilangkanku lagi" kata tajam Kyuubi. Kyuubi semakin mengencangkan cekikannya.

Sasuke kembali sadar dari pingsannya. Pandangan yang buram, semakin terlihat jelas. Di depan sana, Kyuubi sedang mencoba membunuh Baki. Dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Sasuke bangkit lalu segera menarik tubuh Kyuubi dan menyingkirkannya. Sasuke berdiri di depan Baki. Darah mengalir terus dari keningnya. Kemudian..._nggiiingg_. Telinga Kyuubi penging lagi. Kepalanya semakin sakit. Lalu Kyuubi pun pingsan.

Sasuke merasa ada perasaan lega Kyuubi tidak sadarkan diri. Kepala Sasuke sangat sakit. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Baki hampir saja akan mati di tangan Kyuubi.

xxxxx

Siang harinya Naruto sendirian. Sasuke sedang mengadakan _meeting _ oleh perusahaan yang menginginkan bekerja sama dengan Sasuke. Naruto berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Okinawa. Naruto sangat penasaran kenapa di kening Sasuke terdapat sebuah perban luka. Apa yang telah terjadi sampai Kyuubi menghajar Sasuke seperti itu. _Kriuuuk_. Perut Naruto berdendang ria. Dari pagi Naruto belum sempat sarapan. Naruto pergi mencari makanan untuk makan siangnya.

Naruto mengunjungi _Gajumaru Treehouse Diner. _Restoran ini adalah restoran yang menangkring di pohon. Sangat unik. Naruto masuk ke dalam restoran melalui tangga spiral. Naruto merasa seperti bepergian ke dunia lain yang lebih alami dan kuno. Tapi ternyata restoran ini juga bisa dimasuki melalui lift di dalam batang pohon raksasa ini. "Waaah..._sugee.._" gumam kagum Naruto.

Naruto mengambil meja yang di dekat jendela. Sambil menunggu makanan, Naruto melihat pemandangan kota dan melihat indahnya Pelabuhan Naha. "Naruto-_san_?" seseorang menyapanya. Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Oh Gaara!" kata Naruto dengan senang sambil berdiri. Gaara mengambil duduk di depan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmm baru-baru ini" kata Naruto. Naruto juga tidak yakin sejak kapan dia di sini. "Kau bersama siapa ke sini?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sendiri" kata Gaara

"Ooh, sama" kata Naruto. Gaara dan Naruto pun saling mengobrol dengan serunya. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto tidak terlalu banyak yang diceritakan. Karena hampir seluruh waktunya digunakan oleh Kyuubi.

Gaara meminjam sepeda dari salah satu penduduk Okinawa. Gaara memboncengi Naruto. "Wuhuuuu! Gaara lebih cepat lebih cepat!" kata Naruto.

"Siap komandan" kata Gaara. Gaara semakin cepat menggowes sepeda dan Naruto semakin lama semakin girang. Waktu yang dihabiskan oleh mereka tidak terasa sudah menjadi larut malam. Gaara terlalu jauh menggowes sepeda dan sangat pegal kakinya. Jadi, Gaara mendorong sepeda dengan didampingin oleh Naruto. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto membeli sebuah gelang plastik yang menyala.

"Kenapa kau membeli itu? Kau sangat suka?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi ketika aku melihatnya aku merasa ingin sekali membelinya. Sasuke pasti senang dengan gelang ini" kata Naruto

"Sasuke?"

"Oh aku belum cerita ya, aku dan Sasuke tidak sengaja satu hotel. Padahal kita tidak mengadakan janji sebelumnya. Ini sebuah kebetulan yang hebat kan" kata Naruto. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum menyembunyikan kecemburuannya. "Aah...udaranya segar sekali. Suasananya juga nyaman. Dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku punya mimpi. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke tempat yang nyaman dan menyenangkan bersama orang yang kusuka nanti. Lalu aku ingin mendirikan sebuah tempat pelatihan khusus bagi orang-orang yang suka dengan FC" kata Naruto

"Kau bisa melakukannya jika kau mau" kata Gaara

"Sekarang sudah terlambat. Aku sudah dicap menjadi calon King berikutnya dan aku harus mengikuti pendidikan khusus. Aku juga harus tinggal di Jerman" kata Naruto

"Kau seharusnya melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Meskipun kau mempunyai sebuah tanggung jawab dan tugas yang berat, setidaknya kau bisa menghibur dirimu sendiri ketika kau merasa sendirian" kata Gaara. Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kenapa kau di sini" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang. Wajah Sasuke sangat tidak suka jika Gaara dekat-dekat dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang ceria. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Memangnya kau menelpon?" gumam heran Naruto sambil mengecek ponselnya. "Ah... sepertinya bateraiku habis" kata Naruto. Sasuke berdecih sebal dengan suara pelan.

"Kita pulang" kata Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto

"Gaara ayo kita pulang!" kata Naruto yang tergopoh-gopoh ditarik oleh Sasuke. Gaara memberikan senyumannya, lalu senyuman itu hilang ketika Naruto sudah melihat ke arah Sasuke lagi.

"Konohamaruu! Konohamaruu!" tiba-tiba sepasang suami istri mencari seseorang. "Konohamaruu! Konohamaruu!". Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto terheran-heran melihat sepasang suami istri ini memanggil nama seseorang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, langsung mengambil langkah pertama

"Anakku menghilang" kata istrinya khawatir

"Yaampun, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto

"Anak kami sangat suka pergi-pergi bersama teman-temannya. Biasanya dia sudah pulang sebelum jam 7 malam. Aku sangat takut sekali dia membuat masalah atau terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.. Padahal semua teman-temannya sudah pulang dan tidak ada yang tau dimana Konohamaru" kata istri tersebut. "Astaga, kamu dimana nak.." kata istrinya dengan gelisah dan ketakutan

"Anak itu pasti pergi ke tempat yang jauh sendiri" kata suami yang semakin resah

"Konohamaruuu! Hey Konohamaruuuu!"

"Bibi, wajahnya seperti apa?" tanya Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar" kata ibunya Konohamaru. Ibunya Konohamaru menujukan foto Konohamaru di ponselnya. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah hafal dengan wajahnya.

"Bibi, kami bantu ya, nanti kita berkumpul lagi di sini jika Konohamaru sudah ditemukan" kata Naruto

"Terimakasih banyak, maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu" kata ibunya Konohamaru menjadi tidak enak

"Tidak apa-apa! Sasuke Gaara, ayo kita bantu. Kami pergi mencari kalau begitu" kata Naruto dengan sangat ramah. Kemudian, mereka bertiga pun membantu mencari anak yang hilang.

"Konohamaruu! Konohamaruuu!" Naruto bersama Sasuke dan Gaara mencari anak yang menghilang. "Konohamaruu! Konohamaruuu! Orangtuamu mencarimuuu! Kau dimana Konohamaruuu! Konohamaruuu!" Naruto terus mencari dan mencari. "Sasuke, kau ambil arah selatan dan Gaara kau ambil arah utara, aku akan ambil arah barat. Aku pikir kita harus berpencar. Jika kalian sudah menemukannya hubungi aku ya. Aku duluan!" kata Naruto langsung pergi mencari.

"Hati hati. Langsung kembali ketika kau menemukannya dan jangan bermain-main!" kata Sasuke. Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan maju. Sasuke dan Gaara saling tengok satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling berdecih kesal lalu mengambil arah masing-masing yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Konohamaruuu! Hey Konohamaruuuu!" Naruto mencari-cari anak tersebut. Naruto sering memukul-mukul lengannya karena Naruto hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek. "Ah benar-benar banyak sekali nyamuk!" gerutu Naruto. Naruto memincingkan matanya. Ada seorang anak lelaki masih bermain basket. Anak itu sepertinya mirip dengan yang di foto tadi. "Hey!" kata Naruto. Naruto langsung menghampiri anak lelaki tersebut. "Apa kau Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto

"Kau siapa?" tanya anak tersebut

"Ah pasti benar. Hey, orangtuamu mencarimu. Akan kuantarkan dirimu" kata Naruto

"Hey, kakak ini siapa?" kata Konohamaru

"Aku Naruto. Ayo kita pergi" kata Naruto menggandeng tangan Konohamaru.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pulang bersama orang asing! Kau penculik kan?!" tuduh Konohamaru sambil menepis tangan Naruto

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Tidak sopan!" kata Naruto tersinggung. Konohamaru memasang wajah curiga. Lalu Konohamaru berbalik lari dengan sangat cepat menjauh dari Naruto

"Hey Konohamaru! Hey!" Naruto segera mengejar Konohamaru. "Hey tunggu aku! Kau mau kemana?! Hey!" Naruto ikut-ikutan lari mengejar Konohamaru. "Konohamaru! Tunggu dulu! Hey Konohamaru!" Lari Konohamaru semakin cepat, hal ini menyebabkan Naruto harus menambah kecepatan larinya. "Konohamaru!" Naruto terus mengejar dan mengejar. Tapi napas Naruto sudah terkuras mengejar larinya Konohamaru yang sangat cepat. "Hah..anak itu kenapa larinya cepat sekali" kata Naruto lelah.

Naruto tiba di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing baginya. "Aku dimana lagi ini? Apa ini tempat para gudang barang?" kata Naruto berbicara sendiri. "Konohamaruu!" Naruto terus mencari Konohamaru. Di salah satu gudang barang, ada yang terbuka pintunya. Naruto masuk ke dalam, karena menduga Konohamaru ada di dalam. "Tempat apa ini? Dingin sekali" kata Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian, Konohamaru yang bersembunyi, keluar secara diam-diam. "Konohamaru kau di sini? Hey Konohamaruuu!" kata Naruto mencari cari Konohamaru. "Aku ini bukan penculik, aku bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu yang sedang mencarimu di jalan. Aku akan mengantarmu Konohamaruuu!" kata Naruto. Konohamaru memasang wajah kemenangannya. Selangkah demi selangkah Konohamaru berhasil keluar.

Tiba-tiba.._greeeeet_. Suara pintu tertutup berbunyi. Naruto langsung berbalik dan melihat Konohamaru menutup pintu tersebut. "Hey!" Naruto buru-buru untuk keluar. Tapi sudah terlambat. "Bagaimana aku membuka ini, Konohamaru kau!" Naruto kesal. Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu. "Cepat buka pintunya Konohamaru!" _dor dor dor. _

Di luar, Konohamaru mencatolkan gembok yang tidak dikunci. "Rasakan itu penculik" kata Konohamaru. "_Konohamaru buka pintunya atau aku akan marah!"_. Konohamaru lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. "_Aku sangat menakutkan ketika aku marah loh!" dor dor dor. _

"Konohamaru, aku ini sungguh bukan penculik. Aku ini orang baik-baik. Jika kau tidak segera buka pintunya, aku akan menjitak kepalamu nanti. Kau anak yang baik kaaan?" kata Naruto, mencoba untuk bersikap baik. Tapi tidak ada suara respon sama sekali. "HEY KONOHAMARU!" Naruto murka sambil menendang pintunya. "Cepat buka pintunya! Aku serius! Aku benar-benar menakutkan jika aku marah! Konohamaru! HEY! KONOHAMARU!" kata Naruto menggedor-gedor pintunya. "Ah benar-benar!" Naruto semakin kesal sambil menendang pintunya lagi. "Hey Konohamaru seriusan! Konohamaru!" Naruto terus menggedor-gedor pintunya

"Konohamaruuu! Konohamaruuu!" kedua orang tua Konohamaru masih mencarinya. Konohamaru pun datang bertemu dengan keluarganya. "Oh..!" sang ibu langsung memeluk Konohamaru. "Kau dari mana saja, kau tau kami sangat khawatir padamu" kata ibunya lega. Ibunya lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kan sudah ibu bilang jangan pulang larut malam. Kau darimana sajaaa" kata ibunya yang kesal tapi tidak bisa marah

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sendiri lalu bermain basket" kata Konohamaru mengecilkan suaranya

"Oh Anda menemukannya?" kata Gaara yang datang. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, maaf ya sudah membuat kalian repot" kata ayahnya menjadi tidak enak

"Jangan berkata begitu, sangat melegakan anakmu sudah ditemukan" kata Gaara

"Terimakasih banyak" kata ibunya

"Sama-sama" kata Gaara. Mereka saling menundukan kepala hormat, lalu Konohamaru dan kedua orangtuanya pergi meninggalkan tempat.

"Merepotkan" gumam bisik kesal Sasuke. "Omong-omong, sejauh mana Naruto _san _pergi?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Gaara juga melihat sekeling. "Ah benar-benar!. Satu orang ketemu, satunya lagi malah menghilang!" gerutu Sasuke. Gaara dan Sasuke segera mencari Naruto buru-buru.

"Konohamaruu, kau tidak pergi kaaan?. Kau tidak meninggalkanku di sini kaaan?" kata Naruto. Naruto menempelkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara Konohamaru. Hening. "Kenapa begini? Apa dia benar-benar meninggalkanku?" kata Naruto. "Benar-benar, anak kecil sialan itu!" gerutu Naruto. Naruto mengusap-ngusap tubuhnya dan olahraga di tempat karena semakin kedinginan.

"Seberapa jauh dia pergi mencari" gerutu Sasuke. Sasuke dan Gaara terus mencari Naruto. Sudah lebih dari 4 jam, Naruto tidak ditemukan. Kedua anak ini sudah sangat panik. Mereka berdua berlari-lari panik mencari Naruto.

"Naruto _san_!' kata Sasuke. Sasuke tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan Naruto. "Naruto _san_!' kata Sasuke lagi. Begitupun juga Gaara. Gaara mencari-cari Naruto tidak kunjung ketemu. Ponsel Naruto juga kehabisan baterai. Mereka berdua semakin panik

Sementara itu, Naruto duduk meringkuk sambil kedinginan. Kedua tangannya saling diusap-usapkan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Tapi, takdir Sasuke dan Naruto menyelamatkan Naruto. "_Naruto san!' _Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke. _"Naruto san!'. _Naruto langsung berdiri.

"Sasuke sebelah sini! Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya. Di luar, Sasuke yang sedang mati-matian mencari Naruto, mendengar suara Naruto. "_Hey sebelah sini! Sasuke! Sasuke!" _kata Naruto dari dalam. Sasuke segera mencabut gembok dan membuka pintu.

"Hey Naruto-san...Astaga...kau tidak apa-apa...?"Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Rasa khawatir Sasuke terlalu tinggi. Lalu datanglah Gaara.

"Naruto-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Yeah...sejauh ini" kata Naruto. Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"BENAR-BENAR KAU INI!" kata Sasuke meledak. Naruto sampai terkejut dengan mata yang melebar. Gaara juga melebarkan matanya yang tajam. "Kau sudah gila?! Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya ha?! Kenapa kau di sini?! Untuk apa?! Aku sudah bilang langsung kembali pulang! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku dan membuatku khawatir seperti ini ha! Kenapa! KENAPA!" Sasuke makin makin meninggikan suaranya karena sangat emosi. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan memasang wajah lugunya.

"Ya..ya aku minta maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. Lagipula ini kan bukan salahku, aku saja di jebak.." kata Naruto semakin lama semakin menggumam menggerutu

"Diam. Berhenti bicara. Kau pikir dirimu itu baik-baik saja apa. Kau berada di tempat pendingin selama lebih dari dua jam tau." kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan jasnya. Sasuke memakaikan jasnya ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto tetap diam dalam wajah lugunya. Sasuke langsung mengangkat Naruto untuk memberikan gendongan belakang. Lalu Sasuke segera pergi. Di belakangnya, Gaara hanya bisa menyaksikan aksi Sasuke. Memang sangat terluka dan cemburu, tapi dilihat dari kondisi Sasuke telah mengambil alih semuanya.

"Tubuhmu terasa dingin. Bagaimana mungkin kau ini baik-baik saja" gumam Sasuke di perjalanan. Di dalam mobil, Sasuke menemukan Naruto sudah tertidur lelap. Sasuke sambil menyetir sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto. Saat lampu merah, mata Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling dari Naruto. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto. Kata-kata Dokter Baki terngiang kembali.

"**_Anak itu tidak bisa disembuhkan. Kepribadiannya yang lain benar-benar menyeramkan dan sangat kuat. Dia bilang, dia tidak akan meninggalkan tubuh itu dan akan membunuh semua orang yang berusaha untuk menghilangkannya. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi kepribadiannya yang lain itu"_**

Sasuke lalu menghubungi sekertarisnya. "Sasori, cari informasi tentang masa kecil Naruto Uzumaki sedetail mungkin" kata Sasuke

"_Naruto Uzumaki? Putra dari Grup Namikaze?" _

"Iya. Aku ingin informasi itu secepatnya. Jika bertemu dengan seorang dokter, cari informasi tentang dokter itu" kata Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke menutup ponselnya. Sasuke melihat Naruto. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan segera sembuh" kata Sasuke sambil membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Setelah Naruto tidur di kasur Sasuke, Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang. **_"Jika aku tidak ada, dia sudah mati 18 tahun yang lalu. Aku menyelamatkannya dari depresi yang dia tanggung dan membawa luka hatinya yang sudah semakin parah"_**. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto dengan tatapan yang dalam. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya... Apa yang kau alami..." kata Sasuke.

Wajah yang manis ini, senyuman yang selalu mengembang, tersimpan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke menetapkan dirinya, mulai saat ini dia akan terus berada di sisi Naruto. Apapun itu, akan terus percaya pada perkataan Naruto.

Kemudian, kepala Sasuke mulai mendekati wajahnya. Arah pandangan Sasuke, mengarah pada bibir Naruto. Semakin lama, bibir Sasuke semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Sasuke tidak menutup penuh matanya. Air mata Sasuke, menetes membasahi pipinya. Baru kemudian, dengan seluruh perasaan bersalah, cinta dan kasih sayangnya, Sasuke menutup matanya sambil lebih menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

xxxxx

Naruto menggeliat di ranjang. "_Ngghh_.." Kedua tangan dan kakinya direnggangkan kuat-kuat. Matanya yang masih terpejam, membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Naruto mendecak-decakan lidahnya. Mata Naruto mulai membuka. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dekorasinya berbeda. "Astaga!" Naruto langsung loncat turun dari kasur dengan panik sekaligus terkejut. Naruto melihat tubuhnya, masih menggunakan baju.

_Dreet dreet dreeet_. Ponsel Naruto bergetar di meja kecil samping kasur. Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Gaara memanggil. "Halo Gaara? Yeah.. Benarkah? Ikut dong! Siap! Aku segera ke sana, jangan tinggalkan aku!, sampai jumpa" _tututututut_. Gaara sepertinya mengajak Naruto jalan, Naruto segera keluar untuk menuju kamar aslinya.

Sementara itu, setelah rapat Sasori langsung mendatangi Sasuke di kantor. Mereka berdua berbicara di dalam mobil Sasuke. "Naruto Uzumaki mempunyai masa lalu yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Yang terburuk adalah ketika umurnya 7 tahun. Saat itu, dia pernah habisi oleh teman-temannya dan mendapat kekerasan dari penagih utang" kata Sasori

"Apa?" Sasuke benar-benar mendengar sebuah hal yang tidak sewajarnya, "Dia dihabisi? Bagaimana mungkin!" kata Sasuke syok mendengarnya

"Naruto memiliki kucing peliharan, kucing tersebut suatu hari _dibully _oleh teman-temannya. Selain itu juga, neneknya selalu didatangi oleh penagih utang. Naruto berusaha untuk melindungi kucingnya dan neneknya. Namun karena Naruto masih kecil, Naruto tidak mampu melindungi keduanya. Kucingnya mati dan neneknya kehilangan sebelah matanya akibat kekerasan dari penagih utang. Semenjak saat itu Naruto mulai menjadi aneh" kata Sasori

"Bagaimana? Aneh seperti apa?" kata Sasuke menebak sesuatu

"Naruto menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Dia sangat kasar, dingin dan tidak segan segan menghabisi seseorang sampai jatuh koma. Tetapi, Naruto tidak bisa mengingat apapun ketika dia membuat seseorang jatuh koma. Kemudian, ketika Naruto dibawa ke rumah sakit ternyata Naruto mengidap kepribadian ganda. Lalu dia di terapi oleh seorang psikiater" kata Sasori

"Tunggu dulu" kata Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. "Kau bilang, Naruto-_san_ mengidap kepribadian ganda ketika umurnya 7 tahun?" kata Sasuke memastikan kembali apa yang dia dengar

"Iya, kepribadian yang lain itu mengaku namanya Kyuubi" kata Sasori

"Dan jika dia sudah dibawa ke psikiater, berarti seharusnya dia sudah sembuh dan mengingat masa lalunya itu kan?" kata Sasuke

"Iya" kata Sasori. Sasuke berpikir, ini sangat aneh. **_"Jika aku tidak ada, dia sudah mati 18 tahun yang lalu. Aku menyelamatkannya dari depresi yang dia tanggung dan membawa luka hatinya yang sudah semakin parah"._** **_"Hey, apa kau menghinaku? Mentang-mentang aku mempunyai kepribadian ganda kau seenaknya berbicara begitu, aku ingat tau! Menyebalkan dasar!". _**Mencurigakan. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi dan Naruto berbeda sangat jauh.

"Lalu dokter yang mengobati Naruto Uzumaki siapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Paman Anda Tuan" kata Sasori

"Pamanku?"

"Iya. Dokter Obito Uchiha. Dan sebenarnya Tuan Obito telah bekerja sama dengan ayahnya Naruto Uzumaki untuk menyembunyikan penyakit kejiwaannya" kata Sasori. Sasuke semakin terheran. **_"Aku tidak mau. Dia pasti akan sangat terluka dan merasa bersalah, aku juga takut kabarku akan menyebar dan memalukan nama ayahku" _**Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Obito adalah orang yang tau tentang penyakit Naruto.

"Terimakasih banyak, kau boleh pergi" kata Sasuke. Sasori sedikit membungkuk hormat yang dilanjut dengan Sasuke. Lalu Sasori keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Sasuke masih memikirkan apa yang sudah dia dapatkan. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang di saku jas bagian dalam. Di ponsel Sasuke, Sasuke mengetik nama paman Obito dan memanggilnya. "Halo paman, apa paman mempunyai waktu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan paman" kata Sasuke

xxxxx

Naruto diajak pergi oleh Gaara berkeliling kota Okinawa. Gaara mengajak Naruto pergi ke Akuarium Churaumi. Akuarium ini terdapat akuarium terbesar di Jepang yaitu Jinbeizame. "Waaah.." Naruto sangat terpukau dengan ikan ikan besar dan kecil yang berenang dalam akuarium tersebut. "Gaara Gaara ayo kita foto!" kata Naruto dengan ceria. Gaara dan Naruto berdiri di depan kaca ikan hiu. Ponsel yang digunakan untuk memfoto mereka berdua adalah ponselnya Gaara.

"Permisi, bisa Anda foto kami berdua?" kata Gaara minta tolong pada salah satu pengunjung. Pengunjung itu setuju. Satu dua tiga. _Jepret. _Gaara dan Naruto terfoto berdua. Gaya Naruto menggunakan angka dua dengan senyuman khasnya dan Gaara merangkul Naruto dengan senyuman _manly_nya.

Naruto dan Gaara berjalan jalan mengeilingi tempat ini bagaikan orang yang sedang kencan. Naruto berasa berada dalam lautan. Lalu terdapat acara pemberian makan ikan. Gaara dan Naruto mendapat bagian pertama. Naruto sangat senang sekali memberi makan ikan. Naruto memberi makan ikan hiu. Naruto menyelam dengan dilindungi oleh kotak berpagar besi. Ketika menyelam, Naruto semakin terpukau melihat ikan hiu yang sangat besar dari dekat. Naruto memegang tongkat besi yang sudah ditusuk oleh daging. Ikan-ikan hiu tersebut merobek dagingnya memakai gigi mereka yang tajam. Jantung Naruto berdebar, tapi sangat senang.

"Waaah! Kau tau tadi ikan hiunya benar-benar menakjubkan! Saat aku melihat bagaimana cara mereka makan, jantungku berdebar kencang. Wah! Bahkan jantungku masih berdebar! Ini sangat luar biasaaa!" kata Naruto dengan sangat girang. Gaara tersenyum senang melihat Naruto benar-benar gembira seperti ini

Sementara itu, Sasuke menemui Obito di rumah sakit. Kebetulan, Obito sedang bekerja di rumah sakit kawasan Okinawa. Mereka berdua, berbicara di bangku taman halaman rumah sakit. "Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungiku seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu" tebak Obito

"Aku ingin langsung ke pembicaraan. Paman, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap memorinya Naruto" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Obito

"Seseorang yang telah menjalani penyembuhan dari kepribadian ganda, seharusnya bisa mengingat masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Tapi, Naruto tidak mengingat masa lalunya itu. Menurutku ini aneh, ketika aku bertemu dengan Kyuubi dia bilang bahwa Naruto tidak ingat masa lalunya ketika umurnya 7 tahun, lalu saat aku memastikan, Naruto bilang bahwa dia ingat masa lalunya dan itu baik-baik saja. Apa Naruto berbohong padaku atau kau telah berbuat sesuatu padanya?" tanya Sasuke. Obito diam. Melihat mata Sasuke secara dalam dalam. Obito berhasil membaca apa yang Sasuke pikirkan melalui matanya.

"Aku memberikanya memori yang baru dan menghapus memori yang asli. Untuk menyembuhkan kepribadian ganda, seseorang harus mampu mengingat masa lalunya dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Setiap kali aku terapi, Kyuubi selalu muncul dan mencoba untuk membunuhku. Daripada membahayakan tubuh Naruto, aku melakukan taruhan pada Kyuubi. Jika aku menjatuhkan Kyuubi terlebih dahulu maka dia harus patuh pada apa yang akan kukatakan tapi, jika Kyuubi yang menjatuhkanku terlebih dahulu maka aku akan menyerah pada pengobatan Naruto" kata Obito

"Kau membuat taruhan seperti itu pada anak 7 tahun?!" kata Sasuke terheran

"Anak-anak darimana. Monster begitu. Kau tau, di umurnya yang baru 7 tahun itu, dia telah berhasil membunuh banyak orang. Termasuk orang yang telah membuat Naruto menciptakan monster seperti Kyuubi. Tidak ada orang yang bisa lolos dari ancamannya jika kita melanggar apa yang dia katakan. Apalagi jika dia marah, siapapun akan dia bunuh" kata Obito

"Tapi... kenapa Naruto bisa kambuh lagi. Menurut apa yang kau katakan, seharusnya Naruto sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku. Kau kan penyebabnya" kata Obito

"Huh? Aku? Kenapa?" kata Sasuke

"Coba pikirkan lagi, apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada Naruto selama ini. Efek samping dari pengobatanku itu tidak tahan terhadap pikiran yang berat dan sedikit depresi. Aku tau kau itu sangat dekat dengan Naruto, biasanya orang yang terdekat adalah penyebab utama mengapa sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kembali menjadi kembali" kata Obito. Sasuke mulai menyadari kesalahannya. Setiap kali Naruto berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf, Sasuke selalu menginjak dan mengusirnya. Sasuke selalu berkata kasar bahkan membuatnya semakin terluka. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. "Bawa saja Naruto padaku, akan kusembuhkan dia lagi" kata Obito. Sasuke masih terdiam dalam pikirannya. "Ah iya, kau juga harus setuju jika Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatmu kembali" kata Obito

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah penyebab Kyuubi kembali. Jika aku tidak menghapus memorinya terhadapmu, maka Naruto akan mengingat memorinya yang asli secara perlahan dan dia kemungkinan akan berubah menjadi sosok Kyuubi sepenuhnya" kata Obito. Sasuke sangat terkejut sekaligus sangat terpukul. "Besok bawa Naruto kemari. Akan kutanamkan memori baru untuknya" kata Obito. Lalu Obito pergi. Sasuke terdiam dalam perasaannya yang dipecahkan oleh batu raksasa yang tiba-tiba jatuh.

xxxxx

Naruto dan Gaara mengunjungi _Mihama American Village_. Mereka berdua pergi menonton bioskop dan rumah pertunjukan. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke pemandian air panas. Gaara selalu memikirkan hal kemana-mana saat melihat Naruto tidak memakai bajunya. Entah kenapa, tubuh Naruto sangat terlihat menggoda di mata Gaara. Naruto yang sedang berendam di pemandian air panas, melihat heran kepada Gaara yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang aneh

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Oh tidak. Tidak ada" kata Gaara. Gaara hampir saja kehilangan kendalinya. Setelah dari pemandian air panas, mereka berdua pergi ke Kokusai Dorio. Kokusai Dorio adalah tempat toko-toko yang menjual aneka _souvenir_ dan oleh-oleh khas Okinawa. Setiap toko, dimasuki oleh mereka berdua tapi tidak membeli apapun. Mereka hanya melihat-lihat saja.

Di dalam toko, Gaara melihat sebuah topeng hantu. Isengnya Gaara muncul. Gaara memakai topeng hantu tersebut. "Naruto _san_" kata Gaara

"Astaga Tuhan!" Naruto terkejut melihat topeng hanti tersebut. Gaara tertawa kecil sambil melepas topeng tersebut. "Hey! Apa-apaan kau!" kata Naruto sebal. Lalu Naruto melihat sebuah topeng pahlawan. Naruto memakai topeng tersebut. "Gaara, tebak aku siapa" kata Naruto, suaranya tertahan topeng

"Hmmm. Pria bertopeng?" kata Gaara

"Ih bukan! Aku ini pahlawan pembela kebenaran, hahahah!" kata Naruto meniru gaya pahlawan yang berkacak pinggang. Gaara tertawa kecil. Ketika keluar dari toko-toko, tidak sengaja Naruto melihat dua anak kecil yang sedang berjalan berdua.

"Hey Gaara, mereka lucu ya" kata Naruto. Gaara mencari apa yang Naruto lihat. Ternyata Naruto melihat dua anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang kencan.

"Mereka terlihat serasi" kata Gaara ikutan tersenyum. Naruto sangat ingat, saat Naruto SMA, jika Naruto melihat sepasang anak kecil yang sedang kencan, Naruto selalu mengusilinya. Itachi padahal sudah menasehati bahkan sampai kesal melihat Naruto, tapi tetap saja Naruto usilnya tidak bisa dihentikan.

Kedua anak kecil tersebut melewati sebuah bangunan yang sedag di bangun. Dua anak kecil itu tidak menyadari jika pipa-pipa paralon yang sedang dibangun akan runtuh. _Kretek kretek. _Kemudian... "Hey Awas!" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah dua anak kecil tersebut dan melindungi mereka. _Buk buk buk. _Tubuh Naruto terjatuhi pipa paralon. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, kepala Naruto juga terkena timpahan pipa paralon.

"Naruuto_-san_!" kejadian yang begitu cepat tidak bisa membuat Gaara bertindak lebih cepat untuk melindungi Naruto maupun dua anak kecil tersebut. Gaara dengan panik setengah hidup, berlari ke arah Naruto. "Hey Naruto _san_, kau tidak apa-apa?! Hey?!" Gaara sangat berharap Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Kakak..kakak tidak apa-apa kaan?! Kakaak!" kedua anak tersebut juga sangat khawatir terhadap kondisi Naruto. Orang-orang yang melintas membuat perhatian mereka terpusat pada Naruto.

"Hey hey! Panggil ambulan! Panggil ambulan!" kata salah satu orang yang menonton.

Kepala Naruto berdarah. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Kepala Naruto sangat sakit. Tiba-tiba...Naruto melihat sebuah darah. Kucing. Segerombolan orang yang menyeramkan. Neneknya. Naruto dengan rasa sakitnya, seperti mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama dia lupakan. Sedikit demi sedikit, memori Naruto ketika 7 tahun yang lalu kembali dan juga apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi Naruto mengingatnya.

Napas Naruto menjadi sangat berat. Mata Naruto melebar. Darah mulai mengalir ke bawah. Dari kening lalu melewati mata Naruto kemudian pipi Naruto dan barulah menetes ke aspal. "Naruto _san! _Kau tidak apa-apa? Hey!" Gaara memanggil manggil Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya. Naruto sedang melihat masa lalu dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi.

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat-erat. Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Air mata Naruto mulai berlinang. "AAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya karena mengingat kembali semuanya dan membuat Naruto sangat terluka perasaannya.

xxxxx

Malam harinya, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di pantai. Ombak laut mengeluarkan bunyi khasnya. Malam ini banyak pasangan-pasangan muda yang berduaan karena masih sekitar jam 7 malam. Sasuke lalu datang membawakan es krim untuk Naruto. "Terimakasih" kata Naruto senang mendapat es krim. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. Merangkul Naruto.

"Kau ini, kenapa selalu ceroboh ha?. Untung saja kepalamu itu tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana jika nanti kau geger otak! Benar-benar kau ini" kata Sasuke sebal

"Aku sakit bukannya di semangatin malah diomelin. Dasar tidak punya perasaan!" kata Naruto ngambek

"Temperamen" kata Sasuke menghina. _Plak. _Naruto menggeplak kepala Naruto sambil mendesis kesal. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!" kata Sasuke protes

"Karena kau itu menyebalkan!" kata Naruto sebal. Sasuke dan Naruto saling memberikan tatapan sebal mereka. Namun Sasuke sebenarnya hanyalah usil. _Cup_. Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto protes karena terkejut atas aksi Sasuke.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke tanpa merasa berdosa

"Ih kau ini! Jangan menciumku tiba-tiba begitu!" kata Naruto memukul lengan bagian atas Sasuke. Sasuke senyam senyum penuh kemenangan. Naruto menggerutu kesal tidak jelas. "Hmm..! Enaknya..!" Naruto menikmati es krimnya dengan penuh penjiwaan. Sasuke sudah gatal ingin mengemut bibir Naruto. Gerakannya yang mengemut es krim batangan itu membuat adrenalin Sasuke semakin cepat.

"Aku sudah menemukan dokter psikiater lagi. Besok kau akan kubawa kepadanya" kata Sasuke. Naruto yang sedang menikmati es krimnya, menjadi berhenti. Wajahnya yang lurus ke depan, memandang arah bawah.

"Aku rasa... Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan dokter lagi" kata Naruto

"Apa? Kenapa? Hey kau harus disembuhkan, jangan berkata seperti itu" kata Sasuke

"Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Yang kubutuhkan... hanyalah kau Sasuke" kata Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terpasang ekspresi terkejut. "Aku memang tidak bisa menghadapi masa laluku. Tapi, berkat dirimu aku bisa menghadapinya dan aku tidak takut lagi pada apapun selama aku bersamamu. Sasuke, bisakah kau menempati janjimu yang dulu? Kau akan terus bersamaku dan berada di sisiku selamanya?" kata Naruto. Sasuke sangat lega.

Sasuke tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Padahal Sasuke akan mengira ini adalah hari terakhirnya dimana Naruto memandangnya sebagai orang yang dicintainya. Kesenangan hati Sasuke, tidak diungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Tangan Sasuke menarik Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto. Kepala Naruto ditekan oleh tangan Sasuke, untuk membuat bibir Naruto semakin rapat dengan ciuman Sasuke. Naruto juga memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya. Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengemut bibir satu sama lain dengan kepala yang miring ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Kadang ke atas karena dorongan dari ciuman Sasuke.

Tapi tetap saja, Obito tidak setuju. Naruto harus tetap menjalankan sebuah terapi, karena kepribadian ganda hanya bisa disembuhkan melalu psikioterapi.

xxxxx

Sembilan bulan kemudian, Naruto telah menjalani terapi dan lulus dari pendidikan khususnya. Naruto membujuk ayahnya untuk bekerja di Jepang saja. Dan ayahnya setuju akan hal itu. Karena harus menjadi pemula terlebih dahulu, Naruto melamar menjadi dosen dan pekerja karyawan biasa. Karena ingin setiap hari bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha.

Tubuh Naruto berdiri merapat di tembok."Hmm..mmm.." Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menggumam nikmat sendiri. Di ruangan Sasuke, Naruto dicium oleh Sasuke dengan nafsu yang sangat dalam. Bibir Naruto diemut dan dilumat oleh Sasuke sambil terus mendorong dirinya lebih dalam. Kepala Sasuke terus bergerak ke kanan dan kiri karena ingin lebih melumatkan bibir Naruto. "Mm..hmm..." ciuman Sasuke ini semakin membuat adrenalin Naruto naik dan naik.

"Mmm.." Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menggumam nikmat kelihaian Sasuke yang melumat bibir Naruto. Sasuke kemudian menggit bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin supaya bisa masuk ke dalam rongga basah Naruto. Naruto mengizinkan Sasuke untuk masuk, di sana lidah Sasuke berkelana dengan bebas. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto tidak mengizinkan lama Sasuke untuk menelusuri lebih jauh lagi. Naruto menahan Sasuke. Dan terjadilah perang lidah yang sangat seru.

Kekuatan lidah Sasuke lebih kuat daripada kekuatan lidah Naruto. Jadi Sasuke bisa kembali masuk ke dalam rongga basah Naruto dan kembali berkelana di dalam rongga basah Naruto. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa sampai bisa senikmat ini. Apa Naruto memang tidak pernah bermain lidah atau memang Sasuke sangat hebat dalam bermain lidah?.

Nafas Sasuke dan Naruto sudah semakin panas. Begitupun dengan udara di kantor Sasuke, padahal memakai AC. Meskipun ciuman panas mereka terus berlanjut lama, Sasuke tidak menggrepe tubuh Naruto. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan diri. Lidah mereka sedikit terulur dengan kemunculan benang saliva yang tipis ketika Sasuke melepaskan diri. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengelap sisa saliva yang menempel di bibir Naruto menggunakan ibu jari Sasuke.

"Anak sialan!" _Duk!_ Naruto tiba-tiba menendang keras kaki Sasuke.

" Aduh! Kenapa kau menendangku!" protes Sasuke sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit

"Itu hukumanmu, siapa suruh kau memanggilku hanya untuk menciumku. Kau kira aku ini tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan apa!" kata Naruto menggerutu sebal

"Berani sekali kau. Hey, aku di sini pimpinanmu, kau harus patuh padaku" kata Sasuke

"Patuh bokongku. Astaga, seharusnya aku tidak memilih perusahaanmu jika seperti ini" kata Naruto menyesal

"Cih.. bukannya terimakasih malah menggerutu. Dasar makhluk temperamen buruk" kata Sasuke mengina

"Apa?! Hey!" Naruto protes emosi. Naruto mendesis kesal dengan ekspresi super kesal. Tapi Sasuke malah memberikan wajah tidak merasa berdosa.

"Hey Naruto, belikan aku kopi" kata salah satu seniornya.

"Aku _moccacino latte_" kata salah satu seniornya lagi

"Aku _capuccino latte" _kata salah satu seniornya lag

"Ah, aku mau teh saja" kata salah satu seniornya lagi.

"Aku _milkshake _coklat" kata salah satu seniornya lagi. Naruto benar-benar mau meledak. Mentang-mentang Naruto paling junior, mereka sesukanya menyuruh Naruto ini itu bagaikan seorang pembantu. Tapi Naruto juga tidak bisa menolak, karena jika dia menolah Naruto bisa dalam masalah oleh ayahnya dan Sasuke.

"Baiiik" kata Naruto tersenyum yang menyembunyikan kesebalannya. Saat Naruto keluar dari ruangan kantornya, "Arggh! Benar-benar! Apa-apaan mereka itu! Seenaknya menyuruhku begitu! Memangnya mereka tidak punya kaki apa! Memangnya kaki mereka sedang rematik apa jadi tidak bisa jalan! Hih! Kalau bukan senior di sini sudah aku injak-injak mereka!" kata Naruto menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Orang-orang kantor lainnya yang melihat Naruto menggerutu kesal sendiri berbisik-bisik, menganggap jika Naruto sudah tidak waras.

Naruto semakin sebal wajahnya. Sudah disuruh ini itu, membayarnya juga harus pakai uangnya. Di kafe kopi, Naruto tidak berhenti memasang wajah sebalnya. Bahkan, mulut Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menggerutu. "Baru saja ingin menemuimu tapi sudah bertemu" seseorang menyapa Naruto. Naruto siapa yang berbicara padanya

"Gaara!" Naruto yang tadinya sebal bete, menjadi senang ketika Gaara datang. Gaara menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Naruto. "Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Kau sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya kau di kantor?" tanya Gaara

"Ini gara-gara senior-seniorku yang menyebalkan! Masa mereka menyuruhku membeli sesuatu seenaknya, mana memakai uangku sendiri lagi! Kan rugi! Benar-benar, rasanya mau meninju wajah mereka satu persatu!" kata Naruto menggerutu lagi. Gaara tersenyum-senyum melihat gerutuan Naruto yang dianggapnya sangat lucu ini

"Naruto _san_, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa semuanya menyenangkan?" tanya Gaara

"Menyebalkan" kata Naruto penuh dengan ekspresi sebalnya lagi

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama, dimanapun aku mengajar aku selalu diusilin bagaikan teman sebaya oleh anak didikku, kedua, aku bekerja bagaikan pelayan sukarela di kantorku, ketiga, Sasuke suka berbuat seenaknya padaku mentang-mentang dia atasanku! Ya Tuhaaaan! Kenapa hidupku menjadi tidak menyenangkan beginiii!" kata Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Tunggu, kau memilih bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha?" tanya Gaara

"Hm. Aku ingin selalu melihat Sasuke dan bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalo Sasuke itu isengnya melebihi Itachi! Yaampun, dia itu menyebalkan!" kata Naruto mulai emosi sendiri. Gaara melihat Naruto dengan tatapan cemburunya. Senyum yang di wajah Gaara adalah senyuman palsu untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya

"Naruto _san... _apa... Apa kau sangat menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Gaara, ekspresinya mulai serius.

"Hm. Dia itu super menyebalkan, suka seenaknya, egoisnya ampun ampunan, isengnya keterlaluan, tapi aku menyukainya. Aneh kan?. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti Sasuke" kata Naruto bingung dan heran sendiri. Gaara semakin terluka dan terasa sesak di dadanya

"Apa.. Tidak ada ruang untukku?" tanya Gaara

"He?" Naruto terheran mengapa Gaara tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Sepertinya Naruto lupa jika Gaara menyukai Naruto. Gaara mengambil tangan Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto oleh kedua tangan Gaara

"Naruto _san_. Bisakah... Kau hanya melihatku?, bisakah.. Kau menjadi orang yang selalu di sisiku?" kata Gaara. Naruto terkejut dan tidak menyangka Gaara menembak Naruto seperti ini. Perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak kenapa Gaara. Tangan Naruto perlahan melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Gaara.

"Gaara.. kau selalu membantuku dan kau selalu membelaku. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu merasa berterimakasih dan sangat bersalah. Perasaan yang kau miliki... aku tidak bisa memilikinya. Maafkan aku..." kata Naruto merasa bersalah dan tidak enak. Ini sungguh membuat Gaara terluka dan tertusuk.

"02!" pekerja kafe memanggil nomor meja Naruto, itu artinya pesanan Naruto sudah siap. Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengambil pesanannya. Kemudian melangkah pergi. Naruto sangat sangat tidak enak. Kemudian, di tengan perjalanannya, Gaara berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu... berbahagialah. Jangan pernah bersedih dan menanggung semuanya sendirian. Jangan pernah mengalah dan membiarkan orang lain menginjakmu" kata Gaara. Naruto semakin terpojok perasaannya. Gaara memegang kedua bahu Naruto. Dia tersenyum. "Kita.. masih bisa berteman kan?" kata Gaara. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dalam kecanggungan dirinya.

Sepulang kerja, Sasuke mengantar Naruto tidak menuju ke apartemennya. Sasuke hari ini berencana untuk meminta restu dari ayahnya Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tidak diberitahu oleh Sasuke akan hal ini. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto terus penasaran. "Hey, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ke rumahku? Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto

"Cerewet. Nanti kau juga tau" kata Sasuke. Naruto berdecih sebal. Kemudian Naruto mengingat Gaara. Perasaan Gaara pasti sangat terluka. Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Naruto bersedih sendiri. "Wajahmu menyedihkan, kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke

"Hey, apa yang akan kau rasakan jika sesuatu yang sudah lama kau tunggu berakhir dengan melepaskannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, kau kan sudah tau jawabannya" kata Sasuke. Naruto berpikir benar juga, kenapa harus bertanya. Jawabannya pasti menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku Gaara.." gumam Naruto dalam perasaan bersalahnya

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke mendengar gumaman Naruto

"Huh?"

"Tadi kau bilang sesuatu kan" kata Sasuke

"Tidak. Kau salah dengar itu" kata Naruto. Sasuke heran, perasaan telinga Sasuke mendengar jika Naruto berkata sesuatu. Naruto sendiri kempat kempot panik, tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa mendengar gumamannya. '_Lain kali aku harus hati-hati pada orang ini_' kata Naruto dalam pikirannya memasang alarm siaga.

Sasuke pun akhirnya sampai di rumah Naruto. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalam. Di ruang tamu, ternyata Minato sudah menunggu. Naruto bingung kenapa ayahnya berada di ruang tamu. "Ada perlu apa kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini?" tanya Minato yang duduk di depan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke masih diam, sepertinya sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto bosan dan merasa haus, minuman yang disediakan Naruto teguk untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Aku ingin menikahi Naruto, ayah" kata Sasuke. _Bruuuuut!. _Naruto yang minum menyemburkan minumannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah terheran sekaligus terkejut. Minato apalagi, keterkejutan Minato melebihi Naruto

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini!" bisik Naruto. Sasuke sepertinya sangat yakin akan keputusannya. Minato sendiri menarik napasnya.

"Apa kalian berdua berpacaran?" tanya Minato.

"Iya, kami berpacaran sejak di SMA" kata Sasuke. Minato menghela napasnya. Naruto sepertinya lupa jika Sasuke adalah sepupunya, makanya wajah Naruto menaruh harapan ayahnya akan memberikan restu.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk melukaimu dan tolong jangan salahkan Naruto" kata Minato. Sasuke dan Naruto bingung atas ucapan Minato. "Sasuke, ibu kandungmu adalah adikku. Aku sengaja merahasiakan ini dan meminta Naruto juga untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu karena ini adalah keinginan ibumu. Saat ibumu sakit, hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah terus menjaga rahasia ini sampai kematiannya" kata Minato.

Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan hal ini. Naruto malah menyalahkan dirinya. Naruto lupa jika Sasuke adalah sepupunya, kesenangan jika Naruto tidak mempunyai darah klan Uchiha membuat Naruto melupakan satu hal yang masih menghalangi hubungannya itu. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin... Nenek tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu dan dalam diary ibu tidak ada hal ini" kata Sasuke masih tidak percaya

"Tidak ada yang tau memang. Hanya aku dan ibumu yang mengetahuinya. Buktinya ada padaku, yaitu sebuah tes DNA. Jika kau tidak percaya, akan kutunjukan padamu saat ini juga" kata Minato. Sasuke sangat terkejut dan Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Kedua anak ini sama-sama terluka hatinya. Harapan yang sedikit lagi di capai, sudah hancur tanpa terprediksi. "Naruto, kau juga seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan sepupumu sendiri" kata Minato. Naruto hanya menunduk bersalah.

"Aku masih tidak percaya... mana mungkin, ini tidak benar, iya kan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Wajah Sasuke sangat berharap ini semua tidak benar.

"Maaf.. aku lupa jika kita sepupu..." kata Naruto semakin merasa bersalah dalam kepalanya yang tertunduk. Sasuke lagi-lagi merasakan perasaan kacaunya lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Lebih baik, akhirilah hubungan kalian" kata Minato. Di balik tembok, Ino mendengar semuanya. Ino merasa kasian dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajah kedua anak itu, bagaikan wajah yang sudah diambil harapan kebahagiaan masing-masing.

Ino masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan penuh bersalah. Ino menarik napas lalu menghelanya dengan berat. Ino berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk di pinggirnya. Ino membuka laci di meja kecilnya. Dalam laci tersebut, ada 3 tumpukan buku. Di bawah 3 tumpukan buku tersebut terdapat sebuah map coklat. Wajah Ino tergambar ada sesuatu yang masih belum terungkap.

xxxxx

Malam harinya, dua anak yang saling jatuh cinta ini telah patah hati dan kehilangan harapan mereka. Sasuke minum bir di bar untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya dan Naruto sendiri mengajak bicara peliharannya, seekor rubah yang sangat besar. Rubah itu diberikan nama Kyuubi oleh Naruto. Rubah itu dielus-elus oleh Naruto.

"Hey Kyuubi. Aku rasa perasaannya Gaara hari ini telah menjadi perasaanku. Aku lupa, jika aku itu sepupunya Sasuke, ini gara-gara aku terlalu senang jika Sasuke tidak mempunyai darah klan Uchiha. Tadi sore... aku dan Sasuke resmi putus. Besok bagaimana aku akan menghadapi Sasuke" kata Naruto bersedih. "Hey jangan diam saja. Katakan sesuatu" kata Naruto. Rubah itu hanya diam saja memperhatikan Naruto. "Kyuubiiii bagaimana ini..." kata Naruto memeluk Kyuubi erat-erat. Kyuubi diam saja pasrah dipeluk erat oleh Naruto.

Ino berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan. Di ruang tersebut, duduk Minato yang sedang membaca buku. Di tangan Ino, terdapat sebuah amplop coklat tadi. Ino lalu mengambil duduk di depan Minato. "Hey" kata Ino. Minato menutup bukunya dan melihat wajah Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato. Amlop coklat itu diletakan di atas meja dan digeser ke arah Minato. Minato terheran melihat ampolp coklat ini. Minato lalu mengambil, membuka dan membaca dokumen yang terdapat dalam amplop tersebut. Mata Minato terkejut dan melebar melihat isinya. Dokumen itu adalah hasil tes DNA Minato dan Mikoto. Hasilnya adalah tidak ada kecocokan darah sama sekali

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menipumu" kata Ino. Minato pikirannya jadi kacau balau

"Hey.. apa maksudnya ini?" kata Minato

"Sebenarnya, kau adalah anak adopsi. Kedua orang tua kandungmu yang asli sudah meninggal tepat saat kau lahir. Ibu kandungmu mengamanatkan kami untuk merahasiakan ini dan jangan sampai terbongkar. Mikoto yang telah ditemukan masih hidup dan kau telah bertemu dengannya, kami semua sudah tau hal itu, tapi kami berpura-pura tidak tahu. Demi untuk menjaga amanat ibu kandungmu, aku memalsukan hasil tesnya. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membohongimu. Maksud ibu kandungmu juga tidak buruk, dia hanya ingin kau bahagia dan terus tersenyum" kata Ino.

Minato diam seribu bahasa. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Minato tidak bisa meluruskan pikirannya. Kacau dan berantakan. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini?" kata Minato. Suaranya datar dan ekspresinya juga bersedih

"Karena Naruto. Aku sebenarnya sudah tau jika Sasuke tidak mempunyai darah dari klan Uchiha. Melihat mereka berdua terluka seperti itu, benar benar membuatku merasa bersalah juga. Ini mungkin terdengar kasar olehmu, tapi aku tidak mau Naruto mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirimu. Kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai dan satu-satunya" kata Ino. Minato memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak kehilangan kontrol emosinya. "Aku rasa kau sudah tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Maafkan aku... Aku permisi" kata Ino. Lalu Ino berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Minato masih diam dalam matanya yang terpejam.

Keesokan harinya, saat sarapan Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum. Di dalam hati Naruto, berdebar panik tidak karuan karena harus menghadapi Sasuke. Secara diam-diam, Naruto menghembuskan napas beratnya demi untuk sedikit menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. "Yaampun, kenapa kau tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat" kata Minato.

"Huh?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang ayahnya bicarakan

"Padahal baru saja aku bertemu denganmu, tapi kau sudah akan berada di tangan orang lain" kata Minato. Naruto terheran.

"Ayah kenapa? Ayah berbicara seolah-olah aku ini akan meni-" Naruto menyadari kode yang Minato berikan. Minato tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Ayah, apa ayah..." Naruto mencoba untuk memastikan jika apa yang dia tebak dari kode ucapan ayahnya benar.

"Jawaban ayah iya" kata Minato. Naruto menganga mulutnya, matanya melebar bersamaan dengan suara tarikan napasnya.

"Ayaaah!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghampiri ayahnya untuk memeluk ayahnya. "Aku sangat menyayangimu yah!" kata Naruto dengan senang. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan segera pergi ke kantor. "Aku berangkat!" kata Naruto dengan semangatnya. Ayahnya hanya bisa tersenyum senyum melihat betapa bahagia dan semangatnya Naruto

"Keputusan yang sangat baik" kata Ino senang

"Aku merasa mempunyai anak perempuan" kata Minato sedikit tertawa. Tingkah semangatnya Naruto itu terkadang terlalu bersemangat dan itu sangat lucu.

"Sasukeee! Sasukeee! Sasukeee!" Naruto berteriak-teriak di sepanjang kantor menuju ruangan wakil presiden. Seluruh orang kantor yang melihat Naruto seperti itu berbisik-bisik jika Naruto sangat tidak sopan kepada pimpinan. Tidak ada yang tau jika Naruto adalah calon King berikutnya sekaligus putra dari Grup Namikaze. Ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan wakil presiden, ada atasannya Naruto yang sedang menghadap Sasuke. "Hey hey hey! Sasuke kau tau kau tau! Ayah setuju! Ayahku setuju!" kata Naruto dengan girang. Sasuke memasang wajah kesal begitupun juga dengan atasannya Naruto.

_Plak_. Kepala belakang Naruto dikeplak oleh atasannya. "Dasar anak bodoh! Apa-apaan kau ini! Dia ini wakil presiden!" bisik atasannya Naruto dengan kesal. Naruto lupa jika di kantor, dia harus bersikap seperti bawahannya Sasuke. "Maafkan saya Tuan Wakil Presiden, saya akan mengurus anak ini" kata atasannya Naruto. "Ikuti aku kau!" bisik seram murka atasannya Naruto.

"Tinggalkan saja dia di sini. Kau boleh pergi" kata Sasuke. Atasannya Naruto tidak berani melawan Sasuke. Atasannya Naruto memilih membungkuk hormat lalu pergi. Ketika atasannya Naruto sudah pergi, dumelan dan gerutuan Naruto pun keluar.

"Is benar-benar orang itu! Apa-apaan dia seenaknya menggeplak kepala orang! Memangnya kepalaku ini bola apa yang bisa digeplak sesuka hati! Mentang-mentang atasan seenaknya padaku! Dasar menyebalkan!" kata Naruto terus menggerutu

"Hey." _Jtak!_. Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto keras-keras. "Apa-apaan kau tadi ha?" kata Sasuke sebal

"Kenapa kau malah menjitakku!" protes Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit

"Kenapa kenapa. Kau sudah pikun? Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak sembrono. Bersikaplah seperti karyawan yang lainnya. Bagaimana jika dia nanti curiga! Benar-benar kau ini" kata Sasuke mengomel. Naruto juga lupa karena perasaannya terlalu senang.

"Iya iya aku salah. Aku minta maaf" kata Naruto cemberut. Sasuke menghela napas dilanjut dengan mendecakan lidahnya.

"Segera kembali. Nanti ada yang curiga jika kau terlalu lama di sini" kata Sasuke. Naruto berdecih kecil. Lalu Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Hey-" kata Naruto berbalik badan, namun...

"Nanti. Kembali ke tempatmu" kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto memasang wajah sebalnya. Sambil meninggalkan tempat, Naruto menggumam menggerutu tidak jelas. Setelah Naruto resmi keluar, Sasuke tersenyum. Perasaan Sasuke juga sangat senang karena harapan yang pecah telah kembali menjadi utuh.

Malam harinya, Sasuke mengajak Naruto pergi ke Odaiba. Mereka berdua, melihat pemandangan indah di depan. "Hey Sasuke, jika kupikir-pikir ini sangat lucu. Kita berdua sama-sama mengira jika kita adalah saudara, tapi ternyata diluar dugaan kita bukanlah saudara. Semuanya terlihat begitu rumit, tapi kita bisa terlepas dari itu semua. Ini sangat menarik, iya kan?" kata Naruto

"Lumayan" kata Sasuke.

"Kau ini sebenarnya bergolongan darah apa?. Sulit sekali kau itu ditebak, benar-benar membuatku pusing" kata Naruto

"Kau saja yang mudah dibodohi" kata Sasuke seenaknya dia berbicara

"Apa?! Hey! Apa-apaan kau!" kata Naruto tersinggung.

"Berikan tanganmu" kata Sasuke

"Untuk apa? Kau mau jual tanganku ya?!" tuduh Naruto

"Bicara apa kau. Dasar aneh. Berikan saja tanganmu" kata Sasuke. Naruto masih memasang wajah waspadanya. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto menuruti apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Sasuke lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan membuka sebuah kotak. Kotak itu berisi cincin sangat sederhana tapi manis dan elegan. Cincin itu dimasukan ke dalam jari manis Naruto. "Jangan coba-coba untuk melepasnya. Awas kau" kata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti" kata Naruto tersenyum senang. Sekarang, giliran Naruto yang memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Sasuke. Kelima jari mereka yang dihiasi sebuah cincin, direntangkan. "Ah benar juga" Naruto mengambil sebuah ponsel di saku jaketnya. Lalu Naruto memfoto jemari Sasuke dan jemarinya. _Jepret_. "Sasuke, bagus ya" kata Naruto senang. Sasuke tersenyum lalu merangkul Naruto. "Oh iya, kau kenapa tidak melakukan seperti orang yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto

"Melakukan apa?"

"Biasanya, orang yang ingin menikah selalu bilang 'maukah kau menikah denganku', 'ayo kita menikah' dan banyak hal lainnya lagi" kata Naruto

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu. Buang buang waktu dan tenaga. Aku saja sudah mengetahui jawabannya" kata Sasuke. Naruto berpikir ada benarnya juga. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi. Bukan karena dia bisa melihat masa depan, tapi Sasuke selalu memperhitungkan sesuatu dengan sangat tepat.

"Dasar sulit ditebak" gumam senang Naruto.

xxxxx

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Naruto pun menikah. Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal di rumah mendiang ibunya Sasuke. Rumah ini tidak terlalalu besar, tapi halamannya sangatlah luas. Baik depan maupun belakang. Naruto sedang memainkan ponselnya di teras luar kamarnya. Dan tiba-tiba, Naruto ditarik masuk ke dalam dan di lempar ke kasur oleh Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi. Sasuke merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto

"Hey hey hey, mau apa kau mau apa kau!" kata Naruto panik

"Kau sudah tau alasannya, kenapa harus bertanya" kata Sasuke mesum

"Masih siang! Minggir sana!" kata Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tangan Naruto lalu dikunci oleh Sasuke.

"Jam 9 malam, menurutmu masih siang? Yaampun, bilang saja kau malu melakukannya, iya kan" kata Sasuke semakin mesum wajahnya. Wajah Naruto sudah memerah tapi juga kesal. "Ahh...Sa-Sasuke...ng.." Naruto mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang makin merapat di tubuhnya. Tentu saja itu percuma karena Sasuke sudah asyik menggelitik cuping telinga dengan lidah. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Naruto berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak mendesah. Sasuke lalu membuka baju handuknya.

"Mmm.." Naruto mengerang yang menandakan betapa lihainya Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto. Sasuke kemudian menggit bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin supaya bisa masuk ke dalam rongga basah Naruto. Di dalam, lidah Sasuke berkelana kemana-mana. Hingga mampu membuat kaki dan tubuh Naruto mulai melemas. Tangan Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam baju Naruto.

"Hmmm...! Sasuke...aaah..." Naruto mendesah ketika Sasuke menurunkan kecupan panasnya ke leher Sasuke dan tangannya bermain dengan benda kecil Naruto. Tangan Naruto meremas seprai kuat-kuat. "Hmmmh...!" benda kecil yang dimainkan Sasuke membuat suara Naruto tidak terkendali. Kecupan Sasuke semakin lama semakin turun. Baju Naruto dilepas oleh Sasuke.

"Ah...Sasuke...jangan...aaahhhh...!" Sasuke menarik-narik benda kecil Naruto sambil menghisap leher Naruto. Hisapan Sasuke sangat membuat Naruto semakin naik perasaan anehnya itu. "Aaah...Sasuke...hmmm...!" Naruto mendesah ketika Sasuke menyedot benda kecilnya Naruto. Menyedot dan terus menyedot bagaikan bayi yang sangat haus akan ASI.

"Aaahhh...Sa-AAHHH...!" Naruto mendesah ketika Sasuke menggit benda kecil itu. Desahan keras itu juga diakibatkan ketika sebelah tangan Sasuke menarik-narik benda kecil Naruto yang tidak dihisap oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menarik, memilin dan memencet benda kecil itu.

"Aaah...Sasuke..." Naruto merasa dirinya melayang. Sasuke begitu lihai dan lincah. Lidah Sasuke terasa begitu panas bagi Naruto dan ulah tangan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang baru yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan sebelumnya. "Aah..Sasuke...aaah..." Naruto sangat menikmati Sasuke yang mengemut-ngemut benda kecil Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto. "Hmm...". Ciuman Sasuke kali ini sangat berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya. Semakin lama, ciuman Sasuke semakin mendesak dan semakin besar nafsunya Sasuke. Bibir Naruto benar-benar dilumat oleh Sasuke. Kemudian, Sasuke kembali minta izin untuk masuk ke dalam rongga basah Naruto. Naruto pun membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke berkenala bebas lagi. Naruto tapi tidak mengizinkan Sasuke berkelana untuk waktu yang lama. Lidah Sasuke diusir oleh lidah Naruto. Tapi Lidah Sasuke bersikeras untuk masuk. Maka dari itu, terjadilah peperangan lidah yang sangat seru.

Kekuatan lidah Sasuke semakin kuat dan Naruto semakin tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Rongga basah Naruto pun kembali dimasuki oleh lidah Sasuke dan berkelana dengan bebas. "Hmmm...". Lidahnya Sasuke benar-benar menjadi sosok yang sangat liar. Sulit sekali dikendalikan oleh lidah Naruto.

Sementara lidah Sasuke berkelana, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk memijat bagian bawah Naruto. "Hmm...!" Naruto menggelinjang di ranjang karena pijatan Sasuke ini memancing suatu perasaan aneh yang semakin naik dan naik.

"Hmmm...!..Hmmm...!" Naruto ingin melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa. Bagian bawah Naruto terus dipijat-pijat dan dielus-elus.

Tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam celana Naruto. Sebuah alat yang panjang, Sasuke pegang dan Sasuke pencet-pencet. Mulut Naruto masih dibungkam oleh mulut Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto untuk bernapas. Benang saliva terbentuk lagi di ujung lidah masing-masing.

Tubuh Sasuke lalu turun sambil membuka celana Naruto sekaligus celana dalamnya dengan cepat. "Hey apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak mendengarkan protesan Naruto. Sasuke memberikan senyuman mesumnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mulai panik. Pisang Naruto dimasukan ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan diemut-emut bagaikan mengemut permen ojek

"Hey...hmmm..! Sasuke...! Hmmm...!" Naruto lagi-lagi menggelinjang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sasuke mengemut lalu menjilatnya. Lalu ujung pisang Naruto ditekan-tekan oleh jemari Sasuke.

"Hey janga-aah...!" Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan suaranya lagi. Kepala pisang itu dipancing oleh Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan cairannya. "Hey...ahh..!" Jemari Sasuke sangat lihat memencet kepala pisang itu. "Hmm..!" Dan akhirnya..._croooot_!. Cairan itu menyembur keluar.

Dengan senyuman mesumnya, Sasuke menjilat tangannya yang terkena cairan Naruto. Lalu telunjuk Sasuke dimasukan ke dalam daerah surga. "Aahh...! Jangan memasu-aahh...!" Naruto mendesah diantara nikmat dan sakit. "Sialan ka-aahh...! Eng…!," lenguhnya saat jumlah benda itu bertambah dan…

"Ahh!" pekiknya saat lagi-lagi jumlahnya bertambah. Yang terakhir sedikit menyakitkan. Apalagi saat ketiga benda asing itu mulai bergerak dalam dirinya. Membuatnya sangat tak nyaman.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto yang bergerak gelisah dan mengerang kesakitan. Bagaimana pun dia tahu betul bahwa erangan kesakitan Naruto sebentar lagi akan berubah dan…

"Ahh! Sa-AAHHHHH...!,"

Sasuke tersenyum saat dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Titik kenikmatan yang akan membuat Naruto dan dirinya melayang sebentar lagi. "Ketemu" kata Sasuke dalam suara rendahnya yang seksi. Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto untuk tengkurap.

"Hey apa yang mau kau lakukan lagi?!" kata Naruto protes

"Berisik" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat pinggang Naruto. Sasuke pun membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan pisang miliknya.

"Hey-AHHH..!" Naruto merasakan sebuah benda yang lebih besar dan lonjong masuk ke dalam daerah khususnya. "

Ng…! Sa-Sasuke…haaahhh…aku…ah..!" Sasuke semakin memasukan pisang miliknya. Pisang Sasuke pun masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam daerah khusus Naruto. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya.

"Ahh...Sasuke...aahhhhh...!" Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tapi sekaligus terasa nikmat. _Krekk kreekk_. Bunyi ranjang pun terdengar mengiringi suara eksotis Naruto

"Sasuke..haahh...aahhhhh...!" desahan Naruto tidak terkendali. Gerakan Sasuke semakin lama semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Hmm...! Sasuke...aahh...!" suara Naruto bagaikan musik terindah yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan diri dan membalikan tubuh Naruto. Naruto sudah terlihat lelah dan wajahnya sangat memerah. Sasuke tersenyum. Kening Naruto dicium oleh Sasuke.

"Tanganmu seharusnya di sini" kata Sasuke melingkarkan tangan Naruto di lehernya. Lalu kaki Naruto dilingkarkan di pinggangnya. "Aku mulai lagi" Sasuke memasukan kembali pisangnya

"AAAHHH...!" Naruto berdesah keras dengan kepala yang terdongak ke atas. Pisang Sasuke dimasukan seluruhnya. Sasuke mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya sementara itu Naruto berteriak, menggigit bibir, atau meremat punggung Sasuke di kala dirinya menyentuh titik kenikmatan Naruto. _Kreek kreekk. _

"Hah..hah.." Deru napas mereka berdua menggantung di udara. Membuat temperatur kamar yang sebenarnya memakai AC jadi sepanas gurun. Sprei di ranjang sudah amburadul dan basah tak berbentuk.

"Ah! Ah! Ah..AAHH..!" kepala Naruto lebih terdongak dan gerakan Sasuke makin cepat. Bunyi kasur beradu dengan desahan mereka berdua..

"Aah...Naruto..." desah Sasuke ditengah dorongan Sasuke yang semakin cepat

"Ah!..Ah!..Ah!" desahan dan erangan Naruto semakin kencang. Sasuke terus mendorong semakin kencang dan semakin kencang. Sasuke bagaikan seseorang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya yang semakin membara. "Sasuke..haahhh...aahhh...haah...aaaaahhhh...~" Sasuke menghisap setiap inci bagian tubuh Naruto. "Hmm...nn..."Naruto kembal berdesah dalam karena benda kecil Naruto dihisap lagi. "Ahh! Sa-..aahh...!" Sasuke kembali mendorong pinggangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke…a-ku…," gumam Naruto dengan suara tak koheren sambil mencengkeram lengan Sasuke. Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya daerah khusus Naruto.

"A-aku juga…," desis Sasuke.

"Hey...AAHHH...!" akhirnya di puncak kenikmatan mereka, Naruto mendesah sangat keras. Naruto serasa melihat bintang berkelap-kelip di kedua matanya ketika cairan hangat Sasuke memenuhi dirinya. Terasa hangat. Apa yang dia rasakan saat ini sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ini pengalaman pertama. Pengalaman yang indah. Dan semuanya terasa sempurna karna melakukan di bawah ikatan yang sah. Sasuke membiarkan dirinya ambruk begitu saja di sebelah Naruto setelah memisahkan diri.

Napas Sasuke terengah-engah. Sasuke melihat Naruto, dia sudah tertidur pulas. Sasuke tersenyum. Tangan Sasuke diselipkan untuk menjadi bantal Naruto. Lalu menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Kemudian kening Naruto di cium. "Selamat malam" kata Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun mengistirahatkan diri mereka dan bermain di alam mimpi.

xxxxx

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya Naruto menikah. Kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke sangat penuh dengan warna. Mereka suka saling membenci, tapi kemudian mereka saling mencintai lagi. Mereka saling menghina, tapi kemudian mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Sasuke sudah resmi menjadi kepala presiden grup Uchiha. Begitupun juga dengan Naruto yang telah resmi menjadi kepala presiden grup Namikaze. Naruto sekarang sedang berada dalam kantornya. Kepalanya ditidurkan di atas meja. "Lapaaaaar..." kata Naruto merana. Jam istirahat masih sangat lama, tapi perut Naruto sudah berdemo. Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Yaampun...kenapa waktu sangat lambat..." kata Naruto semakin merana

Dua menit kemudian...

"Harus segera makan!" kata Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menunggu. Naruto keluar dari kantor dan mencari sebuah tempat makan terdekat. Dengan naik taksi, Naruto berhenti di depan tempat makan tersebut. Nama tempat itu adalah Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam

"Pamaaan, aku pesan satu porsi ramen!" kata Naruto.

"Baiik" pama-paman itu segera menyiapkan pesanan Naruto. Naruto toleh kiri, toleh kanan, tempat ini lumayan ramai juga. Padahal jam ini masih dalam jam kerja. "Silahkan" kata paman-paman tersebut.

"Terimakasiih. Selamat makaan" dengan semangatnya Naruto memakan ramen tersebut. "Wah! Ini ramen terlezat yang pernah ku makan, hey paman aku pesan satu porsi lagi!" kata Naruto. _Sluurp. _Naruto sangat lahap memakan ramen tersebut. Kemudian satu porsi datang lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Tidak terasa sudah 7 mangkuk Naruto memakan ramen. "Haaa, aku kenyaaang" kata Naruto. "Paman, semuanya jadi berapa?" tanya Naruto. Paman itu menyebutkan harganya lalu dibayar oleh Naruto. "Terimakasih banyak pamaaan!" kata Naruto dengan senang lalu melangkah pergi

"Datang lagi yaa" kata paman tersebut. "Anak yang manis.." puji paman tersebut. Naruto berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu taksi. _Sniff sniff_, Naruto mencium bau yang aneh. Orang yang di sebelah Naruto, tiba-tiba tercium bau amis bagaikan bau ikan laut. Naruto secara diam-diam menjauh kan diri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di hadapannya. Dari mobil tersebut keluar sekertaris Naruto, Sakura. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura. Bahasa informal, itu adalah kemauan Naruto sendiri. Naruto tidak suka diperlakukan sangat formal hanya karena jabatan yang dia miliki.

"Aku baru saja makan" kata Naruto

"Yaampun, kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu lagi?" kata Sakura sedikit kesal

"Tidak" kata Naruto. Sakura sangat tau Naruto berbohong. "Cepatlah masuk, nanti tantemu mengamuk lagi padaku" kata Sakura. Saat masuk, Naruto menutup hidungnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Kau belum mandi? Bau masa" kata Naruto sangat jujur. Sakura kesal mendengarnya. Kuping Naruto di jewer oleh Sakura keras-keras. "Aduh! Aduh sakit! Hey Sakura sakit!" kata Naruto

"Memangnya aku peduli, hey, meskipun kau ini berpangkat tinggi, aku tidak segan segan akan menarik telingamu jika kau seenaknya berbicara padaku!" kata Sakura semakin lama semakin meninggi suaranya karena emosi

"Aduh sakiit! Iya iya aku minta maaf aku minta maaf!" kata Naruto. Lalu telinga Naruto pun dilepaskan oleh Sakura. "Astaga...galak sekali kau ini" kata Naruto menggerutu

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Sakura meledak lagi

"Tidak tidak! Tidak ada!. " kata Naruto menghindari aksi berbahaya Naruto. Penciuman aneh Naruto pun terus berlanjut sampai rumah. Di kamar, saat Sasuke datang, Naruto menutup hidungnya. "Hey Sasuke, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Tubuhmu itu bau sekali" kata Naruto mengeluh.

"Apa?"

"Cepatlah mandi! Ah benar-benar! Kenapa setiap orang menjadi bau begini!" kata Naruto menggerutu lalu keluar dari kamar. Sasuke terheran-heran melihat Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke tidak tercium bau apapun. Dan saat makan malam pun...

"Hey, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu itu" kata Sasuke kesal melihat Naruto terus memegangi hidungnya

"Bauuu!" kata Naruto mengeluh

"Cepat makan yang benar" kata Sasuke

"Ihh tapi bauuu!" kata Naruto tetap mengeluh

"Hey sebenarnya ada apa denganmu huh? Kau belakangan ini makan seperti orang kelaparan, dan sekarang kau bilang bau? Penciumanmu itu sakit atau bagaimana?" kata Sasuke. Naruto berdecih kesal.

"Aku tidak mau makan sampai baunya hilang!" kata Naruto ngambek. Lalu Naruto pergi begitu saja. Sasuke makin terheran dan bingung. Sifat Naruto berubah menjadi anak yang manja. Selera makan Sasuke pun menjadi rusak. Sasuke menyusul Naruto ke kamar. Ketika masuk kamar, Naruto sudah tertidur pulas. Sasuke menghela napasnya yang lelah.

Keesokan paginya..."Ueekkk!" Naruto muntah-muntah. Perutnya mual tidak karuan. "Haaaa~, Sasukeeee~!" Naruto merengek manja memanggil Sasuke. "Sasukeeee~!" Naruto memanggil-manggil Sasuke lagi.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke yang sudah tiba.

"Aku sakiit, antar aku ke dokter" kata Naruto memasang wajah memelas _cute_ nya.

"Sakit? Sakit apa kau huh? Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung panik mendengarnya dan lebih mendekati Naruto. Trauma Sasuke yang kehilangan ibunya sepertinya masih tersimpat lekat di hati Sasuke.

"Aku-Ueeekkk!" Naruto muntah muntah lagi.

"Hey!" Sasuke semakin panik melihat Naruto muntah-muntah begini. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, ayo" kata Sasuke. Hati dan jantunnya sangat tidak tenang dan was was. Naruto selalu menggerutu sepanjang jalan karena kepalanya sangat pusing dan perutnya selalu mual.

Naruto keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Sasuke yang menunggu dari tadi dengan perasaan resahnya segera berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. "Hey kau tidak apa-apa kan? Penyakitmu tidak parah kan? Kau masih bisa diobati kan? Kau tidak akan mati kan?" kata Sasuke. Naruto menggeplak kepala Sasuke karena seenaknya berbicara dia tidak akan mati

"Aku ini baik-baik saja! Mati mati, sembarangan!" kata Naruto kesal

"Lalu kau itu kenapa?" kata Sasuke, berusaha untuk tidak ikutan kesal. Naruto diam.

"Hey" kata Naruto. Wajah Sasuke sangat terbaca jika Sasuke sangat penasaran. "Kau tau. Aku tidak mengira akan hal ini. Kata dokter aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah pada kesehatanku. Tapi..." Naruto sengaja mem_pending _ucapannya

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya kanker kan?" kata Sasuke asal bicara karena terlalu cemas

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa-apaan kau, kanker kanker" kata Naruto kesal lagi

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sasuke masih tetap menjaga emosinya

"Aku... Aku hamil" kata Naruto

"Huh?" Sasuke melongo karena terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan yang mustahil ini

"Saat di ronsen, aku ternyata mempunyai rahim. Dan ada calon bayi di sana. Kata dokter, untuk pertamakalinya aku mempunyai rahim yang tidak mengalami menstruasi" kata Naruto, ucapannya begitu hati-hati dan takut-takut. Naruto lalu menyerahkan sebuah foto rahim kepada Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal ini. "Hey... kenapa kau diam saja? Kau kecewa ya?" kata Naruto.

Sasuke lalu melihat Naruto. Sebuah hal yang mustahil tiba-tiba terjadi seperti ini. Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat. "Terimakasih.. Terimakasih.." kata Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut Naruto. Naruto juga sangat senang, dan memeluk erat balik Sasuke.

Malam harinya, Naruto menunggu di meja makan. Sasuke sedang mempersiapkan Sushi pesanan Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk melahap makanan lezat itu. Dan akhirnya Sushi itu telah siap di santap. "Ini" kata Sasuke meletakan Sushi di depan Naruto.

"Selamat makaaan" kata Naruto. Sushi itu dicapit oleh sumpit, lalu dimasukan ke dalam mulut Naruto. Setelah Sushi habis, Naruto ingin makan makanan yang lain. "Sasuke, aku mau ramen" kata Naruto. Dengan setianya Sasuke membuatkan Naruto ramen. "Sasuke aku Takoyaki" kata Naruto. Dengan setianya Sasuke membuatkan Naruto Takoyaki. "Sasuke, aku mau Teriyaki" kata Naruto. Dengan setianya Sasuke membuatkan Naruto ramen. "Sasuke aku mau-"

"Hey!" Sasuke kesal lama-lama karena Naruto tidak bisa berhenti makan. "Mau sampai kapan kau makan huh? Kau kira aku tidak lelah membuatkannya untukmu?" kata Sasuke

"Hey!" Naruto ikut-ikutan kesal. "Aku ini sedang hamil, kenapa kau malah marah-marah begitu! Aku ini lapar tau! Dasar tidak punya perasaan! Seleraku jadi hilang gara-gara dirimu!" Naruto mengomel dua kali lipat. Lalu Naruto pergi begitu saja dengan hentakan kakinya yang sebal. Sasuke menghela nafasnya yang lelah. Naruto sudah mempunyai temperamen yang buruk, menjadi semakin buruk karena mengandung. Bahkan ini yang paling parah.

xxxxx

Berbulan-bulan kemudian, bayi Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lahir dan tumbuh. Bayi mereka diberi nama Menma dan umurnya sekarang sudah 10 bulan. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto, bentuk rambutnya perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Naruto dan warna rambutnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

Di meja makan, yang selalu berdua, kini sudah bertiga. Malaikat kecil yang _innocent_ selalu tertawa karena Naruto selalu membuatnya tertawa. Tawa yang lucu terdengar membuat rasa cubit-cubit itu datang.

"Ayo Menma, aaaa" kata Naruto memberikan suapan pada anaknya. Dengan polosnya Menma membuka mulutnya. "Anak pintaar" kata Naruto memuji. Sasuke lalu datang

"Pagi" sapa Sasuke senyum mencium kening Naruto

"Pagi" balas Naruto senyum

"Hey, pagi Menma" kata Sasuke senyum lalu mencium ubun-ubun Menma

"Ai ai ai!" kata Menma senang seolah-olah berkata 'pagi juga ayah'

"Naruto, kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Sasuke yang heran tidak ada piring sarapan untuk Naruto

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi" kata Naruto sampil memberikan suapan Menma

"Begitu. Mentang-mentang kau sudah bisa memasak kau mulai meninggalkan aku sarapan?" kata Sasuke yang mulai iseng dan memasang wajah sok kecewa

"Bukan begitu. Kau lihat kan Menma sudah lahir, jadi seharusnya aku sarapan lebih awal" kata Naruto

"Apa? Kau lebih mementingkan Menma daripada diriku?" kata Sasuke lagi

"Ih Hey! Bukan begitu ku bilang! Kau ini! " kata Naruto sebal hingga suapan untuk Menma terhenti. Wajah Sasuke malah memberikan kata 'masa?'. "Ih Sasuke sungguh, aku harus menyuapi Menma, tidak mungkin kan aku sarapan tapi juga menyupi Menma!" kata Naruto

"Oh" kata Sizo sok marah.

"Astaga Tuhan!" Naruto menggerutu lelah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sasuke tetap ngambek pura-pura. _Crat!_ Tiba-tiba Menma melempar makananya ke Sasuke hingga wajah dan jasnya kotor.

"Ai ai! U ai u! Ai ai ai!" Suara lucu Menma terdengar seperti marah kepada Sasuke. Wajah lucunya tergambar marah. Naruto dan Sasuke melongo.

Sasuke bingung harus mau bagaimana. Sasuke memang kesal karena jas dan wajahnya kotor, tapi Menma masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Jika Sasuke mengomeli Menma, jelas itu bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang baik.

"Menma, kau tidak boleh seperti itu" kata Sasuke mengendalikan suaranya untuk tidak terlihat marah dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. _POK!_ Jidat Sasuke dipukul oleh genggaman kecil tangan Menma

"Ai u! Ai ai a!" kata marah lucu Menma

Sasuke mulai kesal, ternyata Naruto daritadi berbalik badan untuk tidak menertawakan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin kesal. Karena masih bayi dan masih terbilang belum mengerti apapun, Sasuke memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Sasuke kau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang jelas sekali wajahnya menahan ketawa

"Ganti baju" kata bete Sasuke terus berjalan. Naruto lagi-lagi mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa lepas.

"Haha, kerja yang bagus Menma" kata Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi tertawa. Naruto baru kali ini melihat Sasuke terkena sebuah usilan. Padahal biasanya Sasuke yang selalu usil pada Naruto.

"Ai ai aaaaai!" kata Menma yang seolah berada di pihak Naruto

"Dadaaah" kata Naruto memegang tangan mungil Menma yang di gendongnya di lambai-lambaikan. Kemarahan Sasuke juga sudah sedikit hilang, karena Menma masih kecil dan dimaklumi.

"Aku berangkat ya Menma" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lalu mencium ubun-ubun Menma.

"Aku berangkat" kata Sasuke senyum

"Hm, hati-hati" kata Naruto senyum kemudian kening Naruto dicium lembut oleh Sasuke

"Aduh aduh aduh! Menma!" Rambut Sasuke tiba-tiba dijambak Menma ketika selesai mencium kening Naruto

"E-eh Menma, Menma!" kata Naruto yang bingung dan berusaha untuk melepaskan jambakan Menma.

"Aduh! Sakit sakit sakit!" kata Sasuke yang kesakitan karena Menma makin keras jambakannya

"Menma, eh jangan Menma, ayo lepas!" kata Naruto yang semakin kewalahan. Lama-lama jambakan Menma lepas

"U ai! Da u ai!" kata Menma yang memasang muka marah. Sasuke cengok. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang Menma ucapkan.

"Menma, Tidak boleh seperti itu" kata Naruto menasehati

"Ai ai bu u da ai" kata Menma yang memasang muka sedih ke Naruto. Lucu memang, tapi membingungkan. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa mengartikan bahasa Menma.

"Aku berangkat" kata Sasuke kesal. Naruto melihat Sasuke sudah berasap panas. Pintu mobil saja dibanting oleh Sasuke. Sasuke juga main tancap gas. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bertanda Naruto bingung.

Lalu semakin lama, kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin bewarna...

-Tamat-

* * *

Senpaaaai! Akhirnya selesai! mohon maaf jika kurang hot, baru pertamakali ini saya membuat rate M :(:(:(, terimakasih banyak para senpai yang bersedia mengikuti cerita iniiii:D:D, semoga last chap ini tidak membuat senpai kecewaaa:D:D:D:D:D, sampai juma lagi di cerita berikutnya senpaaaaai!:D:D:D

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Tupainya dikasih nama Tini  
Wahai para senpai  
Bagaimana cerita ini?:D

review senpai?:D


End file.
